


Till We Meet Again - Part 3: Parallel Beyond

by jo_gill



Series: Till We Meet Again [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_gill/pseuds/jo_gill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is goodbye, then."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Forgotten memories are not truly forgotten.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>==============================<br/>The last chapter. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two of A Like

**Author's Note:**

> Mengingat kepadatan penduduk di fic ini begitu tinggi, maka dengan terpaksa saya harus memfokuskan cerita ini hanya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun *lirik Anita*. Bahkan peran Daniel di sini pun begitu kecil sehingga nyaris tidak ada. Karakter yang lain akan tetap muncul tapi tidak akan sebanyak dua part sebelumnya.

Hari yang baru belum lama merekah namun suasana di apartemen itu sudah sangat ramai. Semua penghuninya sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambut sejumlah kegiatan yang sudah menanti mereka di hari itu. Mereka tampak begitu lelah karena aktifitas kemarin namun tidak punya waktu untuk istirahat lebih lama.

“ _Hyung_ , aku harus pergi sekarang. Hari ini hari penting.”

Lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan puluhan kertas di hadapannya itu menoleh. “Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, oke?” katanya sambil memberikan senyuman malaikatnya. “Jarak dari sini ke sana cukup jauh jadi kau tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan datang berkunjung kemari. Kami akan baik-baik saja.”

“ _Ne, arasseo,_ Teukie _hyung_.” jawab lelaki tinggi berbadan kekar itu pelan sambil melempar senyumnya. “ _Na kalkkeyo_ …”

Leeteuk memandangi punggung Siwon yang menghilang dibalik pintu lalu menghela napas. “Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut promosi album ini. Pasti banyak fans yang kecewa.” katanya sebelum kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Tapi dia kembali berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Donghae lewat.

“Donghae-ya, tolong bangunkan Kyuhyun. Kita harus bersiap-siap.” katanya.

“Dia sudah bangun kok.” jawab Donghae sambil terus berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Leeteuk tertegun. “Oh, baguslah.” gumamnya lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

* * *

Kyuhyun nyaris membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya untuk mencari kombinasi baju yang pas untuk dia kenakan hari ini.

“…masih lama. Nikmati saja liburanmu, Henli-yah.” katanya sambil terus mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, melempar pakaian-pakaiannya ke atas tempat tidur. Tampaknya dia sedang berbincang dengan Henry di telepon menggunakan pengeras suara.

“Kau sedang membongkar lemarimu lagi, _Hyung_? Sungmin hyung bisa mengamuk nanti.” Suara Henry bergema di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun melempar pandangan sebal ke arah ponselnya. “Akan kubereskan nanti, _Ahjumma_.” katanya lalu kembali melanjutkan acara bongkar lemarinya.

Henry tertawa geli. “Sepertinya kau sedang tergesa-gesa kalau begitu nanti saja kutelepon lagi.” katanya kemudian.

“ _Jamkkanman_ …” sela Kyuhyun cepat. “…jangan lupa belikan aku _itu_ , ya?”

“ _Itu_?” kata Henry bingung. Sesaat kemudian dia baru paham. “Ah, _arasseo_.”

Tak lama setelah hubungan komunikasi putus, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menemukan kombinasi baju kaos dan celana yang tepat. Dan tepat pada saat itu pula Sungmin muncul di depan pintu kamar. Situasi di dalam kamar yang acak-acakan membuatnya terbelalak.

“ _Yah_ , Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?” katanya setengah berteriak.

“Ah, Sungmin _Hyung_. Aku sedang mencari baju.” jawab Kyuhyun polos, memperlihatkan senyumannya yang menawan. Tapi senyuman yang bisa membuat pingsan jutaan fans cewek itu tidak mempan terhadap Sungmin.

“Tapi kenapa berantakan seperti ini?” tanya Sungmin dengan alis bertaut.

“Biar kubereskan lagi.”

Sungmin sudah setengah berharap Kyuhyun akan membereskannya dengan rapi namun yang terjadi kemudian membuatnya nyaris pingsan. Kyuhyun memisahkan pakaian yang hendak dipakainya dan meletakkannya di kursi, meraup semua pakaian yang lain itu lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ke dalam lemari, kemudian mendorong, dan menutup paksa pintunya.

“Selesai.” kata Kyuhyun puas sambil mengebaskan debu dari kedua tangannya. Dia berbalik dan tersadar bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Tampaknya dia sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu dan pergi jauh-jauh dari kamarnya sendiri.

Mengangkat bahu, Kyuhyun lalu berniat mengganti bajunya tepat ketika matanya menangkap bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

“Ah, gawat. Wajahku.” Dia melempar baju dan celana yang tadi dia letakkan di kursi ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai memoles wajahnya. “ _Toner_ , _concealer_ , _foundation_ , bedak... _Aish_ , kenapa jadi artis terasa begitu merepotkan? Ah pakai BB cream saja.”

Dia berhenti ketika pandangannya berhenti pada dagunya. Dulu di sana ada bekas luka karena kecelakaan namun kini telah semuanya telah hilang tanpa bekas. Kyuhyun kemudian meraba dada dan perutnya, mencoba merasakan bekas luka operasi yang dijalaninya waktu sewaktu kecelakaan dulu. Bekas itu pun kini sudah tidak ada. Agak aneh rasanya melihat bekas luka yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya seakan menghilang begitu saja.

Kyuhyun menunduk lalu dengan mata tertutup dia bergumam, “ _Gomawo, Hyung. Jeongmal gomawo_.” Dia menarik napasnya pelan. “Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu, aku pasti melakukannya.” katanya sambil melanjutkan memoles wajahnya.

* * *

Hari itu Super Junior menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jadwal mereka yang padat nyaris membuat semuanya tidak bisa duduk santai. Walau begitu Kyuhyun masih sempat mengunjungi Kevin U-Kiss yang ada di lokasi yang sama.

“ _Orenmanieyo_. (Lama tidak bertemu)” sapa Kyuhyun ketika Kevin menyadari kehadirannya.

“ _Orenmanieyo, Sunbaenim_. Sudah sebulan, ya?” tanggap Kevin setelah membungkuk memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun.

“Sebulan?” tanya Soohyun, leader U-Kiss, bingung. “Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_.”

“Ah, itu…” Kevin tidak bisa menanggapi karena otaknya sedang berusaha sedang mencari alasan yang tepat. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Soohyun kalau dia dan Kyuhyun berada di sebuah tempat yang keberadaannya tidak boleh diketahui oleh banyak orang.

“Kami cuma berpapasan beberapa kali dan tidak lama.” kata Kyuhyun setengah berbohong.

“Ah, begitu.” Kesunyian yang menyusul terasa agak janggal.

“ _Hyung_ , ayo kita pergi.” kata Dongho, anggota U-Kiss yang termuda, setengah merengek. “Aku sudah lapar.” Dia baru berhenti setelah ditegur anggota U-Kiss yang lain.

“Kalian duluan saja. Aku segera menyusul.” kata Kevin untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Setelah memberi salam kepada Kyuhyun, yang lain meninggalkan keduanya.

Setelah merasa situasi agak sepi, Kevin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. “ _Sunbae_ , bagaimana dengan ‘ _hyung_ ’?”

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. “Tidak ada beritanya sama sekali. Kami seperti putus hubungan komunikasi dengan mereka.” jawabnya.

Kevin kelihatan kecewa. “Em, kalau aku boleh tahu, di mana benda ‘ _itu_ ’ sekarang?” tanya Kevin lagi.

“Masih ada di Siwon.” jawab Kyuhyun, tanpa memberi embel-embel seperti _hyung_ atau - _ssi_. Dasar _evil magnae_. Kevin melihat ekspresinya yang sekilas tiba-tiba berubah. “Dia juga agak aneh akhir-akhir ini, seperti selalu menghindariku. Terutama kalau aku menanyakan mengenai ‘ _benda itu_ ’. Dan lagi, dia terlihat sangat lelah namun dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa.”

Kevin tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan berbicara terus terang seperti itu kepadanya. Lama semenjak sebuah kejadian yang tidak biasa menimpa dirinya, Super Junior, dan TVXQ, dia nyaris tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan mereka karena kesibukan karirnya. Ini membuatnya agak canggung karena secara tidak sadar dia menjadi jauh.

“Seonghyun-ah!”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kevin berbalik dan mendapati member U-Kiss yang lain sedang melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahnya, memintanya untuk bergegas.

“ _Ne_!” tanggap Kevin. “ _Jamsimanyo_!” Dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. “Maaf, _Sunbaenim_. Aku harus segera pergi.” katanya. “Ah, kalau ada informasi apapun mengenai itu, tolong kabari aku, _Sunbae_.”

Setelah bertukar nomor telepon, keduanya lalu berpisah.

Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah santai menuju ruang ganti ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Orang itu melangkah masuk ke tempat sepi dan entah kenapa itu memicu rasa ingin tahunya. Setelah melirik sejenak jam tangannya dan memastikan bahwa masih ada waktu sebelum mereka berangkat menuju ke kegiatan berikutnya, Kyuhyun lalu mengikuti sosok itu.

Entah rasa penasaran apa yang bisa membawanya ke bagian-bagian tersembunyi dari studio itu, ke tempat-tempat yang penuh dengan peralatan yang disimpan. Dia mencari dan mencari sosok yang dikenalnya tadi tapi dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Pasrah, dia berniat untuk kembali…

“Aku sudah menunggumu, Cho Kyuhyun.”

* * *

Choi Siwon, satu-satunya member Super Junior yang tidak bisa hadir, selain Heechul, Hangkyung, dan Kangin, dalam acara promosi album yang dilakukan grupnya saat itu sedang menjalani proses awal pembacaan skrip drama yang akan dibintanginya. Jung Yunho, anggota TVXQ yang akan menjadi salah satu bintang tamu dalam drama itu juga hadir di sana.

Semua orang tampak begitu bersemangat dan fokus meski acara itu telah berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Siwon membaca skripnya dengan raut wajah serius sambil memberi beberapa catatan penting pada naskahnya.

 _Hm…bagian ini bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya_? Katanya dalam hati. Dia mengetukkan ujung bolpennya sedikit pada beberapa kata di situ sebelum akhirnya melingkarinya.

Matanya melirik sejenak ke arah Yunho yang duduk berseberangan dengannya tepat ketika Yunho juga melihat ke arahnya. Untuk sesaat pandangan mata keduanya saling beradu, seakan saling mengirim pesan dalam diam. Siwon tahu Yunho akan bertanya sesuatu kepadanya setelah pertemuan ini berakhir. Dia juga sudah tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan olehnya.

Benar saja, setelah acara pembacaan skrip itu selesai, Yunho segera menghampirinya. Keduanya lalu mencari tempat yang agak sepi untuk berbicara.

“ _Hyung_ , apa kau mendengar sesuatu dari ‘mereka’?” tanya Siwon lebih dulu.

Yunho, yang baru saja hendak menanyakan hal yang sama, menghela napas pelan lalu berkata, “Jadi kau pun tidak tahu.” Dia menatap Siwon. “Kau tidak lupa memberitahu nomor teleponmu, kan?”

“Tentu saja tidak.” Meski pikirannya saat itu sangat berkecamuk, Siwon berusaha tampak bersikap biasa di hadapan Yunho.

Tapi Yunho tampaknya tidak bisa dikelabui. Meski tidak tampak dari ekspresinya, Yunho tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Siwon.  “Bagaimana kabarnya?” Matanya secara refleks mengarah ke dada Siwon. “‘Dia’ masih ada di situ, kan?”

Siwon mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa letih tanpa alasan.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Siwon angkat bicara. “ _Hyung_ , kurasa dia mulai melemah.”

Ekspresi wajah Yunho langsung berubah. “Kau serius?” Siwon lagi-lagi menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

“Menurutku itu bukan tanda yang bagus.”

“Memang tidak.”

Keduanya terdiam. Suasana menjadi semakin muram.

“Aku rasa kita harus melakukan sesuatu tapi...”

“...kita tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan.” kata Yunho melanjutkan. “Hanya ‘mereka’ yang bisa.”

“Tapi kenapa ‘mereka’ kelihatannya diam saja? Bagaimana mungkin ‘mereka’ membiarkan teman sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini?” keluh Siwon tiba-tiba. Sungguh sesuatu yang jarang terjadi bahkan bagi Yunho yang sudah mengenalnya semenjak lama.

“Kurasa mereka juga sedang berusaha keras mencari cara. Ini bukan masalah yang mudah. Kita tidak boleh putus asa.” kata Yunho beberapa saat kemudian.

“Ya, aku tahu. Tapi semoga saja mereka tidak terlambat.”

 Keheningan yang kembali muncul langsung buyar ketika mereka mendengar suara segerombolan orang yang mendekat. Siwon lalu meminta salah seorang dari mereka untuk memotretnya bersama Yunho. Sungguh suatu kesempatan yang langka bisa berfoto di kapal angkatan laut.

* * *

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk Siwon berganti baju dari seragam tentara ke pakaiannya yang biasa. Dan dia harus bergegas karena setelah ini masih ada jadwal yang harus dia penuhi. Setelah berganti pakaian, dia pun mencari-cari manajernya namun tidak menemukannya di mana pun. Dia berusaha meneleponnya namun teleponnya selalu sibuk. Dia pun mencarinya sampai ke tempat di mana mobilnya di parkir tapi dia tidak lagi menemukan mobil itu di sana.

Siwon bingung. Baru pertama kali dia ditinggalkan oleh manajernya seperti ini. Bahkan dompetnya pun dia tinggalkan di van-nya. Ke mana perginya orang itu? Dia menghela napas untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

“Siwon- _ssi_?” sapa seseorang. Siwon berbalik dan mendapati seseorang di belakangnya. Siwon mengenalinya sebagai salah satu anggota kru film yang akan dibintangi olehnya. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, orang ini seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

“ _Annyeonghaseo_.” sapa Siwon sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

“Bukannya tadi kau sudah pergi dengan manajermu? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berada di sini?”  kata orang itu bahkan sebelum Siwon sempat bertanya.

“ _Mwo_?” Alis Siwon pun terangkat setinggi-tingginya. Dia baru saja selesai ganti pakaian dan orang ini mengatakan kalau dia sudah pergi bersama manajernya sedari tadi?

Setelah berterima kasih kepada lelaki itu dan berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian, Siwon mencoba menghubungi manajernya lagi namun telepon itu sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi. Dia memutar otak, hendak mencari ide lain. Entah kenapa dia seperti mendapat firasat yang sangat buruk.

Siwon bergegas mendial nomor telepon Eunhyuk. Namun belum lagi jari tangannya menyentuh tombol dial, tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Dia melihat sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, berdiri di hadapannya; seseorang yang membuatnya tampak begitu terkejut hingga jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan meja itu?” keluh Kevin. “Kenapa selalu ada tumpahan air di lantai ketika meja itu kosong?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Ini sudah dua bulan lebih, Hyung. Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?”  
> .  
> “Aku yakin mereka tidak salah, Baby Kyu.”  
> .  
> “Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia menggunakan nama samaran ataukah tidak. Dan sekarang aku yakin dugaanku benar.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Dari mana kau tahu namanya Joshua Waterby?” tanya Kyuhyun cepat.  
> .  
> .  
> “So their fate had been sealed…”  
> ==================================  
> Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu rumit. Me and my complex mind. Forgive me... >__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is weird in this chapter but I don't know what it is. :(
> 
> Anyway, Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon from both dimensions have different jobs so I hope you guys can differentiate them according to what they are doing. I have to write this since both worlds will lead into a single plot. This is just like writing 2 different fanfictions with different ideas at the same time. And mind you, it’s tough.

Ada sebuah dunia paralel lain bernama APD955 yang sangat mirip dunia sebelumnya dengan tingkat kemiripan hampir seratus persen. Yang berbeda dari kedua dunia itu adalah bukan tampilan fisiknya namun keberadaan, situasi, sifat, dan juga tipe pekerjaan orang-orangnya. Perbedaan yang sebenarnya cukup signifikan meski tidak terlihat secara kasat mata.

Di dunia paralel itu, Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang pekerja di sebuah café di dekat sebuah perempatan jalan dekat sungai Han di Seoul, Korea Selatan, meski dia memiliki talenta menyanyi yang begitu luar biasa. Choi Siwon adalah rekan kerjanya yang melamar dan diterima masuk berbarengan dengannya dua bulan sebelumnya. Selama dua bulan bekerja, mereka sudah mulai memahami pola dan tingkah laku aneh dari para pelanggan, terutama para pengunjung tetap. Ada yang suka jahil, ada pula yang suka minta dibuatkan menu makanan yang tidak tersedia di daftar menu, hingga pelanggan yang hanya memesan secangkir _single shot_ espresso beserta sebotol besar air mineral dan selalu duduk di meja bagian pojok sambil menatap ke arah jalanan.

Namun itu hanyalah sebagian kecil masalah 'umum' yang terjadi di café kecil itu. Adanya beberapa kejadian aneh yang sering terjadi di café yang, untungnya, hanya terjadi pada saat suasana café sedang benar-benar sepi. Kalau tidak, sudah dapat dipastikan café itu pasti akan tutup. Kejadian-kejadian itu sangat membingungkan semua pekerjanya, bahkan ada beberapa yang memilih berhenti bekerja karena merasa tempat itu berhantu. Alhasil, kini hanya beberapa pekerjanya yang bertahan di sana dan hampir semuanya adalah laki-laki.

Café itu bernama Indigo café namun karena banyak dari pegawainya merupakan cowok tampan, café itu justru terkenal dengan nama Flower Boy Café.  Dan setelah diselidiki, ternyata yang pertama kali memberi nama itu adalah serombongan wisatawan Jepang yang pernah datang berkunjung, yang ternyata adalah rombongan tour yang dibuat oleh kumpulan _fujoshi_ ke Korea hanya untuk berburu cowok ‘cantik’.

Setidaknya itu yang didengar oleh Kyuhyun dari Kevin Woo, rekan kerja mereka yang masuk beberapa bulan sebelum mereka. Kevin (versi dunia ini) sebenarnya adalah saudara dari sang pemilik café yang diminta untuk menjaga tempat itu sementara yang bersangkutan bepergian untuk beberapa waktu. Awalnya Kevin sendiri menolak karena dia ingin mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang idola. Namun karena dorongan ibunya, dengan sangat terpaksa Kevin menunda impiannya dan beralih menjadi penjaga café. Jadi secara teknis, untuk saat ini dialah pemilik sementara café kecil itu.

Sore itu matahari baru saja tenggelam. Suasana café masih sepi karena belum mendekati waktunya pulang kantor tapi pegawai café justru sibuk. Kevin berusaha keras mengeringkan lantai yang basah tanpa hasil. Tubuhnya yang begitu langsing (kalau tidak bisa dibilang kurus) membuatnya kesulitan untuk menangani pekerjaan seperti itu.

“Kyuhyun _Hyung_ , bisa gantikan aku?” Kevin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menata kue di etalase dengan wajah lelah. Dia berusaha mengeringkan lantai dekat meja yang sepertinya tidak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan air, salah satu keanehan di café itu.

“Meja yang dipojok lagi?” tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas. Kevin mengangguk dan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Kepalanya ikut pusing memikirkan meja itu. “Mungkin di bawahnya ada pipa air bocor hingga airnya merembes keluar. Sepertinya kita harus memanggil tukang ledeng.”

“Biar aku saja.” Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur dan langsung menuju meja yang dimaksud.

“Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan meja itu?” keluh Kevin. “Kenapa selalu ada tumpahan air di lantai ketika meja itu kosong?”

“Bukan hanya masalah itu, kan?”

“Keran yang membuka sendiri, bak penampung air yang seakan tidak pernah penuh, air dari wastafel yang tidak mau keluar...” Kevin mulai menghitung. Dari ekspresi mata terlihat kalau dia begitu ketakutan. Namun dia menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang justru sedang berpikir serius. “Kenapa selalu berhubungan dengan air? Aku salut pada kalian, _Hyungdeul_. Kalian tampak tidak takut sama sekali.”

“Kau sendiri?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Kurasa _Hyung_ sudah tahu.”

“Ah, ya. Aku ingat.” kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

“Lalu, apa kalian benar-benar tidak takut?”

“Tidak. Lagipula, kami tidak punya pilihan lain.” kata Siwon yang—lagi-lagi—muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Dia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. “Meja itu sudah kubersihkan. Lantainya juga.”

Kevin menatap Siwon tidak percaya. “Bagaimana mungkin?” Dia mengintip meja di pojokan dan memang benar. Semua genangan air yang ada di lantai itu telah kering, seakan hanya Siwon yang bisa menjinakkan genangan air itu. “Aku sudah berusaha mengeringkannya selama dua jam!” kata Kevin menggerutu. “Kalau aku tahu seharusnya Siwon _hyung_ saja yang mengeringkannya sedari tadi.”

“Tidak. Kaulah yang paling berjasa.” kata Siwon. “Yang aku keringkan cuma sisa-sisa dari yang kau kerjakan. Aku pun pernah mencoba mengeringkannya selama empat puluh lima menit.”

“Empat puluh lima menit!” Kevin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, frustasi. “Aku dua jam!”

Siwon hanya nyengir sementara Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, berusaha melontarkan poninya agar tidak menutup pandangannya lalu kembali menata kue-kue itu agar tampak lebih rapi.

Kevin memandang Siwon lagi. “ _Hyung_ , tadi katamu kalian tidak punya pilihan lain. Apa maksudnya?”

Siwon hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan senyuman, mengambil kain lap dan pel-nya, lalu bergerak menuju dapur. “Ada yang lebih mengerikan dari sekedar hantu.” katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dapur yang mengayun. Kevin sama sekali tidak paham dengan jawaban Siwon karena bukan itu yang dia tanyakan.

Menyadari bahwa Kevin akan segera menanyainya, Kyuhyun pun buru-buru ikut meninggalkannya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang lain. Kevin sendiri hanya bisa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun lalu ke arah dapur dengan bingung. “Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?” gumamnya.

Tapi dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertanya-tanya karena beberapa pelanggan mulai memasuki café.

* * *

Hari sudah malam ketika pintu café terbuka. Kyuhyun yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu bergegas menyapa pengunjung yang baru datang dan mempersilahkannya untuk memesan kopinya. Dia tahu pelanggan itu selalu datang dan duduk di tempat yang sama nyaris hampir setiap hari.

Keturunan Asia, dan dari ciri khasnya, orang itu mengingatkannya akan Henry dan Zhoumi. Ya, pasti lelaki itu masih berdarah Cina. Tubuhnya lebih pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari Ryeowook, anggota Super Junior yang memiliki tubuh paling pendek. Rambutnya hitam legam dan di hidungnya bertengger kacamata yang cukup tebal. Lelaki itu cukup kurus sehingga badannya terlihat kecil bagaikan anak sekolahan, yang makin dipertegas dengan wajahnya yang mulus tak berjerawat dan terlihat begitu muda. Tatapan matanya waspada namun selalu tersenyum begitu ada yang menyapanya.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun melewatinya atau sekedar ketika mereka berpapasan, yang dia rasakan adalah sesuatu yang agak tidak biasa. Dia tidak merasakan itu terhadap orang lain melainkan hanya terhadap orang itu. Sesuatu, entah apa itu, selalu membuatnya terpaku walaupun sebentar. Dan anehnya, Siwon pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Lelaki itu tidak pernah tinggal terlalu lama di café. Namun setiap kali dia datang ke tempat itu, dia hanya memandang keluar jendela seakan sedang menanti seseorang. Atau sesuatu.

“Dia duduk di meja berhantu itu lagi.” kata Kyuhyun dari depan _counter_ ketika menghampiri Kevin yang sedang sibuk membersihkan tumpahan kopi di meja di depannya.

Kevin menatap ke arah meja yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

“Tidak apa-apa.” kata Kevin. “Saudaraku memintaku untuk memperlakukannya secara khusus.”

Siwon datang menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke balik counter dan membantu Kevin.

“ _Waeyo_?”

“Tidak tahu. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai itu.”

“Aku jadi penasaran, siapa sebenarnya pemilik café ini.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Oh iya. _Hyungdeul_ belum pernah bertemu dengannya.” kata Kevin. “Dia memang sangat jarang kemari dan lebih suka bepergian.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung. Dalam benak keduanya terlintas pemikiran yang sama. Betapa misteriusnya pemilik café ini.

“Siapa nama pemiliknya? Kami bahkan belum pernah tahu sama sekali.”

“Kim Heechul.”

Nampan yang ada di tangan Siwon pun jatuh sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Kyuhyun sendiri tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang linglung.

“HEECHULLL?” seru keduanya serempak, membuat Kevin melonjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Semua pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka. Kedua-duanya buru-buru meminta maaf karena telah membuat keributan.

“ _Ne, waeyo_?” kata Kevin, masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya, setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun selesai meminta maaf kepada seisi café.

“ _A-ani_.” kata Siwon. Namun ketika matanya beradu dengan Kyuhyun, dia mengumamkan “Heenim.” kepadanya tanpa suara dengan alis terangkat.

Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan, “Belum tentu orang yang sama.” juga tanpa suara.

* * *

Beberapa malam berikutnya ketika café sedang sepi, Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon sedang membersihkan mejanya dengan telaten.

“Aku jadi ragu kalau dia ada di sini.” katanya.

“ _Waeyo_?” tanya Siwon pelan. Mata dan tangannya masih terfokus ke meja yang sedang dibersihkannya.

Kyuhyun menarik kursi yang ada di dekat Siwon lalu duduk. “Ini sudah dua bulan lebih, _Hyung_. Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?” katanya protes. “Bagaimana kalau mereka salah?”

“Aku yakin mereka tidak salah, Baby Kyu.”

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar jawab singkat Siwon, tidak mempedulikan bahwa dia baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan Baby Kyu, nama panggilan yang tidak disukainya.

Siwon berhenti membersihkan meja lalu menurunkan kepalanya hingga matanya dapat melihat permukaan meja dari samping. “Sempurna.” katanya puas sambil tersenyum lebar. Lesung pipinya bertengger sempurna di kedua pipinya, membuat siapa saja menjadi iri melihatnya.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Siwon langsung mendecih karena geli. Di saat yang sama, Kevin keluar dari dapur dan langsung menuju kasir. Sudah hampir waktunya café itu akan tutup dan itu artinya dia sudah harus menghitung berapa pendapatan mereka hari itu.

Siwon menyingkirkan semua peralatan yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. “Aku tahu kau kuatir tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi.”

“Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?” kata Kyuhyun setelah berpikir sejenak, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Siwon barusan.

Sungguh jarang mendengar kata-kata seperti itu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa.

“Apa yang kau tertawakan?” kata Kyuhyun bingung.

“Oh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Silahkan tanya apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan.”

Merasa agak risih, Kyuhyun lalu melontarkan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya selama ini, “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ‘dia’ ada di sini?” Kyuhyun buru-buru menambahkan. “Maksudku, kenapa tidak di negaranya? Kenapa di Seoul dan bukan Mokpo?”

Tentu saja Kevin bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan mereka namun pura-pura tidak peduli. Siwon menjawab hanya dengan menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

“Josh?” tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon mengangguk sambil nyengir lebar. Dia menunjuk dadanya lalu mengangkat jempolnya.

Siwon pernah bercerita kepada Kyuhyun bahwa ada perasaan yang aneh yang muncul setiap kali mereka melewati café ini, beberapa minggu sebelum keduanya melamar dan diterima bekerja di sini, walaupun hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu. Apakah itu perasaan yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun rasakan ketika berpapasan dengan lelaki asing yang selalu menempati kursi di pojok café? Anehnya, kenapa Siwon yang biasanya begitu mudah bergaul semenjak bekerja di café ini seakan-akan berubah menjadi lebih konservatif?

Nama 'Josh' membuat Kevin mengerutkan alisnya. Sebagai orang yang pernah tinggal di luar negeri, dia tahu betul kalau nama itu bisa saja cuma nama panggilan. Dia sendiri pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi mungkin saja Josh yang lain. Meski pada awalnya dia tidak ingin ikut campur, dia jadi semakin ingin tahu siapa gerangan orang yang mereka sebut-sebut setelah mendengar keduanya terus berbincang.

“Kalian sedang mencari seseorang?” tanyanya dari balik meja kasir tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tampak terkejut ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Untuk sesaat lamanya mereka salah tingkah.

“Um....yah, begitulah.” jawab Siwon sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mendapat tatapan sangar dari Kyuhyun.

Tanpa suara, Kyuhyun memprotes tindakan Siwon tapi Siwon membalasnya dan mengatakan kalau mereka memang sedang butuh bantuan.

“Tapi kurasa di kota sepadat ini sulit menemukannya.” lanjut Siwon.

“Aku agak penasaran dengan namanya. Tadi kalian bilang siapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Yah, seandainya aku kenal.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan.

“Um....Joshua. Nama lengkapnya Joshua Wa...Warter...”

Kevin berhenti menghitung uang lalu menatap keduanya. “Maksudmu Joshua Waterby?” katanya mengoreksi.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon nyaris melonjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan itu sudah cukup memberi tahu Kevin bahwa itu adalah nama orang yang mereka cari.

Kevin menghela napas. “Ternyata dugaanku tidak salah.” katanya.

“Kau kenal dia?”

“Tentu. Kalian pun sering melihatnya.” Sontak Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung.

“Yang benar? Apa kau serius?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Tapi bisa saja orang yang berbeda karena orang dengan nama seperti itu pasti banyak.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Sebenarnya tidak.” tanggap Kevin cepat. Dan itu membuat baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun bergeser sedikit dari tempat mereka berada.

“Maksudmu?”

“Aku sering mendengar nama famili Weatherby, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar ada nama famili Waterby.” kata Kevin menjelaskan. “Katakan padaku, apakah kalian pernah tahu ciri-cirinya?” Keduanya mengangguk. “Dia orang Asia, kan? Murni?”

Keduanya kembali mengangguk. “Setahuku dia murni orang Asia.” lanjut Siwon. “Dari mana kau tahu?”

Kevin menatap keduanya. “Sudah kubilang dia sering kemari.” katanya. “Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dia menggunakan nama samaran ataukah tidak. Dan sekarang aku yakin dugaanku benar.”

“ _Mwo_?”

“Kalau orang Asia asli, aku yakin betul tidak ada yang nama familinya Waterby.” Matanya beralih menatap langit-langit. “Kenapa dia menggunakan nama samaran? Apakah dia melakukan kejahatan sehingga harus menyembunyikan nama aslinya?”

Kata-kata Kevin membuat keduanya tertegun. Mereka tidak pernah tahu kalau nama itu adalah nama samaran. Mungkin lebih baik kalau mereka menanyakannya sendiri pada orangnya nanti.

“Ah, siapa orangnya?” tanya Siwon kemudian.

Kevin menghela napas. “Dia lelaki yang selalu duduk di meja pojok itu sambil memandang keluar jendela.” tanggapnya, lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya yang sempat terbengkalai beberapa saat, membiarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kembali bertukar pandang dengan kaget.

Mata Siwon berkedip-kedip. Dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun pun jadi ikut-ikutan.

“ _MWO_?” seru keduanya serempak setelah beberapa detik sebelumnya diisi dengan kesunyian. Kevin melonjak di tempatnya karena kaget, nyaris saja melempar semua uang yang ada di tangannya ke udara.

“ _Aish_.” katanya menggerutu.

“ _Jinjjayo_?” tanya Siwon lagi. Kevin mengangguk. Wajah Siwon perlahan berubah sumringah.

“Dari mana kau tahu namanya Joshua Waterby?” tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

“Kami pernah membuat angket untuk memperbaiki kinerja café ini dan dia satu-satunya yang menuliskan tanggapannya dalam bahasa Inggris. Dia bahkan menuliskan namanya dengan jelas di sana.”

“ _Chajjata_!” bisik Siwon kepada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, kembali memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Kepalan tangannya digerak-gerakkan di samping pipinya, mencoba memperlihatkan ekspresi imut.

“Berhentilah melakukan itu, _Hyung_.” kata Kyuhyun terdengar sarkastis tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa. “Ototmu terlalu besar untuk ekspresi semacam itu.”

Siwon langsung manyun mendengar tanggapan Kyuhyun.

“Nah, itu baru cocok.”

“ _Yah_!”

Siwon hendak memukul bahu Kyuhyun tapi si tersangka buru-buru sudah lari meninggalkan tempat duduknya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kevin hanya bisa tertegun melihat tingkah keduanya.

Ketika kejar-kejaran itu berhenti, yang terlintas di kepala Kyuhyun adalah bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa mendekati orang yang bernama Joshua Waterby itu. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan cengiran yang mampu membuat semua orang yang ada di dekatnya jadi merinding. Apa lagi yang dia rencanakan sekarang?

* * *

Dua figur tampak sedang berbincang dari atap sebuah gedung bertingkat di seberang jalan. Pandangan keduanya tertuju kepada café dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun bekerja saat itu.

“Menurutmu dia akan kembali lagi?”

“Ya. Dia pasti akan datang lagi. Meski tempat ini tampak begitu tenang, tapi…”

“Aku paham maksudmu, Justin.” Keduanya hening, berdiri diam di sana dengan ditemani hembusan angin malam. “Dengan tidak adanya kehadiran Penjaga di dunia yang seharusnya dihuni oleh Penjaga…” Lelaki di samping Justin menoleh. “Tidak bisakah kita berbuat sesuatu?”

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. “Meskipun kukerahkan semua kemampuanku pun tidak akan bisa menyamai kemampuan Penjaga, Gilland.” jawabnya kemudian. “Mereka itu spesial, kau tahu.”

Gilland menghela napas. “ _So their fate had been sealed_ …”

Justin mendongak, menatap langit yang penuh bintang dengan tatapan kosong, tidak menanggapi perkataannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurasa lebih baik aku memunculkan 'struktur' Penjaga dan kapabilitas masing-masing orangnya. Namun itu hanya terbatas untuk original character (banyak juga OC yang tidak kutulis karena terlampau banyak):
> 
> \- Adam: Guardian of Wind and Storm, pemimpin, penjaga terhebat untuk saat ini.  
> \- Josh: Guardian of Water, Guardian of Protection (silly name, I know, but it has a meaning), one of three Sealers (itu sebabnya dia bisa menggunakan Segel di part 1), wakil pemimpin, punya kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan (satu-satunya penjaga yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan saat ini) => fokus utama  
> \- Rachel: Guardian of Fire  
> \- Matt: Guardian of Ice, keponakan Josh  
> \- Sarah: Guardian of Earth, Guardian of Voice, Guardian of the Past  
> \- Becca: Guardian of the Future  
> \- Sam: Guardian of Wood, Guardian of Space  
> yang aku munculkan cuma elemental guardian saja karena karakter-karakter ini yang sering muncul dalam cerita.


	3. And That Is...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…menurutku dia terlalu ceria untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Kalau kau bohong kau akan tahu akibatnya, ara?” kata Shindong.  
> Kyuhyun merengut, mencibirkan bibirnya. “Yah, kau tidak percaya padaku?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Kyu, kau yakin tidak mau bilang apa-apa kepada mereka?” tanya Siwon beberapa saat kemudian.  
> Kyuhyun menggeleng. “Aku tidak mau diperlakukan berbeda, Hyung.” timpalnya. Sekilas kilat matanya terlihat sedih.  
> “Arasseo, kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan bilang. Kita tunggu sampai waktunya tepat.”
> 
> .  
> .  
> Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Cho Kyuhyun menolak diajak main game ketika sedang lowong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.  
> .  
> .  
> Siwon berbalik menghadapnya. Pada saat dia melihat ekspresinya, Yunho menyadari kalau Siwon yang ini lain dari biasanya. Tapi mungkin saja itu cuma perasaannya.  
> “Tadi aku bilang, sudah dimulai.”
> 
> =======================================  
> Another complex chapter DX. Sorry. All will be explained soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter. Brace yourselves. XD
> 
> Semuanya setting di satu dimensi jadi ceritanya harus jadi 1 chapter.

Suasana di dorm Super Junior selalu heboh terutama ketika jadwal mereka padat seperti halnya yang terjadi sekarang ini di masa-masa promosi album baru.

Tidak terkecuali yang terjadi pagi itu. Pagi-pagi sekali mereka semua sudah harus mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke stasiun TV. Leeteuk sedang sibuk memasukkan memilih beberapa buah pakaian ganti dan di sebelahnya ada Donghae yang sesekali mengambil beberapa pakaian yang dititipkannya di lemari Leeteuk.

“ _Ah_ , aku iri dengan Siwon _hyung_ yang tidak perlu banyak melakukan promo seperti kita.” keluh Donghae sambil membuang pakaiannya begitu saja ke tempat tidur. Dia mengambil beberapa baju ganti dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya agak sembarangan.

“Dia punya jadwalnya sendiri, Donghae- _ah_. Dan dia lebih capek dari kita karena hampir setiap waktu harus bolak-balik dengan pesawat terbang.” tanggap Leeteuk bijaksana, sambil ikut memasukkan pakaiannya sendiri ke dalam tasnya.

“ _Teuki Hyung~~~_ , manajer _hyung_ sudah datang.” Mereka mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari luar.

“ _Ne—jamsimanyo_!” tanggap Leeteuk.

“Anak itu…” kata Donghae, sesaat menatap ke arah pintu  lalu kembali memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tasnya. “…apa menurutmu sifatnya tidak aneh, _Hyung_?”

“Aneh bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak tahu…” Donghae berhenti sejenak. “…menurutku dia terlalu ceria untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.”

“Bukannya itu justru bagus?”

“Maksudmu, _Hyung_?”

“Aku juga memperhatikannya, Donghae- _ah_. Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku mengenal kalian?” tanggap Leeteuk sambil menarik ritsleting tasnya. “Perubahannya terjadi hanya dalam sehari, kalau itu maksudmu. Kukira itu hanya karena kondisi emosinya sedang baik. Ayo, kita sudah ditunggu.”

Leeteuk tidak menunggu tanggapan Donghae dan langsung melangkah keluar sambil tersenyum. Donghae sendiri hanya memandangi Leeteuk dengan heran, entah apa maksud kata-kata pemimpin Super Junior ini padanya. Yang jelas, semua kecurigaan yang diutarakannya kepada Leeteuk langsung terpental dengan sendirinya.

Namun benar, beberapa hari itu Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang lain. Walaupun nyaris tidak terlihat bagi orang lain tapi tetap saja terasa cukup signifikan bagi semua _hyung_ Super Junior yang telah mengenalnya cukup lama.

* * *

Saat itu semua anggota Super Junior duduk di ruang tunggu menunggu giliran untuk tampil sambil menonton televisi, memantau kondisi di atas panggung. Hanya satu dari mereka justru malah tampak sedang frustasi dengan ponselnya.

Mungkin terlihat seperti sedang main-main tapi nyatanya tidak. Kyuhyun tidak biasanya tidak sedang bermain game di saat seperti itu. Dia sedang sibuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Siwon yang sedang syuting di tempat lain tapi sepertinya dia lupa cara menggunakan aplikasi ponsel itu.

“Kyuhyun- _ah_ , sebentar lagi giliran kita. Kau sudah siap?” tanya Leeteuk sambil mendekatinya.

Kyuhyun gelagapan, namun setelah tahu siapa yang datang, dia pun melempar senyum kepada Leeteuk. “ _Ne, arrayo, Hyung_.” katanya. Senyumnya saat itu terasa tidak seperti biasanya. Senyum Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya kelihatan paling polos pun tidak pernah seperti itu. Bahkan Leeteuk sempat kaget untuk beberapa saat.

Donghae mengamati dari jauh sambil memicingkan matanya. Mencurigakan. _Evil magnae_ tiba-tiba berubah menjadi malaikat? Apa tadi pagi matahari terbit dari sebelah Utara?

Entah apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun karena hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di ruangan itu sehingga Kyuhyun menjawab, “ _Gwaenchanna, Hyung_. Aku tahu ini memang penting tapi ada hal yang lebih penting.” Dia tersenyum lagi.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi ketika Leeteuk berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Meski begitu, dari ujung matanya dia terus menatap Kyuhyun yang masih kesulitan mengatasi ponselnya sendiri sehingga beberapa kali secara tidak sadar tertangkap basah olehnya sedang menggerutu di depan benda itu.

Pemandangan itu serasa aneh di mata Donghae karena Kyuhyun pasti tahu cara mengoperasikan benda itu dengan sangat baik.

Keanehan-keanehan lain juga diperhatikan oleh anggota yang lain. Meski di depan kamera dia tampak sama seperti Kyuhyun yang biasa; Kyuhyun yang suka memberikan meniru Siwon, Kyuhyun yang ceria, dan Kyuhyun-Kyuhyun yang lain; namun ketika berada di belakang panggung, terutama ketika hanya ada dia dan _hyung_ Super Junior-nya, banyak sekali tingkah lakunya yang mengundang tanda tanya.

Seperti ketika dia lupa di mana letak toilet dan juga sempat salah jalan ketika kembali ke ruang tunggu, tergopoh-gopoh ketika Leeteuk menyuruhnya masuk ke dorm lebih dulu, salah masuk kamar lalu tertidur di kamar Yesung namun kemudian menjerit kaget setelah melihat ddangkoma (tidak ada yang tahu apakah itu keisengan Yesung yang sengaja menaruh kura-kuranya di atas tempat tidur ataukah karena ada yang sengaja berusaha mengerjai Kyuhyun), dan juga sikap canggung yang jelas-jelas dia tunjukkan ketika berpapasan dengan Changmin. Meski demikian, tidak ada di antara mereka yang berniat menanyakannya secara langsung.

“ _Yah_ , _Hyung_.” bisik Ryeowook kepada Sungmin. “Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun belakangan ini? Kenapa dia kelihatan aneh?”

“Benar. Dia terus menerus melupakan sesuatu, seperti kakek-kakek.” tambah Shindong.

“Ah, sayangnya Heenim sudah masuk wajib militer. Kalau tidak, pasti hanya dia yang berani bicara.”

“Biarkan saja.” kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. “Aku yakin tak lama lagi dia akan kembali seperti semula.”

“ _Hyungdeul_ sedang bicara apa?”

Semua melonjak kaget. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang mereka. Dia seperti ninja saja; atau mungkin lebih tepatnya: hantu.

“ _Yah_ , Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan mengagetkan begitu.” tukas Shindong sambil memegangi dadanya.

“Ah, _mian_... _mian_...tapi tadi _Hyungdeul_ sedang bicara apa?”

Yang lain menatapnya kaget. Cho Kyuhyun minta maaf? Biasanya hal seperti ini dia lakukan untuk mengerjai mereka.

“Tidak mengapa, Kyu.” kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. “Mereka cuma sedang menanyakan sesuatu padaku.”

“Oh...” Kyuhyun mengangguk paham lalu kembali ke kursinya tadi. Sesaat kemudian ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dan dia tertawa tertahan membaca isinya. Gaya tertawanya pun sungguh tidak biasa, mengundang perhatian mereka semua. Tampak jauh lebih elegan jika dibandingkan dengan gaya tertawanya dulu yang lebih mirip tawa pemimpin penjahat.

“Berikutnya giliran kita. Ayo siap-siap.” perintah Leeteuk.

* * *

Satu keanehan lain yang paling menonjol adalah sifat Kyuhyun yang semakin mirip dengan Siwon dalam hal _skinship_ jika dibandingkan dengan yang dulu. Dia bisa tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana dan langsung merangkul siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya. _Well_ , semenjak hidup bersama dengan anggota Super Junior yang lain Kyuhyun yang tidak menyukai _skinship_ jadi terbiasa dengan itu namun yang mengherankan adalah dalam beberapa hari belakangan dia tampak semakin sering melakukannya.

Tapi pada saat sifat usilnya kembali kambuh, dia akan mengerjai habis-habisan semua _hyung_ -nya di dorm (sehingga Donghae pada akhirnya merubah pendapatnya mengenai _evil magnae_ yang menjadi malaikat). Korban terakhirnya adalah Henry yang datang berkunjung sore itu setelah menghabiskan liburannya selama beberapa hari di Amerika. Dia berhasil membuat Henry menjerit ketakutan dan berlari keluar kamar ketika menemui seseorang tanpa wajah duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia bahkan sempat terantuk sesuatu di lantai karena kamar yang berantakan dan gelap. Kyuhyun melepas topengnya lalu tertawa histeris sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit dengan kaki yang ditendang-tendangkan ke udara.

Jengkel, Henry menolak menyerahkan oleh-oleh yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun beberapa hari sebelumnya.

“Oh ayolah, Henry. Aku cuma bercanda.” kata Kyuhyun. Sesekali dia terkikik mengingat reaksi Henry saat kaget.

Semua ikut memandangi Kyuhyun dengan jengkel tapi Kyuhyun sendiri tampak tidak peduli. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya ketika melihat reaksi mereka.

“Ayo kita makan bersama. Biar aku yang bayar. Semuanya boleh ikut.” katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Kau yakin, Kyuhyun-ah?” tanya Ryeowook setengah tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat sembari memberi senyuman malaikatnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak senyuman itu adalah senyum asli atau sekedar pura-pura. Nyaris tidak ada di antara anggota Super Junior yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Jangan-jangan ini cuma jebakan?

“Kalau kau bohong kau akan tahu akibatnya, _ara_?” kata Shindong.

Kyuhyun merengut, mencibirkan bibirnya. “ _Yah_ , kau tidak percaya padaku?”

Serempak semuanya menggeleng.

“ _YAH_!” Dia terlihat kecewa sekali dengan semua _hyung_ -nya.

Shindong maju dan menengadahkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung.

“Mana kartu kreditmu? Sebagai jaminan kalau kau tidak bohong.”

Kyuhyun melempar pandangan sebal pada Shindong namun tetap mengeluarkan dompetnya. Namun setelah mencabut kartu kreditnya dia malah melewati Shindong dan menyerahkan kartu itu kepada Leeteuk.

“Itu. Kau puas?”

“ _Yah_ , aku yang memintanya tapi kenapa kau malah menyerahkannya kepada Leeteuk hyung?”

“Supaya kau jangan beli terlalu banyak makanan untukmu sendiri.”

Ketahuan. Semua orang berada di situ ternyata memiliki pikiran yang sama.

“Wah, aku tersanjung sekali.” kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. “Boleh aku beli sesuatu dengan ini, Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

Dia sontak berbalik. “ _YAH_!” pekiknya. Beberapa di antara mereka geli melihat reaksinya.

“Ah, yang penting kita ditraktir Kyuhyun. Dan kali ini tanpa taruhan. Ayo.” ajak Shindong.

Satu demi satu senyum mereka pun merekah. Eunhyuk-lah yang menanggapi paling awal dengan menarik berdiri serta Donghae dan Sungmin yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Sungmin melayangkan protes dengan mengatakan bahwa tindakan tiba-tibanya itu nyaris membuat sendinya lepas.

* * *

“Maaf karena aku memaksamu akan malam sejauh ini, Siwon _Hyung_.” kata Kyuhyun sementara mereka semua melahap santapan makan malam itu dengan lahap.

“Apa kau tidak capek bolak-balik sejauh tempat syuting hanya untuk makan malam?” tambah Sungmin.

“Tidak apa sekali-sekali.” kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dia mengangkat gelas birnya lalu bersulang dengan yang lain.

Setelah itu mereka semua terlibat dalam perbincangan santai. Beberapa kali Siwon bahkan melayangkan leluconnya yang membuat semua orang nyaris tersedak karena tertawa. _Well_ , setidaknya sampai Ryeowook benar-benar tersedak dan Shindong yang biasanya begitu lucu sampai berguling di tempatnya.

Malam pun mulai larut dan semuanya sudah mulai kekenyangan. Di saat itulah Siwon memberi tanda kepada Kyuhyun untuk menjauh sejenak dari yang lain. Kyuhyun menanggapi itu lalu bergerak memisahkan diri. Berdua, mereka meninggalkan yang lain dan keluar dari ruangan.

“Bagaimana situasinya?” tanya Siwon setelah dia merasa suasana sudah sepi.

“Baik-baik saja. Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah.” jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatapnya. “Kupikir sepertinya bukan mereka. Tapi masih terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan itu.”

“Baguslah.” kata Siwon menghela napas lega. “Kalau di tempat syuting sempat terjadi beberapa insiden. Untungnya hanya masalah kecil dan bisa kuatasi tanpa mengundang kecurigaan yang lain.”

“Aku tidak ada masalah seperti itu tapi kurasa Donghae _hyung_ agak curiga padaku. _Hyung_ yang lain pun jadi ikut-ikutan. Sehingga aku terpaksa harus mengeluarkan jurus _evil magnae_ -ku kepada mereka. Untung saja Teuki _hyung_ cukup membantu.”

Siwon tertawa. “Teuki _hyung_ tetaplah Teuki _hyung_ , di mana pun dia berasal. Tapi penyebabnya karena kau terlalu bersemangat, kukira?”

“Aku tidak seperti itu.” Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya nyaris membuat Siwon mencubitnya karena gemas.

“Ya, kau memang terlalu bersemangat. Tidak mengapa selama kau tidak melupakan tugasmu.”

“ _Arasseo_.”

Keduanya terdiam.

“Melihat data waktu itu aku yakin sekali kalau...tapi kenapa semuanya sepertinya tenang-tenang saja?” kata Kyuhyun, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Siwon menghela napas. “Saat ini kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu.”

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya, memperlihatkan sebuah ekspresi yang selama ini ditahannya. Dan ekspresi itu memberi tahu Siwon kalau dia sedang kuatir.

Meski agak kaget dengan reaksi itu, Siwon memilih untuk diam dan menunggunya untuk bicara.

“Terus terang, aku takut.” Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dengan berat dan lambat.

“Aku tahu. Aku juga.”

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun dia kembali memilih diam hingga keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

“Kyu, kau yakin tidak mau bilang apa-apa kepada mereka?” tanya Siwon beberapa saat kemudian.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. “Aku tidak mau diperlakukan berbeda, _Hyung_.” timpalnya. Sekilas kilat matanya terlihat sedih.

“ _Arasseo_ , kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan bilang. Kita tunggu sampai waktunya tepat.”

Keduanya kembali terdiam sibuk memandangi keindahan kota di malam hari lewat jendela kaca.

“ _Hyung_...”

“Hmm?” tanggap Siwon tanpa menoleh.

“Kurasa dari semua yang kulakukan, ini yang paling berat.”

Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun lalu menepuknya pelan.

“Berusaha melindungi orang-orang berharga bagimu memang berat, Kyu. Jo- _hyungnim_ sudah membuktikannya sendiri dan setidaknya itu membuatnya semakin kuat.”

Siwon berhenti ketika mendengar suara banyak orang mendekat ke arah mereka. Siwon menarik pundak Kyuhyun yang masih dirangkulnya untuk kembali ke ruangan VIP tempat mereka baru saja bersantap malam. “Ayo, aku harus pamitan. Besok syuting dimulai pagi-pagi sekali jadi aku harus istirahat.”

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap tajam Siwon. “Setelah kembali dari sini kau harus langsung tidur, _arra_? Jangan baca apa-apa lagi. Lupakan semuanya untuk malam ini atau kau tidak bisa maksimal besok.”

“ _Ne, eommonim_ (ibu).” kata Siwon setengah bercanda. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

Keduanya kembali menuju ruangan tempat anggota Super Junior yang lain sedang menunggu. Tapi sebelum mereka masuk ke ruangan itu Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. “Kuserahkan yang lain padamu.”

Menyadari yang lain sedang memandangi keduanya, Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk sambil terus memasang tampang datarnya.

* * *

Shim Changmin mendatangi dorm Super Junior pagi itu tanpa pemberitahuan. Karena hari itu hari yang sengaja dialokasikan bagi mereka untuk istirahat, seluruh member Super Junior—minus Siwon karena dia sedang sibuk syuting—seharusnya berada di dorm. Tapi karena mereka semua sudah terbiasa melakukan kegiatan maka saat itu hanya Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan juga Henry yang berada di sana. Yang lain asyik mencari kesibukannya sendiri-sendiri. Changmin langsung masuk begitu saja karena dia sudah tahu nomor kombinasi di apartemen itu semenjak lama.

Henry yang sedang duduk menonton televisi sambil berusaha meningkatkan kemampuannya dalam mendengarkan bahasa Korea langsung memanggil Kyuhyun ketika melihat kedatangan lelaki jangkung itu.

Karena tidak mendengar tanggapan apa pun dari dalam kamar dan Kyuhyun sendiri tampaknya tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala akan keluar dari kamarnya, Changmin mengambil inisiatif untuk masuk tanpa permisi karena pikirnya Kyuhyun masih tidur.

Namun dia agak kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun justru sedang menghadap laptopnya, berfokus kepada sesuatu yang tertera di layar benda elektronik itu. Ekspresinya sangat serius dan itu sungguh di luar kebiasaannya.

“Kau sedang apa?” tanya Changmin sambil mendekatinya. Sekilas matanya menangkap apa yang tertera di layar itu sebelum Kyuhyun menutupnya, membuatnya tersentak kaget karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu padanya.

“Changmin-ah, kau datang? Barusan atau dari tadi?” kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Barusan. Henry memanggilmu tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengar jadi aku masuk saja.” jawab Changmin. “Kukira kau masih tidur.”

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Kyuhyun sembunyikan? Toh dia cuma sedang membaca berita dalam bahasa Indonesia. Changmin mengenali kata-kata yang tadi sekilas sempat dilihatnya barusan. Dia tahu itu kata-kata dalam bahasa Indonesia ketika dia, Yunho, dan JYJ terkurung dalam sebuah dunia lain selama enam tahun bersama dengan— _tunggu dulu._

Bahasa Indonesia? Apa benar tadi Kyuhyun sedang membaca berita dalam bahasa Indonesia? Sejak kapan dia punya waktu untuk belajar bahasa dari sebuah negara lain? Tindak-tanduk Kyuhyun membuatnya penasaran dan dia ingin menanyakannya. Tapi mengingat tindakannya barusan, Changmin tidak yakin akan mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari teman baiknya itu. Kyuhyun adalah orang cerdas sehingga dia terpaksa harus putar otak untuk mendapatkan jawaban darinya tanpa mengundang kecurigaan.

“Kau sedang apa?” tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun barusan.

“Oh, aku cuma sedang main-main. Sedang apa di sini?”

Reaksi Kyuhyun sudah tampak biasa, tidak seperti beberapa waktu sebelumnya yang kelihatan agak canggung ketika berhadapan dengannya.

 _Cerdas_ , batin Changmin. _Dia bisa tahu kalau aku akan menanyainya_. “Ayo kita main. Kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita kemarin.” katanya kemudian.

“Aku sedang tidak mood. Kau main saja sendiri.”

Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Cho Kyuhyun menolak diajak main game ketika sedang lowong. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

“Kyuhyun-ah, _gwaenchanna_?” tanya Changmin, nadanya berubah kuatir.

Yang ditanya justru tertawa. “Aku tidak apa-apa, Changmin-ah. Hanya saja aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu sekarang.”

Masih dengan wajah dengan alis terpaut, Changmin pun berkata, “Baiklah. Aku main di luar saja sama Henry.” Tampaknya dia harus menunda pertanyaannya untuk lain kali.

* * *

Setelah melepas jaketnya yang sedari tadi masih dia kenakan, Changmin lalu menghempaskan diri di samping Henry; masih dengan kedua alis yang terpaut.

Hempasan itu membuat Henry dan Donghae berbalik menatapnya. Awalnya mereka ingin protes karena hempasan itu serasa akan merobek kulit sofa yang mahal namun langsung diurungkan ketika melihat ekspresi tidak senang darinya. Mereka langsung tahu penyebab ekspresi Changmin bisa seperti itu dan mereka tidak perlu bertanya apa-apa padanya.

“Apa yang terjadi padanya?” katanya tiba-tiba setelah sempat diam beberapa detik.

Keduanya serempak mengangkat bahu.

“Lebih pastinya kurang tahu.” kata Donghae, “Tapi yang jelas sifatnya jadi seperti itu semenjak pulang dari promo tempo hari.”

“Dia seperti orang lain. Kadang-kadang mirip Siwon _hyung_ , kadang-kadang terlalu baik, kadang-kadang malah lebih ganas dibandingkan _Evil Kyu_ yang dulu.” tambah Henry.

“Alien, kau kemanakan _doengsaeng_ -ku?” lanjut Donghae dan hanya mendapat kerlingan dari Henry dan Changmin. Keduanya langsung keringat dingin mendengarnya.

Changmin tdak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Tapi yang mengatakannya adalah orang-orang yang sudah dia kenal cukup lama sehingga dia yakin mereka tidak akan berbohong padanya. Selain itu, tindak-tanduk Kyuhyun barusan pun menunjukkan bahwa apa yang mereka katakan itu benar. Sebenarnya yang telah terjadi pada teman dekatnya itu?

* * *

“Kevin _Hyung_ , tumben lama tidak update status?” tanya Dongho sembari menghampiri Kevin yang sedang menatap intens layar monitornya, sesekali dia tampak menunduk melihat sesuatu di bawah. Dia menarik kursi lalu duduk menghadap punggung kursi itu dan meletakkan dagunya di sandarannya.

“Aku sangat ingin, Dongho-ah. Tapi aku sungguh tidak punya waktu.” tanggap Kevin pelan. Dia berpaling ke _magnae_ U-Kiss itu sejenak dan tersenyum. “Tapi kalau aku sedang lowong, aku pasti menyapa mereka. Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikanku sementara waktu? ”

Dongho tidak menanggapi. Dia sibuk menatap layar monitor Kevin sambil menyernyit, sama sekali tidak paham dengan tulisan yang tertera di layar itu.

Semua tahu kalau semua anggota U-Kiss tidak tinggal di dorm sehingga mereka harus lebih sering bertemu. Saat itu mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan bulanan di rumah Kevin tapi Kevin malah terkesan mengacuhkan mereka.

“Kau belajar bahasa baru lagi, _Hyung_? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Tidak.” Kevin menunduk sebentar dan Dongho akhirnya tahu apa yang dia letakkan di pahanya.

Sebuah buku tebal yang tulisannya tidak dia mengerti. Kevin yang terlalu intens menatap buku dan layar monitornya. Merasa diabaikan, Dongho pun merasa bosan lalu pergi meninggalkan Kevin yang masih berkutat dengan buku dan monitornya sambil merengut tepat ketika ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

Dia berpapasan dengan Kiseop dalam perjalanannya menuju kamarnya.

“Dongho? Kenapa kau?” tanyanya bingung melihat ekspresinya.

“Kevin _Hyung_ suka menyendiri belakangan ini.” jawabnya, masih merengut.

Dia meninggalkan Kiseop yang bolak-balik menatapnya dan Kevin secara bergantian dalam bingung. “Aku tanya ada apa dengannya, dia malah menjawab tentang Kevin?”

Dia tersentak ketika melihat ekspresi Kevin yang kaget dengan tangan kanan mengatup mulutnya dan matanya yang terpaku ke arah ponselnya. Tanpa bicara ataupun menyapa, Kevin langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

* * *

Donghae dan Henry akhirnya bermain game tarung untuk mengisi waktu siang itu.

“Kyuhyun- _aaaah_.” rengek Changmin. “Ayo tanding denganku.”

Kyuhyun yang akhirnya duduk menemani mereka di ruang tamu, meski dengan laptop yang tetap berada di pahanya, menatap Changmin dengan tajam. “ _Yah_ , Shim Changmin. Aku sedang mengerjakan hal penting. Bisa tidak, untuk tidak menggangguku selama satu menit saja?”

“Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan sampai-sampai kau menelantarkan hobimu?” tanya Donghae setengah menggoda. Memang dia masih merasa Kyuhyun agak aneh belakangan ini namun dia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. “Masalah krusial, _Hyung_. Gara-gara ini semenjak pagi—”

Dia berhenti. Matanya memicing ketika melihat sesuatu di layar.

“Kyuhyuuuuuun- _aaaahhhh_ , ayo maiiiiin.” rentek Changmin lagi. Biasanya Changmin tidak pernah berbuat seperti itu tapi ada sesuatu di benaknya yang membuatnya terus mengganggu Kyuhyun.

“ _Yah_ , Shim Changmin.” kata Kyuhyun pelan sembari meletakkan laptopnya di sampingnya. “Kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Joshua Waterby?”

Changmin menatapnya bingung. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia mengenalnya. “Kau tahu aku kenal dengannya.”

“Kalau begitu, kau juga pasti masih ingat oleh karena sebuah kesalahan dia ada dalam kondisinya sekarang? Yang aku lakukan sekarang di sini adalah memantau. Daripada kau terus merengek memintaku untuk menemanimu bermain game, lebih baik kau membantuku.”

Donghae dan Henry menghentikan permainan mereka.

“Memangnya apa yang sedang kau pantau?” tanya Dongahe penasaran.

“Kondisi seluruh dunia.”

Baik Donghae, Henry, maupun Changmin tergelak tapi ekspresi Kyuhyun tetap datar. Dan itu membuat mereka terdiam setelah beberapa saat.

“Kau serius.” kata Changmin.

“Tentu saja aku serius. Dan saat ini kondisinya tidak bagus.”

“Memangnya apa yang tidak bagus?” tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. “Kurasa sudah saatnya kita berbicara panjang lebar mengenai ini.” Dia mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari nama seseorang di daftar nomor teleponnya.

* * *

Tidak ada yang menyangka bakal terjadi sesuatu di lokasi syuting. Gelombang air tiba-tiba saja meninggi padahal tidak ada gempa maupun angin yang bertiup dengan kencang. Pada akhirnya semua kegiatan syuting dibatalkan dan semuanya, termasuk penduduk lokal, diungsikan sejauh mungkin dari tepi laut demi keselamatan mereka.

Siwon sedang memandang keluar jendela kamar hotelnya bersama Yunho ketika Yunho mendengarnya bergumam.

“Apa katamu?” tanya Yunho.

Siwon berbalik menghadapnya. Pada saat dia melihat ekspresinya, Yunho menyadari kalau Siwon yang ini lain dari biasanya. Tapi mungkin saja itu cuma perasaannya.

“Tadi aku bilang, sudah dimulai.”

Yunho menatapnya bingung. “Apa yang dimulai?”

Ponsel Siwon berdering.

“ _Ne_ , Kyuhyun- _ah_?“ Keadaan menjadi sunyi ketika Siwon mendengarkan Kyuhyun bicara. “Kau yakin?” Sunyi lagi. Dia mencari alat tulis dan menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas. “Baiklah, nanti aku ajak Yunho _hyung_.”

Siwon mengakhiri panggilan ponselnya lalu duduk di samping Yunho. “Kurasa _Hyung_ belum tahu tapi ini mengenai Jo- _hyung_.”

“Joshua? Apa hubungannya?”

“Kyuhyun tadi memintaku untuk membawamu. Apa _hyung_ bisa menghubungi yang lain? JYJ, maksudku. Minta mereka untuk datang ke café di alamat ini.” Dia menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Yunho. “Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya di sana.”

Yunho memandangi Siwon dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya kosong. “Kami?”

“Aku dan Kyuhyun.”

“Siwon- _ah_ , ada apa ini? Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?”

“Semuanya akan dijelaskan kalau kita semua sudah berkumpul. Untuk saat ini kita tidak boleh mendekati air dalam jumlah besar seperti laut.” jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum meski raut wajahnya sebenarnya menunjukkan kekuatiran; dan Yunho bisa mengatakan itu dengan jelas. Meskipun ekspresi Yunho sama tidak karuannya dengan Siwon.

“Yang jelas, ini mengenai kita.” Siwon langsung meralat perkataannya. “Tidak. Maksudku, ini mengenai semua orang dan kita terjebak di dalamnya.”


	4. The Last Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yah, Choi Sajang, bukannya malam ini kau janji akan mentraktirku?” kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping mereka.  
> .  
> “Sebenarnya, kami ingin bertemu juga dengan Anda, Joshua Waterby.” kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.  
> .  
> “Inilah yang terjadi pada dunia yang seharusnya memiliki Penjaga tapi para Penjaga tersebut sudah tidak ada.”   
> .  
> “Aku heran kenapa kau ingin mengumpulkan semua orang di sini, Kyu. Boleh aku tahu kenapa?” tanya Siwon penasaran.  
> “Karena aku lapar.“ jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, membuat seisi ruangan mengernyit.  
> .  
> Siwon mencari-cari jendela untuk melihat situasi. Sebentar kemudian dia kembali bergabung dengan yang lain. “Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Menurutku ini tambah gawat Kyuhyun-ah. Apa tidak lebih baik kita—”  
> .  
> Tiga orang yang melewati ruang tengah nyaris membuat yang lain terkena serangan jantung karena serasa baru saja melihat hantu.   
> .  
> “Mereka baru saja menyaksikan sedikit dari awal datangnya kiamat.”   
> ====================================================  
> All explanations are here. This is a difficult chapter to edit since there are so many ideas in here. Bear with me please DX

“Kevin- _ssi_ , ini kopi pesanan untuk meja nomor dua.” kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan nampan berisi kopi kepada Kevin. Kali itu Kyuhyun mendapat giliran untuk bekerja di belakang meja kasir jadi dia yang harus mengatur semuanya. “ _Yah, Choi Sajang_ , ini untuk meja tujuh. Hati-hati.”

Tanpa komentar, Siwon mengambil nampan berisi kopi beserta sepotong _cheese cake_ dan langsung membawanya pergi. Hari itu café cukup sibuk sehingga mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bicara sama sekali. Baru kira-kira tiga jam kemudian, ketika menjelang waktunya untuk tutup, barulah café itu kembali sepi.

Siwon dan Kevin akhirnya bisa duduk di kursi pengunjung untuk melepas lelah setelah seharian diperintah kesana-kemari oleh Kyuhyun. Sempat terbesit di pikiran keduanya kalau mereka sesungguhnya sedang dikerjai. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya nyengir nakal ketika Siwon menanyakannya. Siwon, yang sudah mengenal sifat anak itu selama bertahun-tahun, sadar kalau _dongsaeng_ -nya itu memang setengah mengerjai mereka.

“Aku capek sekali. Rasanya seperti baru menyelesaikan konser besar-besaran..” kata Siwon setengah sadar.

“Konser?” tanya Kevin bingung.

Siwon baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. “Oh, b-bukan apa-apa. Maksudku, kalau datang ke konser.” katanya gelagapan.

Kevin hanya mengangguk, tanda kalau dia paham apa maksudnya.

“ _Yah, Choi Sajang_ , bukannya malam ini kau janji akan mentraktirku?” kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping mereka.

“ _Ne, ne, arraseo_.” kata Siwon. “Kau mau makan di mana?”

Kevin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. “Kyuhyun _hyung_ , kenapa kau memanggil Siwon _hyung_ dengan _Choi Sajang_?”

“Kau tanya saja padanya.” kata Kyuhyun seenaknya.

Alis Siwon langsung melompat naik ke balik poninya setelah dituduh begitu saja. “Cepat selesaikan tugasmu lalu kita pergi makan.” katanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Karena Kyuhyun masih berlambat-lambat, Siwon menjadi tidak sabar.

“ _Bballi_. (cepat)”

Mood Kyuhyun bagaikan bandula; dalam sekejap saja ekspresinya yang sempat muram tadi langsung berubah 180 derajat. Dengan langkah riang ditambah dengan sedikit melompat, Kyuhyun menuju meja kasir. Tingkahnya membuat Siwon menyembur sementara Kevin tertawa kecil.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap Kevin. “Kau mau ikut juga?”

Kevin tersenyum sumringah dan baru saja akan menyetujuinya ketika ponselnya berdering. “ _Yeoboseo? Ne, eomma_?” Ada jeda yang cukup lama sementara Siwon menanti.

Karena ada baiknya pembicaraan itu bersifat pribadi, Siwon memberi isyarat kepada Kevin kalau dia akan ke dapur.

Namun dia baru saja berbalik ketika Kevin tiba-tiba menghentikannya. Wajahnya pucat. “Siwon _hyung_ , terjadi sesuatu di rumah dan aku harus pulang segera. Apakah—”

Tidak tega melihat ekspresi Kevin yang terlihat begitu panik, Siwon lalu menyanggupi permintaannya. “Baiklah. Biar aku dan Kyuhyun yang menutup café.”

Kevin buru-buru menanggalkan celemeknya sambil menuju ruang ganti. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dengan pakaian biasa. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Kyuhyun dan Siwon, dia pun meninggalkan café dengan terburu-buru.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu sekitar sepuluh menit karena Kyuhyun sibuk menghitung ulang pendapatan hari itu sementara Siwon membersihkan meja.

Mata Siwon beralih ke depan pintu dan melihat bahwa papan masih dalam keadaan ‘Open’. Jadi dia lalu bergegas menuju pintu untuk membaliknya. Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu kaca itu membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Tidak disangka, mereka kedatangan tamu sudah lama mereka tunggu.

Sambil tersenyum, Siwon membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

“ _Yah, Choi Sajang_. Bukannya kita sudah tutup—“ Kyuhyun membatu di tempatnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

“Ah, kalian sudah mau tutup?” Laki-laki itu melihat jam tangannya. “Astaga, sudah jam segini? Kalau begitu besok saja baru aku kembali lagi. Maaf jika sudah mengganggu.”

Laki-laki itu berputar pada tumitnya, hendak meninggalkan café namun Siwon menahan tangannya, membuatnya melonjak kaget.

“Sebenarnya, kami ingin bertemu juga dengan Anda, Joshua Waterby.” kata Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Lelaki itu menatap Siwon dengan mata terbelalak. Tapi bukan karena genggaman di lengannya yang membuatnya seperti itu.

“Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?”

Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu mempersilahkannya duduk.

“Mari, biar kami jelaskan.”

Setelah membalik papan hingga menunjukkan ‘Closed’, Siwon mengantar lelaki itu ke meja di tengah café.

* * *

“Kami sudah lama mencari Anda.” kata Siwon.

“Ini mengenai Anda.” sela Kyuhyun, ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

“Aku?” tanyanya bingung.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. “Kita mulai dari mana, ya?”

Belum lagi mereka sempat berbincang, gempa yang cukup kuat tiba-tiba menggoyang tempat itu.  Ketiganya langsung berdiri dan lari keluar dari café. Gempa itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik namun efeknya luar biasa. Semua meja dan kursi bergeser ke arah dalam, menumpuk di satu sisi. Beberapa barang pecah belah bertabrakan dan pecah berantakan.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memandang café kecil itu dengan putus asa.

“Ah, Heenim pasti mengamuk.” Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

“Kelihatannya sudah dimulai. Maaf, apapun yang kalian ingin katakan tampaknya harus ditunda sampai lain kali.” kata Josh sambil berbalik.

Namun dia membatu di tempatnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan mendapati seseorang berpakaian rapi tak jauh dari mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun ikut menoleh.

Figurnya tinggi besar, parasnya tampan dengan rambut berwarna emas. Dia mengenakan pasangan jas dan celana berwarna hijau metalik dengan kemeja hitam di dalamnya. Pernak-pernik kecil di jas itu berwarna sama dengan warna rambutnya. Kombinasi baju dan aksesoris itu tampak agak norak bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Yang mengherankan dari lelaki itu adalah sikapnya yang begitu tenang meskipun gempa besar baru saja terjadi.

“Sam?” kata Josh, jelas-jelas terlihat kaget.

“Halo, Siwon, Kyuhyun. Halo juga untukmu, Josh.” tanggapnya santai.

Josh terbata-bata. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau sudah—”

“—mati?” sambung Sam membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersentak.

“Aku bukan Samuel Branch dari dimensi ini, Josh.” jawab Sam serius.

“Jadi, kau adalah—” kata-kata Siwon langsung dipotong oleh Sam.

“—Sam yang berasal dari dunia kalian.”

Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling bertukar pandang.

“Tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau tidak boleh ke dunia ini?” tanya Kyuhyun.

Kini giliran Josh yang memandangi mereka dengan bingung. “Kalian berasal dari dunia yang sama?“

“Ya. Dan kami mengenalnya.“

Josh beralih Sam. “Sebenarnya ada apa? Bukannya melanggar peraturan kalau kau di sini?”

Sam menghela napas. “Kau lupa? Diriku yang berasal dari dimensi ini sudah tewas. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak melanggar peraturan. Selain itu, aku punya alasan untuk kemari tapi kurasa lebih mudah menunjukkannya kepadamu.”

Sam berjalan mendahului Josh menuju melewati emperan toko menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang sedang diparkir di sana. Siwon dan Kyuhyun, yang sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ditunjukkannya, mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

“Lihatlah ke dalam.” kata Sam setelah menurunkan kaca mobil dari sisi pengemudi.

Josh mengintip ke dalam mobil dan langsung melonjak kaget. Ada seorang laki-laki di sana. Berbadan besar, berambut hitam legam, tampak seperti sedang tidur dengan posisi kepala yang agak menyamping. “Itu, aku? Dalam wujud _Eterna_? Tapi rambutnya hitam...”

“Ah, dia telah mengalami hal yang mungkin tidak kau alami. Itu sebabnya saat ini wujudnya seperti gabungan antara _Vessel_ dan _Eterna_ dan rambutnya yang seharusnya pirang kalau dalam wujud _Eterna_ kini jadi hitam.” kata Siwon menjelaskan, membuat Josh terpana.

Memang benar, wujud ‘lain’ Josh yang dibilang sebagai wujud _Eterna_ adalah seperti versi _upgrade_ dari tubuhnya yang biasa. Tubuh _Vessel_ -nya terlihat lemah namun tubuh _Eterna_ -nya tinggi besar dan kuat dan memiliki berbagai kemampuan. Wujud _Eterna_ biasanya digunakan kalau seorang Penjaga dalam situasi siaga bertarung.

“Kalian tahu soal ini?” tanya Josh kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“ _Ne_.” jawab keduanya serempak.

“Meskipun bukan Penjaga tapi mereka ingin membantu kami untuk menemukanmu. Dan mereka berhasil.” kata Sam. “Mereka juga yang melaporkan keberadaanmu di sini.”

“Tapi kami tidak mengenalmu karena selama ini kami hanya melihat wujud _Eterna_ -mu saja.” tambah Kyuhyun.

Josh tidak menanggapi apa pun. Dia pun melirik lagi ke dalam mobil dan merasa ada yang aneh.

“Kenapa dia?”

“Kristalnya keluar dari tubuhnya dan kami butuh bantuanmu untuk mengembalikannya.” kata Sam.

“Jadi itu mak—” Kata-katanya tiba-tiba terpotong dengan datangnya gempa berikutnya. Tidak perlu bantuan seorang ahli untuk mengetahui kalau guncangan kali ini lebih kuat dari yang tadi. Sangat mustahil bagi gempa susulan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari gempa yang pertama kali terjadi. Namun gempa ini sungguh aneh karena semakin lama kekuatannya semakin besar, seakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam bumi.

“ _This isn‘t good. Get in the car_!” perintah Sam.

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, mereka segera masuk ke mobil. Bangunan di depan mereka retak-retak; dinding dan kacanya mulai berguguran dan menghujani mobil itu. Sam buru-buru memundurkan mobil, memutar mobil dengan lihai lalu menekan gas sedalam mungkin dan mereka pergi dari kepungan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang mulai roboh.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui pun mulai merekah dan situasi yang menegangkan itu semakin diperparah dengan tiupan angin yang kencang sekali, di luar batas kewajaran.

“Apa yang terjadi?” seru Siwon. Dia harus berteriak agak kencang karena begitu kencangnya angin itu.

“Bagaimana kau masih bisa bertanya seperti itu di saat seperti ini?” pekik Kyuhyun sementara Sam mengendarai mobil itu sambil menghindari rekahan-rekahan yang perlahan-lahan mulai membelah jalan.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit bagi mereka untuk menghindar sebelum akhirnya keadaan perlahan mulai mereda.

* * *

Mereka semua masih duduk membatu di tempat mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi. Semuanya, mungkin kecuali Sam yang tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengendarai mobil sambil berusaha menjauhkan mereka dari retakan-retakan yang merekah membelah jalan.

Mereka yakin tadi itu adalah gempa terdahsyat dan terlama yang pernah ada dalam sejarah manusia.

“Inilah yang terjadi pada dunia yang seharusnya memiliki Penjaga tapi para Penjaga tersebut sudah tidak ada.” Josh yang menjawab.

“Jadi maksudmu, _Guardian of Earth_ dan _Guardian of Storm_ di dunia ini telah tewas?” kata Siwon lagi, melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat di belakang Josh lain yang sedang tidur dengan tangannya yang dia jadikan sebagai bantal agar kepalanya tidak terantuk kaca mobil. Wajahnya pucat pasi karena trauma kecelakaan mobil namun Siwon tahu betul kalau Kyuhyun sedang bertarung melawan rasa takutnya sendiri. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan saat itu hanyalah menguatkan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu dengan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

“Betul. Tapi bukan hanya mereka.” jawab Josh. “Aku adalah Penjaga yang terakhir yang masih hidup.”

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dapat merasakan kengerian merayap masuk ke tulang punggung mereka. Warna pada wajah mereka yang sempat kembali beberapa menit sebelumnya kini kembali memudar dengan begitu cepat.

Kalau seorang Penjaga menghilang, berarti elemen yang dikawalnya akan seperti lepas kendali. Setidaknya seperti itulah yang terlintas di pikiran mereka. Dan mereka sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika semua Penjaganya sudah tidak ada.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat terbuka dan mereka pun keluar dari mobil. Pemandangan kota itu membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menangis. Semuanya hancur. Dalam hitungan menit kota Seoul yang begitu indah dan megah hancur menjadi puing-puing. Jutaan orang dipastikan tewas tertimpa bahan bangunan sebagian lagi terperosok ke dalam retakan-retakan jalan, kecelakaan, dan lain sebagainya.

Tidak tega melihat situasi itu, Siwon bermaksud menolong seseorang yang tak jauh darinya namun dia lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

“Tindakanmu akan sia-sia. Bencana besar yang lain akan segera menyusul dan kau bisa ikut di dalamnya.” kata orang itu muram.

Mereka semua berbalik melihat ke arahnya.

“Li Guang- _ge_.” kata Kyuhyun pelan. “Kalian selama ini ada di mana?”

“Kau kemana saja, Gilland?” tanya Sam.

“Kami mencari tahu informasi-informasi kunci mengenai dimensi ini.” jawab seorang lain. Mereka semua berbalik dan mendapati Justin sedang berjalan cepat-cepat ke arah mereka. Ekspresinya sama seriusnya dengan mereka.

“Untuk apa?“ kata Sam lagi.

“Untuk menyelamatkan dimensi ini. Tempat ini adalah salah satu ‘pilar’.”

Josh agak tertegun melihat kehadiran Justin dan Gilland di sana tapi saat itu dia tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya-tanya. Dia berbalik kepada Sam.

“Aku akan mengembalikan kristalnya kepadanya tapi dengan satu syarat.“ katanya.

Sam mengernyitkan dahinya, menduga apa yang akan dipintanya.

“Kalian harus mengubah sejarah dimensi ini. Selamatkan teman-temanku.” lanjutnya.

“Josh, dunia yang ada Penjaganya tidak bisa diubah sejarahnya.”

“Sebenarnya bisa.” sela Justin.

Semua mata kini beralih padanya.

“ _Well_ , sebenarnya tidak dengan mengubahnya secara langsung, tapi sedikit memanipulasinya. Kami menemukan caranya tapi tidak bisa terlalu jauh ke masa lalu.” kata Justin. “Itu artinya kita harus bergegas.”

Sam beralih menghadap Josh. “Baiklah. Aku yakin diriku yang ada di dimensi ini juga tidak mau mati secepat itu. Lakukanlah.”

“Di mana kristalnya sekarang?” tanya Josh.

“Di sini.” kata Siwon sambil menaruh tangannya di dadanya.

“Ayo.”

Josh membuka pintu mobil dan jongkok di depan dirinya yang lain, yang sedang tidur. Siwon ikut jongkok di dekatnya. Josh. Menaruh tangannya di dada Siwon dan melepaskannya perlahan. Sebuah benda berbentuk bola sebesar bola golf keluar dari sana. Dia tampak agak terkejut melihat kristal itu tapi dengan segera dia mengarahkan benda itu ke dada sang pangeran tidur hingga benda itu pun perlahan masuk tubuhnya. Tindakan yang kelihatannya begitu sederhana namun tidak dapat dikerjakan oleh sembarang orang.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan bagiannya, Josh langsung berdiri, “Aku harus pergi. Aku tidak boleh bertemu dengannya, kalian tahu itu. Ingat janjimu, Sam. Ubahlah sejarah dimensi ini.”

Dia pun melangkah cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Sam untuk menanggapinya.

“Setidaknya aku sudah tahu caranya.“ kata Justin sebelum ada yang mulai bicara. “Ayo, kita harus segera pergi dari sini.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memapah Josh yang masih tidur sementara Sam membuka gerbang antar dimensi. Sebagai _Guardian of Dimension_ —selain sebagai _Guardian of Wood_ , hal itu hanyalah sebuah perkara mudah baginya.

Dengan itu, mereka pun meninggalkan dimensi yang kini berada diambang kehancurannya. Dan mungkin selain Justin dan Sam, tidak ada yang tahu kalau setelah keberangkatan mereka dunia itu pun langsung membeku dan waktu pun berhenti.

* * *

Kembali ke dimensi asal, Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengumpulkan semua anggota Super Junior, TVXQ, dan juga JYJ di sebuah restoran mewah pada ruangan khusus para artis. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya. Kevin Woo, anggota U-Kiss, pun berada di sana.

“Aku heran kenapa kau ingin mengumpulkan semua orang di sini, Kyu. Boleh aku tahu kenapa?” tanya Siwon penasaran.

“Karena aku lapar.“ jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, membuat seisi ruangan mengernyit.

“Ternyata sifatmu dari dulu tidak berubah.” kata Jaejung. “Selama kami bersama Jo-hyung, Changmin sudah tidak separah itu. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu.”

“ _Hyung_ , aku harus diet untuk menjaga penampilan fisikku.” Changmin mencoba membela diri. Yang lain tertawa.

“Jo- _hyung_ , gimana kabarnya, ya?” kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Mata Siwon yang secara tidak sadar memantau semua tingkah laku mereka menemukan Yunho yang tadinya menatap lantai mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap matanya dengan penuh arti. Sesuatu yang tidak sering dilakukannya bahkan ketika dia berada di antara mereka.

Tak lama berselang, makanan yang sudah mereka pesan pun datang.

“Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kalian katakan?” tanya Yunho. “Kalian bahkan mengatakan kalau kita harus menjauhi air dalam jumlah banyak.”

Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sejenak lalu mulai berbicara.

“Yunho- _ssi_ , Jaejung- _ssi_ , Yuchun- _ssi_ , Junsu- _ssi_ , dan Changmin- _ssi_ tentunya tahu betul siapa Jo- _hyungnim_ , kan?” katanya memulai.

“ _Yah_ , Choi Siwon,” kata Yunho. “Tidak perlu formal seperti itu.” Yang lain ikut menimpalinya, namun Siwon tidak mendengarkan mereka.

Melihat ekspresi Siwon yang serius, sekarang semua mata memandangnya dengan intens.

“Tentu saja. Kita semua berada di ‘sana’ jadi kita tahu siapa dia.” Akhirnya Junsu yang menjawab.

“Dia bukan orang biasa, kalau itu maksudmu, _hyung_.” kata Changmin. “Meski dia bilang, dia hanyalah Penjaga biasa yang memiliki terlalu banyak kemampuan.” Siwon mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

“Kurasa kalian juga tahu kalau dia adalah _Guardian of Water_ , kan?” sambung Kyuhyun.

Semua kembali mengangguk.

“Menurut berita yang kami kumpulkan dari seluruh dunia semenjak pagi, terjadi keanehan di seluruh dunia. Dan kami rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan itu.” Kevin mengeluarkan tablet miliknya lalu menunjukkan berita-berita dari seluruh dunia dalam berbagai bahasa.

“Semua berita itu mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai laut.” lanjut Kyuhyun serius. Sungguh langka melihat seorang Kyuhyun untuk serius di luar urusan keartisannya.

“Maksudmu?” tanya Donghae sambil melihat tablet milik Kevin.

“Kejadiannya sama seperti di tempat syuting tadi, Yunho _Hyung_.” kata Siwon.

Mereka masih belum paham ke mana arah pembicaraan kali ini.

“Jo- _hyung_ , karena melakukan kesalahan, dihukum untuk ‘menunggu’ hingga waktunya tiba. Dan selama dia tidak ada, siapa yang mengganti tugasnya?” kata Siwon panjang lebar.

Mereka semua diam, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya.

“Kalian tidak bisa melihat relasinya dengan Jo- _hyung_?” lanjut Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

Semua berpikir. Sementara Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mulai menyantap makanannya.

“Maksudmu, karena Jo- _hyung_ tidak ada maka gelombang air meninggi?” kata Jaejung kemudian.

“Lebih tepatnya, elemen air akan seperti lepas kendali. Meskipun di dunia ini masih ada Penjaga Air yang lain tapi kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding dengannya. Kurasa kita semua sudah pernah menyaksikan bagaimana dia menggunakan kekuatannya.” kata Siwon mengoreksi.

“Jadi cuma itu tujuanmu membawa kami semua kemari? Untuk memberitahu kita mengenai ini?” kata Yuchun.

“Sebenarnya ada hal yang lain tapi kurasa di sini bukan tempatnya.” kata Kyuhyun. “Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Setelah itu kita ke dorm Super Junior untuk menjelaskan semuanya.” Dia terkesan seperti sedang memerintah semua orang.

Anehnya, tidak ada yang melayangkan protes. Baik Kyuhyun dan Siwon seperti memancarkan aura yang berbeda dari biasanya sehingga membuat mereka semua diam dan berpikir.

Siwon menghela napas lalu memijit kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun sampai-sampai mengundang mereka semua kemari hanya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bukannya mereka bisa makan sekaligus membicarakannya di dorm? Kenapa harus di tempat umum?

Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa lagi karena Kyuhyun maupun Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai menikmati hidangan yang ada.

* * *

Diam-diam, Kevin yang sedari tadi hanya berbincang dengan yang lain mengintip keduanya dengan ekor matanya. Ada perasaan kurang nyaman yang menggelayut di dadanya. Suara jeritan Ryeowook dan kehebohan yang tiba-tiba terjadi membuatnya tersadar dari transnya.

Semua minuman yang ada di sana terbang keluar dari tempatnya, membentuk kelereng-kelereng air di udara dengan pola seperti sarang laba-laba. Semuanya melonjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berlarian keluar.

“Apakah ini yang kau maksudkan tadi?” kata Henry. Wajah putihnya menjadi tambah pucat sekarang.

“Semoga saja mereka segera membawanya pulang. Ini benar-benar tidak baik.” kata Kevin.

“Membawa siapa pulang?“ tanya Eunhyuk.

Pegawai restoran yang bingung kenapa tiba-tiba pelanggannya berlarian keluar menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Mereka menunjuk ke arah ruang makan dan pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu membuat si pegawai syok berat. Dia mulai menjerit dan berlari keluar ketika kelereng-kelereng air mulai beterbangan keluar ruangan.

Restoran geger. Nyaris semua pengunjung berlarian keluar namun kelereng-kelereng air ikut beterbangan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka lalu terbang ke jalan-jalan.

Siwon mencari-cari jendela untuk melihat situasi. Sebentar kemudian dia kembali bergabung dengan yang lain. “Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Menurutku ini tambah gawat Kyuhyun-ah. Apa tidak lebih baik kita—”

“—pulang.” Mereka mendengar suara Leeteuk memotong. “Ayo semua, kita pulang.”

“Tapi—” Kyuhyun tidak bisa protes kepada Leeteuk karena dia bahkan belum sempat menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Dia melempar pandangannya ke dalam ruangan dengan tatapan penuh rindu.

“Sungai.” kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Nada suaranya menunjukkan kalau dia agak panik.

Semua mata beralih padanya.

“Sungai Han membelah Seoul.” kata Kyuhyun, mendahului mereka berlari menuju pintu keluar.

“Lebih baik kita mengungsi saja ke—” Kata-katanya terpotong oleh nada dering ponselnya. Siwon melirik dan mendapati nomor telepon yang dia kenali namun tidak pernah dimasukkan ke dalam buku teleponnya.

“ _Hello_?”

“Choi Siwon,” Dia mendengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang. Dia mengenalinya dengan suara profesor Ico. “Ungsikan semua orang yang pernah memiliki hubungan dengan...Tunggu—apa kau bilang?” Siwon menanti selama beberapa detik. “Siwon, ada kejadian yang tidak biasa dengan air. Kurasa kau tahu tugasmu.” Hubungan komunikasi terputus.

Siwon menatap ponselnya. Kedua alisnya menyatu dalam kebingungannya. Apa-apaan telepon tadi?

Sesuatu terjadi, membuatnya tidak bisa berlama-lama berkutat dalam kebingungannya. Jeritan panik pegawai dan pengunjung membuat mereka semua tertegun.

Pintu masuk telah diblokir oleh gelembung air yang besar sekali yang berwarna-warni, sepertinya campuran dari berbagai macam minuman. Teksturnya menjijikkan sehingga pengunjung yang masih tersisa tidak ada yang berani lari keluar.

Tiba-tiba semua kelereng air meletus di udara dan langsung membanjiri semua orang yang berada di bawahnya, mulai dari petugas keamanan, para pelayan, para pengunjung yang lain, tidak terkecuali semua member Super Junior, TVXQ, dan JYJ; baik di dalam maupun di luar ruangan.

Semua orang gelagapan dan berusaha menghindarinya terkecuali Kyuhyun yang tampak pasrah namun marah. Tampangnya saat itu seperti akan menumbuhkan sepasang tanduk dan ekor iblis dari tubuhnya.

“Kalau aku ketemu Jo- _hyungnim_ , aku akan minta ganti rugi.” gumamnya.

Lantai yang licin membuat banyak sekali pengunjung yang jatuh. Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong jatuh juga, namun alih-alih merasa jengkel, keduanya justru tertawa melihat kotornya diri mereka. Suasana jadi agak rileks karena ketiganya karena yang lain ikut-ikutan tertawa.

“Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Kyuhyun-ah.” kata Siwon serius sambil berusaha menepis tumpahan bir dari bajunya. Karena merasa perbuatannya sia-sia, dia lalu melepas kaosnya—karena sudah terlanjur basah kuyub, lalu meremasnya di tempat itu juga.

Tindakannya itu membuat beberapa pengunjung wanita histeris sambil terkikik heboh melihat perutnya yang _six pack_. Siwon menanggapi mereka hanya dengan senyuman dengan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

“Lagipula, kau masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyungnim_.” lanjut Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah melupakan kata-katanya beberapa menit sebelumnya.

“Tapi Kyuhyun benar.” kata Jaejung. “Jo- _hyung_ harus membayar ganti rugi.”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa begitu mengerikan, Boo.” kata Yunho, tercabik antar rasa marah, karena pakaian mahalnya basah, dan rasa gelinya karena melihat Donghae, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk sekarang seperti sedang bermain _ice skating_ di dalam restoran itu.

* * *

Alhasil, mereka semua kembali ke dorm Super Junior untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Mereka sengaja memilih dorm itu karena letaknya lebih dekat dari restoran dibandingkan yang lain.

Sementara menunggu cucian mereka kering, mereka duduk-duduk di ruang tamu.

“ _Huachimmm_.” Kevin bersin kuat sekali sehingga mengagetkan Henry yang duduk di sebelahnya. “ _Sorry_.”

“ _Huachim_!” Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi namun telah berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan jeans. Dia membawa selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih kedinginan. Hidungnya memerah karena bersin berkali-kali.

“Kita terpaksa makan di sini saja. Aku sudah memesan pizza— _Huachimm_!” Leeteuk menggosok hidungnya.

“Aku harus menuntut Joshuauntuk ini.” kata Kyuhyun tepat ketika Siwon keluar dari kamarnya. Dia terpaksa meminjam baju Kyuhyun karena bajunya masih menunggu giliran dicuci.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun dan bergidik.

“K-K-Kyuhyun-ah, tampangmu mengerikan sekali.” katanya.

Siwon menghela napas. “Kyu, sudahlah. Toh itu bukan salahnya.” katanya. “Dan yang aku herankan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersin-bersin setelah hampir empat puluh tahun lamanya tidak pernah sakit lagi?”

Semua, kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut yang dibawanya, terdiam dan memandang Siwon yang berdiri menghadap mereka. Dorm yang tadinya begitu hiruk-pikuk langsung sunyi seketika.

Suara tawa Junsu adalah satu-satunya yang bergaung di tempat itu. “Kau lucu sekali, Siwon-ah. Kalian bahkan belum berumur tiga puluh tahun bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan kalau dia tidak pernah sakit selama empat puluh tahun?” katanya. Yang lain ikut tertawa.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun; yang membalasnya dengan serius.

“Aku serius.” kata Siwon, yang sukses membuat semuanya kembali terdiam. Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa lagi.

“ _Hyung-deul_ , dengarkan aku.“ potong Siwon serius. “Kurasa kalian secara tidak sadar sudah mengakui kalau kejadian tadi itu karena ketidakhadiran Joshua di dunia ini. Aku yakin masalah itu masalah kritis tapi kita masih punya masalah yang lebih serius.“

Semua mata kembali memandangnya.

“Dunia yang kita tempati saat ini dalam kondisi bahaya dan itu mengancam keberadaan kalian. Maksudku, memang semua orang terancam namun orang yang pernah terperangkap dengan Joshua di dalam dunia cermin itu adalah yang paling membutuhkan penjagaan.

“Ini bukan berarti aku meminta _hyungdeul_ untuk menjauhi Penjaga supaya terhindar dari ancaman itu, namun justru sebaliknya. Mereka adalah satu-satunya harapan agar kalian semua bisa selamat.

“Scelestica bersembunyi di sebuah tempat yang tidak dapat kami jangkau menyebarkan kekacauan di berbagai dimensi; dan di setiap dimensi itu kita semua yang menjadi sasaran utamanya, terlepas dari tahu atau tidaknya kembaran kita mengenai semua kejadian ini.”

Donghae tergelak. “Siwon _-ah_ , apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini.”

Kevin menghela napas, serius. “Itu sebabnya _hyungdeul_ menggantikanku di U-Kiss?“ katanya, membuat semua orang melonjak kaget.

“Apa maksudmu, menggantikanmu?” tanya Yuchun penasaran.

“Kami tidak punya pilihan. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri.” Kecuali Siwon, dan tampaknya Kevin juga, tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Kyuhyun yang akan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

“Dan saat ini kita kehabisan waktu. Selama Scelestica masih bersembunyi, kita semua berada dalam bahaya besar.”

“Siwon- _ah_ , dari mana kau tahu semuanya ini?”

Siwon tidak menjawab. Semua mata beralih ke Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya, masih dengan selimut yang tergulung di tubuhnya, dan berdiri di samping Siwon. Keduanya saling menatap sejenak dan tiba-tiba membungkuk kepada yang lain, memberi hormat.

“Perkenalkan, anggota Penjaga Divisi Dua bagian Perlindungan dan Sistem. Aku Penjaga yang berada di bawah pengawasan _Guardian of Protection,_ Choi Siwon _imnida_. Tugasku di sini adalah untuk menggantikan Siwon sementara dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kritis bagi kita semua.”

“Anggota Penjaga Divisi Satu bagian Pertahanan dan Strategi. Aku Penjaga yang berada di bawah pengawasan _Guardian of Storm,_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Tugasku di sini untuk menggantikan Cho Kyuhyun masa kini untuk sementara waktu.”

Ada jeda sekitar dua puluh detik sebelum semuanya kembali tertawa. Semuanya, kecuali Kevin dan Leeteuk.

“Apa kau bilang?” kata Changmin tidak percaya.

“Tidak. Mereka serius.” kata Leeteuk. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

“Choi Siwon menggantikan Choi Siwon? Lucu sekali.” Eunhyuk sudah berguling di lantai sekarang.

“Kyuhyun juga...” tambah Shindong.

Siwon menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras lalu menatap Kyuhyun. “Mereka tidak percaya. _Eoteokke_?”

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu.

Suara tawa itu agak mereda ketika mereka mendengar kunci pengaman dorm dibuka secara elektronis dari luar. Mereka mendengar beberapa orang masuk melepas sepatu dengan tergesa-gesa lalu langsung menuju ruang tengah.

Tiga orang yang melewati ruang tengah nyaris membuat yang lain terkena serangan jantung karena serasa baru saja melihat hantu. Donghae bahkan langsung memeluk Henry yang ada di sampingnya dengan kedua kakinya ikut memeluk pinggangnya. Yang lain pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengannya. Hampir semuanya berjengkit dengan mata melotot, melompat ke atas sofa seakan di lantai ada sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, dan Joshua Waterby berturut-turut bergegas melewati ruang itu tanpa menoleh ataupun peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Ekspresi Kyuhyun yang baru datang tampak begitu pucat, demikian halnya dengan Siwon.

Mereka baru saja melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang lain! Dan keduanya berjalan di depan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai Penjaga saling bertukar pandang lalu mengikuti mereka menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Seakan tersadar dengan apa yang keduanya lakukan, yang lain ikut bergerak mengikuti. Namun Josh tiba-tiba berbalik sehingga secara refleks semua menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang baru saja ditutup oleh Siwon.

“Tolong beri waktu untuk mereka menenangkan diri. Mereka baru saja menyaksikan kejadian yang sangat mengerikan.” katanya serius. “Bisa jadi efek psikologisnya bisa bertahan lama. Mereka cukup syok.”

“Kalau kami boleh tahu itu—” kata Siwon si Penjaga hati-hati dan penuh hormat.

Josh menghela napas. “Mereka baru saja menyaksikan sedikit dari awal datangnya kiamat.” Dengan itu, dia ikut masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan menutup pintunya dari dalam.

* * *

“Jadi kau benar-benar Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari masa depan.” kata Henry takjub, sementara Donghae memandangi mereka berdua dari dekat, memindai penampilan fisik mereka dari atas hingga bawah.

Kyuhyun kesal, mendorong Donghae ke samping. “Ya. Kami kemari untuk menggantikan mereka berdua untuk sementara mereka berusaha menolong Joshua.”

“Siapa yang berinisiatif?” tanya Jaejung. Eunhyuk sekarang ikut-ikutan bertingkah seperti Donghae.

“Kyuhyun.” jawab Siwon, merasa agak risih dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. “Maksudku, bukan yang ini.”

Semua orang yang ada di sana sudah tahu seberapa keras kepalanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan mereka hanya bisa menanggapi dengan, “Ah”.

“Awalnya mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana sebelum kami datang.”

“Kalian seharusnya melihat reaksi Siwon ketika melihat dirinya sendiri.”

Siwon menghela napas lalu berdecak. “Tidak ada yang berubah.” gumamnya, mengomentari tindakan Kyuhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku harus berhenti menulis bolak-balik antar dimensi di chapter ini karena nanti bisa menimbulkan kebingungan.
> 
> Sedikit penjelasan dari cerita di atas, Kyuhyun dan Siwon ingin membantu Josh tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.   
> Saat itu, datanglah Siwon dan Kyuhyun dari dimensi dan waktu yang berbeda (chapter 1) dan mereka bertukar peran. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan beraktifitas di dimensi mereka, sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini melakukan perjalanan ke dimensi lain--dengan bantuan Justin--dan menjadi pegawai cafe untuk mencari Josh.
> 
> Kuharap ini bisa menjelaskan sedikit. Semoga tidak ada yang bingung :D
> 
> Mulai chapter berikut akan ada istilah: "Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan" dan "Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini". Kuharap kalian bisa paham maksudnya. :)


	5. The Gist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apakah mereka benar-benar melihat akhir dunia?” gumam Donghae, suaranya agak gemetar.  
> .  
> .  
> “Sebuah grup tidak bisa ada tanpa dukungan fans. Fans yang membuat kami eksis, dan karena fans jugalah kami berusaha memperbaiki diri dan memberikan yang terbaik.” Kevin mengambil kesimpulan. Sesaat kemudian dia paham maksud Josh. “Jadi itu maksud...”  
> .  
> .  
> “Dari hasil penelitian, kami menemukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan.” kata Siwon. “Ketujuh, ah—maksudku kedelapan dimensi ini ternyata memiliki sebuah ikatan yang aneh."  
> .  
> .  
> “Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan tapi—” sela Leeteuk. “—kalau Penjaga tewas itu artinya kita semua...”
> 
> “...akan mati.” sambung Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. “Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas, Hyung. Setelah apa yang baru saja kita alami beberapa jam yang lalu.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Aish, kau ini terlalu berlebihan.” kata Hyukjae, memukul pelan bahu Leeteuk dan menariknya dari tempatnya berdiri. “Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Harabeoji.”
> 
> ===============================  
> Another boring chapter. Sejauh ini sudah 15 chapter dan itu artinya petualangan mereka masih belum selesai, saudara-saudara. I need to finish this story soon. DX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Indonesia's independence day and Siwon tweeted! Man, I was so happy. 
> 
> There are a few more explanations about why future Siwon and future Siwon are here. Not all, just a bit. If you don't understand about the dimensional thingy, don't force yourself to understand it. Just go through it.  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun duduk diam di tepi tempat tidur. Siwon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak seperti orang yang tidak akan bahagia lagi selamanya. Sesekali keduanya menyeka mata, jelas sedang berusaha menutupi kesedihan mereka. Melihat langsung ratusan nyawa melayang karena gempa berskala besar akan membuat siapa pun akan syok berat. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian sebelumnya bisa dipastikan akan mewarnai mimpi-mimpi mereka selama berhari-hari, atau bahkan berminggu-minggu.

Mereka tidak bicara apa pun selama hampir lima menit di sana. Josh tetap bergeming sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu, memblokir jalan masuk. Dia tidak ingin memicu pembicaraan apa pun sampai setidaknya keduanya tenang. Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya keinginan untuk menyegel ingatan kedua anak itu; agar mereka bisa melupakan kejadian menakutkan itu untuk sejenak. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena bisa saja tindakannya itu nanti membawa sesuatu efek yang kurang baik nantinya.

Reaksi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya seakan ingin membuang sesuatu dalam kepalanya mengundang reaksi Josh yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia melangkah pelan nyaris tanpa suara dan duduk jongkok di depan mereka.

“ _Omona_!” Kyuhyun, yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Josh di sana setelah beberapa waktu, nyaris jatuh terjengkang karena lelaki itu ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tajam sekali dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran. Siwon yang berada dekat dengannya menoleh.

“Tenangkan diri kalian.” kata Josh lembut. Entah kenapa mereka merasa tenang mendengar suaranya yang saat itu seakan tenang seperti aliran sungai. “Aku ada di sini.”

Kyuhyun hendak bicara namun Josh langsung menyelanya.

“Aku akan tetap di sini.” katanya, seolah telah tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. “Kalian sudah banyak membantuku, sekarang giliranku. Yang kalian saksikan tadi adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, namun aku minta kepada kalian untuk melupakan semuanya dan terus melangkah. Kejadian itu tidak akan menimpa tempat ini dalam waktu yang lama. Percaya padaku.”

“Tapi orang-orang itu...”

“Kami akan memikirkan sesuatu. Banyak yang kalian tidak ketahui mengenai dimensi paralel, tapi kurasa aku bisa berani mengatakan kalau kami bisa memperbaikinya, untuk rentan waktu tertentu.”

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon hanya diam membisu.

“Untuk saat ini kalian segera mandi lalu tidur. Kalian akan merasa sedikit lebih baik.“ kata Josh. “Siwon, kurasa lebih baik kau tidur di sini saja malam ini. Kau terlalu lelah, fisik dan mental. Serahkan pada kami.”

Keduanya hanya mengangguk lalu bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk.

“Kyu, aku pinjam bajumu.” kata Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan sebuah jawaban lemah nan singkat, “ _Ne_.”

Hari itu Josh benar-benar memperlakukan kedua pria dewasa itu bagaikan anak-anak. Setelah keduanya mandi, dia mengantar mereka ke tempat tidur, membantu menyelimuti mereka, kemudian menemani keduanya hingga tertidur. Setelah sementara tugasnya sudah selesai; masih ada hal lain yang semenjak tadi mengganggu pikirannya jadi dia memilih keluar menemui yang lain.

* * *

“Bagaimana keadaan mereka?” tanya yang lain kuatir. Ekspresi Josh saat itu menunjukkan kalau keadaan sangat serius.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang tadi mengaku sebagai Penjaga menyambutnya dengan membungkukkan badan mereka tapi Josh memberi isyarat agar mereka tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal kepadanya. Ekspresi keduanya kelihatan agak tegang dan Kyuhyun kelihatan agak pucat, mungkin itu cuma perasaan Josh saja. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyinggung ganti rugi atau apa pun. Entah ke mana kemarahan Kyuhyun yang satu ini.

Josh menghela napas. “Aku menyuruh mereka untuk tidur. Dan meskipun mereka tidak bicara apa-apa, aku yakin siapa pun yang melihat kejadian seperti itu pasti akan syok berat.” Dia menolak tempat duduk yang ditawarkan Kevin dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di lantai.

“Apakah mereka benar-benar melihat akhir dunia?” gumam Donghae, suaranya agak gemetar.

Josh mendengarnya, dan dia mengangguk. “Dengan mata kepala sendiri mereka melihat ribuan orang tewas tertimpa bangunan dan terperosok ke dalam tanah. Keseimbangan elemen di dimensi itu benar-benar berantakan.”

“Tapi aku merasa sepertinya bukan hanya masalah itu.” gumam Josh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap Siwon lalu kemudian Kyuhyun. “Lalu? Ada yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?”

Yang ditanya saling bertukar pandang.

“Um—” Siwon ragu-ragu. Josh memotongnya dengan tidak sabar.

“Aku rasa tidak mungkin kalau kalian berdua datang sekadar untuk menggantikan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini, meskipun dengan alasan supaya mereka bisa menolongku.”

“Maksudmu?” kata Kevin bingung. Siwon secara refleks menggaruk belakang kepalanya sementara Kyuhyun tampak gugup.

“Kalau cuma itu alasannya, mereka tidak akan membawa serta Kevin masa depan kemari dan menggantikan Kevin yang notabene tidak ikut berkelana ke dunia lain hanya sekadar untuk menolong seorang Penjaga seperti diriku.”

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut karena Josh menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Penjaga kelas bawah meskipun dia adalah salah satu Penjaga yang paling dihormati di antara semua Penjaga.

Mendengar itu seketika saja ekspresi Siwon maupun Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sulit diartikan.

“Kenapa _Hyungnim_ menyebut diri seperti itu? Kau adalah salah satu pamor kami selama bertahun-tahun.” kata Siwon. Nada suaranya antara marah dan kecewa.

“Bukannya semakin tinggi kalian memandangku maka harus semakin rendah pula diriku?” sela Josh.

Semua yang ada di sana semakin bingung dengan perkataannya. Karena tampaknya tidak ada yang mengerti dengan kata-katanya, dia lalu melanjutkan.

“Kalian, selaku grup _boyband_ yang saat ini memiliki ketenaran luar biasa, apa yang menjadi pendorong terbesar kalian untuk semakin baik?”

Setelah berpikir sejenak, beberapa menjawab serempak. “ _Fans_.”

“ _Precisely_.” kata Josh. “Kalian masih belum mengerti maksudku?”

Tidak dibutuhkan orang jenius untuk menjawab ini.

“Karena semangat dan dukungan dari fans menyebabkan kita untuk selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik.” kata Henry.

“Sebuah grup tidak bisa ada tanpa dukungan fans. Fans yang membuat kami eksis, dan karena fans jugalah kami berusaha memperbaiki diri dan memberikan yang terbaik.” Kevin mengambil kesimpulan. Sesaat kemudian dia paham maksud Josh. “Jadi itu maksud...”

Josh tersenyum. “Ya, betul. Analoginya seperti sebuah café atau restoran di mana kalian menjadi pelayan dan fans kalian adalah tamunya, mulai dari hidangan hingga cara kalian menyapa dan menghidangkannya. Kalian seperti pelayan mereka. Kau bisa mengatakan kalau hal yang sama pun terjadi padaku.” katanya. Yang lain mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa mereka telah memahami jalan pikirannya.

 _Typical. He’s Josh, all right._ , itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat itu. Keduanya berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman dengan menundukkan kepala namun tampaknya Josh sendiri tidak memperhatikan itu; dia tiba-tiba seakan sedang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Suasana menjadi ramai karena di antara mereka sendiri terjadi perbincangan seru mengenai itu. Dan setelah mereda, Josh lalu mengulang pertanyaannya tadi. “Lalu? Tolong beritahu apa yang kalian kerjakan di sini.”

Keduanya masih tampak ragu sehingga Josh menambahi kata-katanya. “Dengar, setiap kali Penjaga dari masa depan ikut campur itu berarti akan terjadi sesuatu yang bisa mengancam masa depan. Kalian tidak usah mengelak karena aku terlalu kenal dengan sifatku sendiri. Tidak mungkin diriku yang masa depan mengirim kalian tanpa sebab. Jadi katakan saja semuanya.”

Siwon kembali menggaruk kepalanya. “Dari mana aku harus memulainya?” katanya bingung. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tampak bingung. Dia menarik napas sejenak lalu memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pelan-pelan. “Kami tidak tahu kenapa _hyungnim_ mengirim Kevin bersama kami kemari. Tapi kurasa kami bisa memberitahu kalian mengenai sesuatu yang penting, yang mungkin saja tujuan utama _hyungnim_ mengirim kami. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik karena ini mungkin akan membuat kalian terkejut atau bahkan tidak percaya.”

Setelah jeda beberapa detik, keduanya mulai memberikan jawaban yang diminta.

“Dunia tempat kita berada sekarang adalah dunia 'tengah'.” Kyuhyun yang memulai.

Semua mata memandangnya dengan bingung, tapi tidak ada yang bersuara.

“Dunia ini dikelilingi oleh tujuh dunia lain yang nyaris identik. Hampir semuanya mirip, termasuk keberadaan Penjaga. Walaupun masing-masing berada pada alur waktu dan situasi yang berbeda, namun semua yang ada di sini juga ada di sana.”

“ _Wow, this is new_. Sejauh ini aku baru tahu kalau ada dua dimensi yang mirip.” kata Josh. Dia buru-buru mengoreksi. “Tiga, ditambah dimensi APD955 di mana aku ditolong oleh diriku yang lain.” Dia tahu betul Siwon yang ini tidak berkata bohong, meskipun Siwon yang ini bukanlah dari dunianya. Selain itu, ada salah satu Kode Penjaga yang melarang untuk berbohong, terutama kepada seseorang yang lebih superior darinya; dalam hal ini adalah Josh.

“Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu itu?” tanya Yunho ingin tahu. Fakta bahwa dunia mereka dikelilingi oleh tujuh dunia lain sudah cukup membuat siapa pun ingin tahu lebih dalam karena mereka seperti sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dari sebuah film sci-fi.

“Kami baru saja menemukan teknologinya.” kata Siwon jujur. “Awalnya kami hanya ingin memetakan semua dunia yang pernah kami kunjungi. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau kami justru menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengagetkan seperti itu.”

“Apa kalian sudah tahu kenapa susunannya bisa seperti itu?” lanjut Donghae. “Karena kalau dipikir, sepertinya ketujuh dunia itu seperti sedang—”

“—melindungi dimensi ini.” Henry yang melanjutkan. “Tapi dari apa?”

“Itulah inti pembicaraan kita ini.” sela Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat yang lain beralih memandanginya.

“Kami mencoba menyelidiki apa yang menyebabkan hal seperti itu terjadi, karena sebuah dimensi pada umumnya tidak bisa ditebak susunannya.” kata Kyuhyun. “Kami berpikir, mungkin Holy yang membentuk susunannya seperti itu.”

“Dari hasil penelitian, kami menemukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan.” kata Siwon. “Ketujuh, ah—maksudku kedelapan dimensi ini ternyata memiliki sebuah ikatan yang aneh.

“Pertahanan di dimensi ini terlalu kuat. Musuh tidak bisa menyerang langsung dari luar angkasa atau pun dari dalam karena setiap kali mereka mencoba melakukan itu, Penjaga pasti akan berhasil melempar mereka kembali ke asalnya.”

“Sebenarnya mereka beberapa kali berhasil masuk kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka tanpa mengundang perhatian dunia.” kata Josh.

“Ya. Dan kami menduga salah satu sebabnya adalah karena keberadaan ketujuh dimensi ini.” Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu dan tidak ada lagi yang menanggapi, Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan, “Eksistensi utama dari keberadaan Penjaga ada di dimensi ini. Bukan dari dimensi lain ataupun dari dimensi kami berdua berasal. Jadi, apabila ada musuh yang berusaha menyerang, mereka tidak dapat menerobos dengan mudah karena harus berhadapan dengan tujuh dunia yang lain terlebih dahulu. Sementara dunia ini adalah dunia yang menjaga agar eksistensi Penjaga tetap ada.”

“Jadi maksudmu, Penjaga di dimensi lain akan bisa tetap eksis selama Penjaga dimensi ini ada, meski pun mereka bisa dikatakan telah tewas?” tanya Josh, setengah berharap.

“Itu benar.” Siwon yang menjawab.

“Ketujuh dimensi ini memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki dimensi ini. Sebuah kekuatan pendukung yang menjadi pilar bagi dimensi ini untuk tetap kuat.” katanya lagi. “Akan tetapi bisa dikatakan bahwa dimensi ini adalah dimensi utamanya dengan kekuatan pendukungnya berasal dari ketujuh dimensi itu. Jadi jika kekuatan pendukung itu lenyap untuk sejenak saja, akan sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk mereka masuk dan menghancurkan dimensi ini. Dan kalau Penjaga di dunia ini menghilang...”

“...semua Penjaga di tujuh dunia lain pun akan mati.”

Josh mengernyitkan dahinya, sesuatu muncul di kepalanya. “Aku mendengar kalau beberapa sebelum Siwon dan Kyuhyun—yang saat ini ada di kamar—datang ke dimensi APD955, telah terjadi pertempuran dahsyat dengan Penjaga yang nyaris menewaskan semua Penjaganya. Kurasa yang mereka targetkan bukanlah Penjaganya tapi kekuatan pendukungnya!”

Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang dengan Josh. Mereka tahu ini alamat buruk bagi mereka semua.

* * *

“Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan tapi—” sela Leeteuk. “—kalau Penjaga tewas itu artinya kita semua...”

“...akan mati.” sambung Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. “Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas, _Hyung_. Setelah apa yang baru saja kita alami beberapa jam yang lalu.”

“Apa yang kalian alami?” tanya Josh ingin tahu.

“Air yang bertindak di luar kewajaran.” jawab Donghae. Mereka lalu menceritakan kronologis kejadian itu kepada Josh, tentunya dibumbui dengan tanggapan tentang apa yang mereka rasakan.

Namun ekspresi Josh yang bingung setelah mendengarkan penjelasan itu membuat semuanya bingung. Seharusnya bukan begitu ekspresi seseorang yang tahu mengenai sesuatu.

“Aku berani mengatakan kalau itu terjadi bukan karena tidak ada kehadiran diriku di sini.”

“ _Mwo_!?” Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menanggapi.

“Sesuatu yang lain sedang terjadi di sini dan aku perlu tahu apa itu.” kata Josh lagi, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Namun karena kondisinya belum benar-benar kuat setelah dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang lama, tubuhnya langsung oleng.

Untungnya beberapa di antara mereka berhasil menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

“ _Hyung_ , kurasa kau masih lemah karena baru terbangun dari tidur panjang. Istirahat saja dulu.” kata Junsu pada akhirnya.

Jaejung, Changmin, dan Yunho bangkit berdiri diikuti yang lain, terkecuali Josh yang kini didudukkan di sofa.

“Kami harus pulang sekarang tapi kami akan kembali lagi.” kata Yuchun. “ _Hyung_ ingin sesuatu?”

Josh menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya masih agak pusing.

“ _Jajangmyeon_?”

Josh mendongak, menatap Yuchun sambil nyengir dan mengangguk. Ekspresinya jenaka bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen; benar-benar berbeda dengan ekspresinya beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Jaejung tertawa geli. Kelima anggota TVXQ itu paham betul kalau _jajangmyeon_ merupakan makanan favorit Josh meskipun selama ini dia hanya makan versi instan-nya saja.

“Aku janji kalau sempat aku akan memasak untukmu, _Hyung_.” kata Jaejung.

Josh terkekeh. “Oke, suatu saat pasti kutagih.” katanya. Dia melempar pandang ke yang lain. “Boleh aku menginap di sini?”

Seluruh penghuni dorm tidak ada yang keberatan dengan permintaannya. Namun Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang dalam diam.

“Karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini telah kembali, kami berdua akan kembali ke markas.” kata Siwon.

“Eh, secepat itu?” kata Donghae.

“Kami pasti kembali untuk menjenguk, kau tenang saja.” kata Kyuhyun cepat.

“Hati-hati. Jangan begadang sampai malam, Kyuhyun- _ah_.”

Senyuman mengerikan tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. “ _Hyung_ , umurku sudah hampir tujuh puluh empat tahun. Dan aku sudah jarang begadang sejak usiaku tiga puluh tahun.”

Leeteuk membatu di tempatnya. _Tujuh puluh empat tahun_??

“Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu.” kata Siwon. Dia dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan mereka lalu berjalan keluar. Semua anggota TVXQ mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

“Tunggu, aku juga. Yang lain pasti sudah kebingungan mencariku.” kata Kevin. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Soohyun akan memarahinya nanti.

* * *

Setelah mereka bertujuh meninggalkan tempat itu, yang lain lalu ikut membubarkan diri, terkecuali Josh yang masih duduk di sana. Leeteuk masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

“Aku mau latihan— _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?” kata Eunhyuk bingung melihat tingkah laku Leeteuk. Dia menusuk-nusuk pelan bahu pemimpin Super Junior itu dengan jarinya dalam usahanya untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu dari transnya.

“Dia panggil aku _Hyung_.” gumam Leeteuk.

“ _Mwo_?” tanggap Eunhyuk bingung. Memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan _hyung_ adalah sesuatu yang lumrah dilakukan oleh siapapun yang usianya lebih muda darinya selama usia mereka terpaut tidak terlalu jauh.

“Hyukjae- _ah_ , Kyuhyun memanggilku dengan sebutan ‘ _Hyung’_.”

Eunhyuk tertegun. Sebegitu terharunyakah Leeteuk dengan sebutan itu? Bukannya biasanya Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu?

“Hyukjae- _ah_ , Kyuhyun memanggilku dengan _Hyung_.” ulang Leeteuk sekali lagi. “Tapi dia sudah berusia tujuh puluh empat tahun. ”Eunhyuk semakin bingung. “Seorang yang berusia tujuh puluh empat tahun memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_. itu berarti.....itu berarti aku sudah tuaaaaa.”

Eunhyuk nyaris tergelincir di tempatnya berdiri. Josh, yang mengawasi dan kini sedikit banyak memahami kata-kata mereka, tergelak tanpa suara. _Lebay_ , itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

“Aish, kau ini terlalu berlebihan.” kata Hyukjae, memukul pelan bahu Leeteuk dan menariknya dari tempatnya berdiri. “Lebih baik kau tidur saja, _Harabeoji_.” Dia membungkuk sekilas kepada Josh, yang masih tersenyum lebar karena geli, sambil terus menyeret Leeteuk ke kamarnya.

* * *

“Ya, tolong dikirimkan ke alamat itu.” kata Jaejung lalu menutup teleponnya. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk memesan beberapa porsi _Jajangmyeon_ sementara kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju lift.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu memasang raut wajah serius sementara lima orang yang mengikuti mereka malah asyik bercakap-cakap dengan riang, sama sekali tidak tahu ekspresi keduanya.

Keceriaan mereka memudar ketika melihat keduanya di dalam lift.

“Ada apa?” tanya Yuchun bingung.

“ _Hyungdeul_ , kita sudah mengenal Jo- _hyung_ cukup lama. Kita tahu betul dia memang ingin tinggal di sana.” kata Changmin.

“Ya, tapi bukan itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku sekarang.” kata Siwon. Dia merasa seakan ada hawa dingin yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Firasat buruk? “Tadi sewaktu di restoran profesor sempat menghubungiku dan dia mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.”

Kyuhyun terkesiap. “Sungguh? Aku tidak tahu kalau itu dari profesor.”

“Lalu?” tanya Junsu.

“Keanehan air yang terjadi tadi...Kalau Jo- _hyungnim_ mengatakan itu bukan karena ketidakhadirannya, itu artinya...” Kyuhyun melempar pandang ke arah Siwon yang masih menatap depan sambil berjalan agak cepat menuju lift.

Semua terdiam. Entah bagaimana, pikiran mereka saat itu sama. “Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.”


	6. Missing Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yang penting, karena kebetulan sekali diri kalian berdua yang masa depan sudah datang kemari, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Kyuhyun jika sudah berkeinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak bisa ditahan.” tambah Siwon.  
> .  
> .  
> “Daniel, kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku, kau tahu itu, kan?”  
> “Mom, tidak ada apa-apa di kepalaku.” Mendadak dia serasa akan meledak karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ibunya. “Dokter bahkan sampai bingung.” katanya buru-buru menambahkan.  
> .  
> .  
> “Find your light and you should find me, itu katanya.”  
> .  
> .  
> What is your light, Daniel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to Siwon and Kyu-Kyu relax for a bit. Their real life schedules are horrendous. That's why I made this simple chapter. Just for them. 
> 
> Enjoy. ^_^

Siwon terbangun di tengah malam karena kerongkongannya terasa kering. Perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidur, mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun yang masih mendengkur pulas di sampingnya. Setelah menoleh sejenak dan memastikan bahwa _dongsaeng_ -nya itu masih lelap, dia pun keluar dari kamar untuk mencari air minum.

Suasana ruang tengah yang gelap gulita dengan cahaya rembulan masuk memberi kesan tenang pada ruangan yang biasanya penuh dengan hiruk-pikuk itu. Angin malam yang berhembus masuk menandakan kalau pintu teras sedang terbuka. Tidak biasanya pintu itu dibiarkan terbuka begitu oleh _member_ karena udara malam di Seoul sangat menusuk tulang. Namun rasa ingin tahunya untuk saat ini terpaksa harus mengalah dengan rasa haus yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setelah mengambil air minum dan meneguknya, Siwon melangkah menuju teras dengan maksud untuk menutupnya. Namun dia terperanjat kaget ketika Josh tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang tengah, sehingga tidak sengaja kepalanya terantuk _frame_ pintu kaca membuat pintu itu bergetar hebat. Josh sendiri tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Siwon namun masih bisa menahan keseimbangannya sehingga tidak terlempar ke belakang dan jatuh dari teras lantai dua belas.

“Astaga, Siwon. Kau mengagetkanku.” katanya.

“Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, _Hyung_.” tanggap Siwon sambil mengusap kepalanya. Sepertinya dia benjol. “Sedang apa di luar malam-malam begini?”

“Hanya sedang berusaha menenangkan diri sambil berpikir.” jawab Josh. “Sini kulihat.” Dia menarik kepala Siwon agak kasar; agak kurang memperhatikan tata krama karena menurutnya kepala anak itu lebih penting dari itu. Awalnya Siwon menolak, namun Josh memaksanya. Setelah melihat puncak kepalanya dengan teliti, dia lalu berkata, “Tidak apa-apa.”

Dia duduk, menyandarkan lehernya di sofa sehingga kepalanya mendongak. Siwon ikut duduk di sebelahnya, setelah menutup pintu teras, tentunya.

“Tadi kukira _Hyung_ sudah pulang.” kata Siwon memulai, mengusik ketenangan malam itu.

“Kurasa kondisiku belum cukup kuat meskipun untuk teleport satu kali lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tinggal.” Josh menjawab dengan mata tertutup dan dengan posisi yang masih mendongak. “Selain itu, aku merasa ada yang ganjil.”

Siwon mengintip Josh dari sudut matanya. “Kau takut terjadi sesuatu pada kami?”

“Diri kalian yang masa depan datang dan ditugaskan untuk membantu di sini. Apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh?” Rupa-rupanya Josh masih belum puas dengan jawaban dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan tadi.

Siwon, yang masih belum tahu benar seluk-beluk Penjaga hanya merasa itu sebagai suatu kebetulan saja tapi Josh berpendapat lain.

“Sudahlah, Kita tidak perlu membicarakan itu sekarang.” katanya mengakhiri. “Yang penting, karena kebetulan sekali diri kalian berdua yang masa depan sudah datang kemari, bagaimana kalau kita manfaatkan saja?”

Siwon menatap Josh dengan mata terpincing. Sejak kapan orang ini bersikap seperti Kyuhyun kalau sedang ingin mengerjai seseorang?

“Maksudmu, _Hyung_?” tanyanya.

“Aku ingin kau dan Kyuhyun istirahat untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya untuk sehari.” kata Josh. “Semua jadwal kalian biar mereka yang mengambil alih.”

Dia mengatakan itu dengan sebuah seringaian lebar di wajahnya.

Mata Siwon melebar. Alisnya mendadak seakan loncat dan bersembunyi di balik rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan karena baru saja bangun tidur. Untuk sesaat lamanya dia merasa gembira namun dia kemudian mengubah ekspresinya menjadi serius.

“Tidak bisa, _Hyung_. Kami harus profesional. Bagaimana mungkin jadwal kami diganti oleh mereka. Banyak hal yang mereka tidak tahu.”

Josh menatap Siwon dengan salah satu alisnya naik. “Mereka bisa menanyakan ulang.” katanya. “Lagipula aku tahu kau sebenarnya senang.”

Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya mereka saling tatap dalam diam sebelum akhirnya terkikik seru seperti dua orang anak perempuan yang sedang saling bertukar rahasia.

“Sedang apa kalian?”

Keduanya menoleh dan “Whaaa!” keduanya melonjak kaget sebelum menutup mulut masing-masing dengan kedua tangan. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah jongkok sekitar kurang dari satu meter di hadapan mereka sambil menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

“ _Yah_ , Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?” kata Josh protes. Aneh sekali Josh tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun di sana sejak tadi.

“Aku terbangun karena mendengar bunyi keras tadi dan tidak bisa tidur lagi.” Kyuhyun bangkit lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, di samping Siwon.

 _Tidak biasanya_ , batin Siwon. _Bukannya dia selalu sulit dibangunkan?_

Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya mereka duduk dalam keheningan. Josh menatap ke arah keduanya sesekali sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

“Boleh aku tahu sekarang?” tanyanya sambil menatap keduanya serius. Dagunya diletakkan di atas kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di pahanya. Keduanya tampak bingung apa yang dia maksud. “Alasan kalian menolongku.”

Siwon hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Josh memotongnya. “Aku ingin jawaban yang jujur, bukan jawaban diplomatis.”

Mendengar itu, baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun menunduk.

Emosi Kyuhyun mendadak naik tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Siwon, yang cukup mengenal sifat Kyuhyun, turun dari kursi dan mengusap punggung _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu untuk menenangkannya tapi Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dari punggungnya. “Kau mencurigai kami?” tanyanya kemudian setelah beberapa saat lamanya mereka terdiam. Dia merasa agak jengkel niat baiknya dicurigai.

Josh menghela napas. “Aku sama sekali tidak mencurigai kalian.” katanya lembut. “Kau tahu, aku orangnya selalu ingin tahu. Hanya itu.”

“Kenapa? Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya.” tanggap Siwon.

Josh menatap keduanya. “Tidak.” katanya. “Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.”

“Aku ingin membalas budimu.” kata Kyuhyun memulai. Dia menunduk sejenak lalu mengangkatnya lagi. Matanya kini beradu dengan mata Josh. “Hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehku. Kebetulan diriku yang masa depan datang dan menawarkan solusinya.”

Josh sadar betul kata-kata itu berasal dari dalam hati Kyuhyun, bukan kata-kata yang biasanya terangkai untuk publikasi media. Setelah beberapa saat, Josh memutus kontak mata mereka lalu menunduk. Sebuah senyuman kelegaan terpatri di bibirnya.

“Kyuhyun jika sudah berkeinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu, dia tidak bisa ditahan.” tambah Siwon.

“Aku tahu.” jawab Josh dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum lebar. Matanya kini beralih kepada Siwon.

“Aku yang membawa kristal jadi aku harus ikut.” kata Siwon. “Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyu-Kyu melakukannya sendiri.”

“ _Yah_!” Dan Siwon pun tertawa atas protes yang dilancarkan Kyuhyun di detik berikutnya.

“Apa kalian tidak pernah berpikir kalau bisa saja dunia yang akan kalian datangi itu berbahaya? Atau...atau mendekati kiamat seperti yang kalian saksikan sendiri?”

Siwon kembali menunduk sementara Kyuhyun menggeleng, juga sambil menunduk.

“Seharusnya ini bukan tugas kalian.” kata Josh lagi. “Kalian telah memikul beban yang sebenarnya tidak perlu kalian pikul namun berhasil melaluinya dengan sangat baik. Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan selain merasa bangga? Kalian bukan hanya anggota _boyband_ yang terkenal di seluruh dunia namun juga orang yang berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Penjaga.”

Dengan kata-kata itu Josh bangkit dari duduknya lalu merangkul keduanya. “ _Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo_.” katanya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon bertukar senyum. Siwon menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya yang besar di punggung Josh, sementara Kyuhyun merangkul Josh erat sekali.

“Ini sudah agak terlambat tapi...selamat datang kembali Jo- _hyung_.” bisik Kyuhyun.

“Selamat datang kembali.” kata Siwon.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masa depan yang telah kembali ke markas Penjaga dan baru saja selesai mengerjakan beberapa tugas kecil yang diberikan profesor. Kini keduanya hanya duduk diam tanpa suara, sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

Kira-kira satu jam sebelumnya profesor Ico memberikan tugas yang harus segera mereka kerjakan, yakni menjadi pengganti sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini karena keduanya masih dalam keadaan syok untuk dapat melakukan aktivitas yang normal seperti semula. Keduanya menerima dengan senang hati, tentunya.

“Siwon _-ah_...” panggil Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada reaksi. Kyuhyun bersiap memasang jurus _aegyo_ -nya.

“ _Hyuuuungggg_...”

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

“ _Yah_ , Choi Siwon!” Akhirnya Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di telinga Siwon untuk menyadarkan _hyung_ -nya itu dari apapun yang menjadi lamunannya.

“Ah, Kyu. Ada apa?” tanya Siwon setelah apapun yang menjadi bahan pemikirannya buyar. Dia merapikan seragam putih yang dikenakannya dan berdiri tegak, memperlihatkan figur sempurnanya.

Kyuhyun merengut. Siwon memutar tubuhnya hingga kedua orang dari masa depan itu kini saling tatap. Siwon dapat melihat keseriusan di ekspresi Kyuhyun.

“Sudah waktunya.” kata Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon paham apa maksudnya.

“Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau yakin ingin melakukannya tanpa bantuanku?” tanyanya serius.

Kyuhyun justru kelihatan sangat gembira. _Mood_ -nya gampang sekali berganti.

“Apa aku perlu bantuanmu untuk bernyanyi?” Dia pun berdendang beberapa lagu balada kesukaannya dengan cepat. Siwon tertawa.

“Kurasa tidak.” katanya. “Tapi hubungi aku kalau kau butuh bantuanku.”

“Tidak perlu. Kau akan sibuk dengan drama dan lupa dengan kami. Sana, pergi.” kata Kyuhyun sarkastis namun bibirnya tersungging senyum yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

Siwon malah semakin tertawa lepas. “Ternyata kau masih belum kehilangan kemampuan berbicara seperti itu.”

Kyuhyun menunduk malu dengan pipi bersemu karena malu. Dan itu justru membuat Siwon semakin geli dan segera merangkulnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pertambahan usia ternyata tidak dapat merubah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia masih sama seperti dulu.

“ _Yah_! Pergi sana!” ucap Kyuhyun lagi, masih dengan wajah bersemu. Dia mendorong Siwon agar menjauh darinya. “Kau ada jadwal syuting sekarang. Pergi!”

Siwon, yang tidak pernah menganggap serius kata-kata sarkastis Kyuhyun, hanya terkikik geli. Namun setelah melayangkan protesnya dan tetap berbuntut pengusiran secara kasar oleh Kyuhyun, dia pun menyerah. Dengan wajah yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman lebar, dia pun teleport pergi dari situ.

***

Setelah semua kegiatan mereka digantikan oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini ikut dengan Josh ke rumahnya. Mereka berencana hendak menuju beberapa tempat wisata di kota tempat tinggalnya itu.

Ketiganya berangkat dengan teleportasi dan tiba tepat di sebuah gang buntu yang sunyi.

Belum terbiasa dengan perubahan ruang yang tiba-tiba, baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling mereka. Ada suasana yang familiar di sini.

“ _Hyung_ , tempat ini...?” kata Kyuhyun setelah beberapa kali berputar di tempatnya berdiri dan memperhatikan semua bangunan yang ada.

Siwon, yang bereaksi sama seperti Kyuhyun, memandangi Josh dengan heran.

“Ini kota yang sama dengan yang di…” Siwon memelankan suaranya. “…Corona?”

“Yup. Tapi ini yang asli.” kata Josh dengan mulut tersenyum lebar. Dia membantu Siwon mengangkat salah satu tas lalu melangkah mendahului keduanya.

Benar. Bahkan Siwon maupun Kyuhyun, yang notabene bukan Penjaga, dapat merasakan perbedaannya. Kota itu terkesan lebih…tenang, jika dibandingkan dengan Corona yang hampir selalu penuh dengan perasaan negatif.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang lain mengganggu mereka. Hari begitu terang dan panas namun keduanya justru merasa tingkat kecerahannya tidak sebanding dengan panasnya. Negeri itu serasa…gelap.

“Tapi ada satu hal yang paling jelas…” kata Kyuhyun kemudian. “…tempat ini panas sekali.” Dia membuka topinya lalu mulai mengibas-ngibaskannya ke wajahnya dengan tidak sabar.

Josh dan Siwon tertawa lepas.

“ _Yah_!” protes Kyuhyun jengkel.

“Ayo, cepat.” kata Josh sambil nyengir. “Lebih baik kita cepat masuk ke rumah sebelum Kyuhyun pingsan di sini.”

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya namun tetap memilih diam. Tangannya masih sibuk mengibas-ngibaskan topinya yang mahal.

* * *

Jauh di tengah hiruk pikuknya kota London terdapat sebuah rumah megah dengan arsitektur modern di sebuah kawasan perumahan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Rumah itu memiliki pekarangan yang luas. Pemilik rumah itu, seorang ibu berusia separo baya beserta suaminya, tampak sedang beres-beres bersama seorang pembantunya.

“Aku pergi dulu, Sayang.” kata sang suami lalu mencium pipi istrinya.

Sang istri membenturkan pipinya di mulut sang suami tanpa reaksi. Ada hal lain yang menjadi pikirannya saat itu. “Cepatlah. Kau sudah hampir terlambat.” Hanya itu kata-katanya sebelum pikirannya kembali beralih ke tempat lain.

Namun setelah melihat anak laki-laki semata wayangnya muncul di ruang makan, dia pun menghela napas lega.

“Hari ini tidak ada jadwal?” tanya sang ibu.

“Hari ini kami terpaksa istirahat karena masih ada sedikit kesulitan dengan perangkat dan perijinan. Kemungkinan besok syuting akan dilanjutkan.” Sang anak, yang notabene kini telah dewasa, duduk di kursi menanti hidangan yang akan disajikan untuknya.

Sang ibu mengangguk, menanggapi kata-kata anaknya dalam diam, tidak peduli apakah anaknya bisa melihatnya ataukah tidak. Namun alisnya bertaut ketika pandangannya menangkap gambar bahwa anaknya sedang memegangi kepalanya. Ekspresinya langsung berubah kuatir.

“Sakit kepala lagi?” tanya ibunya.

Sang anak mengangguk dengan kepala tertunduk. Sang ibu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping, lalu menatap intens anaknya itu.

“Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?” tanyanya.

“Aku bahkan sudah melakukan CT-Scan dan MRI, _Mom_.”

“Dan hasilnya?”

Sang anak menggeleng.

“Daniel, kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku, kau tahu itu, kan?”

“ _Mom_ , tidak ada apa-apa di kepalaku.” Mendadak dia serasa akan meledak karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ibunya. “Dokter bahkan sampai bingung.” katanya buru-buru menambahkan.

“ _I see_ … _That’s a relief. Perhaps you are just tired._ ” Sang ibu bangkit dari duduknya, hendak menuju dapur.

Namun sebelum langkah sang ibu keluar dari ruangan itu, Daniel berkata lagi.

“ _Mom_ , semalam aku bermimpi…”

Sang ibu langsung berputar pada tumitnya dan menatap anaknya. Tidak biasa anaknya ma menceritakan mimpinya kepadanya. Karena Daniel tampaknya tidak berbicara apa-apa untuk waktu yang lama, dia lalu bertanya. “ _What is it_?”

Mata Daniel menatap langsung mata sang ibu yang kini penuh dengan kekuatiran.

“… _I don’t know, I don’t remember_.” Sang ibu menghela napas mendengar jawaban anaknya itu.

“ _Alright then, you know you can tell me everything, okay? Tell me when you are ready._ ”

Daniel memotong kata-kata ibunya. “Satu hal yang aku ingat, aku mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku.”

Ibunya sekarang menjadi sangat berminat namun memilih membiarkan anaknya menyelesaikan ceritanya.

“ _Find your light and you should find me_ , itu katanya.” kata Daniel, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya yang kini sudah berdenyut-denyut dalam usahanya untuk mengingat apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya semalam. “Kau tahu apa artinya itu, _Mom_?”

Sang ibu melangkah mendekati anaknya lalu meremas pelan bahunya. “Seperti yang suara itu katakan, kau harus menemukan cahayamu sendiri. Dan hanya kau yang tahu apa apa yang dimaksud dengan cahaya.” katanya bijaksana. “Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih jauh soal itu.”

* * *

Daniel tahu dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki kecil di dalam kepalanya—di dalam mimpinya—itu tanpa tahu apa yang dia cari. Satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehnya saat itu adalah mencari semua memori masa lalunya.

Itu sebabnya dia mencari kunci gudang dan masuk ke sana untuk mencari-cari semua barang-barang tua miliknya. Ketika dia masuk ke dalamnya dia heran karena gudang itu ternyata tidak seperti gudang. Semua barangnya terawat dan tertata dengan baik dan sangat bersih. Dia merasa agak aneh karena ibunya melarangnya untuk masuk ke dalam gudang karena katanya sangat berdebu.

Seakan ada yang menuntunnya, kakinya melangkah ke salah satu kotak berukuran sedang yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Dia membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya.

Ada beberapa barang yang tidak dia kenali tergeletak di sana. Ada sebuah bingkai foto dan sebuah buku yang tampaknya sebuah diary.

Dia membalik bingkai foto yang menghadap bawah dan melihat dirinya di dalam foto meski di dalam foto itu ia tidak sendirian. Namun, dari sebelas orang yang tercetak di dalam foto itu, sepuluh orang di antaranya tidak dia kenali. Dan lagi, laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil merangkulnya di sana. Kenapa terasa tidak asing baginya.

Dia tersenyum melihat dirinya sendiri yang tampak begitu bahagia.

_Find your light and you should find me._

Saat itulah sakit kepalanya yang sudah sempat menghilang selama beberapa jam kembali menyerangnya dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dia merasa dunia seakan berputar cepat di depan matanya...

* * *

 _What is your light, Daniel_?

Suara itu berhasil membuat Daniel melonjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Dia agak bingung bagaimana caranya dia bisa berada di atas tempat tidur. Tapi itu bukan masalah penting baginya. Kegelapan di sekelilingnya menandakan kalau hari sudah malam dan itu artinya dia sempat tidak sadarkan diri untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dia melirik ke arah jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul delapan lewat empat belas menit.

Daniel kembali berbaring lalu menghela napas keras-keras. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari suara itu?

Pikirannya berkelana, mengingat kembali foto yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Siapa orang-orang tadi? Kenapa rasanya tidak asing?

Karena terus diliputi rasa penasaran, keesokkan paginya dia menanyakan perihal foto itu kepada ibunya. Sang ibu, dengan bijaksana—kalau tidak bisa dibilang misterius atau penuh teka-teki—hanya menjawab, “Aku kenal laki-laki itu. Tapi seperti apa dia sebenarnya, kurasa kau yang lebih paham dariku.”

Jawaban itu membuat Daniel mengernyit. Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya bertanya lebih lanjut. Maka hari itu dia meminta waktu tambahan pada produser supaya bisa istirahat.

* * *

Sambil menelusuri jalan-jalan yang terkesan sepi, Daniel mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Dia berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia hanya terus melangkah ke mana kedua kakinya membawanya pergi.

Dia berhenti ketika suara ramai kendaraan tiba-tiba memenuhi jalan sepi itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa suara bising itu hanyalah karena perbuatan sang pengemudi yang tidak sabaran, Daniel melirik jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Namun dia terpaku menatap bangunan sebelah tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah bangunan tua dengan arsitektur kuno yang dia yakini adalah sebuah gereja. Entah kenapa pikirannya mendadak seakan punya kemauan sendiri. Arsitektur bangunan ini...mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Beberapa bayangan mendadak muncul di kepalanya, membuatnya terkejut. Apa itu barusan? Seperti potongan-potongan ingatan. Dan sementara dia berusaha mencernanya, bayangan-bayangan yang lain ikut muncul.

Daniel memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan diri di pohon terdekat. Begitu banyak pecahan-pecahan ingatannya yang terus bermunculan. Saking banyaknya sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau suasana jalan yang kini telah ramai mendadak menjadi sangat hening...dan itu bukan karena tidak ada kendaraan sama sekali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel play a very small role in this last part of Trilogy. We will only see him in 2 or 3 chapters since the focus here are Kyuhyun and Siwon. Yes, both of them. Even the guardians won't take too much part (except Josh, of course). And the adventure continues~~~


	7. Stolen Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Waaeee?” protes Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh pizza dan belepotan saus.  
> .  
> .  
> Mereka sedang asyik berbincang sambil bertukar pikiran ketika semua mendadak menjadi hening. Terlalu hening.  
> .  
> .  
> Benar saja. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Mereka melihat bumi! Lengkap dengan semua gugusan bintang, bulan, dan planet-planet lain. Itu artinya...  
> .  
> .  
> “Itu gambarnya bersama Scelestica.” sambung Daniel.  
> Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Josh untuk paham apa maksud oleh Daniel. “WHAT?!” pekiknya kemudian.  
> .  
> .  
> “Biar dia aku yang urus.” kata Kyuhyun masa depan tenang. “Saat ini, ada orang lain yang mungkin butuh semangat darimu.”  
> Alis Siwon refleks bertaut. “Nugu?”  
> .  
> ==============================================  
> Cuteness and angst overload. Oops, what am I saying? Anyway, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First battle so far. Contains a few hints. A glimpse of why everything turns bad. The main focus here is Siwon.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian bisa menikmati hidangan di sini ataukah tidak jadi aku beli pizza.” Josh meletakkan bungkusan pizza di atas meja.

“Yaaaayyyy.” Kyuhyun yang pertama menyambar bungkusan kardus berisi pizza di tangan Josh.

“Apa ini?” tanyanya, sementara Josh menyerahkan dua bungkus pizza berukuran besar yang lain kepada Siwon yang tersenyum geli dengan tindak-tanduk Kyuhyun.

“Sayuran.” kata Josh sambil nyengir lebar. Ekspresi Kyuhyun pada detik berikutnya sudah bisa ditebak. Mulutnya berubah manyun seperti anak kecil. Mereka tahu dia tidak suka sayuran.

“Lalu apa itu?” Sekarang dia melirik bungkusan di tangan Siwon.

Josh tak dapat menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. “Aku cuma bercanda, Kyuhyun.” katanya. “Yang kau pegang itu daging sapi. Aku tahu kau tidak suka sayuran.”

“Ini apa, _Hyung_?” tanya Siwon ketika membuka salah satu kotak.

“Tuna, favoritku. Ambillah kalau kau ingin mencoba.” Dia mengambil tiga buah gelas dan sebotol besar jus. Dia agak kaget ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Kedua alisnya langsung bertaut. “Kalian lihat apa? Kalau mau makan, silahkan saja.”

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah mulai makan namun Siwon menegornya tanpa sepengetahuan Josh. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengembalikan pizza itu ke tempatnya—walaupun ada bekas gigitannya—dan memasang tampang tidak bersalah ketika Josh berbalik ke arah mereka.

“Kalau kalian mau, besok pagi kita ke pantai.” kata Josh tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

“Aku tidak ikut.” jawab Kyuhyun spontan. Josh langsung menatapnya.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya.

“Dia tidak tahan dengan panas.” Siwon yang menjawab, tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai.

Josh menatap kulit Kyuhyun yang seputih susu lalu mengangguk paham. “Ah iya, aku lupa. Karena aku sendiri tidak berani jamin kalau setelah kembali dari pantai itu tubuh kalian tidak belang. Di sana lebih panas dari sini.”

Mereka duduk makan dalam diam. (Kyuhyun mengambil potongan yang lain, dan membiarkan potongan yang telah digigitnya tadi begitu saja.) Josh makan dengan lahap tapi ternyata Kyuhyun lebih lahap, nyaris memasukkan sepotong besar pizza ke dalam mulutnya dalam sekali suap. Sausnya sampai belepotan di sekitar mulutnya.

Josh dan Siwon tertawa geli melihatnya. Tindak-tanduknya kali itu benar-benar bukan seperti seorang idola melainkan bagaikan seorang anak yang sedang kelaparan berat.

“ _Waaeee_?” protes Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh pizza dan belepotan saus.

“ _Aniiii_...” tanggap Josh dan Siwon bersamaan sambil nyengir.

Namun Siwon masih berbaik hati menyerahkan sepotong tisu kepadanya, setelah sebelumnya diam-diam mengambil fotonya.

* * *

 “Ah, kenyang.” kata Kyuhyun setelah puas melahap satu pizza berukuran besar ditambah beberapa potong milik Josh.

Josh sampai berdecak kagum melihat porsi makannya yang begitu luar biasa. “Anak ini pasti ketularan Changmin.” katanya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan di Seoul, Korea Selatan, Shim Changmin mendadak bersin keras-keras. Untung saja waktu itu dia sedang di dalam ruang latihan sendirian bersama Yunho.

“Kau kena flu?” tanya Yunho yang berada di sampingnya.

“Tidak. Mendadak hidungku gatal.” tanggap Changmin. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dalam bingung. _Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku_ , katanya dalam hati.

“Kita lanjutkan latihannya.” kata Yunho.

Kembali ke trio Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Josh, setelah puas makan sebanyak perutnya mampu menampung, Kyuhyun lalu mulai latihan vokal. Karena tidak ada ruangan khusus di sana, dia pun berlatih di ruang tengah, di samping Siwon dan Josh yang kini tengah duduk santai.

Siwon sendiri lebih berfokus memeriksa pesan yang masuk di ponselnya untuk jadwal kegiatannya. Meski saat ini kegiatannya digantikan oleh dirinya yang berasal dari masa depan, dia juga harus melakukan sinkronisasi pengetahuan supaya tidak ketahuan.

Josh, yang paham betul bahwa latihan vokal membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi, lebih berfokus untuk mencari tahu sesuatu melalui internet. Pikirannya tidak tenang namun dia merasa tidak tega untuk membaginya dengan Siwon maupun Kyuhyun. Dia tidak tega mengganggu waktu liburan kedua anak itu dengan kekuatirannya.

Setelah memastikan kondisi suara dan vokalnya baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan diri di sofa, membuat Josh melonjak sedikit.

“Kau sudah selesai? Cepat sekali.” kata Josh kaget.

“Dia sudah ahli dalam olah vokal, _Hyung_. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama baginya untuk berlatih.” tanggap Siwon dengan mata yang masih terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Kedua alisnya agak terpaut karena melihat sesuatu di sana.

“Lagipula hari sudah malam. Aku tidak bisa menyanyi keras-keras.” tambah Kyuhyun.

Josh hanya diam. Dengan kemampuan dan volume vokal sekuat Kyuhyun, bisa dipastikan suaranya bisa terdengar hingga beberapa rumah. Tapi itu bukan masalah penting sekarang.

“Karena kita tidak jadi ke pantai, bagaimana kalau kita ke gunung saja?” tanya Josh kemudian, meski pikirannya masih dipenuhi hal-hal yang mengganggunya. “ _Well_ , kita tidak akan mendakinya namun hanya melihat pemandangannya dari jauh. Ada obyek wisata di situ dan udaranya sangat sejuk.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung menunjukkan rasa tertarik mereka dan menanyakan berbagai hal kepadanya. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir sambil menjawab, “Kalau aku beritahu sekarang, itu bukan kejutan namanya.”

Mereka sedang asyik berbincang sambil bertukar pikiran ketika semua mendadak menjadi hening. Terlalu hening.

Menyadari kondisi yang tiba-tiba berubah, ketiganya saling bertukar pandang dengan mata melotot. Mereka tidak mendengar suara apa pun, dan masing-masing mengira telah tuli mendadak. Semua mencoba bicara namun tidak ada apa pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Dalam panik, Josh berlari ke balkon dan melihat ke bawah. Jalan yang sedang ramai tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Dia kembali ke dalam dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang saling berkomunikasi dengan isyarat-isyarat dengan kedua tangan mereka. Dia memegang lengan mereka dalam usahanya menarik perhatian keduanya.

Wajah keduanya sudah pucat pasi. Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat karena takut. Apa artinya seorang penyanyi jika tanpa indra pendengaran?

Josh menunjuk dirinya, lalu telinganya, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Mereka paham apa maksudnya, sehingga ketika Josh membuka tangannya kepada mereka, keduanya serempak mengangguk. Raut wajah Josh langsung berubah marah. Ekspresinya saat itu membuat baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun seakan mendapat pencerahan. Warna di wajah mereka yang sempat lenyap kini perlahan mulai kembali.

Tidak mungkin pada saat yang bersamaan tiga orang bisa mendadak menjadi tuli. Josh menggenggam tangan keduanya dengan maksud ingin menenangkan mereka.

Tak lama, sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara nyanyian seorang wanita. Suara itu terdengar merdu di telinga namun ada yang aneh; suara itu membuat mereka mengantuk. Josh, sebagai Penjaga yang sudah berpengalaman, langsung sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia kalut, tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang sudah mulai mengantuk, dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh keduanya dengan keras, menepuk-nepuk pipi mereka dalam usahanya membangunkan mereka. Dia baru berhasil menyadarkan keduanya dengan menekan kuku tangan keduanya sehingga terasa nyeri, salah satu trik yang dipelajarinya dari seorang dokter.

Dia memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk menutup pikiran mereka, tidak mendengar nyanyian itu, tapi sangat sulit dilakukan jika keadaan masih tetap hening seperti sekarang ini.

Dia sedang berpikir untuk membawa keduanya ke markas Penjaga ketika seseorang menarik tangannya. Ketiganya tidak sempat melihat siapa orang itu karena kurang dari satu detik kemudian mereka berempat telah lenyap dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

* * *

Keempatnya tiba di sebuah tempat asing. Ruangan itu dicat dengan warna putih. Dan ukurannya sangat besar. Ada berbagai peralatan yang Josh kenal sebagai peralatan yang terdapat di markas Penjaga tapi dia tidak tahu tempat apa itu.

Mereka mengenali sosok penjaga yang saat itu memunggungi mereka; orang yang membawa mereka ke tempat itu.

“Kalau aku terlambat sedikit saja, kalian bisa kena pengaruhnya.”

Laki-laki itu menoleh.

“Daniel!”

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun dan Siwon melompat-lompat kegirangan ketika sadar kalau suara mereka telah kembali.

“Halo.” jawab Daniel sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap Josh yang balas menatapnya dengan senyuman. “Ada banyak hal yang harus kita bicarakan tapi kurasa sekarang bukan waktunya.”

“Kau benar.” tanggap Josh. Ekspresinya berubah serius. “Ada yang minta dihajar.”

Daniel mendongak. “ICO, kami butuh petunjuk jalan ke ruang kendali utama.” Dia terdengar agak putus asa. “Tempat ini besar sekali.”

Di dekat pintu muncul tanda panah hologram. Daniel bergegas menuju pintu, diikuti yang lain.

Mereka ingin tahu di mana mereka sekarang tapi tidak ada yang mengutarakannya. Ketiganya sadar tak lama lagi mereka akan tahu.

Benar saja. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Mereka melihat bumi! Lengkap dengan semua gugusan bintang, bulan, dan planet-planet lain. Itu artinya...

“Kita ada di luar angkasa?” pekik ketiganya karena kaget bercampur kagum. Mereka mendekat ke kaca untuk melihat lebih jelas.

“Tunda itu dulu untuk nanti.” kata Daniel serius, “Kita dalam situasi genting. Ayo.”

* * *

Mereka berempat mengikuti tanda panah menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Ruangan itu berbentuk melingkar dengan puluhan monitor terpampang di sepanjang dinding. Di bawahnya terdapat banyak petugas yang sedang mengoperasikan dan memonitor sesuatu di sana. Puluhan orang berlalu-lalang masuk keluar. Di tengah ruangan tampak sesosok wanita yang mereka kenal.

“Profesor, bagaimana kondisi di bawah?” tanya Josh langsung.

Sang profesor tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pertanyaannya. Dia sibuk memperhatikan layar raksasa yang ada di depannya. Tampak seorang Penjaga wanita yang sedang bertarung melawan sesuatu yang mirip seperti putri duyung hanya saja bentuknya memiliki tambahan beberapa tanduk dan lengan yang seperti belalai; tubuhnya yang berlendir membuatnya tampak semakin menjijikan. Keduanya berdiri hadap-hadapan di suatu tempat yang tampak seperti sebuah tebing yang tinggi yang penuh dengan rerumputan hijau.

Dari gelagat mereka, tampaknya pertarungan sudah dimulai semenjak tadi. Namun, pihak mana yang akan menang, masih belum ada yang bisa memastikan.

Tak sadar Siwon melirik ke arah Josh dan kaget melihat ekspresinya saat itu. Seperti campuran marah, kagum, dan penasaran. Sebuah ekpresi yang menurutnya benar-benar unik.

Siwon baru menyadari sesuatu. “Tunggu dulu, dia bertarung sendirian?” katanya.

“Ini pertarungannya, tidak ada yang boleh ikut campur.” tanggap profesor sekenanya.

“Tapi—”

“Dia wanita yang kuat, Siwon.” sela Josh pelan namun tegas. “Dan meski pun aku sangat ingin membantunya, aku tahu kalau aku tidak punya bagian dalam pertarungan kali ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melihatnya dari monitor.”

Siwon tercengang. Dia tidak bisa memahami cara berpikir orang-orang ini. Dia tahu mereka petarung, namun membiarkan seorang wanita bertarung sendirian...Suara dari monitor membuatnya kembali sadar dari transnya.

“ _Kau tidak bisa lari lagi_.” suara Sarah terdengar tenang namun serius. Tongkatnya diayun-ayunkannya di samping tubuhnya. Mereka bisa melihat amarahnya meluap. “ _Beraninya kau! Suara adalah sebuah anugrah yang tidak terkatakan dan dengan lancangnya kau berani mencoba mengambilnya!_ ”

“ _Ah, ternyata kau adalah guardian of Voice. Pantas saja kau bisa tetap bersuara_.”

Memang benar, selain suara Sarah dan makhluk itu, mereka bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara angin yang menderu ataupun suara bunyi gemeresik rerumputan yang bergoyang.

“ _Percayalah padaku_ ,” kata Sarah. “ _suara ini adalah suara terakhir yang kau dengar, Siren_.”

Dan Sarah pun mulai menerjang makhluk bernama Siren itu dengan cepat. Siren pun mulai membalasnya dengan membabi buta, sambil mengeluarkan suaranya yang seperti jeritan seratus orang. Sarah menghindar dari suara jeritan itu tepat pada waktunya karena gelombang suara itu berhasil meretakkan batu besar di sampingnya.

“ _Ugh, napasmu bau._ ” kata Sarah sambil mengebas-ngebaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya sementara ketegangan masih berlanjut di ruang kendali. Semua orang sadar betul kalau makhluk yang bisa membuat bencana besar seperti ini sebenarnya tidak boleh dianggap enteng.

Siren memukul tanah yang dia duduki dengan ekornya sehingga retak dan menyemburkan air di bawah kaki Sarah. Sarah berlari menghindar, dan langsung menerjang makhluk ganjil itu, dan kemudian menghantam perutnya dengan tongkatnya. Dia berputar, lalu menyarangkan satu pukulan lagi di punggungnya sehingga membuat makhluk itu terlempar beberapa meter.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berseru kaget karena keduanya tidak menyangka kalau Sarah sebenarnya memiliki tenaga sekuat itu. Untunglah selama ini mereka tidak pernah membuat masalah dengannya.

Siren mendesis marah seperti ular, menunjukkan gigi tajamnya yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan baik di balik mulutnya. Makhluk itu tiba-tiba melayang ke atas, seakan digantung dengan tali yang tidak kelihatan dengan ekor yang menggantung lemas di bawahnya. Punggungnya yang bersisik tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan beberapa sungut bagaikan kaki laba-laba dan perlahan membentuk kipas di sana. Benda aneh bagaikan kipas di punggungnya itu digunakan untuk melayang-layang. Dia mirip dengan ikan duyung dengan sayap seperti kupu-kupu dalam versi yang lebih menyeramkan dan menjijikkan.

“Ewww...” Komentar beberapa orang di markas, termasuk Josh dan Kyuhyun. Ekspresi Siwon sendiri sudah tidak bisa dikatakan lagi.

“Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan denganmu.” suara Sarah kembali terdengar menggema di seluruh bagian ruangan itu. Wanita pemberani itu kembali menerjang Siren.

Makhluk ganjil itu menggunakan kaki-kaki laba-labanya untuk menyerang Sarah, namun Sarah dapat menangkisnya dengan tongkatnya dan terus maju mendekati makhluk itu. Dia berhasil menghantam perut makhluk itu sekali lagi setelah menghindar dari serangan kaki-kakinya. Dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dia berhasil memposisikan diri di belakang Siren, menghantam pangkal kaki laba-laba dengan keras sehingga makhluk itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada.

Sarah melompat ke tepi tanjakan dan berpijak pada salah satu batu besar di sana. “ _We're done here_.” Sarah menggerakan tangannya dan detik berikutnya empat buah batu besar menghantam Siren dari empat penjuru dan menghimpitnya. Siren yang sudah dihimpit batu itu dihimpit sekali lagi dengan empat buah batu yang lebih besar sehingga keempat batu tersebut seakan melebur menjadi satu.

Sarah menatap bongkahan batu itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Satu alisnya terangkat. “ _What? Is that it? That's not even a warm up_.”

Sebuah jeritan melengking terdengar. Seberkas cahaya keluar dari tumpukan batu menuju langit dan meledak di sana bagaikan kembang api berskala besar.

Perlahan, bunyi-bunyian yang hilang kembali.

“Profesor, kau bisa mendengarku?” kata Sarah sambil menekan sebuah tombol di komunikatornya.

“Dengan sangat jelas.”

“Aku masih merasa ada yang salah. Ini terlalu mudah.” kata wanita itu sambil melihat sekeliling. “ _Well_ , setidaknya untuk saat ini semua suara telah kembali. Aku akan kembali ke tugasku yang sebelumnya.”

“Baiklah. Pergilah sekarang.” tanggap profesor.

Serempak terdengar tarikan napas lega di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Tampaknya semua orang menahan napas tadi. Lain halnya dengan Josh yang sedari tadi dahinya masih berkerut. Sebagai petarung unggul, dia tahu kata-kata Sarah itu benar. Ada yang ganjil. Mungkin pertarungan dengan Siren sudah berakhir, tapi mungkin saja pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Meski suasana di ruangan itu mulai mencair, Josh tampak gelisah. Dan itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Siwon; dia memperhatikan itu dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Pikirannya benar-benar sedang bekerja keras ketika tiba-tiba matanya melihat tujuh buah layar berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari layar utama. Gambar yang ditampilkannya di seperti rekaman video pertarungan dahsyat antara Penjaga dengan sesuatu. Namun hanya satu yang gambarnya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Josh kaget ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melewatinya begitu saja menuju monitor dengan gambar diam itu.

“ _Omo, Siwon-ah_...” panggilnya setelah meneliti monitor itu dengan lebih dekat.

Josh dan Siwon bergegas mendekat. Siwon kaget ketika melihat apa yang tampil di sana.

“Tapi kenapa videonya tidak diputar?” kata Josh.

“Pakaian yang dia kenakan...” Kyuhyun menahan napas. Dia menoleh dan menatap Siwon, ada ketakutan di sana.

“Ya, itu memang dia.”

“Kalian kenal diriku yang ini? Tunggu dulu...”

“Itu bukan rekaman.” kata profesor Ico pelan, mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya hanya matanya saja yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. “Waktu di dunia itu sedang berhenti makanya tampak seperti rekaman yang sedang di- _pause_.”

Josh berputar pada tumitnya. “Apa yang terjadi?”

“Waktunya berhenti. Tepat setelah Sam bersama mereka membawamu pergi dari sana.”

Kyuhyun muram karena ingatannya mengenai kejadian waktu itu mendadak kembali lagi. Dia menyeruak, melewati kerumunan orang yang sedari tadi berlalu-lalang, dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. Siwon dan Josh bergegas meninggalkan ruangan dan menyusulnya dengan Siwon lebih dulu.

* * *

Mereka bertiga keluar namun hanya hingga beberapa meter dari depan ruang kendali. Suasana di sini terasa jauh lebih rileks.

“Kyuhyun, _are you alright_?”

“Kyuhyun-ah, _gwaenchanna_?”

Mereka menanyakan itu pada saat yang sama.

“ _OK, that was a silly question_.” gumam Josh pada dirinya sendiri, sementara Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan berbincang-bincang dengannya dalam usahanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian _dongsaeng_ -nya itu. “ _I'm sorry. It was my fault._ Seandainya saja aku tidak kehilangan kendali waktu itu, kalian tidak akan mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.”

“Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Siapa pun akan mara kalau situasinya seperti itu.” kata Siwon. “Tapi _hyung_ , kenapa kalian cuma punya dua Penjaga waktu di sini?”

Selama ini dia tidak terlalu mendalami hal-hal mengenai Penjaga meskipun pernah membantu mereka untuk beberapa waktu. Namun setelah mendengar profesor Ico mengatakan bahwa hanya ada dua Penjaga di dunia mereka saat itu, rasa ingin tahunya kembali muncul. Lagipula, dia butuh pengalih perhatian.

“Betul, Penjaga Masa Lalu dan Penjaga Masa Depan. Kenapa?” tanggap Josh.

“Aku tahu ada kedua Penjaga itu, tapi kenapa tidak ada Penjaga Masa Kini?”

“Ah,” seru Josh paham maksudnya. “Aku sebenarnya juga kurang tahu tapi kurasa itu seperti sebuah lambang. Masa lalu sudah selesai dan pintu untuk ke masa itu sudah tertutup, kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Masa depan masih belum pasti karena semua yang terjadi saat ini akan mempengaruhi apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Kalau kau tanyakan apa saja itu, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya semua, terlalu banyak variabel.”

Siwon mengangguk paham. “Apa mungkin agar kita hidup hanya untuk masa kini? Maksudku, kekuatiran sehari cukup untuk sehari.”

“Bukankannya begitu caramu untuk menghadapi hidup?” tanya Josh sambil menatap Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. “ _Yes_.” jawabnya singkat.

“Mungkin saja seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan kau, Kyuhyun?” kata Josh, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada si bungsu yang sedari tadi cuma diam.

Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya memandang keluar kaca di mana gugusan planet dan bintang membentang dengan indahnya, walaupun keindahan itu sama sekali tidak memikatnya. Saat itulah Josh merasa ada baiknya menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

“ICO, apa ada kamar kosong di sini? Mereka butuh istirahat.” tanya Josh sementara dia dan Siwon bertukar pandang; prihatin atas keadaan anak itu namun tidak ingin mengusik ketenangannya.

* * *

Daniel dan Rebecca tampak sedang berbincang-bincang ketika Josh masuk ke ruang kendali utama. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga sesekali Daniel terlihat tertawa lepas. Kemampuan bahasa Inggris Rebecca yang melebihi Josh ternyata mampu membuatnya menjadi teman dekat Daniel tanpa sepengetahuan Josh sendiri.

Barulah ketika Josh berdiri di tengah ruangan Daniel sadar akan keberadaannya.

“Josh, kurasa kau perlu lihat ini. Aku menemukan sesuatu setelah mencari tahu mengenai Scelestica.” Daniel membangun koneksi dengan monitor utama untuk menampilkan hasilnya. Layar monitor menampilkan sejumlah foto-foto dan informasi yang cukup banyak. “Sebagian besar data sudah dimiliki di ICO. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah ini.”

Daniel menampilkan sebuah foto atau tepatnya gambar mengenai seorang wanita yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan sesuatu yang seperti bayangan gelap. Gambar itu begitu realistis sehingga mirip seperti sebuah foto.

“Gambar ini dibuat kira-kira sepuluh menit setelah kejadian ini berlangsung. Yang membuatnya adalah penyihir artis yang hanya menggunakan kemampuannya untuk melukis dengan cepat.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Apa ada penyihir lain selain mereka berdua?”

“Dunia itu dunia penyihir. Justin pernah bilang padaku. Di sana terdapat segala macam jenis penyihir.” timpal Josh.

“Ah, begitu rupanya.” Daniel berhenti sejenak. “Kau tahu siapa dua figur di dalam gambar itu?”

Josh sudah bisa menebak salah satunya. “Aku tidak tahu yang wanita tapi aku yakin kalau yang laki-laki adalah Justin.”

“Itu gambarnya bersama Scelestica.” sambung Daniel.

Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Josh untuk paham apa maksud oleh Daniel. “ _WHAT_?!” pekiknya kemudian.

Daniel membuka beberapa folder yang banyak sekali berisi gambar-gambar yang hampir sejenis.

“Ini semuanya mereka berdua?”

“Ya.”

“Dari penyihir artis yang sama?”

“Sayangnya tidak.” kata Daniel dengan wajah datar. “Yang sama adalah nasib mereka semua. Mati.”

Josh terkesiap. “Scelestica membunuh mereka semua?”

“Tepat. Aku yakin dia mencari gambar-gambar ini.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Entah dia punya maksud tertentu atau cuma sekadar ingin menghilangkan jejak mengenai dirinya dan Justin.”

Josh memandang foto-foto itu dengan pikiran yang mendadak kosong. _Apa maksudnya ini_ , batinnya.

* * *

Rasanya tidak ada yang berbeda ketika Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya. Semuanya membutuhkan penerangan lampu sehingga dia tidak tahu apakah sekarang siang atau malam sekarang.

Siwon mengangkat ponselnya dan melirik jam. 6.32 PM. Dia kembali menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke kasur ketika dia tersadar mengenai sesuatu.

Kyuhyun. Di mana anak itu sekarang berada? Setelah Siwon meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tertidur tadi, dia langsung ke kamarnya sendiri karena _dongsaeng_ -nya yang satu itu menolak untuk ditemani.

Siwon berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mencari air. Sejenak, sementara dia meneguk airnya, dia memandang sekeliling ruangan. Selain kulkas, ada televisi yang dipasang di dinding kamar (atau itu monitor berukuran besar? Entahlah. Dia belum sempat menyalakannya), tempat tidur _king size_ , cermin dan meja rias berukuran dan juga kamar mandi yang lengkap dengan _bathtub_ -nya. Siwon bersiul kagum. Kamar itu bagaikan kamar hotel berbintang yang harga satu harinya bisa puluhan juta rupiah.

 _Ah, Kyuhyun_. Pikirannya kembali berfokus kepada _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

“ _Yeo…bseo_? ICO?”

“ _Ne_ , Siwon- _ssi_?” Dia mendengar jawaban ICO dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di kamar.

“ _Jigeum_ Kyuhyun- _ssi ga eodieyo_?”

“Dia sedang bermain di kamarnya. Apa kau mau kusambungkan?”

“Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku ke sana saja sekarang.” kata Siwon lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar.

* * *

Siwon agak kesulitan menemukan arah menuju kamar Kyuhyun karena baru pertama kali dia berada di stasiun luar angkasa itu. Sepanjang perjalanan dia juga masih sempat menelepon Leeteuk dan menanyakan keadaan yang lain serta memberi laporan mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun kepada sang pemimpin Super Junior.

Ketika pada akhirnya dia tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun, dia bertemu dengan yang dimaksud berada di depan kamar.

“Kyuhyun-ah…” panggilnya sambil mendekat. “ _Neo gwaenchanha_?”

Kyuhyun sempat bingung sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

Kini giliran Siwon yang bingung. Reaksi Kyuhyun sungguh aneh, seakan _mood_ -nya yang tadi telah hilang begitu saja.

“Aku bukan Kyuhyun yang kau kenal, Siwon- _ssi_.” jawab Kyuhyun. Ya, dia memang bukan Kyuhyun yang dia kenal karena tampak lebih dewasa.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dia mengenakan seragam yang dikhususkan hanya untuk Penjaga.

“Ah, jadi kau…”

“Ya, aku Kyuhyun masa depan.”

Siwon tersentak kaget. Bukan karena jawabannya melainkan karena alasan dia berada di situ saat itu. “Bukannya seharusnya hari ini ada jadwal bersama yang lain?” kata Siwon.

“ _Ne_. Aku cuma mampir sebentar karena diriku yang satu lagi saat ini sedang membutuhkanku.”

Siwon menunjuk pintu kamar yang masih belum terbuka. “Maksudmu, Kyu…” kata-katanya langsung dipotong.

“Biar dia aku yang urus.” kata Kyuhyun masa depan tenang. “Saat ini, ada orang lain yang mungkin butuh semangat darimu.”

Alis Siwon refleks bertaut. “ _Nugu_?”

* * *

 _Dia ada di taman_. Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun masa depan padanya. Hanya dengan berbekal itu dan petunjuk jalan dari ICO, Siwon pun menuju lokasi taman berada sambil sesekali menikmati pemandangan yang masih asing di matanya. Dia berpapasan dengan banyak sekali orang yang memberikan salam padanya dan dia balik memberikan salam. Semua orang di sana mengenalnya, tentu saja. Tapi karena kesibukan masing-masing, mereka tidak sempat bercakap-cakap dan hanya berpapasan.

Taman yang dimaksud ternyata benar-benar indah. Taman yang cukup besar berbentuk persegi itu di tengahnya terdapat kumpulan berbagai macam bunga berbagai warna yang disusun melingkar dengan air mancur di tengahnya. Air dari tengah taman itu mengalir keluar menuju dinding-dinding ruangan. Berbagai pohon dan tanaman lain ditata rapi di sekeliling taman. Dan yang paling mengesankan adalah mereka bisa melihat langit dengan awan putih berarakan. Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia saat itu berada di dalam sebuah stasiun luar angkasa.

Taman itu masih sepi sehingga mudah bagi Siwon untuk menemukan orang yang dia cari.

Dia menemukan Josh duduk dengan wajah tertunduk di salah satu bangku taman. _Jadi dia yang Kyuhyun maksud,_ katanya dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Siwon mendekatinya. “ _Are you alright_?”

Josh tampaknya sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Siwon. Dia mendongak kaget ketika Siwon menyapanya.

“Ah, Siwon. Aku tidak apa-apa.” katanya sambil membuang napasnya pelan-pelan.

“Tapi kau kelihatan capek, _Hyung_.”

Josh menatapnya. “Benarkah?” Dia mendesah. “Kurasa memang terlihat jelas di wajahku.” katanya. “Aku hanya...merasa lelah dengan semua pertempuran ini.”

Merasa bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, Siwon lalu duduk di sampingnya sambil memikirkan baik-baik apa yang sebaiknya dia katakan. “Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku.” Akhirnya kalimat itu yang berhasil dia ucapkan.

“Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai kapan baru kalian bisa menjalani kehidupan yang seperti biasa. Maksudku, kembali seperti dulu, hanya sibuk dengan konser, show, syuting, atau apapun yang berurusan dengan dunia hiburan.” kata Josh memulai. “Aku yakin sekali semua yang terjadi saat ini telah cukup banyak mengubah kalian tanpa kalian sendiri ketahui.”

“Kami jadi tahu banyak hal.” kata Siwon terharu. Dia tidak menyangka Josh malah memikirkan itu. “Kami jadi mengenalmu.”

“Situasi kita saat ini terjadi gara-gara cinta, hal yang kelihatannya sederhana.” kata Josh. Tapi buru-buru dia meralat. “Bukan. Cinta tidak seperti ini. Cinta tidak akan melakukan hal seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini. _This is more like a...wish_.”

“Scelestica?” tanya Siwon bingung. Mendadak dia paham.

Josh mengangguk.

“Daniel memperlihatkan bukti-bukti mengenai Justin dan Scelestica. Aku salah. Ternyata mereka saling mencintai.”

Siwon diam, namun ekspresi kengerian tidak lepas dari wajahnya. “Mereka saling mencintai?” Siwon mengulangi kata-kata itu tanpa suara. Ekspresinya masih sama.

Ini aneh. Bagaimana mungkin Scelestica mencintai Justin bisa berbuat sesuatu sejauh ini? Apakah cinta itu berubah menjadi benci? Ataukah sejak awal memang ada maksud tertentu sehingga Justin menjauhinya?

“Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa terhadap wanita itu. Aku marah namun juga kasihan.” kata Josh.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

Siwon tiba-tiba seperti berhasil mendapat semua potongan teka-teki. Kedua alisnya menyatu. “ _Hyung_ , jangan-jangan kau ingin menganalisa mereka dengan logika?” tanyanya kemudian.

Josh tertawa kecil. “Ya. Dan itu tidak mungkin, aku tahu.” tanggapnya.

Siwon manyun. “Bagaimana mungkin kau masih melakukannya padahal kau tahu? Cinta tidak bisa dianalisis secara logika.” katanya.

“Aku cuma ingin tahu tujuan Scelestica yang sebenarnya.” kata Josh, geli dengan ekspresi Siwon. Dia kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. “Tentunya kau masih ingat awal semua ini terjadi, kan?”

Bagaimana mungkin dia lupa. Pada waktu itu dia baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya yang begitu padat. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai hal dan menyebabkannya stres. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia bergelut di dunia hiburan dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi yang sangat menguras energi. Namun kali itu tingkat stres yang dialaminya terasa begitu tinggi sehingga dia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Dalam tidurnya itulah dia bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang di sebuah taman kecil di persimpangan jalan yang dia tidak kenali. Orang itu berusaha memberinya semangat. Dia tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan orang itu namun dia merasa badannya begitu segar ketika terbangun.

Namun sesuatu yang dia tidak sangka terjadi karena ternyata dia terbangun di sebuah tempat asing dan sepi. Gilland menemukannya kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian dan membawanya pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Pertama kali Siwon bertemu dengan Josh di stadion, dia langsung mengenali rupanya. Dialah orang yang berbicara dengannya di mimpinya waktu itu, meski Josh sendiri tidak tahu kalau Siwon pernah bertemu dengannya di dalam mimpi. Karena mimpi itulah Siwon tidak merasa canggung berada dekat dengan Josh dan langsung bisa bersahabat dekat dengannya. Di sisi lain, Josh mengira memang seperti itulah sifat Siwon karena sifat itulah yang biasanya ditunjukannya kepada semua orang.

“Dan kejadian sebelum ini? Semua yang terjadi di dunia paralel?” kata-kata Josh berhasil menyadarkannya dari kenangannya.

“Tentu saja aku ingat.” kata Siwon.

“Kalau kau perhatikan, semuanya seperti lepas kendali.” Josh meletakkan kedua sikunya pada pahanya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. “Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Scelestica sehingga semuanya jadi seperti ini. Dan inilah yang membuatku lelah.”

“Tapi bukannya urusan Scelestica sudah selesai?” tanya Siwon bingung.

Josh menatap mata Siwon. “Tidak. Siren yang barusan kau lihat itu adalah bukti bahwa dia belum menyerah.”

“ _Mwo_?!”

“Tentu kau masih ingat ketika aku mengalahkannya, dia melarikan diri kan?” kata Josh. “Ternyata membiarkannya justru membuat masalah baru.” Dia diam sejenak. “Mungkin aku harus berkonsultasi dengan para wanita untuk hal semacam ini.”

Siwon terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena yang lebih memahami masalah ini hanyalah Penjaga. Mungkin dirinya yang masa depan paham soal ini tapi tidak untuk dirinya yang saat ini.

“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_.” katanya sambil tersenyum.

Josh ikut tersenyum. “Kau benar. Semuanya akan jadi lebih baik.” katanya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. “Semoga saja rambut putihku tidak bertambah banyak.”

Dan Siwon meledak tertawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter to fill the empty weeks. I sucks at writing battles, I know. T_T. I think I have to read those Ko Ping Ho books....


	8. A Moment of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuhyun masa depan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian dan setelah selesai, dia pun berkata. “Oke, kurasa kau terlalu jauh mengurusi urusan Penjaga.”  
> .  
> .  
> Kyuhyun terbelalak. “Maksudmu—sama persis? Termasuk semua korbannya juga?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Sayang sekali rencana kita gagal.” kata Josh sambil merengut kecewa. “Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian.”  
> “Masih ada kesempatan lain, Hyung.” Siwon maju lalu merangkul Josh. “Lagipula pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Tidak setiap hari ada orang yang bisa keluar angkasa, kan?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Berjanjilah kalian membawa ini selalu. Terutama sewaktu Super Show.” katanya. “Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah dariku.”  
> .  
> .  
> “WHAT?” Profesor tertegun sejenak. “She planned this…”  
> .  
> .  
> Siwon hendak menyampaikan pertanyaan Donghae kepada Josh namun dia batal melakukannya setelah melihat ekspresi Josh saat itu. Dia sudah bisa menjawabnya sendiri.  
> ===========================================  
> A funny chapter at the beginning but it ended with a thriller. Kkkkkkkk......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to wait the next chapter a bit longer after this since I'm still stuck at Chapter 15. It's difficult to describe what is in my mind right now. :(

Pintu kamar berukuran besar itu terbuka pelan. Sang pengunjung masuk tanpa permisi, langsung menutup pintu itu dengan hati-hati.

“ _Yah_ , sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin diganggu.” kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh, seakan tahu siapa yang datang. Bukannya depresi, tapi dia sedang melampiaskan stres-nya dengan bermain game kesukaannya di laptop; menghabisi setiap musuhnya dengan menekan kasar tombol-tombol pada _keyboard_ yang malang.

Dia tahu ada seseorang yang masuk dan duduk di kasurnya namun tetap tidak dia pedulikan. Toh tempat ini aman dari perampok atau pembunuh…atau penculik. Atau pemerkosa. _Oke, yang terakhir itu rasanya agak berlebihan_ , batinnya.

“Kalau mereka adalah Penjaga, kenapa mereka tidak mencegah bencana alam sebelum terjadi? Kenapa mereka membiarkannya begitu saja?”

Kyuhyun melonjak kaget. Itu...itu adalah suaranya! Padahal dia sama sekali tidak bicara. Dengan setengah syok, dia berbalik dan mendapati dirinya yang dari masa depan sedang duduk santai di tempat tidurnya dengan punggung bersandar di dinding dan kaki yang masih bersepatu dinaikkan di atas tempat tidur.

“AaaaaaaAAAaa… _doppleganger_!!! Setaaannn!!” serunya.

“ _YAH_!” pekik Kyuhyun masa depan, agak melonjak sedikit dari posisinya. “Kau bilang dirimu sendiri setan?” Beberapa saat kemudian dia baru sadar. “Ah, kita memang mendapat julukan _magnae_ setan.”

“Sedang apa di sini?” Ekspresinya sudah kembali datar. Ternyata tadi cuma sandiwara.

“Cuma untuk menyuarakan kata hatimu.”

“ _Mwo_?!”

“Yang barusan aku katakan tadi.”

“Kenapa kau harus menyuarakan suara hatiku?”

“Karena kita adalah orang yang sama dan karena kau tidak menyuarakannya.”

“Untuk apa? Aku rasa tidak perlu.”

Kyuhyun masa depan menghela napas. “Karena kalau kau tidak menyuarakannya, kau akan meragukan Jo- _hyungnim_. Dan itu hal terakhir yang aku inginkan dari diriku sendiri.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena kau akan kehilangan—kenapa kau selalu bertanya ‘kenapa’?”

“Kau sendiri barusan tanya ‘kenapa’.”

“Kau juga—aish, rasanya aneh bertengkar dengan diri sendiri.” Kyuhyun masa depan merasa seperti sedang mengamuk sendiri di depan cermin jadi dia harus mengakhirinya. “Tidak biasanya kau tidak berbicara terus terang. Padahal kau selalu bicara apa adanya.”

“…”

“Katakan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini.”

“Bukannya kau sudah tahu?”

“Katakan saja. Kau akan merasa lebih baik.”

Kyuhyun ragu, namun karena Kyuhyun masa depan tetap bergeming dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arahnya, akhirnya dia menyerah. Aneh rasanya ditatap oleh orang yang berparas sama dengannya. Seperti melihat ke dalam cermin, hanya saja lebih nyata...dan sekilas memberi kesan mengerikan. Setelah menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia lalu mulai berbicara.

“Ketika melihat monitor tadi aku jadi teringat bencana alam yang terjadi beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Kalau Penjaga memang sudah ada semenjak dulu, kenapa Penjaga tidak mencegah agar itu tidak terjadi? Kenapa mereka membiarkannya? Kau tahu berapa banyak orang yang tewas karena itu?” Setelah mengawali kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja semua yang ada di hatinya meluncur keluar dengan bebas lewat mulutnya.

“Kau tahu kalau Siwon sampai menangis waktu melihat berita gempa di Sichuan? Kau tahu betapa mengerikannya bencana tsunami tahun 2004? Kenapa mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa? Masih ada bencana lain yang sepertinya tidak mereka tangani.”

Kyuhyun masa depan mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian dan setelah selesai, dia pun berkata. “Oke, kurasa kau terlalu jauh mengurusi urusan Penjaga.”

Kyuhyun tersentak; tersadar kalau ternyata dirinya memang sudah terlalu banyak terlibat di dalam hal semacam ini.

“Tapi aku rasa kau harus tahu kenapa Penjaga seperti Jo- _hyungnim_ dan teman-temannya tampaknya tidak berbuat apa-apa. Walaupun dengan semua kemampuan yang kami miliki, kami masih manusia biasa.”

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang—entah kenapa—hanya duduk melongo. Dia menyalakan layar monitor yang terletak tepat di atas kepalanya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Beberapa waktu kemudian muncul ribuan citra mengenai bencana alam beserta korban-korbannya. Banyak di antaranya adalah foto-foto yang cukup mengerikan bahkan bagi orang dewasa seperti mereka.

“Kau lihat semua gambar ini? Gambar-gambar inilah yang muncul dalam penglihatan Penjaga elemen beberapa detik sebelum terjadi bencana.”

Kyuhyun terbelalak. “Maksudmu—sama persis? Termasuk semua korbannya juga?”

“Tepat. Semuanya muncul dalam penglihatan mereka seperti film.” Kyuhyun masa depan menatap lurus Kyuhyun masa kini, benar-benar seperti sedang bercermin. “Kau tahu, film itu membuat mereka begitu lemah. Tenaga mereka seakan hilang begitu saja sehingga mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itu membuktikan kalau mereka masih manusia yang terbatas.” Dia kembali menatap monitor.

“Kau juga harus tahu bahwa pada tahun 2006 terjadi gempa yang cukup parah di tempat tinggal Jo- _hyungnim_ saat ini. Pada waktu itu dia dan Sarah _nuna_ ada di sana namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya dapat menyaksikan ribuan orang tewas begitu saja.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Untuk inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku dan Siwon _hyung_ diutus kemari. Ah, maksudku Siwon _hyung_ -ku dan bukan Siwon _hyung_ -mu.”

Kyuhyun terkesiap. “ _Yah_ , apa maksudmu dengan ‘Siwon _hyung_ -mu’? Jangan sampai menimbulkan salah persepsi.”

“Hahahaha…maaf soal itu. Maksudku Siwon dari duniaku.”

Keduanya diam cukup lama.

“Apa ada alasan lain kenapa kalian yang diutus?”

Dengan suara yang sangat kecil namun cukup jelas di telinga Kyuhyun, dia berkata. “Kami berdua punya kemampuan khusus yang nyaris tidak dimiliki oleh Penjaga yang lain.”

* * *

Di sisi lain di markas luar angkasa itu sedang terjadi perbincangan yang cukup intens antara beberapa Penjaga level atas mengenai ketujuh dimensi pelindung mereka.

“Dua orang Penjaga yang sama tidak boleh saling bertemu, itu aturannya.” kata Daniel. “Tapi kenapa ketika kalian mengambil resiko membawa Josh untuk bertemu Josh yang lain tidak terjadi sesuatu?”

“Waktunya berhenti. Itu sesuatu, kan?” tanggap Adam. “Aku tidak begitu paham mengenai ruang dan waktu tapi kalau diibaratkan seperti mesin, dimensi itu lumpuh.”

“Analogi itu nyaris benar.” kata Sam. “Seperti yang kita tahu, sebuah dimensi tidak boleh berhenti terlalu lama. Kita harus segera membuat waktu kembali berjalan atau efek sampingnya tidak bisa dikatakan. Kita juga tidak punya pilihan lain karena dimensi itu salah satu dimensi pelindung dimensi kita.”

“Satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan adalah membawa Penjaga yang ada di masa lalu dan membawa mereka ke masa kini. _Well_ , maksudku masa kini untuk dimensi mereka.” kata Sarah. “Tapi itu artinya kita akan menciptakan sebuah paradox...” Tanpa sadar dia menggerigiti kukunya. “…dan itu tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik.”

“Kita tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau tidak segera diselesaikan, cepat atau lambat, kedelapan dimensi ini akan runtuh.” kata Rebecca.

“Itu tugas kalian bertiga sebagai Penjaga Ruang dan Waktu. Pergilah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kita juga harus segera menemukan Scelestica di _Parallel Beyond._ ”

* * *

Setelah sehari berada di stasiun luar angkasa, Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini harus segera kembali ke bumi. Setelah rencana piknik mereka batal, Josh harus memulangkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon ke dorm Super Junior.

“Sayang sekali rencana kita gagal.” kata Josh sambil merengut kecewa. “Padahal banyak sekali yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian.”

“Masih ada kesempatan lain, _Hyung_.” Siwon maju lalu merangkul Josh. “Lagipula pemandangan di sini sangat indah. Tidak setiap hari ada orang yang bisa keluar angkasa, kan?”

“Tapi gara-gara makhluk bersisik yang menjijikkan itu semuanya jadi berantakan.”

Siwon menoleh kaget ke arah Kyuhyun lalu ke arah Josh secara bergantian. Mereka berdua baru saja mengatakan hal yang sama dalam dua bahasa yang berbeda! Sejak kapan mereka jadi begitu mirip? Apakah Josh sudah terpengaruh Kyuhyun ataukah memang sifatnya yang sebenarnya memang seperti itu? Yang bisa dilakukan Siwon hanyalah menatap kekompakan keduanya dengan takjub.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari tatapan Siwon akhirnya protes, “ _Wae_?”

“ _Aniyo_.” balas Siwon cepat. Dia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Kita tidak bisa libur terlalu lama lagipula Super Show akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Kita harus sering latihan.”

“Terutama kau, karena terlalu sering syuting di luar negeri.” tuding Kyuhyun.

“Itu benar.” Siwon mengakui.

“Baiklah. Kita jangan terlalu lama di sini. Biar kalian kuantar sampai ke dorm.”

“Bukannya _Hyung_ masih ada pekerjaan?” tanya Siwon. “Setahuku ada rapat penting kan?”

Josh diam sejenak. “Kau benar. Aku sudah terlalu lama absen.” katanya kemudian.

Pada akhirnya Josh hanya mengantar keduanya hingga ke ruang transfer.

“Aku akan mengantar barang-barangmu ke dorm nanti.” kata Josh kepada Kyuhyun. “Bagaimana denganmu, Siwon?”

“Malam ini aku harus ke Shenzhen. Seandainya kita tidak bisa bertemu, titipkan saja barangku di dorm.” kata Siwon.

“Pasti drama baru lagi. _Very well_.” tanggap Josh. “Oh!”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bereaksi ketika Josh tiba-tiba berseru kencang.

“Kemarikan ponsel kalian.” katanya.

Dia memasukkan nomor telepon ke dalam telepon Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Alis Siwon bertaut ketika melihat begitu panjangnya nomor telepon itu di ponselnya.

“Nomor telepon itu adalah nomor teleponku lewat jalur komunikasi markas. Kalau ingin menghubungi markas, hapus saja dua belas angka paling belakang.” kata Josh. “Kalau lewat jalur markas, semuanya gratis.”

Mereka mengangguk paham.

“Terus terang,...” kata Josh, mengundang perhatian keduanya. “...aku agak kuatir. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau kekuatiran tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Tapi situasi kita sekarang hampir mirip dengan waktu itu.”

“ _Hyung_ , kau berbicara seakan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi.” kata Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya wajahnya mengernyit mendengar pernyataan semacam ini.

“Bukan itu maksudku…” Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

Itu adalah beberapa aksesoris berupa gelang dan cincin. Josh meletakkan satu cincin ke tangan Kyuhyun sedangkan sisanya kepada Siwon.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung.

“Apa ini?” tanya Siwon. Ekspresinya saat itu benar-benar lucu namun Josh mengesampingkan itu dan memilih untuk berfokus kepada apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

“Berjanjilah kalian membawa ini selalu. Terutama sewaktu Super Show.” katanya. “Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah dariku.”

“ _Wae_?” tanya Kyuhyun spontan. Alis Siwon kembali terangkat.

“Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang. Terserah kalian mau memakainya atau menaruhnya di saku yang penting kalian harus membawanya ke mana pun kalian pergi. Berjanjilah padaku.” kata Josh serius.

“ _Okay_.” kata Kyuhyun. Siwon pun ikut memberikan persetujuan. “Tapi kenapa aku cuma dapat satu?”

Siwon tertawa tanpa suara. Dia merangkul Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan emosinya.

Bibir Josh melebar karena tersenyum geli. “Kau tidak suka mengenakan aksesoris jadi kurasa satu saja cukup. Lagipula, sekali kau diberi aksesoris pasti yang mirip dengan aksesoris wanita.” godanya dan tawa Siwon pun meledak. Kyuhyun memukulnya tepat di belakang kepalanya.

* * *

Super Show benar-benar menguras tenaga semua anggota Super Junior termasuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang jadwal kegiatannya sungguh di luar akal sehat. Mereka semua nyaris tidak bisa istirahat karenanya. Siwon sendiri harus bolak-balik terbang untuk antara konser Super Show dan syuting di China. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk dengan drama musikal, Super Show, dan juga _fanmeeting_.

Josh yang memantau keadaan mereka dari jauh, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kegiatan mereka yang menurutnya benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Menurutnya, semua anggota Super Junior bukan manusia biasa. Masalahnya, mereka mampu melakukan semuanya dengan baik walaupun semua kegiatan itu sangat menguras tenaga. Ditambah lagi dengan sifat Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang keras kepala, dia tidak bisa melarang mereka untuk mengurangi jadwal seperti pada waktu-waktu sebelumnya meski sebagai seorang petarung di dalam hatinya dia selalu merasa ada yang janggal dengan kondisi sekarang.

Di sisi lain, diri mereka yang berasal dari masa depan bersama Kevin yang datang bersama mereka, dan juga Daniel, mengerjakan suatu proyek yang Josh sendiri tidak tahu. Dia tidak terlalu memusingkan ketiganya karena fokusnya saat ini adalah Kyuhyun dan Siwon masa kini. Di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam Josh merasa gelisah sehingga dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja tanpa terpantau. Oleh karena itu, sesekali dia menelepon mereka dan jika dia sempat, atau kalau sekadar karena ingin, dia pun mendatangi dorm mereka ketika semuanya sedang dalam waktu istirahat di sela-sela Super Show sambil membawa hasil ujian mahasiswanya (dia masih bekerja sebagai dosen) dan mengoreksi pekerjaan mereka di sana. Proses koreksi itu tidak akan berjalan mulus, tentu saja, karena dorm yang begitu berisik karena dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang hiper aktif yang terus berimprovisasi untuk Super Show di negara berikutnya. Siwon yang biasanya berada di apartemennya pun kini lebih sering menyempatkan diri datang ke dorm untuk masalah itu.

Josh saat itu sedang duduk bersila di lantai sambil meneliti jawaban-jawaban di kertas. Dia sempat membawa oleh-oleh untuk dimakan oleh sekelompok orang itu.

“ _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak ke apartemenku saja? Di sana lebih sepi.” kata Siwon, yang masih sempat-sempatnya membaca informasi dari Internet di sela-sela latihannya. Dia mengerling Josh yang baru saja menghela napas.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Josh melakukan itu karena konsentrasinya yang buyar. Siwon menduga itu karena akibat ulah duo Eunhyuk-Donghae. Kyuhyun juga sempat menegur mereka, namun Josh, yang meskipun perbendaharaan bahasa Korea-nya masih begitu sedikit justru menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membiarkan mereka.

“Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya ini bukan salah siapa-siapa juga. Aku memang sedang banyak pikiran saat ini.” kata Josh. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa sangat tertarik dengan aksesoris gelang bola-bola hijau-merah pemberiannya yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangan Siwon. “Lagipula apa untungnya aku kemari kalau kalian tidak ada? Kalian semua prioritas utamaku saat ini.”

Siwon berniat merangkul Josh ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendahuluinya. Dia memeluk pinggang Josh dari belakang lalu mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahunya. Josh, yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan _skinship_ seperti ini hanya membiarkannya. Ekspresinya datar, tidak menunjukkan rasa suka ataupun tidak suka. Matanya kembali meneliti hasil tulisan para mahasiswanya.

“Kalian tahu, di negaraku anak bungsu biasanya yang paling mendapat perhatian sehingga mereka cenderung dimanja dan dituruti.” kata Josh, membiarkan Kyuhyun mengayunkan tubuhnya seperti sedang berusaha membujuk seorang anak kecil untuk tidur. “Sedangkan di Korea anak bungsu harus mendengarkan dan melakukan apapun yang _hyung_ -nya suruh lakukan. Benar kan?”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk tapi karena posisi Josh saat itu membelakangi Siwon, maka dua lelaki tertampan di Super Junior itu pun berkata, “ _Ne_.”

“Tapi yang terjadi sekarang padaku adalah yang seperti yang terjadi di negaraku. _You know, if we spoil him too much he would become a spoiled BRAT_.” Dia sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir, walaupun bibirnya saat ini sedang tertarik lebar-lebar karena nyengir.

Butuh waktu sedetik bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari kata-katanya. Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Josh dengan alis bertaut. “ _Nae ga_?”

Josh terkikik. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya merengut dan kembali meletakkan dagunya di bahu Josh. Mesti karena dia merasa nyaman sekali di posisi seperti itu.

Josh hanya mendengus geli dan berbalik menatap Siwon. “Aku tidak pernah tahu dia bisa seperti ini.”

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tidak tahu lalu menatap langit-langit dorm. Kedua jempolnya saling berputar, menunjukkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Josh itu benar. Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengambil makanan yang dibawa oelh Josh barulah Siwon berbisik di telinganya. “Hanya kalau moodnya sedang baik. Kalau moodnya tidak baik, satu dorm akan kena getahnya semua.”

“ _Hyung_ ini apa?” tanya Kyuhyun dari jauh, mengangkat sepotong gorengan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Siwon langsung melompat menjauh agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia baru saja membisikkan sesuatu kepada Josh.

“Ah, itu dari ubi. Jangan makan terlalu banyak.” Josh sebenarnya ingin menambahkan kalimat: ‘karena kau sudah gendut’ tapi tidak ingin suasana dorm yang begitu cerah dalam sekejap akan berubah menjadi rumah hantu.

Dengan riang Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah sebelumnya berhasil menyambar iPad dari tangan Ryeowook.

“ _Geu mwoya_?” Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya di permukaan benda itu. “ _Ah, soseul_ (fanfic)?” Dia meletakkan benda itu di lantai. Sebuah seringaian tak jelas menghiasi wajahnya. “ _Hyung_ , kami sebagai artis sering dijadikan tokoh dalam fanfic dengan macam-macam pasangan. Seperti misalnya aku dan Siwon _hyung_ ataupun dengan Minnie _hyung_ atau Changmin. Para fans menyebutnya dengan _pairing_.”

“ _What_?” Mata Josh terbelalak. Dia paham apa maksudnya itu. “Fans kalian berbuat begitu?”

“Kau tidak tahu?” Alis Kyuhyun naik karena heran. Josh menggeleng.

“Betul.” Siwon yang menimpali. “Itu hal yang biasa terjadi di mana pun.”

“ _Well_ , tidak di negaraku. Artis-artis di sana setahuku tidak pernah dibuatkan fanfic.”

“ _Jinjja_?” seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Kekompakan keduanya berhasil mengundang perhatian yang lain.

Josh mengangguk meski ekspresinya yang masih terkejut. “Dan artis-artis kami jarang dikuntit termasuk oleh wartawan.”

“Wah.” seru semua yang paham dengan perkataannya. “Kelihatannya privasi mereka lebih terjaga.”

“Tapi tentu saja mereka tidak akan mencapai ketenaran seperti kalian di sini.” kata Josh. “ _There's always a price for everything_.”

Dan beberapa di antara mereka yang mengangguk setuju, termasuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendekati Josh lagi sambil menyeringai jahat yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. “Nah, _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau fans tahu kau sering bersama kami? Apa mereka akan membuat fanfic untuk kita juga?”

“Kita?” kata Josh sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sesaat kemudian matanya membulat. “Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.” Masih dalam posisi duduk di lantai, Josh bergerak mundur dengan cepat, berusaha menghindar dari sergapan Kyuhyun hingga punggungnya menabrak kaki Donghae. Sungguh mengherankan caranya melakukan manuver berbelok dalam posisi duduk seperti itu.

Semua yang menyaksikan melihat reaksi Josh yang sangat komikal langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Siwon bahkan sudah berguling di sofa.

Kyuhyun sendiri sudah berlutut sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa begitu keras. Josh sendiri mempertahankan _poker face_ -nya dan berbuat seolah-olah seperti orang bodoh.

“Aku....tidak menyangka...kau bisa begitu lucu.”

* * *

Kim Jaejung sedang sibuk memasak di dapur rumahnya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Setelah melihat siapakah gerangan yang meneleponnya, dia pun menjawabnya dengan menjepit telepon itu di antara bahu dan kepalanya.

“Ah, Yuchun-ah. Ada apa?” katanya.

“ _Hyung_ , aku dan Junsu sedang menuju ke sana. Apa sudah siap?”

“Sudah hampir selesai.” jawab Jaejung singkat.

“Bagaimana kalau aku menghubungi Jo- _hyung_? Dia pasti kaget.”

“Nanti saja. Masakannya belum siap semua. Masih ada satu resep lagi yang ingin kubuat. Yuchun-ah, aku benar-benar sedang sibuk sekarang. Kututup teleponnya ya?”

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yuchun, Jaejung pun memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Setelah merasa bahwa masakannya cukup matang, Jaejung lalu menuang seluruh isi wajan di mangkuk berukuran besar, memberikan sedikit riasan sebagai pemanis lalu menutupnya dengan tutup saji. Dia baru saja hendak melanjutkan ke resep berikut ketika menyadari kalau tubuhnya basah kuyub karena keringat. Berada di depan wajan yang panas ternyata mampu membuatnya banyak berkeringat meskipun cuaca Seoul termasuk cukup dingin.

Dia lalu menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya dari arah lokasi dia meletakkan semua aksesorisnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak beludru biru dan membukanya. Ada sebuah cincin di sana. Cincin yang diberikan Josh beberapa waktu sebelum mereka keluar dari Corona. Cincin yang menunjukkan jalan keluar dari kegelapan, setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya saat itu.

Ingatan selama berada di Corona kembali berputar di kepalanya. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan selama berada di sana. Semua kesenangan, kegembiraan, kemarahan, hingga semua kebodohan yang mereka lakukan di sana masih dia ingat dengan sangat jelas. Ingin rasanya kembali ke saat-saat itu dan lari dari semua masalah yang menghimpitnya saat ini namun dia tahu hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa namun justru akan menambah masalah baru yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ada.

“ _Hyung_ , kami datang.” Suara dari luar menyadarkannya dari transnya.

 _Cepat sekali mereka sampai_ , batinnya. “Ah, sebentar.” Dia meletakkan cincin itu kembali ke tempatnya, mengganti baju, lalu bergegas keluar.

* * *

“Kita menemukannya!” Teriakan itu dalam sekejap langsung membuat gempar di seluruh penjuru markas. “Kita menemukan Scelestica!”

“Jalankan prosedur penarikan.” perintah profesor Ico.

Ketegangan kembali memenuhi ruang kendali. Semua operator berusaha bekerja dengan seefisien mungkin. Dengan bantuan ICO pekerjaan mereka menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

Beberapa menit kemudian salah seorang operator memberikan laporan, “Kita tidak bisa melakukannya! Sesuatu memblokir sistem teleportasi!”

Tiba-tiba, bunyi sirine yang terlalu keras dan mendadak membuat tuli telinga semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Ada kejadian yang tidak terduga.

“Profesor, keenam dimensi mendapat serangan mendadak. Hasil scanning menunjukkan berbagai jenis monster. Jumlahnya...jutaan. Kita tidak bisa menahan mereka! Mereka terlalu banyak!” kata operator lain.

“ _WHAT_?” Profesor tertegun sejenak. “ _She planned this…_ ” Dia segera beralih ke arah semua operator yang duduk di depannya. “ _Call everyone back. Tell them we got trouble._ ”

“Dari mana datangnya monster sebanyak itu?”

“Dimensi APD263 _down_! APD876 dan APD322 juga _down_!”

Profesor menjambak rambutnya frustasi. “Ya, Tuhan. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?”

“APD771 _down_!”

“APD992 _down_! Profesor, tinggal satu dimensi lagi...”

Belum lagi pulih dari rasa kagetnya, mereka harus mendengarkan berita lain.

“ _Now what_?”

“Profesor, ada sumber energi berukuran raksasa yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dimensi ini.” Kali ini ICO yang memberikan peringatan.

“ _WHAT??? Can you find out what is it_?”

“ _Currently determining...But whatever it is, as I told you before, it's massive_.” tanggap ICO.

“ _Do we need to contact the UN like before_?” Salah satu operator mengusulkan.

“ _No need. They will know soon enough._ ”

* * *

Tawa riuh renyah di dorm spontan berhenti ketika langit perlahan mulai menghitam, begitu gelapnya sehingga mereka harus menyalakan lampu atau mereka tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Guruh dan petir pun mulai menghias kegelapan itu. Dalam sekejap kota Seoul menjadi gelap gulita.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak baik sedang terjadi, Josh langsung berdiri, mengambil sepatu, dan melangkah santai mendekati jendela.

“Apa ini karena Adam?” bisik Donghae pada Yesung di sebelahnya. “Dia Penjaga Angin dan Petir, kan?”

“Mungkin juga.” kata Josh sambil memakai sepatunya. “Meskipun begitu, kita juga tahu kalau bukan hanya Penjaga yang bisa berbuat hal semacam ini.”

Dan kehebohan di dorm pun kembali terjadi namun kali ini dengan alasan yang benar-benar berbeda.

Siwon hendak menyampaikan pertanyaan Donghae kepada Josh namun dia batal melakukannya setelah melihat ekspresi Josh saat itu. Dia sudah bisa menjawabnya sendiri.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah kami bisa melakukannya.” Mereka tidak bisa menemukan ujung maupun pangkal dari pernyataannya barusan. Ekspresinya saat itu menunjukkan kalau dia khawatir. “ _Are we too late? This kind of darkness is too difficult to handle, even for us._ ”

“ _Eodum_ (kegelapan)?” tanya Kyuhyun sementara Josh melangkah mendekati balkon lalu mengenakan sepatunya.

Walaupun tidak paham artinya namun Josh paham apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dari mulutnya, membuat ekspresinya terkesan lucu. “ _The darkness of a human’s heart_.” katanya sesaat sebelum menghilang dengan teleport.


	9. The Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka semua sudah merasakan siksaan, meski itu terjadi secara tidak langsung. Semuanya bisa bersumber dari satu kalimat sederhana yang dikatakan Josh. Dan, bukannya tidak mungkin, ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa mereka bisa terlempar ke Corona.  
> .  
> .  
> “Jaejungie…” potongnya dengan suara bergetar karena syok. “—Changmin lenyap.”  
> .  
> .  
> Mereka bertiga terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kesunyian itu tidak bertahan lama karena diganggu oleh seseorang.  
> “Lebay.”  
> .  
> “Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar komentarnya. “Ya, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan.”  
> .  
> Siwon yang setengah panik tampak mulai kebingungan, lupa dimana dia memarkir mobilnya tadi.  
> .  
> “Simpan tenaga kalian. Kita harus....menariknya.” kata Yesung. Wajahnya memerah karena mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk menarik Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya.  
> .  
> .  
> “KYUHYUN! SIWON!”  
> =================================  
> Rasa-rasanya fic ini penuh ketegangan ya? Hehehe....maaf bagi yang susah membaca fic seperti ini. It always the darkest night before the dawn. Kkkkk.....

“ _Haksim?_ (kegelapan hati manusia)” kata Donghae, mengkonfirmasi apa yang baru saja diterjemahkan oleh Siwon padanya.

Semua diam. Mereka paham betul dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Josh barusan. Mereka paham bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan dengan tidak adil. Juga pernah tidak dianggap dan disepelekan walaupun mereka telah berusaha tampil maksimal. Semua yang mereka alami, itu adalah proses yang tidak mudah. Mereka semua sudah merasakan siksaan, meski itu terjadi secara tidak langsung. Semuanya bisa bersumber dari satu kalimat sederhana yang dikatakan Josh. Dan, bukannya tidak mungkin, ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa mereka bisa terlempar ke Corona.

“Tu...tunggu. A-apa itu?” Ryeowook menunjuk ke jendela. Mereka semua melempar pandang keluar jendela. Dari kejauhan tampak semacam ledakan-ledakan. Namun ledakan itu bukan seperti ledakan bom atau bahan peledak lain, melainkan seperti efek _fade-in_ dan _fade-out_ menggunakan bola berwarna hitam berukuran raksasa. Ledakan-ledakan itu mengenai gedung-gedung namun tidak merusak bangunan karena ketika menghilang. Semuanya tampak tidak ada yang berubah.

Untuk sesaat lamanya mereka merasa itu hanyalah yang tidak membahayakan sebelum akhirnya Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa salah satu dari bola itu meledak di langit dan menelan beberapa ekor burung yang sedang terbang di sana.

Setelah Eunhyuk mengungkapkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu, Leeteuk segera memerintah semua orang untuk keluar dari dorm karena ledakan-ledakan itu mendekat ke arah bangunan tempat tinggal mereka. Pengalaman mereka bersama Penjaga selama ini sudah cukup membuat mereka paham kalau ada sesuatu di luar kebiasaan—dan juga hukum fisika—sedang terjadi.

Mereka semua berlarian ke lift, berdesak-desakan dengan penghuni apartemen lain yang ternyata juga menyadari datangnya bahaya dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

* * *

Telepon Kim Jaejung berdering kencang sekali. Setelah melihat nama peneleponnya, dia pun menekan tombol hijau. “Bagaimana?” tanya Jaejung sambil melirik Yuchun dan Junsu yang tampak sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin melahap hidangan lezat yang ada di depan mereka. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa mereka masih menahan diri adalah karena Jaejung melarang mereka untuk menyentuhnya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak makan bersama dan dia tidak ingin merusaknya hanya karena tatapan lapar dari kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya. Tidak ada yang bisa tahan godaan jika di hadapan mereka dihidangkan beberapa menu lezat buatan tangan Jaejung.

“Kami dalam perjalanan.” jawab Yunho sambil mempertahankan posisi mobilnya agar tetap lurus.

“Baguslah.” tanggapan Jaejung dilanjutkan dengan tawa kecil. “Alasan apa yang kalian gunakan kali ini?”

“Alasan kuno.” balas Yunho, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir. “Tapi masih efektif.”

“Kuharap tidak ada yang membuntuti kalian.” kata Jaejung. “Terutama fans. Kau tahu sendiri betapa cepatnya berita menyebar.”

“Tenang saja, Changmin sedang mengawasi keadaan situasi seperti elang.” Yunho melirik sedikit ke arah Changmin dan terkejut mendapati _dongsaeng_ -nya itu justru sedang menari-nari sendiri di tempat duduknya. “Tapi kurasa dia sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati masakanmu.”

“Betul. Aku rindu masakan Jaejung _hyung_.” tanggap Changmin lantang. Dia menepuk-nepukkan _dashboard_ dengan tidak sabar. Cahaya matahari terpantul dari cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya nyaris membutakan mata Yunho.

“ _Yah_! Awasi jalan! Bagaimana kalau ada penguntit yang mengikuti kita? Atau fotografer utusan perusahaan?” tegur Yunho.

“ _Arasseo_ …” Changmin manyun. Sifatnya yang ini jarang ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain selain orang-orang yang terdekat dengannya.

Meski matanya menatap keluar jendela namun ternyata pikirannya berkelana ke hal yang lain. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan kelezatan masakan Jaejung dan itu membuatnya ngiler. Sesuatu yang ada di luar sana mendadak membuatnya penasaran.

“Kenapa jalan ini begitu padat? Tidak biasanya seperti ini…”

Dia nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri ketika Yunho tiba-tiba menginjak rem. Begitu mendadaknya hingga punggung mereka berbenturan dengan kursi tempat mereka duduk.

“Ada apa ya?” tanyanya setelah melihat bahwa kendaraan di hadapan mereka begitu padat dengan antrian yang sangat panjang. Mereka mendengar bunyi klakson di mana-mana. Bahkan ada yang keluar dari mobil mereka dan memeriksa kendaraan di depannya.

Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar.

“Changmin-ah, jangan keluar! _Yah_! Shim Changmin!”

Terlambat, dia sudah melangkah cepat-cepat menuju kerumunan orang di hadapannya. Kaki jenjangnya membuat langkahnya cepat sekali. Yunho mau tidak mau akhirnya ikut keluar, setelah mengenakan kacamata hitam terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mengamati untuk beberapa saat, keduanya mencapai suatu kesimpulan. Terjadi kebingungan di jalan raya karena tiba-tiba beberapa pengendara mobil mendadak menghilang. Beberapa saksi sempat melihat ada ledakan-ledakan tak destruktif yang bermunculan sebelum semuanya itu terjadi.

Petugas lalu lintas yang telah datang memutuskan untuk membawa mobil-mobil kosong itu ke kantor polisi agar tidak menghalangi pengendara jalan raya sementara beberapa petugas lain mulai mengalihkan jalur kendaraan.

Yunho dan Changmin yang masih bingung dengan kejadian itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil. Mereka harus segera ke rumah Jaejung sebelum ada yang tahu ke mana tujuan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi-bunyi seperti ledakan yang tertahan menarik perhatian semua orang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar jeritan kengerian di mana-mana.

Keduanya berbalik. Sekumpulan orang yang berkerumun di depan mereka tadi telah lenyap. Belum lagi pulih dari rasa heran mereka, tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan lagi. Kali ini mereka menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana orang-orang lenyap ditelan bola itu.

Keduanya sempat mematung di tempat mereka sebelum Yunho mengambil inisiatif.

“Lari!” pekiknya dan bersama Changmin keduanya langsung melesat dari tempat kejadian secepat yang mereka bisa menuju mobil.

Keduanya berlari sangat cepat menuju mobil mereka. Namun sepertinya bola-bola itu dapat muncul di mana saja secara acak.

Ketika mereka hampir mencapai mobil, terdengar bunyi ledakan yang terasa begitu dekat namun itu tidak membuat Yunho berhenti berlari. Dia agak kaget ketika sadar kalau dia yang terlebih dahulu tiba di mobil. Dia baru menyadarinya setelah dia menutup pintu dan buru-buru mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

“Changminnie?” Dia melihat keluar dari balik jendela dan berharap Changmin segera muncul.

Namun dia tidak melihat Changmin di mana pun. Dia keluar lagi dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling dan tidak mendapati Changmin di mana-mana. Ke mana perginya anak itu? Anak itu tidak mungkin sedang bermain-main dengannya, kan?

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Dia mendadak pikirannya kosong, dan secara tidak sadar dia menatap jalanan tanpa fokus tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Suara telepon yang berdering membuatnya terkejut. Tanpa melirik siapa yang meneleponnya, dia mengangkatnya.

“Yunho-ah, aku lupa bilang kalau—” Yunho tahu suara siapa itu.

“Jaejungie…” potongnya dengan suara bergetar karena syok. “—Changmin lenyap.”

* * *

Suasana di markas besar hiruk-pikuk. Profesor Ico sibuk memerintah semua orang untuk melakukan ini-itu untuk menangani krisis yang sedang terjadi. Kabar mengenai bola-bola hitam sudah sampai ke telinganya, tentu saja, mengingat semua kecanggihan teknologi yang mereka punyai saat ini.

Untungnya di saat-saat seperti inilah ICO memperlihatkan kemampuan tersembunyi yang dimilikinya sebagai kecerdasan buatan tercanggih yang pernah ada.  Hampir puluhan hingga ratusan tugas-tugas berat mampu dia kerjakan sekaligus hanya dengan sedikit perintah dari manusia.

Dalam situasi yang menegangkan itu ada dua orang yang hanya berdiri diam sambil mematung di sana. Kevin masa depan, yang tadinya sibuk membantu sebagai asisten profesor, ikut bergabung dengan mereka ketika melihat keduanya hanya berdiri mematung di sana.

“Kyuhyun _hyung_ , kau yakin akan melakukannya?” tanyanya pelan, mencoba untuk tidak berbuat sesuatu yang dapat memancing emosinya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah monitor meski Siwon maupun Kevin tahu betul kalau dia tidak benar-benar sedang memperhatikan.

“Kyu?” kata Siwon pelan. Dalam hatinya dia merasa sedih namun dia tidak menunjukkan itu di hadapan kedua dongsaeng-nya itu “Kalau saja aku bisa menggantikanmu...”

“Nyatanya kau memang tidak bisa.” bentak Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar, mengagetkan baik Siwon maupun Kevin. Namun dia segera tersadar akan perbuatannya itu. Siwon hanya ingin membantunya. “Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentak.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Kalau saja kami punya kemampuan sepertimu...” Kevin tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Dia menoleh ke arah Kevin kemudian Siwon. “Kenapa muka kalian tampak seperti aku akan mati?” Dia menatap bolak-balik ke arah Siwon dan Kevin yang kini seakan begitu tertarik dengan sepatu mereka. “ _Hyung_ , relakanlah aku pergi...”

Siwon tersentak, mengangkat kepalanya. “Kenapa sekarang kau berbicara seakan-akan kalau kau akan mati?”

Mereka bertiga terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kesunyian itu tidak bertahan lama karena diganggu oleh seseorang.

“ _Lebay_.”

“WHOAAA!!!”

Betapa terkejutnya mereka bertiga ketika tahu kalau profesor cantik berusia tidak kurang dari enam puluh tahun namun berwajah seperti dua puluh tahun itu tengah menatap mereka dengan intens dari dekat, dengan alisnya yang diyakini nyaris berputar 180 derajat di dahinya.

“Kalian bertiga seperti sedang bermain drama dengan peran tiga anak remaja labil yang sedang menghadapi cinta segi sepuluh yang sangat rumit dan mencoba mengakhirinya dengan terjun ke dalam kolam renang yang penuh dengan ikan mas koki. Ckckckck.” kata sang profesor sambil melangkah pergi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bertiga masih dapat melakukan spontanitas semacam itu dalam situasi darurat seperti ini. Dia tahu betul apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan barusan hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja memberi komentar yang sangat berlebihan.

“Cepat lakukan tugas kalian! Masih banyak yang harus kalian lakukan sebelum melakukan apapun yang harus kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun.” lanjutnya. Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar komentarnya. “Ya, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan.” Dia berputar pada tumitnya lalu berseru, “ICO, hubungi Daniel. Aku butuh bantuannya sekarang.”

Siwon menutup mulutnya dalam usahanya menahan geli. Kevin malah sudah berdiri memunggungi mereka semenjak tadi dengan posisi membungkuk hingga 90 derajat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena tawa yang tertahan.

“ _Halmoni_ (nenek)satu ini benar-benar...”

Meski tidak paham bahasa Korea, tapi sang profesor sepertinya punya indra keenam yang membuatnya bisa tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang mengumpatnya di belakangnya. Jadi, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia pun berbalik dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tajam. “Apa kau bilang?” katanya.

“Eh, tidak ada apa-apa.” tanggap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa gugup.

Setelah sang profesor menjauh dan mulai melempar berbagai instruksi, Siwon menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun. “Kyu, jangan bikin masalah.” katanya serius. Tapi kemudian ekspresinya kembali menunjukkan rasa gelinya.

“ _Arrayo_.” jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Untuk beberapa waktu tidak ada di antara mereka yang berbicara. Suasana terasa begitu sepi di tengah-tengah kehebohan yang sedang berlangsung di sana. Masing-masing mendadak tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

“Um, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan.” kata Siwon, memasang ekspresi serius. “Aku tahu Jo- _hyungnim_ dan yang lain sudah sering memberi tahu tapi aku selalu lupa. Lagipula ini abad 21 dan kita sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi…”

Kyuhyun dan Kevin menatapnya dengan serius. Siwon, kalau sedang serius, pasti ada hal yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan. Setidaknya itu yang mereka yakini sebelum dia mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya saat itu.

“…apa arti kata _lebay_?”

Kyuhyun menepuk wajahnya sendiri sambil memutar bola matanya. Lain lagi dengan Kevin seperti sedang sembelit. Dia berusaha menahan rasa gelinya sekuat mungkin dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya namun gagal dengan sempurna.

Siwon, dengan ekspresi polos, memprotes keduanya. “ _Ah, waeee_?”  

* * *

Di apartemen tempat dorm Suju terjadi situasi yang terjadi sangat kontras jika dibandingkan kejadian barusan yang melibatkan ketiga orang dari masa depan itu.

Semua orang berdesakan memasuki lift. Mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah itu orang biasa ataukah figur publik. Semua orang berusaha keluar dari gedung untuk menyelamatkan diri. Suasana yang hiruk pikuk bahkan masih terjadi di dalam lift. Dan suara DING membuat semuanya berdesakan keluar, nyaris menggencet beberapa orang yang berada di paling depan lift.

Semua penumpang lift yang berhasil keluar langsung berlarian menuju pintu lobi. Leeteuk, Sungmin, dan Siwon yang posisinya berada paling depan dari pintu lift baru saja hendak keluar ketika mereka mendengar jeritan dari luar gedung. Untuk seketika lamanya suasana lobi berubah gelap sebelum kembali ke situasi semula. Mereka bisa menebak apa yang dapat menyebabkan kegelapan sementara itu.

“Tempat parkir!”

Dipimpin Siwon, mereka berbalik arah, berlarian ke tangga menuju tempat parkir, tanpa mempedulikan lagi lift yang baru saja mereka tumpangi.

Sangat masuk akal kalau ternyata hampir seluruh isi gedung ingin melarikan diri dengan mobil. Tempat parkir begitu padat dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan ada di beberapa tempat yang sempat macet.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Siwon dengan kecepatan kaki diatas rata-rata, berbelok, dan melewati puluhan mobil yang masih di parkir. Semua mengekorinya dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di posisi paling belakang.

Siwon yang setengah panik tampak mulai kebingungan, lupa dimana dia memarkir mobilnya tadi.

“Siwon-ah, apa mobilmu bisa memuat kita semua?” tanya Leeteuk. “Aku tidak mau kita ditangkap karena melanggar...”

“KYUHYUN!!”

Suara Donghae membuat mereka serempak berbalik.

Kengerian meliputi mereka ketika melihat sebuah bola hitam sudah menelan separo tubuh Kyuhyun dari pinggang ke bawah. Donghae sedang berusaha keras untuk menariknya keluar namun tenaganya sendiri ternyata tidak cukup. Dia malah bergeser semakin mendekat ke arah bola itu. Yang mengherankan adalah bola itu masih belum menghilang, mungkin karena dia belum menelan korbannya secara utuh. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir karena salah satu anggota mereka sekarang dalam keadaan bahaya.

Kyuhyun sudah begitu pucat, berpegangan pada tangan Donghae sekuat yang dia bisa.

Semua bergegas membantu menariknya dengan Siwon yang paling depan bersama Donghae. Entah berapa lama mereka mencoba menariknya namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya saat itu. Tenaga mereka ternyata masih belum cukup untuk menyamai kekuatan bola itu. Bahkan mereka kini mulai tertarik masuk ke dalam bola hitam itu bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak ada orang lain yang membantu mereka, mereka semua tidak berani mendekat dan semuanya berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan berlari ke arah lain.

Donghae berganti posisi dengan merangkul pinggang Siwon untuk menariknya. Yang lain ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Tapi ternyata perubahan posisi ini ternyata tidak merubah apa pun.

Air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Kyuhyun yang kini memerah menahan sakit. Dia tahu apa yang akan segera terjadi dan dia tidak boleh mengorbankan yang lain hanya untuk dirinya.

“ _Hyung_ , lepaskan tanganku.” katanya.

“Bicara apa kau ini!” teriak Eunhyuk. “Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu.”

“Choi Siwon, jangan coba-coba kau lepaskan tangannya atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku, _arraseo_?” kata Leeteuk tegas.

“Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kyu!” tukas Siwon. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia tidak ingin melepaskan tangan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu.

“Kalian juga akan terhisap masuk!” kata Kyuhyun sambil berurai air mata. “Biar aku saja.”

“Simpan tenaga kalian. Kita harus....menariknya.” kata Yesung. Wajahnya memerah karena mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk menarik Eunhyuk yang berada di depannya.

Pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun kini serasa akan segera terlepas dari sendinya.

“ _Hyung_ , lepaskan aku. Aku sudah tidak kuat.” katanya.

“ _Sirheo_! Jangan menyerah sekarang!” kata Siwon. “JO-HYUUUUNG!” Dia berteriak dalam keputusasaannya.

Seakan menjawab seruannya, sepasang tangan ikut memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

“Aku di sini.”

Siwon menoleh ke sosok yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Untuk sesaat lamanya kelegaan meliputi mereka namun Kyuhyun masih membutuhkan pertolongan.

Usaha mereka untuk menarik Kyuhyun keluar perlahan-lahan mulai membuahkan hasil. Kyuhyun mulai bergeser keluar sedikit demi sedikit dari bola itu. Siwon nyaris tidak percaya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki seorang Penjaga. Dia ternyata begitu kuat, namun lembut di saat yang bersamaan.

Melihat usaha mereka mulai membuahkan hasil, mereka semakin bersemangat untuk menariknya. Siwon berpindah posisi dan merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun sewaktu paha atasnya sudah mulai kelihatan.

Mereka semakin bersemangat ketika melihat hampir semua bagian tubuhnya keluar dari dalam bola.

Namun tidak ada yang memperkirakan kalau bola hitam itu ternyata memiliki gaya gravitasi yang cukup kuat pada bagian kedua kutubnya. Kemampuan ini tampaknya muncul ketika bola itu tidak menghilang untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Dan tidak ada yang menyangka, termasuk Josh, kalau gaya gravitasi itu ternyata mampu menarik langit-langit dan lantai hingga keduanya melengkung dalam saat yang bersamaan. Lantai melengkung naik ke arah kutub bagian bawah bola sementara langit-langit tertarik ke bawah, membuat gundukan yang cukup besar di bagian bawah dan atas secara tiba-tiba.

Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana mungkin bola seperti ini bisa membuat lengkungan seperti itu dan bukannya langsung menghancurkannya karena Kyuhyun yang masih tertancap di tengah-tengahnya masih harus dikeluarkan. Mereka terus menariknya secepat yang mereka bisa namun ternyata mereka semua kalah cepat dibandingkan kekuatan bola itu.

Langit-langit yang sudah tidak mampu menahan kemampuan daya tarik bola mulai menjatuhkan pecahan-pecahan beton ke bawah. Beberapa di antaranya tersedot masuk ke dalam kutub bola. Sebagian lagi, yang berasal dari tepi-tepi gundukan itu, mulai retak dan jatuh berguguran menimpa mereka semua. Satu pecahan yang cukup besar jatuh mengenai pelipis Eunhyuk dan satunya lagi mengenai kepala Donghae hingga membuatnya jatuh pingsan. Yang lain cukup beruntung karena hanya terkena debu beton dari langit-langit.

Karena terkena hantaman beton dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, pegangan Donghae yang di pinggang Siwon pun terlepas dan pegangan tangan Josh ikut terlepas. Sebagai akibatnya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersedot masuk ke dalam bola hitam. Josh segera ikut melompat masuk sebelum akhirnya bola itu menghilang karena telah menelan semua korbannya, meninggalkan lima lelaki yang terluka dan tertutup debu bangunan.

“KYUHYUN! SIWON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love to tease my readers. Kkkkkk....


	10. Bubble Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perisai kamuflase benda yang tidak kelihatan itu pun hancur dan perlahan-lahan menampakkan sesuatu di baliknya yang membuat semua orang ternganga.  
> .  
> .  
> "What do you mean you lose contact?”   
> .  
> .  
> Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk adalah benar, Kyuhyun merasa agak sedih mendengarnya.   
> .  
> .  
> “Saudara-saudara, kurasa aku harus mengatakan ini. Bola-bola itu membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang sangat berbahaya.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Data ini...? Benda ini bertambah besar?!!?”   
> .  
> .  
> “Tunggu dulu.” sela Sarah. Dia memperhatikan sesuatu di layar. “Pulau yang ada di bawah benda besar itu...”  
> ===============================  
> Chapter ini mengenai apa yang terjadi beberapa saat setelah chapter sebelumnya selesai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Blame the internet connection for that :(
> 
> Sedikit mengenai chapter ini: ini merupakan chapter 'penengah' antara chapter sebelumnya dengan chapter setelah ini. Setidaknya pembaca harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi 'di belakang'.
> 
> 3 chapter berikutnya akan terjadi sementara chapter ini sedang terjadi.

“ _I’m detecting a massive energy reading above Prince’s and Princess’ hometown_.” ICO memberikan informasi yang berhasil mengundang perhatian semua orang, termasuk Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kevin masa depan.

“ _Show me_.” kata profesor Ico.

Monitor menunjukkan sebuah kota kecil yang masih cukup sederhana dari udara. Berbeda dengan yang dikatakan ICO, semua justru tampak normal seperti biasa.

“ _I_ _do_ _n't see any big object here_.” kata profesor Ico. “ _Are they using stealth_?”

“ _Yes, they are currently using stealth technology to cover their tracks. Asking permission to use anti-stealth beam_.” kata ICO.

“ _Do it_.”

Sebuah antena dari ujung bagian bawah stasiun luar angkasa itu mengeluarkan energi intensitas tinggi berwarna biru yang ditembakkan ke arah bumi. Energi itu seakan hendak mengenai kota kecil tersebut. Namun ternyata sinar itu berhenti di udara, mengenai sesuatu tepat di atas kota kecil itu dan membuat suara bagaikan ledakan besar disusul suara-suara bagaikan kaca yang pecah.

Perisai kamuflase benda yang tidak kelihatan itu pun hancur dan perlahan-lahan menampakkan sesuatu di baliknya yang membuat semua orang ternganga.

Benda itu seperti patung ukiran berbentuk makhluk raksasa dengan sayap kelelawar yang sangat lebar. Kaki ukiran itu mencengkeram kuat sesuatu seperti jaring-jaring dari tanah liat dengan sebuah bola hitam besar di dalamnya. Ukuran bola hitam itu saja kira-kira lima kali diameter pulau Batam, sementara ukiran makhluk di atasnya hampir sepuluh kali ukuran bola hitam itu.

Kevin sampai menjatuhkan _laser pointer_ -nya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sendiri menatap monitor dengan tatapan horor.

Tapi benda raksasa dengan bentuk yang cukup mengerikan itu bukanlah akhir dari kabar buruk yang mereka dapatkan dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit.

“ _Professor, I just lost contact with Joshua_.” Kini tablet yang sedang dipegang Siwon meluncur dari tangannya dan nyaris jatuh seandainya saja dia tidak segera menyadarinya.

" _What do you mean you lose contact_?”

“ _He cannot be located anywhere_.” kata ICO. “ _His last location was inside the building of Super Junior's dormitory_. _According to the log for the last thirty minutes it seems like there are damages inside the building that affecting several lower floors, especially the parking lot_.”

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kevin saling bertukar pandang dalam kengerian sekarang. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa menebak apa yang telah terjadi di sana. Siwon bermaksud meminta ijin kepada profesor Ico untuk memeriksa keadaan di sana namun niatnya itu tertahan karena ulah salah satu tamu yang baru saja tiba.

“ _WHAT THE HECK IS THAT_????” Teriakan dari arah pintu masuk membuat hampir semua orang berbalik.

* * *

Gilland mendapat hadiah berupa sebuah pukulan keras tepat di belakang kepalanya.

“ _Ow_ , untuk apa itu tadi? Justin?” kata Gilland.

“Kau bisa lihat sendiri, apa itu kan?” kata Justin geram.

“Kalian menemukan sesuatu?” tanya profesor serius.

“Ada beberapa hal.” Gilland yang menjawab sambil menggosok kepalanya yang masih sakit karena dipukul Justin. “Di mana Josh? Kita harus segera menyusun strategi—”

“Dia lenyap.” kata profesor. Dan ruangan itu hening. Gilland yang masih belum paham maksudnya tampak kebingungan.

“Jangan bilang kalau dia—”

“Profesor, tampaknya ada korban dari lokasi terakhir Josh berada. Salah satu rumah sakit baru saja mengirimkan ambulans ke sana.” sela ICO.

Wajah Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kevin berubah pucat; terlintas dalam pikiran mereka adalah kemungkinan yang terburuk.

“Profesor, kami minta ijin untuk kembali ke dorm.” kata Siwon kemudian.

“Pergilah.” tanggap profesor spontan, tanpa berpikir. “Jangan lupa untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi padaku.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang kendali dengan tergesa-gesa, sementara Kevin hanya memandangi keduanya dengan perasaan khawatir. Dia sebenarnya ingin ikut juga namun akan sangat aneh jika anggota U-Kiss yang tidak tinggal di apartemen itu tiba-tiba ada di sana.

“ICO, apa dia dilahap bola-bola hitam itu?” tanya Justin beberapa saat setelah Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

“ _The probability is about 63.7%_.” tanggap ICO.

Gilland dan Justin saling bertukar pandang namun apa yang ada di dalam kepala mereka berdua berbeda. Gilland tampak begitu tercengang sedangkan Justin justru sedang berpikir keras.

“Mereka sekarang di mana?”

Salah satu operator menjawab, “Menurut hasil analisis, kemungkinan besar mereka dibawa ke...”

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon masa depan masuk ke dalam dorm dengan tergesa-gesa. Keduanya berbagi tugas. Siwon ke lantai dua belas, sedangkan Kyuhyun ke dorm lantai sebelas.

“ _HYUNG_!” pekik Cho Kyuhyun sambil membuka satu-persatu pintu kamar dorm lantai sebelas itu namun tidak mendapati satu orang pun di sana. “LEETEUK _HYUNG_!”

Suasana sepi. Kyuhyun baru saja hendak menelepon Siwon ketika teleponnya berdering.

“ _Hyung_ , lantai ini kosong.” kata Kyuhyun tanpa menunda.

“Di sini juga.” balas Siwon. “Jangan-jangan...”

Wajah putih Kyuhyun semakin pucat. Dia memutuskan hubungan telepon dan langsung menghubungi Leeteuk. Dia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya yang tergesa-gesa ke dorm tanpa berpikir untuk menelepon pemimpin Super Junior itu terlebih dahulu.

Senyumnya merekah ketika mendengar suara Leeteuk di telepon namun senyum itu segera pudar setelah mendengar bahwa mereka berada di rumah sakit. Tak lama, dia pun memutuskan hubungan telepon dan hendak menelepon Siwon namun yang dimaksud ternyata sudah sampai di dorm lantai sebelas.

“ _Hyung_ , kita harus ke rumah sakit.” kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah melewatinya. Siwon hanya mengekorinya dari belakang tanpa bicara. Ekspresi keduanya begitu murung.

Dengan menggunakan mobil, mereka berdua bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama di perjalanan karena Siwon sedang fokus pada jalan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan semua pemikiran negatifnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandang keluar jendela sambil bermain-main dengan kukunya. Dia merasa gugup.

Keduanya langsung melesat menuju resepsionis setelah menerobos rombongan wartawan dan ELF yang mengerumuni rumah sakit itu. Cukup banyak di antara mereka yang sedang duduk menangis di sana agak terhibur ketika melihat Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun berjalan melewati mereka. Siwon memperlihatkan ekspresi tenang meskipun hatinya sangat gelisah. Kyuhyun pun sama namun kemampuannya untuk menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya tidak selihai Siwon yang memang adalah seorang aktor yang berpengalaman.

“Jungsu _Hyung_!” Siwon dan Kyuhyun setengah berlari ketika melihat yang lain sedang duduk di sana.

“Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Ryeowook.

“Dia bukan Kyuhyun kita, Wookie.” kata Leeteuk muram.

“Oh...”

Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk adalah benar, Kyuhyun merasa agak sedih mendengarnya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan keinginan untuk berbicara. Untungnya ada Siwon yang mewakilinya, menghujani Leeteuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan tanpa henti.

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa badan kalian putih begini? Siapa yang dirawat?” tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi.

“Kalian berdua, kita harus bicara.”

“Mana Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini? Aku juga tidak melihat Eunhyuk _hyung_ , Hae, dan Shindong _hyung_.”

“SIWON!”

Siwon terkejut. “ _N-ne_?”

Leeteuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ternyata kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang dia kenal. Dia menggiring keduanya ke ruang terpisah. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi mereka semua.

* * *

Rumah Kim Jaejung tidak kalah suramnya dengan yang sedang terjadi di rumah sakit. Yunho tampak stres berat dan Jaejung berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Di sisi lain Yuchun dan Junsu sudah menangis dari tadi.

“Tenang, Yun.” kata Jaejung. “Kita beritahu masalah ini kepada Penjaga. Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantu.”

Yunho mengangguk lemas. Dia menaikkan kakinya ke sofa lalu berbaring. Rasanya belum pernah Jaejung melihat Yunho sekusut dan selemah itu. Tapi dia yakin saat itulah adalah saat dia bisa mengetahui sisi tersembunyi dari seorang Jung Yunho. Setelah memisahkan diri dari DBSK, Jaejung berusaha menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan lebih dewasa bagi Yuchun dan Junsu. Dan ternyata ketegaran itulah yang saat ini dibutuhkan untuk menopang Yunho, orang yang menurutnya adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat.

“Apa yang akan kalian laporkan?”

Suara itu membuat keempatnya melonjak di tempat mereka. Yunho bahkan langsung melompat duduk lalu meratakan rambutnya yang kusut dengan gugup.

Justin menatap mereka dari arah pintu dengan kedua alis menyatu. Dia tidak peduli apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ketika dia tiba; yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah mengenai sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada mereka sehingga keempatnya seperti sedang menghadiri upacara pemakaman.

“ _Ajeossi_ , C-Changmin...“ kata Yuchun terputus. Dia menangis lagi.

Alis Justin semakin merapatkan diri. “Ada apa dengan Changmin?”

“Dia menghilang.” Hanya suara Jaejung yang terdengar begitu tegar. “Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tapi dia menghilang.”

Justin memijat pelipisnya. “Lagi?” gumamnya pelan, namun yang lain bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Mereka mendongak, melihat ke arahnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

“Lagi?” ulang Jaejung.

Justin menarik napas. “Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Josh juga.” katanya.

Mulut Jaejung terbuka lebar karena syok. Yuchun dan Junsu langsung berhenti menangis. Yunho pun sampai melotot.

“Mereka juga?”

“Siapa yang bersama Changmin ketika dia menghilang?”

“Aku.” jawab Yunho.

“Apakah kau melihat ada bola-bola hitam?”

“Ya. Kami lari darinya. Aku tidak tahu apakah bola itu menelannya ataukah tidak. Tapi aku sempat mendengar suara seperti ledakan di belakangku.”

Kepala Justin kembali berdenyut. “Saudara-saudara, kurasa aku harus mengatakan ini. Bola-bola itu membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang sangat berbahaya.” katanya. 

Dan suasana di ruangan itu menjadi semakin muram dibandingkan beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

* * *

“Profesor, kurasa Anda harus melihat ini.” kata salah satu operator. Layar monitor utama menampilkan gambar makhluk bersayap kelelawar itu dengan semua data-datanya. Dari semua data itu, profesor hanya memperhatikan satu bagian kecil yang berada di ujung layar itu.

“Data ini...? Benda ini bertambah besar?!!?”

“Kelihatannya benda ini mendapat suplai energi yang cukup besar. Namun dari apa, kami belum tahu.” kata operator yang lain.

“Sihir. Ini sihir.” kata Gilland. Setelah otaknya bekerja, dia bisa menjadi sangat serius.

“Sihir macam apa lagi?” kata profesor. “Tidak heran Josh jadi sangat benci dengan sihir setelah kejadian di dunia Harry.”

“Aku yakin Justin lebih tahu dariku. Tapi aku yakin sekali ini sihir. Dan sihir macam ini biasanya membutuhkan pengganti.”

Profesor cantik mengernyit. “Tumbal, maksudmu?” katanya kemudian. Sesuatu terlintas di dalam benaknya dan membuat itu membuatnya terbelalak. “Orang-orang itu!”

“Itu sangat masuk akal. Mereka menggunakan energi yang berasal dari semua makhluk yang berhasil ditangkap untuk membuat makhluk itu menjadi besar!” lanjut Gilland. “Ini buruk. Buruk sekali.”

“Profesor, aku mendeteksi adanya pesawat tempur mendekati makhluk itu.” kata ICO.

“Apa?” kata profesor. “Kita tidak boleh memprovokasinya.” Dia memutar otak bagaimana caranya menghubungi pejabat tertinggi negara tanpa membuat orang-orang tahu akan adanya eksistensi Penjaga. “Kita tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan benda itu.

“Dan kita perlu memberinya nama.” kata profesor. “Karena dia membawa bola hitam besar, kita namakan bola itu Dark Matter. Sedangkan makhluk itu...kenapa bentuknya mirip sekali antara campuran naga dan setan?”

“Kita beri nama Dreadnaught saja.” usul Gilland.

“Baiklah. Dreadnaught. ICO tampilkan gambarnya.” kata profesor. Layar monitor kini berganti. Beberapa pesawat tampak mendekati Dreadnaught.

“Apa yang akan mereka kerjakan?” Semua Penjaga level atas tiba-tiba menyerbu masuk ke ruang kendali.

“Untuk apa lagi? Menyelidiki benda itu, tentunya.” kata Adam.

“Kalian sudah mengerjakan yang kuminta?” sela profesor Ico.

“Tentu saja.” kata Rachel. “Tapi kenapa kita justru harus melakukan itu dan bukannya menolong Josh?”

“Aku punya firasat kalau sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, sehingga aku butuh kemampuan kalian semua.” kata profesor serius. “Sekarang aku yakin kalau Siren hanya seperti _pilot project_. Dreadnaught adalah proyek utamanya.”

“Tunggu dulu.” sela Sarah. Dia memperhatikan sesuatu di layar. “Pulau yang ada di bawah benda besar itu...”

Ketika mereka semua sadar dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sarah, wajah mereka pun memucat. “Tidak!” seru mereka serempak. Ekspresi tenang langsung berubah menjadi panik.

“Profesor, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau benda itu berada di atas pulau tempat asal kami? Keluarga kami semuanya ada di sana!”

“Karena aku tidak ingin membuat kalian kuatir seperti sekarang ini. Sekarang pergilah ke sana dan bantu Penjaga yang lain untuk memasang pembatas yang sudah kusiapkan untuk mencegah kemungkinan terburuk.” Profesor menatap mereka serius. “Tugas kalian yang paling utama sekarang adalah memasang pembatas. Apa pun yang terjadi, pembatas itu harus aktif atau pulau itu bisa tamat riwayatnya. Kalian paham?”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Josh?” tanya Rebecca. “Aku juga mendengar ada anggota Super Junior yang hilang bersamanya.”

“Aku akan mencari cara untuk menemukannya. Aku percaya dia bisa melewati ini. _He’s a tough one._ ” tanggap profesor. “kalau menurut laporan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan, dia ada bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini jadi aku yakin mereka bertiga pasti sedang berada di tempat yang sama, di mana pun mereka berada saat ini.”

Tapi sesungguhnya tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya ketika tersedot masuk ke dalam bola, Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun terpisah ke arah yang berbeda. Ketiganya melayang masuk ke dalam kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaannnddd......it ends with another cliffhanger. XD What do you think about this chapter? Comments, please...


	11. Kyuhyun — Achievement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yah! Memangnya aku tidak boleh ada di sini?” bentak Heechul.  
> .  
> .  
> “Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, ya? Kau sudah berusaha keras, Kyuhyun-ah.”   
> .  
> Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya langsung tersedak.   
> .  
> “머문다 (Stay)”   
> .  
> .  
> “Apa kataku, kau penyanyi terhebat sedunia.” kata Siwon suatu waktu.  
> .  
> .  
> “Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, jangan bilang kau sudah lupa padaku meskipun aku sempat terpisah darimu walau hanya sebentar?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun.”   
> ===================================================
> 
> You will know what has actually happened in later chapters XD. Tease~~tease~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter for Kyuhyun :)

“Kyuhyun-ah! _Yah_ , Kyuhyun-ah. _Ireona_ (bangun)!” Seseorang mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun kencang sekali, membuatnya bergoyang-goyang di tempat tidurnya.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat siapakah yang telah berani membangunkannya dari tidur. Leeteuk berdiri di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

“Leeteuk _Hyung_?” Kyuhyun menggeliat di tempat tidur. “Ada apa?”

“Kau biang ada apa!? Bukannya pagi ini kau ada jadwal?” kata Leeteuk, masih dengan posisi dan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

“Eh?” Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit; memperlihatkan rambutnya yang mencuat ke segala arah. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingat kalau dia punya jadwal pagi ini. Apa dia salah ingat? Mata Kyuhyun agak terpicing ketika melihat Leeteuk yang kini tersenyum. Itu bukan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyuman itu lebih seperti karena rasa bangga.

“ _Ah, bballi_. (cepat).” kata Leeteuk. “Kau harus makan dulu sebelum berangkat, _arra_? Wookie sudah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.” Dia lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sana.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dengan malas lalu melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Dia merasa heran dan melempar pandang ke arah tempat tidur di sampingnya. Sejak kapan dia tidur? Dan lagi, kapan dia kembali ke dorm? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam ingatannya namun apa pun usahanya, dia tidak dapat memanggil ingatannya. Kosong.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dalam bingung, membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh dari benaknya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Dia agak kaget ketika mendapati semua anggota berkumpul di tempat itu sambil menonton televisi dalam diam. Ya, semuanya ada di sana, terkecuali Hangeng dan Kibum. Dan itu sempat membuatnya membeku di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat.

“ _Hyungdeul_ tidak ada jadwal?” katanya, termangu-mangu melihat penampilan _Hyungdeul_ -nya yang serba rapi. Dia sendiri hanya mengenakan celana jeans dengan baju kaos. “Dan kenapa Heenim juga ada di sini?”

“ _Yah_! Memangnya aku tidak boleh ada di sini?” bentak Heechul.

Untuk menghindari pertengkaran, Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam, meskipun di dalam hatinya dia merasa agak aneh. Heechul tidak seharusnya dapat keluar dari camp pelatihan dengan seenaknya, meskipun dia mendapat perlakuan khusus karena cedera yang pernah dialaminya dulu.

“Kami tidak ada jadwal hari ini.” kata Donghae, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari semua pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Dia baru saja hendak bertanya lagi namun Donghae kembali menyelanya. “Cepatlah sarapan. Sebentar lagi manajer _hyung_ akan datang menjemput kita.”

Kyuhyun bergegas ke dapur. Siwon, yang biasa-biasanya tidak datang ke dorm kalau sedang sibuk syuting, mengikutinya dari belakang. Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sedangkan Siwon mengambil cangkir dari lemari.

“Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga, ya? Kau sudah berusaha keras, Kyuhyun-ah.” kata Siwon, sembari menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkirnya dengan sebuah senyuman penuh rasa bangga yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung. “Memangnya ada apa hari ini?” tanyanya.

Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk menghidangkan makan sontak mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata terpicing. “Yah, kau masih setengah tidur?” katanya. Dan Siwon melepas tawa, meskipun untuk sesaat lamanya dia tampak bingung.

“Hari ini kan debut solomu.” kata Siwon sambil menyeruput kopinya sedikit.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya langsung tersedak.

Siwon bergegas mengelus punggungnya sementara Ryeowook mengambil segelas air.

“Apa katamu?” katanya setelah batuk-batuknya agak mereda.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa dijadwalkan untuk debut solo. Baginya, kegiatannya di Super Junior, MC, dan kegiatan lain sudah sangat menyita waktunya. Debut solo merupakan sesuatu di luar pikirannya, meskipun di dalam hatinya dia merasa ingin untuk melakukannya. Namun, dia merasa harus realistis. Super Junior-lah yang membuatnya dikenal. Sehingga dia merasa berkewajiban untuk terus terlibat dalam semua kegiatan Super Junior.

“Memangnya lagu solo apa yang akan kunyanyikan?” tanyanya, setelah batuknya berhenti.

Siwon dan Ryeowook saling bertukar pandang kemudian beralih menatapnya dengan kuatir. Mereka merasa sesuatu telah terjadi pada _dongsaeng_ mereka.

“Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Ryeowook.

“Apa kau tidak enak badan? Apa kita ke dokter saja hari ini?” lanjut Siwon tidak kalah kuatirnya. Ekspresinya itu jarang diperlihatkannya kepada khalayak banyak; hanya kepada anggota Super Junior, terutama Kyuhyun.

Menyadari reaksi mereka, Kyuhyun berkilah. “ _A-aniyo_. Kurasa aku cuma tidur terlalu lama.” katanya. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ryeowook dan Siwon diam-diam menghela napas lega. Siwon kembali kepada kopinya dan Ryeowook meninggalkan meja makan untuk mencuci piring. Siwon memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai melahap makanannya dengan tidak sabar.

Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada yang berbicara, Kyuhyun berbicara lagi. “Jadi? Lagu apa yang akan kunyanyikan?”

Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring dan Siwon yang sedang menghirup aroma kopinya langsung menatapnya. Tapi Kyuhyun kali ini sudah siap, memasang tampang sepolos-polosnya seperti anak kucing yang sedang memohon sesuatu.

“머문다 ( _Stay_ )” jawab Siwon dan Ryeowook bersamaan dan Kyuhyun menanggapi dengan, “Ah~”. Setidaknya bukan lagu yang tidak dia ketahui.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

“Tenang saja, Eunhyuk yang akan melakukan bagian rap-nya.” sela Siwon bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bicara apa-apa.

Bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan olehnya. Rencananya lagu itu akan diluncurkan di dalam album keenam mereka tapi kenapa dia akan menyanyikannya sekarang? Dan rencananya lagu itu akan dinyanyikan bersama, kenapa lagu itu sekonyong-konyong menjadi lagunya? Meski bingung, dia akhirnya memilih untuk tetap diam dan menikmati makanannya secepat yang dia bisa sebelum manajernya datang menjemputnya.

“Kenapa kalian rapi sekali? Mau ke mana?” tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon dan Ryeowook kembali melempar pandang padanya, untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kyuhyun kali ini pun sudah siap dengan jurus polosnya.

“Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta kami untuk datang?” kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun gelagapan dan akhirnya yang bisa dikatakannya adalah, “Karena kita semua selalu sibuk, aku yakin kalian tidak bisa datang.” Dia mempertegas sandiwaranya dengan bibir yang manyun.

“ _Aigooo_ , kau kira kami akan meninggalkan _magnae_ kami begitu saja di acara besar seperti ini?” kata Siwon sambil merangkulnya.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ ,” bisik Kyuhyun kepada Siwon ketika mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil. Sudah lama sekali Siwon tidak berangkat bersama-sama mereka karena biasanya dia berangkat sendiri dari apartemennya dengan mobilnya sendiri.

“Hm?”

“Kenapa hari ini semua kelihatan aneh?” tanya Kyuhyun, sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya yang terus membesar dan sepertinya sudah siap meledak kapan saja.

Siwon menatapnya bingung. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah itu hanya sandiwara ataukah sungguhan karena dalam pandangannya Siwon adalah seorang aktor yang cukup handal dalam seni peran. “Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun-ah?” tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lama sekali, berusaha mencari kebenaran dalam nada suara dan ekspresinya.

“Aku _dongsaeng_ kesayanganmu, kan?” katanya pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun tahu kalau ketika dia menggunakan kartu As yang dimilikinya ini, Siwon tidak akan berkutik. “Tolong katakan bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke dorm tadi malam.”

Sekarang Siwon benar-benar kuatir dan Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya dalam matanya. “Bukannya semalam kau pulang bersama yang lain seperti biasanya?”

“Ah, _arraseo_.” Kyuhyun kembali melempar pandang ke depan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Dan Siwon tahu betul kalau dia marah.

“Kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa setelah kita ke restoran? Aneh...” Siwon merenung. “Rasa-rasanya kau tidak minum terlalu banyak. Tidak mungkin kau tidak ingat apa-apa.”

“Restoran? Ada perayaan apa?”

Siwon memijit kepalanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa stres. “ _Yah_ , kita merayakan perilisan album keenam kita sekaligus perayaan untuk Leeteuk _hyung_ yang seminggu lagi akan masuk wajib militer. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lupa?” Dan suaranya berhasil mengundang perhatian yang lainnya.

“ _MWO_?” Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti orang linglung. Perilisan album keenam masih berbulan-bulan kemudian. Dan Leeteuk akan segera masuk wajib militer seminggu lagi? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?

Yang lain menghela napas melihat keduanya dan memilih diam daripada ikut bicara. Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam kondisi fit, setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka saat itu.

* * *

Konser solo Kyuhyun yang berlangsung sekitar dua jam berlangsung dengan meriah, meskipun Kyuhyun agak tergopoh-gopoh di belakang panggung karena bingung dengan lagu-lagu yang seharusnya dia nyanyikan. Kehadiran semua _hyung_ -nya membuatnya bersemangat dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Tidak ada yang menyangka, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri, bahwa dalam waktu tiga bulan saja penjualan albumnya bisa mencapai satu juta kopi di Korea Selatan. Ini prestasi yang sangat menggembirakan dan membuat nama Super Junior semakin dikenal di seluruh dunia.

Namun ada sesuatu di dalam hati Kyuhyun yang masih terus mengganggunya. Rasa-rasanya dia melupakan sesuatu atau seseorang yang penting. Dia terlalu bahagia dengan semua pencapaian yang telah diraihnya. Latihannya yang selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan sebelum direkrut oleh perusahaan, kini berbuah manis. Dia merasa diakui, oleh fans dan juga oleh semua senior dan juga semua _hyung_ -nya di Super Junior.

Namun ternyata ada yang lebih senang daripada dirinya. Siwon selalu memuji Kyuhyun setiap kali ada wawancara. Wajahnya juga selalu sumringah tiap kali bertatapan mata dengan Kyuhyun seberat apa pun kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Dan Kyuhyun, meskipun adakalanya merasa lelah, ikut terjangkit senyuman itu.

“Apa kataku, kau penyanyi terhebat sedunia.” kata Siwon suatu waktu.

Kyuhyun tertawa malu. “ _Hyung_ , jangan mengatakan hal yang gomba. Kau sudah mengatakan itu setidaknya sekitar lima puluh kali.” Perkataannya terdengar sarkastis namun tidak mampu menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Dan Siwon tidak melewatkan itu, tentunya.

“Semoga besok acaranya lancar, ya?” kata Siwon lagi. Hari itu dia sengaja meluangkan waktu bersama semua anggota Super Junior di dorm lantai dua belas.

“ _Hyung_ , itu cuma acara tanda tangan.” Kyuhyun mengganti saluran televisi.

“Betul, tapi aku…” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Kurasa aku memang terlalu kuatir. Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut kali ini. Lagipula, ini acaramu.”

“Kita semua sibuk. Itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa.”

Untuk beberapa menit suasana dorm menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara perbincangan dan lelucon yang keluar dari televisi.

“Kyuhyun-ah,” Suara Siwon terdengar begitu lembut kali ini, tidak biasanya. Dan ini langsung mengundang perhatian Kyuhyun.

“Hm?” Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Siwon.

“머문다 ( _Stay_ ).”

Ekspresi Siwon saat itu tidak bisa dia artikan sama sekali. Kata itu terdengar seperti separuh memohon separuh perintah baginya.

 _Ada yang aneh_ , pikir Kyuhyun. Dia memilih tidak menanggapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon dan kembali menatap televisi. Namun dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang ada di sana karena pikirannya sedang berusaha menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Siwon.

Dia memilih untuk tetap bergeming di tempatnya ketika dia mendengar Siwon bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

“Aku pulang dulu.” kata Siwon. Dia melempar senyum kepada Kyuhyun yang ikut membalasnya. “Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain.”

* * *

Antrian panjang fans untuk meminta tanda tangan telah menantinya semenjak pagi. Ketika acara itu dimulai, dia pun mulai menandatangani albumnya satu persatu dengan penuh semangat. Di antara sekian banyak fans dia juga melihat ada cukup banyak _fanboy_ yang ikut mengantri. Beberapa di antara mereka hanya dia lihat sekilas, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu pindah ke pengantri berikutnya.

Pengantri berikut cukup unik, menurutnya. Dia hanya menyerahkan CD kepada Kyuhyun tanpa berbicara apa-apa, tidak seperti pengantri yang lain. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menunduk langsung membubuhkan tanda tangannya juga tanpa bicara apa-apa. Dia sudah mulai lelah mengingat begitu banyaknya fans yang harus dia ladeni hari itu.

“Ini akan diberikan kepada siapa? Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?” tanya Kyuhyun. Tangannya siap mencoret nama orang itu di atas albumnya ketika pemilik CD itu berbicara.

“Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, jangan bilang kau sudah lupa padaku meskipun aku sempat terpisah darimu walau hanya sebentar?”

Kyuhyun kenal suara itu. Tapi dalam sepengetahuannya tidak ada di antara orang-orang yang dikenalnya yang memiliki suara seperti itu. Dan dia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris bukan bahasa Korea. Apakah dia salah mendengar?

Rasa penasaran membuatnya mendongak.

Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya ini sedang tersenyum padanya. Dan dia tidak tega untuk marah. Selain untuk menjaga kesan baik kepada fans, juga karena senyuman orang itu terlihat begitu tulus. Kyuhyun merasa mengenal lelaki berambut hitam itu namun dia tidak ingat.

“Siapa ya?” tanyanya bingung.

“Tutup matamu, tanyakan pada hatimu siapa aku, dan tuliskan namaku di CD itu.” kata lelaki itu lagi. Senyuman lembut masih terpancar di wajahnya.

Permintaan yang aneh untuk acara tanda tangan seperti ini. Lebih aneh lagi ketika Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar menuruti perkataannya.

Dia hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk menutup mata. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya, tangannya seakan bergerak sendiri dan menggoreskan nama orang itu di _booklet_ CD-nya. “To: Joshua Waterby.”

Dia terbelalak melihat nama yang dia sendiri tulis. Dia mendongak.

“ _Hyung_?” Entah kenapa setetes air meluncur begitu saja dari matanya.

“Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun.” kata lelaki itu. Kesedihan terpancar dari wajahnya. “Aku tahu tempat ini berharga bagimu. Kau bahagia di sini. Tapi semua ini tidak nyata. Maafkan aku karena harus membawamu keluar dari sini.”

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Seketika itu juga semua pemandangan yang ada di sekeliling mereka pun memudar, meliuk seperti cairan dan lenyap, menyisakan kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masih ada 2 chapter spesial lagi setelah ini. I love making twists. Me and my complex mind =___=


	12. Siwon — Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yah, kau sakit?”  
> .  
> .  
> “OH YEAHH!!! Dia sudah ada di sini!”  
> .  
> .  
> “Cukup, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah cukup mabuk.”  
> “Tidaaaak! Itu kaaaauuuu….!!”  
> .  
> .  
> “Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Aku sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."  
> ===============================  
> Special Chapter for SIwon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMTown INA will be held on Saturday so I think I'll update the next 2 chapters before it happens :p
> 
> For those who got tickets for the concert, have fun :)

“AND…CUT!”

Cahaya lampu sorot yang tiba-tiba mengenai matanya membuat Siwon mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha membuat matanya beradaptasi dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Setelah pulih dari syok yang menimpa matanya, dia kembali terkejut ketika tahu kalau kedua tangannya saat itu sedang memegang lengan seorang wanita. Secara refleks, dia segera melepaskannya.

“ _Nuguseo_?” Kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

Wanita itu tertawa. “Siwon- _ssi_ , kau langsung lupa padaku?”

“Ah, _jeoseohamnida_.” kata Siwon cepat-cepat. “Saya cuma agak kaget.”

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi, bingung melihat reaksi Siwon yang rasa-rasanya tidak pas. Mereka tidak sempat berbincang apa-apa lagi karena salah beberapa anggota kru datang menghampiri mereka.

“Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama dengan kami, Siwon- _ssi_.” kata salah satu dari mereka.

Siwon bingung. Di mana dia sekarang? Dia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa dirinya saat itu sedang berada di sebuah lokasi syuting yang belum pernah dia kunjungi sebelumnya. Dia ternganga memandangi seluruh kru yang mulai membereskan kamera dan peralatan syuting. Apa kata anggota kru itu tadi? Mereka baru saja selesai syuting film? Puluhan pertanyaan pun mulai membanjiri otaknya. Seperti: di mana dia sekarang dan kapan dia mulai berperan dalam film ini. Dia bahkan tidak ingat judulnya! Semuanya terasa ganjil baginya karena bukannya baru saja dia…

Siwon terhenyak… _apa yang baru saja terjadi_?

Dia berdiri mematung di tempatnya, berusaha memproses semua yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Sebagian dari otaknya berusaha mengingat apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Semakin besar usahanya untuk mengingat, memori itu serasa semakin lenyap.

Pada detik berikutnya dia menyadari kalau sudah seharusnya dia mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kepada anggota kru. Siwon pun mendekati mereka untuk mengucapkan salam. Sepertinya untuk saat ini dia harus mengikuti alur ini; toh masih ada waktu untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

“Akhirnya selesai juga.” kata manajernya, setelah berhasil mencapainya dengan setengah berlari. “Kau mau kuantar?”

Meski masih bingung dengan situasi, Siwon mengangguk. Dia melangkah meninggalkan lokasi syuting sambil melambai dan memberikan senyuman kepada fans yang berteriak histeris padanya.

* * *

Sesuatu di dalam hatinya masih mengganggunya. Namun ada satu hal lain yang terlintas di pikirannya.

“ _Hyung_ , kau tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun? Di mana dia sekarang?” pancingnya.

Sang manajer menatapnya tidak percaya. “Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukannya seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu dariku?” Hanya itu jawabannya sambil menghela napas.

Siwon agak kaget dengan pernyataan ‘bukannya seharusnya kau lebih tahu’ karena biasanya manajer pasti tahu semua jadwal mereka, dan itu termasuk jadwal Kyuhyun. Namun untuk saat ini diam mungkin adalah pilihan yang bijak. Siapa tahu, mungkin ini bisa membantunya memahami semuanya dengan lebih baik.

“ _Yah_ , kau sakit?” tanya sang manajer lagi, setelah sekilas melihat wajah Siwon.

“ _Aniyo_.” Dan dia kembali diam.

Sang manajer kembali menghela napas. “Lalu kenapa kau begitu pucat?” tanyanya.

“ _Gwaenchanhayo_. Aku cuma sedang banyak pikiran.” Siwon memijat pelipisnya. Banyak kejadian yang tidak dia mengerti dalam waktu yang begitu singkat.

* * *

Siwon tidak sadar kalau manajernya justru membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang cukup besar. Dia baru sadar setelah manajer-nya memarkir mobil.

Walaupun bingung, Siwon melangkah masuk bersama sang manajer dengan sikap penuh percaya diri. Dia harus bersikap seperti itu karena kamera ada di mana-mana. Fansnya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit bisa berada di mana saja, termasuk di restoran ini.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Siwon-ssi.” sapa pelayan restoran yang langsung menemui mereka. “Di sebelah sini.”

Si pelayan lalu berjalan mendahului mereka menuju ruangan yang memang dikhususkan bagi artis.

“Kau masuklah. Aku akan menunggu di mobil.” kata manajernya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk patuh lalu masuk ke ruangan itu.

* * *

“OH YEAHH!!! Dia sudah ada di sini!”

Donghae langsung menyambut Siwon dengan melompat lalu menarik lehernya, membuatnya terbelalak. Berbagai ekspresi lucu Siwon pun mulai bermunculan. Dia hendak menyapa mereka ketika sadar kalau di hadapannya kini terbentang pemandangan yang mengenaskan. Bau yang menusuk memberitahu Siwon kalau mereka semua baru saja meminum minuman keras.

Wajah Donghae, si penyandang ketampanan nomor dua di Super Junior itu—setelah Siwon, tentunya—memerah lucu. Matanya setengah tertutup dan rambutnya agak berantakan. Dia sengaja mengembungkan pipinya dan tampak lebih seperti anak-anak, membuat Siwon tertawa geli.

“Donghae-ah, kau sudah dewasa. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu.” katanya.

“Sirheo. Aku tetaplah aku.” tanggap Donghae. Dia agak limbung ketika hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya.

“Akhirnya kau datang juga.” seru Leeteuk. Posisinya duduknya agak miring, seakan dia sedang bertumpu dengan bokong sebelah kanannya.

_Tambah lagi satu orang mabuk. Tunggu dulu. Mereka semua mabuk._

“Kau terlambat! Kami sudah memulai dari tadi.” kata Leeteuk lagi.

“Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menahan diri. Padahal ini acara penting.” kata Yesung. Mendadak dia bersendawa besar sekali, membuat Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

“ _Ne_? Acara apa?” kata Siwon hilang akal.

Yang lain tertawa renyah.

“Siwon- _ah_ , kau lucu sekali.” kata Eunhyuk sesaat sebelum kepalanya membentur meja. Pingsan.

Dia memperhatikan mood Kyuhyun sedang sangat baik hari ini…atau mungkin karena dia sedang mabuk. Siwon agak terkesima karena butuh minuman yang cukup keras untuk bisa membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk mabuk.

“Besok _magnae_ kita akan menikah jadi kita harus minum sampai puas malam ini.” kata Shindong.

Kedua alis Siwon melesat naik ke atas. Kyuhyun? Menikah?

Butuh waktu setidaknya lima detik bagi Siwon untuk mencerna kata-kata itu.

“ _MWORAGO_????”

Bahkan Eunhyuk yang sudah pingsan pun sampai terbangun.

“Yah, Choi Siwon! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu.” tegur Kangin, yang ternyata juga ada di sana.

“Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Jangan pura-pura kaget.” kata Heechul. “Bukannya kau yang pertama kali tahu? Bagaimana sih? Ck. Anak-anak ini, tidak menghargai yang lebih tua sama sekali.”

Heechul juga di sini? Siwon terpaku di tempatnya.

“Eheheheheheheheheheheheh.....” Donghae terkikik seru mendengar kata-katanya.

Siwon hanya bisa memijit kepalanya setelah menyadari penuh bahwa semua anggota Super Junior dalam kondisi mabuk berat dan terkapar begitu saja di lantai. Rasa-rasanya belum pernah mereka semua seperti ini.

“ _Hyuuuunngg_ ~~ayo minuuum. Bersulaaaang!!!!” kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat gelasnya. Siwon bergegas mendekatinya lalu menyambar gelas itu dari tangan.

“Cukup, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah cukup mabuk.”

“Tidaaaak! Itu kaaaauuuu….!!” Oke, dia sudah merancau sekarang.

“Kyuhyun-aaaahh. Kau curang!” tuding Leeteuk dari seberang ruangan. “Berani-beraninya kau menikah melangkahi semua _hyung_ -mu!”

Kyuhyun terkekeh. “Kau kurang beruntung, _Ajeossi_!”

“ _Mwo_? Kau memanggilku apa? _Ajeossi_???”

Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi. “ _Ne_! _Ajeo_ —“ belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dahinya sudah berciuman dengan meja.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya. Matanya menyapu ruangan berukuran sedang itu dan mulai secara tidak sadar menghitung jumlah orang di sana. Satu…dua…tiga…

Ada sekitar dua puluhan orang. Kenapa banyak sekali? Apa ada grup lain juga?

Siwon ingin duduk di tempat kosong samping Kyuhyun ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu dan benda itu menjerit.

Refleks Siwon bekerja dan dia mengangkat kakinya. Masih dengan sebelah kaki di udara, dia melihat ke bawah dan menemukan seseorang dengan separo badannya berada di bawah meja. Ternyata dia baru saja menginjak punggung seseorang. Dari bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya…

“Changmin! Sedang apa kau di sana?”

Changmin hanya menggeliat nyaman lalu kembali mendengkur. Siwon langsung menyesal telah menegurnya. Percuma bicara dengan orang mabuk.

Siwon berniat mencari tempat duduk lain ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menariknya ke bawah, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan bokongnya nyaris saja  menimpa kepala Changmin. Posisinya saat ini begitu janggal karena bisa dibilang Changmin nyaris mencium bokongnya seandainya saja kepalanya menoleh pada posisi yang berbeda.

Siwon berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun namun tanpa hasil. Pegangannya begitu kuat, tidak seperti biasanya. Lagipula posisi Siwon sekarang dengan kedua kaki di udara, karena usahanya agar tidak mengenai Kangin yang berada tepat di sebelah Changmin membuatnya sangat sulit untuk bergerak.

Alhasil, Siwon harus mendorong Changmin sedikit-sedikit agak menjauh supaya dia bisa duduk dengan lebih posisi yang lebih normal.

Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Siwon lebih kuat sekarang, seakan-akan mengira kalau lengan kekar Siwon itu adalah gulingnya.

“Siwon hyuuunngggg~~” kata Kyuhyun disela dengkurannya. Liurnya bahkan sudah menodai pakaian mahal Siwon.

Siwon tidak menanggapi. Dia merasa tidak ada gunanya menanggapi seseorang yang sedang mabuk berat seperti sekarang.

“Siwon hyuunngg~~~” kata Kyuhyun lagi. Anak itu ternyata keras kepala sekali.

“ _Ne_ , Kyu-Kyu?” Dia mencoba menggodanya dengan nama panggilan yang tidak disukainya, mumpung Kyuhyun sedang mabuk.

“ _Mianhae_.”

Siwon mematung.

“ _Jeongmal mianhae_.”

“Shhh…tidurlah. Biar kupanggilkan manajer _hyung_. Kau sudah mabuk berat.”

“ _Sirheo_!” Dia melepas pegangannya lalu menatap mata Siwon. Mukanya yang memerah tidak ada bedanya dengan Donghae tadi. Kedua matanya nyaris tertutup. “Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum kau memaafkanku.” Dia menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan mabuknya namun usahanya sia-sia.

“Memaafkan apa, Kyu?”

“Semuanya!” Kyuhyun menjawab dengan satu tangan meninju ke udara.

“Apapun kesalahanmu, sudah aku maafkan dari dulu.”

“Oh, benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu.” Dia kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya di lengan kekar Siwon dan mulai mendengkur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Siwon tertawa geli. “Dalam keadaan mabuk berat pun sifatnya tidak berubah.” katanya pelan. “Oke, saatnya menghubungi para manajer untuk mengangkut semua orang mabuk ini.”

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , bagaimana penampilanku?” tanya Kyuhyun di ruang ganti. Dia mengenakan tuxedo putih, sama seperti Siwon dan semua anggota Super Junior yang lain.

Siwon tertawa geli. “Kyu, kau sudah sempurna. Untuk apa kau gugup seperti itu?” katanya.

“Mana bisa?” Dia tak sadar meremas tangannya.

Siwon mengiringnya ke kursi. “Ayo duduk dulu.” Kyuhyun patuh. “Nah, sekarang tarik napas. Supaya kau bisa lebih rileks.” Entah apa yang merasuk Siwon sehingga dia menyuruh Kyuhyun mempraktekkan tiga kali hembusan napas pendek dan satu hembusan napas panjang secara berulang-ulang. Kyuhyun pun menurut saja.

Keduanya begitu asyik latihan pernapasan sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ayah, ibu, dan kakak Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekat mereka.

Sang ibu dan Ahra, sang kakak, terkikik seru melihat tingkah laku keduanya.

“Sedang apa kalian?” tanya ayahnya.

Siwon, yang baru menyadari kehadiran mereka langsung membungkuk memberi hormat. “Ah, Kyuhyun agak tegang jadi saya mengajarinya sedikit latihan pernapasan.”

Sang ibu dan Ahra tergelak sekarang sedangkan sang ayah—dan sekarang Siwon juga—tersenyum geli. Kyuhyun bingung. “Kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Syarafku begitu tegang tapi kalian sama sekali tidak membantuku untuk menenangkannya.”

“Siwon-ah, latihan pernapasan memang membantu tapi kenapa kau malah mengajarinya teknik pernapasan untuk ibu-ibu yang akan segera melahirkan?”

“ _MWO_???”

Ledakan tawa mereka berempat mengundang perhatian semua orang. Kyuhyun langsung lari mengejar Siwon dan berhasil menampar lengannya. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar merah sekarang. Bukan karena marah melainkan karena malu.

“Kau kupecat jadi pendamping pengantin pria!” seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon.

“Aw, jangan begitu, Kyu.” Nada suara Siwon seperti perpaduan antara memohon dan rasa geli.

Sebuah pengumuman dari pengeras suara membuat mereka berhenti. Upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai.

“Ah, acaranya sudah mau dimulai. Kami masuk duluan.” Ayah, ibu, dan kakak Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan mereka.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Ayo cepat, Kyu.” kata Siwon.

Siwon bermaksud menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, namun Kyuhyun justru menariknya untuk duduk.

Dia semakin kaget ketika Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya untuk sejenak.

“Kyu, kita harus segera ke kapel.”

“ _Hyung, gomawoyo_.” kata Kyuhyun, seakan tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Siwon. “Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Aku sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sengaja tidak ingin menikah dan menungguku. Kuharap setelah ini kau segera dapat pasangan hidup dan bisa segera menikah.”

Siwon hanya tersenyum. “Walaupun kau telah menikah, kau tetap menjadi _dongsaeng_ favoritku.” katanya. Dia berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya hingga ke kapel.

* * *

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Siwon pun akhirnya menikah dan punya keturunan. Semenjak punya anak, baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sudah benar-benar pensiun dari aktivitas sebagai artis dan berkonsentrasi ke hal yang lain. Mereka masih saling berkomunikasi namun intensitasnya semakin berkurang dari tahun ke tahun.

Kini, lima puluh tahun kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali. Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja dii sebuah taman kecil di tengah kota.

Setelah melepas rindu, kedua orang pria renta itu duduk di bangku taman. Udara musim gugur yang dingin meniup helai-helai rambut mereka yang kini sudah memutih. Mereka hanya diam di sana sambil merenung masa-masa lalu.

“Sudah lama sekali ya, Siwon _Hyung_.”

Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman. Meski di usianya yang renta dengan wajah yang kini penuh dengan keriput, dia masih terlihat tampan. “Ya, sudah lama sekali.”

“Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu?” kata Kyuhyun lagi. Dia menggosok-gosokkan tangan kirinya yang terasa dingin sambil menopang pada tongkat berjalannya.

“Lima puluh tahun.” jawab Siwon. “Kita bahkan tidak bertemu pada saat pemakaman Hyukjae.”

“...Aku tidak bisa datang waktu itu.”

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Udara dingin kembali berhembus. Meskipun telah mengenakan pakaian yang tebal, Kyuhyun tetap merasa kedinginan. Namun di hadapan Siwon dia berusaha menahan diri dan tampak biasa. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Siwon lagi, meski pun Siwon tidak pernah merasa keberatan membantunya.

“Kau mau minum coklat panas? Aku tahu sebuah cafe kecil di sekitar sini yang coklat panasnya enak.” tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya. “Tidak, terima kasih.” Siwon ikut berdiri juga. “Aku harus pergi. Aku masih ada janji sore ini.”

“Oh, baiklah.” kata Siwon, pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya cukup senang. “Kau tahu nomorku. Hubungi aku sekali-sekali.”

Kyuhyun tersenyum. “Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, _Hyung_. Kuharap kita bisa segera bertemu lagi.”

Dengan agak tertatih-tatih, Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya memandangi punggungnya. Setelah kira-kira lima meter, Kyuhyun berbalik. “ _Hyung_ , kita sudah tua. Seandainya saja...” Dia berhenti sejenak. “...seandainya saja aku _pergi_ lebih dulu, jangan lupakan aku.” Dengan itu, Kyuhyun pun  melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

“Aku tidak akan pernah lupa, Cho Kyuhyun.” gumam Siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Berita kematian yang datang beberapa hari kemudian tidak mengagetkan bagi Siwon. Dia merasa Kyuhyun sudah memberinya pertanda beberapa hari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun meninggal di rumah sakit karena faktor usia.

Setelah melayat, Siwon langsung menuju taman tempat dia dan Kyuhyun bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dia kembali teringat masa-masa ketika mereka masih muda dan bekerja gigih untuk mencapai cita-cita. Semua kebersamaan mereka dan perbuatan konyol mereka. Sekarang, semuanya hanyalah bagian dari kenangan. Dan kenangan itu mungkin hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa apa yang sudah mereka perbuat dan capai selama ini adalah sia-sia. Untuk apa semuanya itu dulu? Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan rasanya tidak ada penghargaan yang sesungguhnya yang mereka peroleh dari semua prestasi yang mereka capai. Apa gunanya puluhan piala yang mereka peroleh? Itu hanya akan menghiasi meja perusahaan talenta mereka. Semuanya serasa...hampa.

Kenangannya bersama semua anggota Super Junior berputar cepat diingatannya. Air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi pun tumpah. Siwon menangis sejadi-jadinya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya. Orang itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya kepada Siwon, yang diterimanya dengan senang hati tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikannya.

“ _May I sit here_?” kata orang itu.

Dengan agak berat hati Siwon bergeser sedikit; merasa bagian dari tempat duduk itu adalah tempat yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dia ingin melarangnya tapi dia sadar orangnya kini sudah tidak ada.

Mata Siwon yang sudah lamur membuatnya sulit mengenali pemuda yang ada di sampingnya ini. Dia serasa mengenal figurnya.

“Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?”

“Aku mengenal seseorang sepertimu namun aku lupa siapa dia.” jawab Siwon jujur.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. “Kalau begitu lihatlah aku baik-baik. Siapa tahu kau akan ingat padanya.” katanya.

Siwon lalu menatap lelaki itu lama sekali. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari kalau dia memandanginya hampir sepuluh menit di sana.

Tidak sabar dengan memori Siwon yang terkesan lamban, lelaki itu pun menyahut, “Siwon!”

Sesuatu langsung terpicu dalam ingatan Siwon, dan dia langsung ingat siapa lelaki yang ada di sampingnya itu. “ _H-h-hyung_. Jo- _hyung_.”

Lelaki itu tersenyum. “Cukup lama juga.”

Siwon kembali berurai air mata. “ _Hyung_ , bagaimana kau bisa tetap muda setelah lima puluh tahun?”

Josh tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya. “Tempat ini bukan untuk kita, Siwon. Ayo pergi.” Josh berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Siwon.

“ _Hyung_ , aku sudah tua. Bagaimana kita bisa pergi? Kita akan ke mana? Kyuhyun juga sudah meninggal.”

“Jangan menyumpahiku, Choi Siwon.”

Di samping Josh kini berdiri seorang lelaki lain dan Siwon mengenalnya sebagai Kyuhyun di masa mudanya.

“Kyuhyunnie? _Maldo andwae_...” tanya Siwon.

“Ini hanyalah mimpimu, Siwon. Semua ini tidak nyata.” Tangan Josh masih terulur padanya. “ _Kaja_.”

“ _Jeongmalyo_?”

Baik Josh maupun Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan tangan gemetar Siwon meraih tangan Josh dan berdiri. Saat itulah tubuh rentanya berubah, kembali menjadi muda seperti yang mereka ingat.

Pemandangan di sekelilingnya pun ikut memudar dan lenyap, menyisakan dia, Josh, dan Kyuhyun yang tetap berdiri di tengah kegelapan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is Changmin. :) Tell me what you think.


	13. Changmin - Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yah, Shim Changmin. Kau sedang bercanda, ya?”   
> .  
> .  
> Orang itu tampak sedang menunggu seseorang karena sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya.   
> .  
> .  
> “Jang Yun Jae.”   
> .  
> .  
> ==================================  
> I don't want to spoil too much. XD Just read it :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last update before SMTown INA tonight. I hope you guys enjoy. And have fun at GBK. Show our guests that we are treating our guests with honor, just ike our custom. :)

Shim Changmin berputar di tempatnya berkali-kali. Dia melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling  dan mendapati dirinya saat itu sedang berada di tengah kota Seoul. Sejak kapan dia berada di sini? Dan untuk apa? Pikirannya terus berkelana hingga sebuah getaran di sakunya mengganggunya.

Dia melihat nama si penelepon. Alisnya bertaut dalam kebingungannya. Setelah cukup lama berdering, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan telepon dengan menekan gambar tombol hijau di ponselnya. Dengan ragu dia hendak menempelkan telepon itu ke telinganya ketika mendengar suara khas Kim Junsu dengan keras membentaknya.

“ _Yah_! _Neo eodiya_! (Di mana kau?)” Changmin harus menjauhkan ponselnya. Lelaki pemilik suara bagaikan lumba-lumba ini selalu kencang kalau sedang emosi. “Kita jadi makan bersama atau tidak?”

“ _Mwo_?” hanya itu tanggapan Changmin. Seingatnya, semenjak dilarang oleh perusahaan talenta-nya, TVXQ dan JYJ dilarang bahkan untuk saling menyapa, apalagi saling bertemu. Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya, namun otaknya yang cerdas segera menjawab. “Di mana tadi? Kurasa aku salah jalan.”

“ _Yah_ , Shim Changmin. Kau sedang bercanda, ya?” Dia mendengar sejumlah orang di belakang Junsu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. “Oke, oke, kuberitahu jalannya.” Junsu memberi tahu rumah makan yang dimaksud dengan terlebih dahulu mengomelinya di sepanjang jalan. Changmin tidak mendengarkan, tentu saja, pikirannya sedang fokus ke jalan. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya cepat-cepat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan semua orang di sepanjang jalan, menuju tempat yang sempat dikatakan Junsu.

“Cepatlah kemari. Kami tidak bisa mulai tanpa kau.” Dengan kalimat itu Junsu memutuskan hubungan komunikasinya. Untungnya, Changmin sekarang telah berdiri di depan restoran yang dimaksud.

Dia memperhatikan desainnya dengan teliti. Orang yang melakukan ini pasti seorang arsitek yang handal. Nilai estetik dari desain tampak depan restoran serasa begitu luar biasa walaupun dengan tampilan yang kelihatannya sederhana. Nama “ _The Five Brothers_ ” yang tertulis di atasnya membuat perasaan aneh di dalam perutnya yang tidak bisa dia katakan. Apa mungkin dia sedang lapar? Dan apa benar Junsu ada di sini?

Changmin memasang gaya seperti layaknya seorang bintang lalu melangkah memasuki rumah makan itu dengan dada terbusung. Dia merasa tersanjung disambut dengan hormat dari semua orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Anehnya, mereka tidak bertindak seperti hanya sebagai pelayan restoran melainkan seperti pegawai restoran dengan bosnya.

Pikirannya kemudian beralih ke desain interior restoran itu. Meski tidak terlihat mewah di luar namun di dalamnya berkesan begitu berkelas. Dengan perpaduan model alami dan suasana yang elegan serta tata lampu yang apik membuat restoran itu terasa begitu nyaman bagi siapa pun yang mengunjunginya. Suasana yang tidak terlalu terang maupun tidak terlalu gelap membuat rileks semua orang, terutama bagi orang yang baru pulang bekerja.

“ _Sajangnim_.” Changmin mendengar ada yang menyapa pemilik restoran itu namun dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia sedang sibuk mencari Junsu dan siapa pun yang sedang bersamanya saat itu. Dia melihat ada beberapa pintu di dinding sebelah belakang dan ada pelayan yang keluar-masuk membawakan makanan yang telah siap disajikan. Sepertinya itu ruang VIP atau mungkin VVIP.

 _Ya ampun, siapa pun pemilik restoran ini, uangnya pasti banyak sekali. Begitu banyak tempat duduk dan semuanya hampir penuh, pasti hidangannya juga pasti istimewa,_ batinnya.

 “ _Sajangnim._ ” Sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya melonjak kaget. Dia refleks bergerak menghindar dan menatap sang pemilik suara.

“ _Sajangnim_ , Anda sudah ditunggu di ruang VVIP. Apakah menu yang kemarin sudah boleh kami sajikan?” Pelayan wanita itu berbicara dengan menggunakan tata bahasa yang sangat sopan.

Dagu Changmin serasa lepas dari sendinya dan jatuh ke lantai. Jadi dia pemiliknya? Sejak kapan dia memilih ganti profesi jadi pengelola restoran? Dia mengakui restoran ini bagus namun tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam keinginannya untuk mempunyai restoran seperti ini. _Well_ , mungkin pernah terlintas dalam benaknya tapi dia tidak pernah mengharapkannya untuk benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, dia lalu berkata, “Antarkan aku.” katanya.

“Eh?”

“Antarkan aku ke ruangan VVIP.”

Si pegawai, yang meski pun tampak kebingungan dengan perintah Changmin—karena dia yakin Changmin sudah tahu di mana letak ruang VVIP, akhirnya berjalan mendahuluinya menuju pintu ruang VVIP yang letaknya tepat berhadapan dengan pintu masuk namun berada di sisi lain ruangan.

Untuk sesaat lamanya dia sempat tertarik melihat seorang lelaki yang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja. Orang itu tampak sedang menunggu seseorang karena sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Lelaki itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Changmin sedang mengawasinya. Lagipula, bentangan koran di depan wajahnya menutupi pandangannya.

* * *

Ketika kakinya membawanya masuk ke ruang VVIP, ia langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa sejumlah orang di ruangan itu. Bahkan Junsu juga tertawa. Changmin sendiri terheran-heran dengan kehadiran semua _hyung_ -nya di TVXQ, termasuk Jaejung, Junsu, dan juga Yuchun.

“ _Yah_ , Shim Changmin. Lain kali kalau ingin mengerjai orang, cari cara yang lebih jitu.” ujar Yuchun.

Karena masih berusaha memproses informasi yang terasa begitu kontradiktif, Changmin hanya diam lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Melihat gelagatnya yang agak aneh, tawa di ruangan itu langsung mereda. Tidak biasanya magnae TVXQ itu diam dalam situasi seperti ini.

“Changmin-ah, _gwaenchanha_?” tanya Jaejung.

“ _Hyung_ , sejak kapan larangan JYJ dan TVXQ bertemu dicabut?” tanyanya serius.

Keempat lelaki lain di ruangan itu saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung. Dan suasana itu tetap bertahan hingga pelayan selesai mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

“Changmin? Apa yang kau bicarakan?” kata Yunho. “Dan apa itu JYJ? Grup baru? Atau nama orang?”

Meski tubuhnya tetap pada posisinya, namun mata Changmin beralih memandangi semua _hyung_ -nya. Sekarang giliran dia yang bingung. “ _Hyungdeul_ tidak ada yang tahu JYJ?” tanyanya.

Semua menggeleng. Raut wajah mereka memperlihatkan kebingungan yang bercampur dengan kuatir.

“Kau kenapa, Changmin?” tanya Yuchun mulai tampak kuatir.

Ada sesuatu yang salah di sini dan dia tidak bisa begitu saja percaya dengan semua yang terjadi meski dia tahu betul kalau mereka semua selain merupakan penyanyi dan aktor, mereka tidak akan membohonginya.

“Siapa itu JYJ?” tanya Jaejung.

Junsu menghela napas. “Mungkin _magnae_ kita ini masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.” katanya.

“Kau membuat kami penasaran,” lanjut Yunho. “apa yang orang itu lakukan pada kita berlima?”

 _Kita berlima_? Sekarang Changmin paham. Apa saat ini dia terdampar di dunia lain? Atau ini hanya mimpi? Atau mungkin, seperti kata Junsu, kalau selama ini dia hanya bermimpi? Kejadian TVXQ berpisah dengan JYJ, larangan JYJ untuk tampil di televisi, dan lain sebagainya?

“Kau kenal orang itu, Changmin?” Jaejung terus mendesaknya untuk bicara.

“Jang Yun Jae.” kata Changmin asal. Hanya nama itu yang muncul di kepalanya di saat itu.

“Yun Jae?” kata Yuchun dan Junsu bersamaan. “ _Yah_! Kau asal mengarang nama, ya?”

“Sampai pakai nama _couple_ kita?”

“ _Molla._ (tidak tahu)” kata Changmin tenang. “Memang begitu namanya.”

“Sangat mungkin ada orang dengan nama itu.” kata Jaejung lagi. Dan keempat orang itu kembali ribut membahasnya. Changmin hanya diam sambil mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengambil makanan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Biar bagaimana pun seorang Shim Changmin tidak bisa menahan rasa lapar kalau sudah melihat makanan. Lagipula sedari tadi perutnya sudah melakukan aksi protes tapi tidak dipedulikannya.

“Sudahlah.” lerai Yunho. “Bagaimana dengan persiapan konser kita? Kalian sudah dengar dari manajer?”

“Katanya nanti manajer _hyung_ akan ke dorm untuk menjelaskan konsepnya.”

“ _Fighting_!” seru mereka bersamaan, terkecuali Changmin.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu Changmin menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Di waktu senggang pun dia menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk bermain game bersama. Dia masih sulit mempercayai semua ini. Meskipun demikian, dia tidak menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan yang lain.

Sebagai idola yang memiliki usaha sampingan dengan membuka restoran, Changmin sering kali mendatangi restorannya sekadar untuk memantau situasi dan mendapatkan laporan dari pegawai-pegawainya. Anehnya, setiap kali dia ada di sana, dia selalu melihat lelaki yang sama, duduk sambil membaca koran.

“Apa laki-laki yang duduk di meja nomor tujuh itu pelanggan tetap kita? Aku sering melihatnya di sini.” tanya Changmin kepada salah satu pegawainya.

“ _Ne, Sajangnim_.” tanggap pegawai wanita itu sambil tersenyum. “Dia biasa makan bersama Siwon- _ssi_ dan Kyuhyun- _ssi_.”

“Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Dari Super Junior?” kata Changmin kaget. Seingatnya tidak ada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang begitu dikenal oleh banyak orang terkecuali dua orang dari Super Junior.

“ _Ne_.”

“Kenapa tidak memberikan mereka ruang VVIP?” kata Changmin dengan nada suara agak tinggi.

“Kami sudah pernah menanyakannya dan mereka mengatakan kalau itu tidak perlu.” tanggap pegawainya yang lain. “Kami mengatakan kalau itu akan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian dan akan mengganggu kenyamanan mereka. Tapi…”

“Apa yang mereka katakan?”

“Mereka bilang hal itu tidak akan terjadi.”

Changmin menatap ke arah si lelaki pengunjung dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

“Ah, itu mereka datang.” Kata-kata pegawainya langsung membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masuk ke restoran, melihat sekeliling sejenak, lalu melempar senyum setelah menemukan sesuatu yang mereka cari. Jarang sekali dia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan di waktu-waktunya yang paling rileks sekali pun. Secara refleks Changmin langsung menoleh ke arah meja nomor tujuh dan mendapati lelaki berambut hitam sedang melambai ke arah keduanya.

“ _Yah_! _Changminnie_!” Changmin nyaris melompat di tempatnya berdiri karena kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon akan mendekatinya terlebih dahulu.

“Tampaknya restoranmu ini cukup berhasil.” kata Kyuhyun gembira.

Siwon yang berada di sampingnya memandang sekeliling dan ikut berdecak kagum melihat ramainya restoran itu. “Kurasa bisnis restoran memang cocok untukmu.” katanya.

“Tentu saja.” kata Kyuhyun semangat. “Lihat saja perutnya yang tidak pernah bisa penuh. Terus terang aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa di dalam perutmu itu ada _black hole_.”

“ _Yah_!” protes Changmin sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun menggiringnya ke meja nomor tujuh. Keduanya lalu duduk di samping lelaki yang menanti mereka. Siwon di sebelah kanannya sedangkan Kyuhyun di sebelah kirinya.

Lelaki yang menunggui meja nomor tujuh itu pun mendongak. Dia tersenyum tulus ketika mata mereka bertemu. Changmin merasa mengenal orang ini namun dia lupa siapa dan di mana mereka pernah bertemu.

“Ah, _nuguseo_?” Changmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. Dia melayangkan pandangannya kepada Siwon kemudian Kyuhyun.

Baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun lelaki itu tersenyum. Namun tidak ada dari ketiganya yang menatap ke arah Changmin, sehingga membuatnya bingung. Kedua alisnya bertaut begitu dekatnya hingga seakan-akan keduanya akan menempel selamanya.

“Akan lebih baik kalau kau sendiri yang ingat.” jawab lelaki itu sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Changmin yang masih bertanya-tanya lalu berbalik, hendak meninggalkan mereka. Namun lantunan sebait lagu bertempo sedang membuatnya berhenti di tempatnya.

“ _Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki mirai de [I yearn for an endless dream in a guideless future]_

_Boku ga hikari nakushitemo itsuka [Even if I lose my light someday]_

_Kimi ga tomoshitekureta kirameku mune no honoo [The sparkling blaze in my chest that you lit]_

_Tsubasa ni kawaru kibou no kakera [Is the fragment of hope, which will turn into my wings]_ _”_

Changmin menoleh. Di mana dia pernah mendengar lagu itu?

“Kuharap kau bisa segera ingat, Shim Changmin. Seandainya kau ingat, kau tahu di mana bisa menemukanku.” kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum, memutuskan kontak mata dengannya, lalu terlibat perbincangan santai dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berbuat seakan-akan Changmin tidak pernah ada di sana sama sekali. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan Changmin pun tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

“ _Yah_! Mana pelayannya?” kata Kyuhyun, membuyarkan lamunan Changmin.

Changmin menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan. Sebaiknya jangan mencari gara-gara dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang kelaparan. Itu motto Shim Changmin.

* * *

 _Magnae_ TVXQ tampak semakin aneh di mata semua _hyung_ -nya. Sudah hampir sebulan berlalu namun lelaki yang tingginya bahkan melebihi semua anggotaTVXQ itu jarang bersosialisasi dan terus menerus berkutat dengan _mp3 player_ -nya.

Dia mendengarkan satu demi satu lagu dari ribuan lagu yang dia miliki namun hasilnya nihil. Lagu itu tidak ada padanya. Dia juga sudah melihat dengan teliti semua lagu yang dimiliki _hyung_ -nya namun usahanya untuk mencari lagu yang dinyanyikan lelaki misterius itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Dan sekarang dia duduk pasrah di depan meja rias sambil menunggu penata rias menyelesaikan tugasnya. Konser besar TVXQ akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi dan dia masih belum selesai dirias karena sedari tadi terus berurusan dengan _mp3 player_.

Tangan kanannya secara tidak sadar bermain-main dengan jarinya dan memutar-mutar sesuatu di jari manisnya. Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari kalau dia sebenarnya sedang bermain-main dengan sebuah cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Sontak dia membuka matanya dan melihat benda itu. Cahaya lampu yang dipantulkannya membuat cincin itu kelihatan bercahaya. Tunggu dulu, apa benar itu cahaya lampu?

_Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku, tapi kalian harus keluar dari sini. Jadi kupesan cincin itu, memasukkan Holy ke dalamnya, agar jika kalian tersesat di dalam ruang dan waktu, kalian tahu jalan untuk kembali._

Kata-kata itu sekonyong-konyong terngiang di kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak.

_Hatenaki yume motomeru shirube naki sekai de...Kalau ini wujud Vessel-ku, suaraku tidak akan setinggi tadi._

Penata rias menatap Changmin dengan bingung. “Changmin- _ssi_? Ada yang salah?”

Changmin tersadar dari trans-nya. “Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.” Sebuah senyuman kegembiraan perlahan menghiasi wajahnya.

Konser TVXQ berlangsung dengan meriah. Fans histeris ketika konser dimulai dan suasana di gedung konser semakin lama semakin bersemangat.

Changmin berada dalam mood terbaiknya dan itu membuat semua _hyung_ -nya ikut bergembira. Dia begitu merindukan saat mereka semua berada di atas satu panggung dan untuk saat ini keinginannya terkabul. Selain itu, dia telah menemukan yang dicarinya, namun dia harus menunggu sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi hingga semuanya selesai.

* * *

“ _Hyung_ , aku duluan.” kata Changmin setelah konser itu berakhir. Dia memeluk semua _hyung_ -nya satu-persatu.

“Kau mau ke mana, Changminnie?” tanya Jaejung.

“Aku ada urusan sebentar.”

“Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Bukannya kita harus merayakan?” kata Yuchun.

“Ya, Jaejung _hyung_ bahkan akan memasak khusus untukmu.”

“Aku tahu. Tapi aku harus pergi.” Tekad Changmin sudah bulat dan tidak ada apa pun yang dapat menghalanginya sekarang.

Dengan itu, Changmin pun melesat pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya kepergiannya dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

Hari sudah larut sehingga Changmin harus bergerak cepat. Jadi dia mengambil kunci mobil, lalu pergi dengan terburu-buru langsung menuju restorannya.

Ketika dia hampir tiba, logikanya membuatnya sadar. Seharusnya malam seperti ini restoran itu sudah tutup. Tidak mungkin ada yang menunggunya di sana.

Namun tidak ada salahnya untuk memeriksanya. Toh dia sudah terlanjur jauh-jauh datang ke mari.

Jadi dia memacu mobilnya hingga tiba di depan restoran itu. Seperti yang dia duga, restoran itu sudah tutup dan semua lampunya mati.

Changmin menghela napas dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu di mobil, dia pun memutuskan untuk turun lalu melangkah menuju restorannya. Dia memasukkan kunci pintu, memutarnya, dan membuka pintunya.

Dengan gontai, dia menuju saklar dan mulai menyalakan lampu. Mungkin kalau dia menunggunya di sini semalaman orang itu akan datang.

 _Pemikiran yang bodoh, Shim Changmin._ batinnya.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika tahu di dalam ruangan itu ada tiga orang yang duduk di salah satu meja. Mereka semua sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

“ _Yah_! Jangan menyalakan lampu tiba-tiba.” sambut Kyuhyun. Meski pun dia seakan sedang membentaknya namun senyuman tidak meninggalkan wajahnya.

“Kalian duduk di dalam restoran?” tanya Changmin tidak percaya.

“Kami menunggumu.” Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

“Tapi dengan semua lampu dimatikan—?” 

“Bagaimana konsernya?” sela Siwon.

“Kalian seharusnya di sana. Itu tadi luar biasa.” Dan Siwon yang mendengar jawaban Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. “Sedang apa menunggu di dalam gelap? Bagaimana kalian masuk?”

“Kami menunggumu di sini.” kata yang seorang lagi. Sekarang Changmin sudah ingat siapa dia.

 _Magnae_ TVXQ itu menunduk lalu tersenyum. Dengan santai, dia mendekati mereka.

“Aku ingat lagu itu. _Blaze_.” katanya, menatap langsung manik coklat kehitaman lelaki yang ada di depannya kini. “Kau datang ke sini untuk menjemputku kan, Jo- _hyung_?”

Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sekarang.

“Ya.” Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, berikut Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau _magnae_ TVXQ bisa selambat ini. Butuh waktu satu bulan untuk bisa mengingatnya.” kata Kyuhyun terkesan sarkastis, kontras sekali dengan ekspresinya saat ini. “Kenapa tidak bisa lebih cepat? Kukira kau dikenal sebagai Voldaemin karena kecerdasanmu?”

“Sudahlah. Toh dia sudah ingat sekarang.” kata Siwon.

“Maaf sudah menunggu lama.” kata Changmin malu.

Josh mengulurkan tangannya kepada Changmin. “ _We do not belong here. Let’s go_.”

Changmin menyambut tangan itu dengan gembira. “Aku suka di sini. Tapi lebih baik jika aku keluar dan menghadapi kenyataan yang sebenarnya.” katanya.

“ _Yeah, dreams will fade. Whether you like it or not_.”

Dengan itu semua yang ada di sekeliling mereka berempat seakan berubah menjadi refleksi cermin yang mengelilingi mereka seperti kubah.  Cermin-cermin itu perlahan mulai retak lalu pecah dan beterbangan keluar dalam bentuk serpihan-serpihan kecil dan lenyap, meninggalkan empat pria dewasa dalam kegelapan yang begitu pekat.


	14. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di sekitar mereka terdapat begitu banyak orang yang tergeletak begitu saja. Mereka tertidur namun tidak dapat dibangunkan.  
> .  
> .  
> “Tough luck. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu bisa berhasil.”  
> .  
> .  
> “In the dark, Light is easy to find.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Apakah masih ada harapan bagi mereka?” tanya Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan itu.  
> ============================  
> Kesibukan membuatku nyaris tidak waktu untuk beta reading. X( Anyway, RnR Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation...the adventure still not over...yet.

Setelah mampu beradaptasi dengan kondisi sekitar, keempat laki-laki itu baru menyadari kalau saat ini mereka berada di suatu tempat yang sama sekali asing. Mereka bagaikan berada di sebuah dunia yang nyaris tanpa cahaya dan dapat melihat hanya karena adanya beberapa bagian dari tempat itu yang memendarkan cahaya redup. Dunia itu bagaikan dunia manusia pada umumnya. Ada pepohonan kering, semak belukar yang hanya memiliki ranting, bangunan yang rusak, dan jalanan. Namun ada hal lain yang—menurut mereka sangat menjijikan, adalah seluruh tempat itu yang seakan terbuat dari campuran daging. Mereka menduga kalau saat ini mereka berada di dalam sesuatu yang hidup.

Di sekitar mereka terdapat begitu banyak orang yang tergeletak begitu saja. Mereka tertidur namun tidak dapat dibangunkan.

Yang aneh, di atas dada masing-masing orang itu melayang sesuatu seperti gelembung. Gelembung itu bukan seperti gelembung sabun biasa karena secara samar-samar memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dimimpikan oleh orang-orang itu. Mimpi mereka sekilas terlihat indah dan tenang, namun Josh berpendapat kalau di tempat seperti ini jangan terlalu percaya dengan sesuatu yang kelihatannya baik.

“ _Hyung_ , kau tahu kalau kami bermimpi, tapi kenapa kau harus bertindak seolah-olah menjadi bagian di dalamnya?” tanya Siwon. Dia sempat melihat Josh menyisipkan sesuatu seperti sebuah botol kecil ke sakunya namun tidak berkeinginan untuk menanyakannya kepadanya. Mungkin itu sebuah benda miliknya “Maksudku, kenapa tidak langsung menarik kami keluar?”

“Aku sudah mencobanya pada Kyuhyun.” jawab Josh. “Tapi sekeras apa pun aku memanggilnya, dia tetap tidak bisa mendengar suaraku.”

“Lalu kau mencoba cara itu.” lanjut Changmin.

“Dan berhasil. Cukup menarik juga.” sambung Kyuhyun. “Dan cerdas.”

“ _Tough luck_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu bisa berhasil.”

“Tapi kenapa kau bisa menolong kami sedangkan mereka tidak?” tanya Changmin kemudian. Keempatnya melangkahi puluhan orang menuju suatu tempat yang lebih tinggi.

“Kalian bertiga sudah pernah menyentuh kristalku.” kata Josh enteng. “Dan karena itu juga Siwon dan Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke mimpimu, Changmin.”

“Jadi kita seperti terhubung?” kata Siwon setelah memutar otaknya.

“Memang sulit dipahami, tapi ya. Itu benar.” jawab Josh singkat. Beberapa detik kemudian dia melanjutkan, “Konsepnya sederhana. Terlepas dari apakah seorang Penjaga—yang notabene memiliki kristal—ataukah bukan, jika saja kalian mulai mengenal seseorang, itu artinya hati kalian sudah mulai terhubung. Dan hubungan itu, dalam kasusku sebagai Penjaga, lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan orang biasa sehingga dapat kugunakan untuk menyadarkan kalian dari mimpi itu.”

“Atau membawa kami masuk semakin dalam.” kata Kyuhyun sarkastis. Siwon dan Changmin langsung menegur Kyuhyun yang masih bisa memberikan tanggapan seperti itu di saat seperti ini.

“Ya.” Josh acuh tak acuh. “Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. Toh tidak ada faedahnya bagiku.”

Ketiganya mengangguk.

“Lalu ada begitu banyak orang di sini. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?”

Josh hanya perlu menunjuk ke aksesoris yang sedang mereka kenakan saat itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, baik cincin maupun gelang yang mereka kenakan sedang memendarkan cahaya yang lembut.

“ _In the dark, Light is easy to find_.”

Keempatnya menaiki sesuatu seperti bukit dan tiba di tempat yang cukup tinggi. Perjalanan mereka yang tanpa arah membuat mereka mudah sekali lelah. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

“Aku bingung kenapa kita punya mimpi yang mirip dengan yang kita inginkan? Apakah berhubungan dengan impian kita?” kata Siwon.

“Kita punya keinginan dan harapan yang berbeda. Cukup masuk akal.” kata Changmin.

“Jadi mimpi yang kita alami hanyalah refleksi dan impian dan harapan kita?” kata Kyuhyun.

Ketiganya asyik berdiskusi, membiarkan Josh yang kini sibuk melihat-lihat kalau-kalau ada jalan keluar dari situ. Dia, walaupun ingin terlibat, namun kemampuan bahasa Korea-nya masih belum dapat mencerna kalimat-kalimat super cepat yang dia dengar dari ketiganya.

“ _Hyung_ , apakah betul mimpi yang kami alami adalah refleksi dari impian dan harapan kami?” tanya Siwon. “Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang tidak aku harapkan sama sekali.”

“Itu hanya salah satu trik musuh untuk membuat kalian terus tenggelam dalam mimpi. Karena ketika kalian sudah terjebak dalamnya, kalian akan lebih sulit untuk dibangunkan. Dan setelah itu bisa saja kalian akan terjebak di dalam mimpi buruk yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan mimpi indah yang kalian alami.” Josh menjawab tanpa menoleh. Dia memandang keadaan sekitar dengan alis bertaut. “Contoh saja, kalian tentunya tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal penting lain kan? Seperti misalnya kau, Siwon. Dalam mimpimu kau telah menikah tapi apakah kau mengingat nama anak dan cucumu?”

Alis Siwon bertaut. Josh benar. Dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Dia merasa waktu hanya melompat lima puluh tahun ke depan.

Melihat tatapan mata Josh, ketiganya ikut menoleh ke arah yang dilihatnya.

Banyak sekali orang-orang—yang notabene masih tertidur—mulai menggeliat gelisah. Mimpi buruk mereka sudah dimulai.

“Apakah ini yang akan terjadi kalau mimpi buruk menyerang kita?” kata Changmin.

Siwon ingin mencoba  membangunkan mereka lagi namun Josh mencegahnya.

“Dalam kasus ini, akan lebih sulit membangunkan seseorang kalau sudah masuk ke dalam mimpi buruk.” kata Josh. “Kau tahu kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mereka saat ini.”

“Apakah masih ada harapan bagi mereka?” tanya Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan itu.

“Tentu saja, dan untuk kita juga. Tapi kita harus secepatnya mencari jalan keluar. Cara tradisional mungkin bisa berhasil dengan mencari sumbernya kemudian menghancurkannya.” jelasnya.

“Kau yakin?”

“ _For my hope, I think I have to be sure. Even though I’m not sure._ ” kata Josh. Dia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. _We need hope to hold unto. Fighting without hope is not a way to live. It's just a way to die_. Tiga kalimat terakhir diucapkannya di dalam pikirannya. Dia butuh Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin untuk tetap berpikir positif karena itu akan memberinya semangat untuk terus melangkah.

“Y _our hope_?” goda Siwon, tidak biasanya senyum nakal menghiasi wajahnya.

“ _Yeah_ , _it’s you guys_.” jawab Josh datar tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka sama sekali karena sedang sibuk mencari-cari petunjuk.

Ekspresi Siwon langsung berubah. Dia menyadari keseriusan dalam suaranya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun memilih tetap diam dan mengikuti Josh ke mana pun dia pergi tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mereka terdiam sangat lama sementara mereka berusaha melewati tumpukan manusia.

“Siwon…”

“ _Ne, Hyung_?”

“Kenapa tanggal lahirmu yang beredar di Internet ada dua?” tanya Josh, mencoba membuka pembicaraan tanpa menoleh. Dia menggeser beberapa orang agar tidak terinjak olehnya.

Meski mereka dalam situasi yang kurang menguntungkan, mulut Siwon melebar karena senyuman.

“Aku lahir tahun 87.” jawabnya.

“Ah,” Hanya itu tanggap Josh. Dia juga ikut tersenyum, “Berarti kau tujuh tahun lebih muda dariku.”

“ _MWO_?” Bahkan Changmin pun ikut kaget.

“Kau tidak tahu?” tanya Kyuhyun heran. Changmin sudah mengenal Josh begitu lama namun tidak pernah tahu umurnya.

“Dia tidak pernah bilang usianya.” kata Changmin. “Dia cuma bilang kalau usianya lebih tua dari kami semua.”

“Kau tidak pernah bilang usiamu sebelumnya.”

“ _You serious_?” tanya Siwon.

Josh mengangguk.

“Tapi wujud _Vessel_ -mu…tidak tampak seperti sudah berumur tiga puluhan…” kata Changmin terpana. “Dan kau bahkan tidak pernah perawatan wajah—“

“ _I have to thank my dad for that_.” Josh nyengir lebar sekali.

Kyuhyun mengatakan, “Aaahhh” dengan nada kecewa. Mereka tahu betul sehebat-hebatnya perawatan wajah, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan faktor genetik.

Pembicaraan yang tampaknya tidak tepat pada waktunya itu ternyata dapat mengurangi tingkat ketegangan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Josh tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kalau ketiga orang yang sedang dalam pengawasannya itu tampak jauh lebih rileks dari tadi. Biarlah untuk saat ini dia sendiri yang menanggung beban mental untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun melempar pandangannya ke sebelah kanannya, dan detik berikutnya dia kembali berteriak, “Aaaaahhh.” Kali ini dengan nada terkejut.

“Ada apa?”

Kyuhyun menunjuk ke kejauhan. Ada sesuatu yang tampak sedang berdenyut-denyut.

“Jangan bilang itu sebuah jantung?” kata Changmin, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

“Sepertinya besar sekali.”

Pada detik berikutnya reaksi mereka berempat adalah wajah yang kusut dengan seruan yang membahana, “Eeeewwwwww...”

* * *

Di waktu yang kurang lebih hampir bersamaan dengan waktu pada saat Kyuhyun bermimpi, suasana di luar sana sudah mulai di luar kendali. Penjaga sedang berusaha mengevakuasi sebanyak mungkin orang dari pulau kecil di bawah Dreadnaught; sementara Penjaga level atas sedang berusaha memasang alat untuk menudungi pulau kecil itu seandainya proses evakuasi tidak berjalan dengan mulus. Keberadaan Penjaga yang selama ini bersifat rahasia, dengan terpaksa harus ditunjukkan kepada orang-orang di sana, meski mereka lebih dikenal dengan semacam tim tanggap cepat penanggulangan bencana.

Profesor Ico melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus: memantau dunia politik negara itu dan dunia, mencari Josh dan yang lainnya, juga berusaha sebisanya menjauhkan siapa pun yang berusaha mendekat ke Dreadnaught. Untungnya dia dibantu oleh Gilland yang lebih memahami taktik perang daripada dirinya. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kevin masa depan juga membantunya tapi saat itu mereka sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang—menurut penuturan ketiganya—sangat krusial untuk waktu seperti ini; itu karena sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan juga sedang terjadi.

Justin, di sisi lain, menjadikan apartemen Jaejung sebagai pusat operasinya. Dengan menggunakan semua kemampuannya dia berusaha mencari Josh dan yang lain; keempat anggota TVXQ yang tersisa pada akhirnya bisa melihat langsung demonstrasi kemampuannya di tempat itu. Sesekali dia berkomunikasi dengan markas dengan menggunakan sihir dan mendapat update terakhir yang bisa diberikan markas kepadanya.

“Tolong seseorang beri tahu aku mengenai bola-bola laknat itu.” kata profesor Ico. “Ke mana orang-orang itu dibawa?”

“Kami menemukan jejak energinya, semuanya mengarah ke bola hitam di kaki Dreadnaught.”

 _Apa sebenarnya bola itu? Untuk apa mereka dibawa ke sana?_ Profesor masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya ketika suara salah seorang petugas membuyarkan lamunannya.

“ _Dark Matter analysis completed._ ” Komputer super markas memberi tanda.

“ _Tell me_.”

“Bola besar itu merupakan semacam generator.”

“Untuk apa?” Gilland yang berada di samping profesor ikut bertanya.

“Kemungkinan besar tenaga itu akan digunakan untuk penyerangan. Pertumbuhan Dreadnaught yang tidak biasa juga adalah salah satunya.” jawab ICO.

Pertanyaan dalam benak sang profesor terjawab sudah. Ketakutannya terbukti. Dreadnaught menggunakan semua makhluk hidup yang didapatnya menjadi penyedia tenaga. Itu berarti mereka tidak bisa berlambat-lambat.

“ _That is not good._ ” katanya. “Bagaimana dengan PBB?”

“Indonesia dan PBB sudah mencapai kesepakatan. Makhluk itu telah dianggap sebagai ancaman internasional dan dalam tiga hari pasukan PBB akan datang ke negara itu dan melakukan persiapan penyerangan.” tanggap salah satu operator.

“Tiga hari? Meski pun itu beralasan, tapi tetap saja terlalu lama!” tanggap Gilland.

“Bocorkan semua informasi mengenai Dreadnaught yang kita dapatkan ke Internet. Jangan lupa untuk menutup jejak kita supaya tidak ketahuan. Mereka harus bertindak lebih cepat lagi.” perintah sang profesor.

* * *

Kyuhyun masa depan memasang penutup benda kecil itu dengan hati-hati sementara Siwon dan Kevin hanya memandangi pekerjaannya dengan was-was. Tak lama, pekerjaannya selesai. Kyuhyun menegakkan punggungnya lalu menyeka keringatnya. Kedua temannya memperlihatkan ekspresi lega.

Kyuhyun beralih ke Kevin. “Kevin- _ah_ , kau harus hati-hati, kau paham?” Dia menyerahkan benda seperti arloji itu kepada anak itu.

Kevin tersenyum. “Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Hanya aku yang bisa membawanya kembali jadi kita tidak punya pilihan lain.”

Kyuhyun dan Siwon bertukar pandang dalam kebimbangan mereka sebelum kembali menaruh perhatian padanya. “Jangan lupa untuk mengaktifkan alat itu ketika kau sampai di sana.” kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

Kevin mengangguk. “Aku tahu.”

Karena suasana di ruangan itu mendadak suram, Kevin yang tadinya sempat mengagumi benda yang seperti arloji itu tertawa. “Jangan menatapku seperti itu.” katanya. “Kurasa inilah alasan aku diutus datang bersama kalian. Lagipula aku tidak akan mati semudah itu.”

“Tapi kau itu Penjaga yang—”

“—unik. Aku tahu.” Kevin menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Belum pernah ada Penjaga yang sama sepertiku.” Dia berhenti sejenak. “Kurasa _Hyung_ berdua juga unik.”

Siwon yang mengakhirinya terlebih dahulu. “Ayo, kita harus segera memberi tahu profesor.”

* * *

Suasana hiruk pikuk masih memenuhi ruang kendali ketika ketiganya masuk. Mereka langsung berbaur dengan yang lain.

“Bagaimana dengan komunikasi?” kata profesor dengan suara agak keras.

“Komunikasi masih terputus.” ICO yang menjawab. “Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa pun dari luar.” Layar monitor memperlihatkan lingkaran besar dengan beberapa keterangan di sana. Ternyata benda hitam itu bukan benda biasa. Sistem pelindung, yang mencegah ada yang menyerbu dari luar; perisai anti-sihir, yang saat ini sedang berusaha diterobos oleh Justin; dan juga permukaannya yang dapat melelehkan apa pun yang menyentuhnya.

“Ini membuatku frustrasi.” gumam sang profesor sambil memijat kepalanya.

“Profesor,” Siwon memulai. “kami membuat sebuah alat semacam penanda yang kemungkinan besar dapat membantu kita mengetahui posisi _hyung_ dengan tepat.”

Sang profesor terkesima. “Kau yakin akan berhasil?” tanyanya.

“Kami belum tahu karena belum pernah dicoba.” kata Kevin. “Idenya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.”

“Tapi syaratnya, harus ada orang yang masuk ke dalam sana.”

Sang profesor mengernyit. “Mungkin kalian tidak sadar, kita tidak bisa membawa siapa pun keluar atau masuk dengan seenaknya ke sana.”

“Tapi kalau dengan menggunakan sedikit kemampuanku, pasti bisa.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Ah, kau dan kemampuan unikmu, Cho Kyuhyun.” kata profesor, kembali memijat kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa dua kali lebih pening dari yang tadi. “Sangat berbahaya mencoba sebuah penemuan yang masih belum terbukti.”

Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Kevin hanya diam. “Kita tidak punya waktu untuk uji coba.”

“Apakah bisa digunakan untuk keluar dari sana?” tanya sang profesor kemudian.

“Sayangnya tidak.” tanggap Kyuhyun cepat. “Dan ada kelemahan lainnya.”

Profesor berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

“Kami tidak bisa menggunakannya tanpa tahu lokasi yang tepat di dalamnya.” Dia tampak kecewa terhadap benda ciptaannya sendiri.

“Kami membutuhkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.” lanjut Siwon. “Sesuatu yang bisa digunakan menentukan lokasinya dengan tepat.”

“Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.” kata Kyuhyun pasrah.

Profesor paham apa maksud mereka. Mengirim Kevin begitu saja ke sana tanpa persiapan dapat menyebabkan berbagai hal. Pertama karena sistem pertahanan Dark Matter yang begitu kuat. Mereka butuh sesuatu untuk bisa menembusnya, setidaknya untuk mengirim anak itu ke sana. Hal yang kedua adalah lokasi yang tepat; mengirimkannya dengan sembarangan dapat membuat Kevin terjebak di tempat yang tidak mereka inginkan.

“Kenapa harus Kevin?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Karena di dalam sana ada seseorang yang hanya bisa disadarkan olehku.” jawab Kevin tenang.

Sang profesor melempar pandangannya kepada Kevin sekarang. “Siapa?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siapa yang nonton SMTownINA? dengar-dengar banyak cerita lucu dan quote-quote dari personil Suju. Yang tahu, bagi-bagi dong...
> 
> BTW, quote: "Fighting without hope is not a way to live. It's just a way to die.” diambil dari quote Lightning di Final Fantasy XIII. I guess it's true enough. Dan sebenarnya quote inilah yang menjadi ide utama dari Trilogi ini.


	15. Tension Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kami akan mendiskusikan ini terlebih dahulu dengan manajer kami.” kata Leeteuk bijaksana.  
> .  
> .  
> “Harabeoji, kapan terakhir kali kau menelepon ibumu?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Kita tahu bagaimana cara Joshua bekerja, tapi rasa-rasanya belum pernah melihat Justin bekerja. Ternyata seperti ini.” kata Junsu.  
> .  
> .  
> “Ya, ini sangat aneh.” tambah Adam. “Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka lakukan?”  
> =======================================  
> Again, I won't give too much spoiler XD

Memang benar Josh yang berinisiatif membuat Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin agar tidak tegang ataupun panik semenjak mereka masuk ke tempat itu. Namun sekarang dia justru bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka bisa terlihat begitu tenang, seakan-akan apa yang mereka hadapi sekarang adalah hal rutin biasa sama seperti halnya mereka berhadapan dengan konser atau semacamnya.

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian bisa begitu tenang dengan semua ini.” kata Josh heran ketika mereka mendekati jantung itu dengan hati-hati. “Terus terang, kepalaku serasa mau meledak.”

“Itu aneh. Kenapa bisa stress?” kata Kyuhyun. Anak itu tidak menggunakan sapaan _'hyung'_ seperti biasanya _._

“Stress karena mencari jalan agar kalian bisa keluar dari sini.” kata Josh, tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terkesan tidak sopan.

“Dan kembali membiarkan dirimu untuk tetap tinggal di tempat seperti ini?” lanjut Changmin. Dia menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, menduga apa yang ada di dalam kepala Josh.

“Tidak.” sela Josh cepat sebelum ada yang bicara. “Aku tidak mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini.”

Siwon mengatakan, “Ah!” tanpa suara, sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan datar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Walaupun mereka tampak begitu tenang menghadapi situasi yang tidak menentu seperti sekarang, namun dalam hati ketiganya ada ketakutan tersendiri. Setiap kali kejadian semacam ini terjadi, Josh akan menyelamatkan datang membantu, namun sebagai gantinya dia harus menjadi penggantinya. Mereka berharap kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

“Kau mau tahu apa sebabnya?” Kyuhyun yang angkat bicara. “Aku tidak tahu apakah Siwon dan Changmin memiliki alasan yang sama denganku tapi bagiku itu karena ada kau di sini.”

Siwon dan Changmin menatapnya sekarang. Bahkan Josh yang sibuk memperhatikan jantung aneh itu pun ikut menoleh.

Kyuhyun serius, ketiga orang itu bisa langsung melihatnya dari ekspresinya. Kilat-kilat nakal yang biasa terpancar dari matanya kali itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Tiba-tiba saja dan tanpa peringatan, anak itu melompat dan memeluk Josh; membuat sang Penjaga tersentak kaget dengan kakinya yang masih tetap terpaku pada tempatnya. Walaupun dia membelakangi mereka semua, mereka tahu kalau anak itu sedang mencucurkan air matanya. Josh membalas pelukannya itu, walau dia masih belum dapat memahami apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Dia hanya menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

Perlahan, Siwon memutuskan untuk ikut merangkul keduanya, meninggalkan Changmin yang takjub melihat pemandangan yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya ini. Tidak biasanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini pada siapa pun. Dia kelihatan begitu...emosional.

“ _Hyung_ , jangan berbuat sesuatu yang aneh lagi, _do you understand_?” bisik _magnae_ Super Junior itu di telinga Josh, membuat Josh menoleh sedikit dan menatap laki-laki yang 9 tahun lebih muda dari dirinya itu dengan bingung. Walau begitu, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun

“Kyuhyun-ah, Jo- _hyung_ sudah tahu.” kata Siwon, berusaha menenangkan luapan emosi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja meledak tanpa sebab. Sesuatu yang jarang diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

“Lebih baik begitu.” kata Kyuhyun. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Siwon dan Josh ikut melepaskannya. “Tidak setiap hari aku melakukan perjalanan jauh melintasi dimensi untuk menyelamatkan seseorang.”

Bibir Josh otomatis membentuk lengkungan tipis. “Aku tahu.” katanya. “Tidak semua orang mau melakukannya juga.”

* * *

“Hanya itu yang bisa kulaporkan saat ini.” Suara mesin menggema dari ponsel yang suaranya sengaja disetel ke _loudspeaker_. “Profesor memberikan hak khusus bagi kalian dan TVXQ untuk datang dan tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu tapi itu terserah kalian.”

“Kami akan mendiskusikan ini terlebih dahulu dengan manajer kami.” kata Leeteuk bijaksana.

“Bagaimana dengan pihak manajemen?” tanya Yesung.

“Manajemen tidak mengetahui ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah Changmin.” ICO menjawab.

Semua berpikir ada baiknya untuk sementara hal ini dibiarkan begitu saja. Masalah akan semakin rumit seandainya pihak manajemen dan fans tahu Kyuhyun dan Siwon ikut menghilang.

“Hubungi nomor ini jika kalian ingin kemari.” kata ICO lagi. “Semua akomodasi dan transportasi akan kami tanggung.”

“ _Ne, kamsahamida._ ” tanggap Leetuk sebelum menutup jalur komunikasi dengan markas.

Lelaki tertua di Super Junior itu melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian dorm sebelum kembali memijit pelipisnya. Ekspresi mereka penuh dengan kekuatiran namun kabar mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Siwon barusan sudah membuat mereka dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Lebih lagi, Donghae dan Yesung sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit sehingga beban pikirannya semakin berkurang.

“Oke.”  Leeteuk mengambil inisiatif. Semua mata langsung beralih padanya. “Kita akan menyelesaikan kegiatan kita seperti biasa, jangan sampai ada yang curiga kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon menghilang. Untung sekali kita punya cadangannya.” Leeteuk berbicara mengenai Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan hingga membuat beberapa di antara mereka merasa tercabik antara rasa geli dan rasa kuatir. Beberapa bahkan mencoba menyelanya dan memberikan tanggapan sarkastis padanya, karena mood mereka sudah jauh lebih baik dari beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Satu hal yang ada di pikiran mereka saat itu adalah mereka harus selalu tersenyum. Walaupun dalam hati mereka merasakan kesedihan dan kekuatiran mengenai apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada anggota paling tampan dan anggota paling muda di Super Junior namun mereka tetap tidak dapat memperlihatkan ekspresi murung kepada khalayak banyak. Fans yang bersedih karena melihat mereka sedih justru akan membuat mereka semakin stress.

“Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan akan mengisi kekosongan sambil menunggu Kyuhyun dan Siwon belum kembali. Kevin masa depan juga akan sementara menggantikan Kevin masa kini, walaupun aku ragu dia dapat mengisi semua kekosongan yang terjadi.” lanjut Leeteuk. Dia jeda lama sekali, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Begitu dia sadar, seisi dorm ternyata ikut diam bersamanya. “Setidaknya kita tahu mereka bersama Joshua. Mereka pasti tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Ya, betul! Ayo kita semangat! Kita doakan mereka bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat.” kata Shindong.

“Aku yakin Changmin juga ada bersama mereka. Jadi jangan kuatir, _ne_?” Yesung berusaha memberi semangat kepada yang lain.

“ _Ne_.”

* * *

Walaupun kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya digantikan oleh diri mereka yang berasal dari masa depan, tapi tidak dapat menghilangkan ketegangan yang terjadi pada semua anggota Super Junior. Walaupun di depan orang lain mereka tampak begitu santai, tertawa, bahkan bercanda dan saling menggoda, namun di belakang panggung mereka begitu murung. Mungkin kini bukan hanya Yesung yang—katanya—mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan, namun kini mereka semua mengeluarkannya hingga para petugas di belakang panggung merasakannya, walaupun mereka cuma duduk di sana dan berkutat dengan ponsel masing-masing.

Orang tua Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kuatir sempat menelepon untuk menanyakan situasi mereka. Awalnya mereka begitu gelisah namun setelah mendengar suara anak-anak mereka, pada akhirnya mereka bisa merasa tenang, walaupun yang menjawab panggilan telepon mereka sebenarnya adalah Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan.

“ _Eomma_ ,” Ryeowook mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil ibunya di telepon. “ _bogoshippeoyo_.” Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan sepenuh hati, nyaris menitikkan air mata.

Kyuhyun yang ini telah kehilangan orang tuanya semenjak puluhan tahun sebelumnya, karena hanya Penjaga yang mendapat umur panjang dengan wujud yang sama seperti ketika usia mereka masih sekitar dua puluh tahunan. Selain mereka, semua orang lain memiliki ekspansi umur normal seperti halnya manusia pada umumnya.

“ _Aigoo_ , sejak kapan kau jadi gombal seperti Siwonnie?” kata ibunya dari seberang. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil; tersenyum kepada ibunya yang tidak bisa melihatnya. “Setidaknya kau sehat, Kyuhyun-ah. Makan yang banyak dan istirahat yang cukup, _arra_?”

“ _Ne_.”

“Baiklah. _Eomma_ harus kerja lagi. Café kita ramai sekali hari ini. Sampai nanti.”

Kyuhyun menutup hubungan telepon dan menatap ponsel itu sejenak. Dia nyaris melompat kaget ketika tahu kalau Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Yesung menatapnya lekat-lekat. Leeteuk, pemimpin mereka, juga ikut menatapnya dari kejauhan sambil tersenyum.

“ _Wae_?” tanggap Kyuhyun.

“ _Harabeoji_ , kapan terakhir kali kau menelepon ibumu?”

“ _Yah_! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!” Dan Leeteuk yang sedang asyik menonton ikut tergelak. “Sekitar dua puluh tahun.”

Semua bertukar pandang.

“Apa kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?”

Kyuhyun menggeleng. “Tidak.“

“ _Waeyo_?”

“Dia akan langsung tahu aku bukan anaknya.” Semua memandanginya dengan syok. Kyuhyun justru menertawakan mereka. “Hentikan itu. Memang seperti itu insting seorang ibu.” katanya.

* * *

Jaejung melewati kamarnya yang setengah terbuka dan mengintip sekilas ke dalamnya. Justin tampak sedang khusyuk berkonsentrasi. Beberapa lingkaran sihir tampak pada lantai, berputar-putar pada arah yang berbeda. Dia tidak ingin mengganggunya, maka dia melewati kamar itu dan menuju ruang tengah di mana yang lain telah menunggunya. Di tangannya ada nampan berisi sepoci teh lengkap dengan cangkirnya. Setidaknya dengan minum teh dapat menenangkan saraf, begitu kata orang.

Junsu dan Yuchun sedang asyik menanyakan banyak hal kepada Yunho ketika dia tiba. Mereka semua berbicara dengan nada agak berbisik, tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Justin yang cuma berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Jaejung meletakkan nampannya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara yang tidak perlu.

“Dia masih di dalam?” tanya Yuchun. Jaejung hanya mengangguk.

“Jangan mengganggunya, setidaknya itu yang bisa kita lakukan padanya sekarang.” kata Yunho.

“Kita tahu bagaimana cara Joshua bekerja, tapi rasa-rasanya belum pernah melihat Justin bekerja. Ternyata seperti ini.” kata Junsu.

“Metode keduanya sungguh berbeda.” sambung Jaejung.

“Tentu saja. Josh menggunakan teknologi dan otaknya, sedangkan Justin menggunakan sihir.”

Sunyi lama. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara air dari poci teh yang dituangkan isinya oleh Jaejung. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kamar itu. Justin, yang telah berusaha selama berjam-jam, akhirnya bisa menembus pertahanan sihir Dreadnaught. Dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menghubungi Josh.

* * *

“Akan kita apakan benda ini?” tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk jantung besar yang masih berdenyut-denyut itu sementara Kyuhyun dan Changmin melihat sekeliling.

Sebenarnya benda itu bukanlah seperti jantung makhluk hidup, melainkan tampak seperti jantung batu dengan sebuah grafitti berbentuk jantung. Dan—anehnya—batu itu berdenyut-denyut.

“Ini terlalu mudah.” kata Josh. “Bisa jadi ini jebakan.”

“Apa itu?” kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sesuatu di kejauhan.

Seperti ada sebuah kilauan cahaya kecil dan itu menarik perhatian yang lain.

Josh buru-buru turun dari sana dan berjalan mendahului mereka; bergegas menuju setitik cahaya yang mereka lihat dari kejauhan.

Perjalanan itu terasa semakin berat dengan semakin banyaknya manusia dan barang yang tergeletak di sepanjang jalan.

“Kenapa rasanya jalan ini semakin padat? Tadi sepertinya tidak sebanyak ini.” kata Changmin.

“Hmm…” kata Josh sambil berusaha melangkahi beberapa orang. “sepertinya bola hitam itu masih terus mengerjakan tugasnya. Tapi untuk apa orang sebanyak ini?”

“ _Hyung_!”

Suara Siwon spontan membuat Josh mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tempat itu dipenuhi dengan pemandangan yang mengerikan. Sesuatu, entah apa itu, keluar dari tubuh banyak sekali orang. Bentuknya seperti benang berwarna-warni, meliuk-liuk terbang ke udara. Warna benang yang berkumpul di atas memberi tahu di mana sebenarnya mereka berada. Ternyata mereka seperti berada di dalam sebuah kubah besar terbuat dari daging, mungkin lebih mirip seperti lambung.

Kyuhyun, yang meski pun takut namun oleh karena rasa penasarannya yang sulit dibendung, mendekati salah satu orang yang mengeluarkan benang berwarna itu dan melihat ke dalam bola mimpi yang melayang di atas dadanya.

“Mimpi buruk.” katanya dengan suara bergetar.

“Apa?” Mungkin hanya Josh yang tampaknya dapat menguasai diri melihat pemandangan itu. Siwon dan Changmin pun tampak gemetar, walaupun keduanya tampak menahan diri dengan mengepalkan tangan mereka kuat-kuat.

Dia menarik Kyuhyun ke belakang dan melihat ke dalam bola itu.

“Jadi ini yang terjadi kalau kalian mimpi buruk.” katanya. “Ayo, kita harus segera mencari sumber cahaya itu sebelum terlambat.”

“Y- _yah_ , _Hyung_. Bagaimana dengan…”

“Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mereka, Siwon.” kata Josh sedih. “Ayo.”

* * *

“Aneh.” gumam profesor Ico.

“Ada apa? Kau kelihatan gelisah.” kata Rachel. Dia dan semua teman-temannya yang lain telah kembali dari tugas—entah apa—yang diberikan oleh sang profesor kepada mereka.

“Dreadnaught...seperti sedang hibernasi.” kata sang profesor.

“Benar juga, kenapa benda itu belum menyerang atau pun berbuat sesuatu?” lanjut Matt, menyadari apa yang dikatakannya.

“Ya, ini sangat aneh.” tambah Adam. “Apa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka lakukan?”

“Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi firasatku tidak enak.”

“Scelestica punya banyak jebakan, mengingat yang berada di belakangnya juga ahli memasang jebakan. Semoga ini bukan salah satunya.” kata Adam.

“Tunggu.” sela Sarah. “Kau sudah tahu siapa yang berada di belakangnya?”

Adam menatap temannya itu dengan serius. “Dia musuh kita selama ini yang punya kemampuan sihir yang sangat luar biasa dan juga kecerdasan di bidang teknologi...”

Teman-temannya diam sejenak.

“DIA?” sahut mereka bersamaan, beberapa detik kemudian.

“Oh tidak...tidak...ini bahaya sekali.” kata Marcel panik.

“Kita harus mengeluarkan semua orang dari benda hitam itu SEGERA.” kata profesor. Namun dia berhenti mendadak. “Tunggu dulu. Itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.” Kata-katanya mengundang perhatian yang lain. “Kita terlalu sibuk dengan Dreadnaught sampai kita lupa.” Dia menatap balik semua yang menatapnya saat itu. “Di mana Scelestica sekarang?”

Dan itu membuat nyaris setiap orang, mungkin terkecuali para Penjaga level atas, membelalakkan mata mereka.

* * *

“Aku tidak melihat Daniel.” kata Becca setelah matanya melihat ke seluruh bagian ruang kendali. “Di mana dia?”

“Saat ini dia lebih dibutuhkan di London.” kata profesor. “Dia figur publik. Percaya atau tidak, keberadaannya bisa menenangkan banyak orang.”

“Aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Bahkan sebelum semua ini terjadi. Sejak kapan kau mengirimnya ke sana, Prof?” tanya Sarah. “Setahuku Josh dan Daniel itu seperti kakak-adik, nyaris tidak bisa dipisahkan.”

“Tak lama setelah dia menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Josh dari rumahnya.” jawab profesor singkat. Mata dan perhatiannya masih berpusat pada angka-angka dan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di layar monitor. “ICO, aku ingin perkiraan tenaga Dreadnaught sekarang.”

Melihat sang profesor dalam kondisi yang tidak bisa diganggu, Sarah berbalik kepada Liz dan Becca yang berada di dekatnya. “Aku kuatir.” katanya.

Liz hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. “Josh? Kurasa itu tidak perlu.” katanya.

Untuk sesaat lamanya kedua temannya itu memandanginya dengan heran. Detik berikutnya mereka pun sadar dengan siapa mereka berbicara. Liz sudah mengenal Josh sangat lama. Tentu dia mengenal semua sifatnya.

“Dia memiliki harapan yang mendorongnya dapat tetap bertarung.” lanjutnya.

“Oh, ya? Kau tahu apa itu?” tanya Sarah penasaran.

“Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin pasti saat ini sedang bersamanya.” kata Liz. “Itulah yang menjadi dorongannya.”

“Dorongan untuk membawa mereka keluar?”

“Ya, tapi lebih dari itu. Itu sebabnya dia masih bertarung hingga sekarang.” Liz berhenti sejenak. “ _Fighting without hope is not a way to live_.” Dia melangkah meninggalkan keduanya sambil menghela napas. “ _It’s just a way to die_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repeated quote from FFXIII. I just love that quote.
> 
> Anyway, it took so long to update. There are things to be settled. BEsides, I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter even tough I've re-read and edit it several times. *sigh*
> 
> Give me more comments, ok? :)


	16. Casted Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini?”   
> .  
> “Aku harus masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Sepertinya dia belum lama di sini.”   
> .  
> .  
> “Apa yang dikatakan Sarah?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Oke. Aku tahu kita tidak punya banyak waktu tapi ada yang harus kuserahkan kepada profesor untuk diberikan pada Mary. Bisa kau berbuat sesuatu?“  
> .  
> .  
>  “Aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata di tempat seperti ini jadi aku terpaksa menggunakan benda ini.” katanya. “Mundur!”  
> ====================  
> not much of a spoiler, isn't it XD

Baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin, bahkan Josh terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Sesosok yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapan mereka membuat ketiganya syok. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Kevin Woo juga terperangkap di tempat itu.

“Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini?” Detik berikutnya Changmin menyadari kebodohan dalam kata-katanya sendiri. “Tentu saja. Bola hitam itu.”

Siwon mencari-cari di antara tumpukan orang yang semakin banyak. Mereka dibiarkan saling menindih begitu saja, seperti kumpulan boneka yang dibuang ke gudang. “Aku tidak melihat teman-temannya.” katanya.

“Aku harus masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Sepertinya dia belum lama di sini.” Josh mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai bola mimpi yang melayang-layang di atas dada anak itu.

Namun ketika tangannya hendak menyentuhnya, sesuatu tiba-tiba membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

Bahkan Josh sendiri kaget. “Apa yang—?”

“Kenapa _hyung_ tidak bisa masuk?” kata Siwon heran.

Kyuhyun ikut mengulurkan tangannya.

“Kyu, jangan—”

Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, yang membungkus bola itu, membuat Kyuhyun terlempar.

Untung saja Siwon dan Changmin berhasil menangkapnya sebelum anak itu terhempas.

“ _Neo gwaenchanha_?” tanya mereka. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

“Jo- _hyung_ saja tidak bisa masuk. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa?” kata Siwon dengan nada agak tinggi.

“ _Arraseo_ …”

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” kata Changmin, alisnya menyatu karena kuatir. Dari pengalamannya, dia tahu ini dapat menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sangat buruk.

“ _Eotteohke_? Kalau dibiarkan dia akan mendapat mimpi buruk lalu—“ kata Kyuhyun. Semua diam, sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Josh yang memahami apa maksudnya juga ikut diam.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Sementara Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Changmin saling bertukar pandang dengan khawatir, Josh justru melihat gambaran-gambaran dalam bola mimpi Kevin. Sesuatu mendadak terlintas di benaknya.

“Aku ingat sesuatu.” katanya. Semua mata sekarang memandangnya. “Apa yang dikatakan Sarah?”

Semua memandangnya bingung sebab banyak sekali yang dikatakan oleh Sarah.

“Musik bisa menyentuh jiwa manusia yang paling dalam.” Josh menatap mereka sekarang. Ketiganya melongo.

“Dia bilang begitu?” tanya Changmin.

Josh mendecih. “Sewaktu kita masih berada di Corona. Kau tidak ingat?”

“Oke, begini ceritanya.” lanjutnya. “Sewaktu aku kecil dulu, ada salah seorang tetanggaku memutar lagu agak keras sehingga terdengar sampai ke rumahku. Pada waktu itu aku sedang tidur. Lirik-lirik dari lagu itu ternyata dapat mempengaruhi mimpiku dan merubahnya menjadi mirip seperti yang ada di lagu itu. Karena itu sebuah lagu balad, dan liriknya benar-benar mengharukan, aku pun terbangun dan menangis.”

Ketiganya serempak mengatakan, “Ah!” setelah paham apa maksudnya.

“Maksudku, bagaimana jika kita menggunakan lagu untuk membangunkan Kevin?”

Mereka bertiga terbelalak. “ITU IDE YANG BAGUS SEKALI, HYUNG!” teriak ketiganya serempak, membuat tuli telinga Josh.

Untungnya hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi telinganya untuk pulih.

“Kyuhyun, _you first_.” katanya kemudian.

“Ah, lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan?” gumamnya bersemangat. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, dia membuka mulutnya untuk mulai bernyanyi.

“Ah-ah-ah,” sela Josh cepat, sebelum dia sempat bernyanyi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir memperdengarkan suaranya melirik ke arah Josh dengan mulut terbuka. “ _Wae geurae_? (Ada apa lagi?)” protesnya.

“ _No ballads, please_.” 

“ _Mwo_? _Wae_?”

“ _Do you want him to have a nightmare? Sing a cheery song or_ —“ Josh berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan dengan kata-kata yang sangat cepat. “— _anything that can bring hope or something. Just no ballads_.”

“ _Aish, geu ajeossi ga jeongmal_ …(paman ini benar-benar...)” gerutu Kyuhyun. Terpaksa dia memilih lagu lain lagi.

Ah, terlintas di kepalanya lagu kesukaannya, _A Whole New World_ , soundtrack Aladdin. Setelah berdeham, dia pun mulai melantunkannya dengan lembut.

“ _I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid_

 _Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?..._ ”

“ _Yah_ , Cho Kyuhyun, _Kevin-ie yeoja anieyo_. (Kevin itu bukan cewek)” Changmin terkikik namun langsung diam setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan tawa dan senyumnya yang sudah nyaris merobek bibirnya.

Josh sendiri hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak menyangka Changmin bisa menemukan ide untuk bergurau di saat genting seperti ini.

Tidak ada dari keempatnya yang menyadari bahwa ribuan mil dari tempat itu, Cho Kyuhyun masa depan bisa merasakan kalau dirinya yang lain sedang bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati.

* * *

Butuh guncangan kuat dari Donghae untuk membuat Kyuhyun masa depan tersadar dari transnya.

“Kyuhyun-ah, _gwaenchana_?” tanya Donghae kuatir.

“Dia menyanyi.” tanggap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

“ _Mwo_? _Nugu_?” tanya Sungmin yang ada di dekatnya.

“Kyuhyun sedang menyanyi. Aku bisa merasakannya.” Dia mencari-cari komunikatornya dan menekan beberapa tombolnya. “Mungkin kita bisa menemukan lokasinya sekarang.” Dia berhenti ketika lampu di alat itu berkedip. “Ah, profesor. Kyuhyun sedang menyanyi. Mungkin kita bisa mencari tahu lokasinya dengan mendeteksi sinyal gelombang suaranya.”

“Kerja bagus.” tanggap sang profesor. “ICO, coba deteksi gelombang suara sekecil apa pun dari Dreadnaught. Gunakan semua tenaga yang kau perlukan untuk itu.

“Ah, Kyuhyun. Aku mungkin butuh kau di sini. Kau bisa mangkir sejenak dari kegiatanmu?”

“Saya memang akan ke sana.” jawab Kyuhyun masa depan tenang namun tegas.

“Bawa semua anggota kalau kau bisa.”

Dia memutuskan hubungan komunikasi. Semua mata memandangnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar.

“Bagaimana?”

“Dia ingin kita semua datang ke sana.” jawabnya sambil tersenyum. “ _Kajja_.”

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di apartemen Jaejung, Justin nyaris berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena senang. Dia berhasil menembus pertahanan Dreadnaught, dan dia langsung mencoba untuk menghubungi Josh. Dia menggunakan sebuah komunikator lain sebagai mediumnya.

Mendengar jeritan kegirangan dari dalam kamar, keempat orang yang berada di luar pun berlarian masuk.

* * *

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk konsentrasi untuk bernyanyi, tiga orang lain sibuk memperhatikan bola mimpi yang melayang di atas dada Kevin. Mimpinya yang sempat terlihat mengharu-biru perlahan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan ceria. Baik Siwon, Josh, maupun Changmin bersorak gembira, namun mereka hanya bisa mengekspresikan kegembiraan itu dengan menjerit tertahan. Ketiganya saling tos dalam kondisi jongkok, dengan mulut tersenyum lebar.

Namun kesenangan sementara itu terganggu.

“Josh, bisa dengar aku?” Mereka bertiga mendengar suara dari suatu tempat. Keempatnya terkejut. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat menghentikan nyanyiannya. Namun karena yang lain menyuruhnya untuk tetap lanjut, dia pun melanjutkannya.

Josh sadar suara itu berasal dari komunikatornya jadi dia memisahkan diri agak jauh untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

“Aku di sini.” katanya.

“Oh, astaga. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasa senang mendengar suaramu.”

Alis Josh menyatu. “Justin? Itu kau?”

“Ya, ya, ini aku. Aku terpaksa melanggar laranganmu untuk tidak menggunakan sihir agar bisa menghubungimu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sendiri?”

“Tidak. Aku bersama Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon di sini.” jawab Josh. “Dan Kevin.”

Terdengar seruan gembira dari seberang. Dia tahu itu suara Yunho dan yang lain.

“Tunggu dulu. Apa itu Kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi?”

“Ya.”

“Ingatkan aku untuk memberinya _wine_ setelah kalian berhasil keluar dari sana.”

“Memangnya kami ada di mana?”

“Kau tidak akan percaya ini.”

Justin menceritakan singkat apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Dan setelah selesai, Josh pun berkata, “Aku tidak bisa membawa mereka keluar dengan jalan dengan membelah tempat ini. Terlalu banyak orang.”

“Aku tahu. Dengar, Josh, aku akan mengalihkan komunikasi ini kepada profesor. Tunggu sebentar.”

“Tunggu!” sela Josh cepat. Dia lalu bergerak semakin jauh dari yang lain dan berdiri memunggungi mereka. Karena menduga ini adalah pembicaraan yang bersifat pribadi, Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun Changmin sengaja membiarkannya. Ketiganya memfokuskan diri untuk membuat Kevin bermimpi indah. Tapi sampai kapan, mereka pun tidak tahu.

Josh lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan bahasa yang saat itu hanya dia dan Justin tahu. “Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu.”

Justin pun lalu meminta semua orang di kamar untuk meninggalkannya sejenak.

“Katakan.” kata Justin kemudian.

“Kau bisa membuka sebuah teleporter di sini? Mungkin aku bisa mengirim anak-anak itu pulang.”

“Aku tidak bisa.” tanggap Justin putus asa. “Pertahanan makhluk ini terlalu kuat bahkan untuk mengirim satu orang dari sana. Tapi kalau kita bisa melemahkannya...”

“Oke. Aku tahu kita tidak punya banyak waktu tapi ada yang harus kuserahkan kepada profesor untuk diberikan pada Mary. Bisa kau berbuat sesuatu?“

“Pentingkah itu?”

“Sangat.”

Justin mengernyit. Tidak biasa-biasanya Josh meminta sesuatu seperti ini, mengingat yang bersangkutan sangat membenci sihir.

“Bisa tidak?” kata Josh lagi, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

“Sebentar. Biar kucoba.”

Justin mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk membuat teleporter sihir jarak jauh agar Josh bisa mengirimkan benda apapun itu kepadanya.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Josh untuk menanti apa yang dia minta. Sebuah lingkaran kecil, hanya sebesar kepingan CD muncul di dekat kakinya. Kecil, tapi sudah cukup untuknya.

“Hanya sebesar itu yang bisa kubuat.” kata Justin.

Josh duduk jongkok lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas lingkaran sihir itu agar tangannya tidak sampai menyentuhnya. “Tidak mengapa. Sudah cukup.”

Botol itu langsung lenyap beserta lingkaran sihirnya dan benda itu langsung berpindah ke tangan Justin. Justin mengambil memandangi botol kiriman Josh dengan dahi berkerut.

“Apa ini?” tanyanya.

“Mary akan tahu begitu dia melihatnya.” kata Josh. Dia kembali berdiri dan menegakkan punggungnya. “Pastikan untuk diserahkan pada profesor. Nah, sekarang hubungkan aku dengannya.”

Namun hubungan komunikasi itu terputus bahkan sebelum Josh menyelesaikan perkataannya.

* * *

Semua kejadian itu terpantau jelas di sebuah tempat yang sangat jauh. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari layar monitor di kamarnya lalu menghela napas.

“Kalian harus segera kemari sebelum dia mendapatkan kekuatannya atau dia itu akan membuat masalah besar di sini.” katanya pelan. Dia membuka laci lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah kunci yang sangat mirip dengan kunci gerbang waktu dan dimensi yang sering dibawa-bawa oleh Josh.

* * *

Kembali ke kuartet Josh, Changmin, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Sang magnae Super Junior sudah selesai menyanyikan lagunya dan mulai merasa lehernya agak serak. Meski dia ingin terus menyanyi beberapa lagu namun Josh mencegahnya.

Changmin menggantikannya namun sesuatu pada mimpi Kevin yang membuat Josh terpaksa menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ada sesuatu yang menutupi bola mimpi Kevin, sesuatu yang begitu gelap, membuat keempatnya melompat mundur. Ini bisa menjadi pertanda yang tidak baik.

“Tampaknya apa pun usaha kita tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk bermimpi buruk.” kata Josh. “ _I think we need a proper song_.” Dia diam sejenak, berpikir. “Ah, aku tahu. Kevin paham bahasa Jepang. Mungkin lagu itu bisa.”

Awalnya Josh hendak memutar sebuah lagu dari ponselnya namun tiba-tiba dia mengurungkan niatnya. Sesuatu muncul dalam benaknya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan lagu dari ponsel. Dia mengatur pernapasannya lalu mulai menyanyi.

“ _Pardon me for my bad voice_.“ katanya sebelum melanjutkan.

“ _Tsumetai te ni hiki yosorare [Drawn in by an unseen cold hand]_

_Nagarete yuku toki wo sugoshi [I pass even time as it flows to eternity]_

_Touku wo mita sono hitomi ni [As your eyes look away into the hazy distance]_

_Nani ga utsurutteiru no darou [what is revealed to them, I cannot see]_

_…_

_Shinjiteitai anata ga kuru no wo [I still want to believe that you will return to me]_

_Itsu no hi ka koko de meguriau made [Until you are with me, together in this place]_

_Kanjiteitai jikan ga tomaru made [I still want to feel until the end of time]_

_Atatakai te de watashi ni furete [The gentle loving touch of your hands on my face]”_

_Tomoyo Mitani – Gentle Hands (.hack//G.U vol 1 OST)_

Suara Josh, yang meskipun tidak sekuat dan sehebat Kyuhyun ataupun Changmin, ternyata dapat memicu sesuatu yang tidak mereka sangka-sangka. Entah bagaimana caranya lagu itu bisa memicu munculnya bola-bola kecil berwarna putih di sekitar mereka, yang dikenal dengan nama _Holy_. Dan itu ternyata menciptakan sebuah hubungan khusus dengan kekuatan _guardian of Voice_ , sehingga Sarah yang saat itu berada di markas besar dapat merasakannya.

* * *

Kondisi di markas besar hiruk pikuk. Namun bukan karena ketegangan, namun karena dua berita baik yang mereka dapatkan. Kyuhyun masa depan telah membawa semua anggota Super Junior ke sana dan mereka bersama-sama, menyaksikan langsung situasi di ruang kendali. Siwon dan Kevin masa depan juga telah berada bersama-sama mereka.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya Sarah telah memberi tahu semua orang perihal apa yang dirasakannya beberapa saat sebelumnya, dan saat itu baik profesor Ico maupun Sam sedang berusaha keras untuk membuka jalan ke tempat itu. Teman-teman mereka yang lain ikut membantu sebisa mereka.

“ICO, kunci posisi mereka.” perintah profesor Ico.

“Posisi dikunci.” kata ICO.

“Tarik mereka ke mari.”

Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba kembali terjadi.

“Profesor, kita mulai kehilangan kontak. Ada yang mengacaukan sinyalnya.” seru salah satu operator.

Melihat situasi kurang baik, Kyuhyun bertindak cepat. “ICO, tampilkan lokasi terakhir mereka!” Dia menoleh dan melihat bahwa Kevin sedang dalam keadaan setengah lari mendekatinya.

Layar besar memperlihatkan peta lokasi lengkap dengan semua koordinatnya. Cho Kyuhyun masa depan menutup mata dan memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya. Siwon yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan _dongsaeng_ -nya itu lalu mendekat keduanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya sekali, membuka mata, dan melempar sesuatu seperti bola cahaya ke arah Kevin.

Kevin yang sudah bersiap semenjak tadi, langsung lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Siwon menangkap pundak Kyuhyun yang jatuh lunglai, seperti baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan yang sangat melelahkan. Peluh memenuhi wajah dan lehernya; tubuhnya lemas luar biasa.

“Kita benar-benar telah kehilangan kontak.” salah satu operator melaporkan.

Semua penjaga yang menyaksikan itu sempat tertegun selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Marcel dan beberapa Penjaga lain bergegas menolongnya, namun cukup satu kali teleportasi dari ruang kendali utama untuk membawa dia, Siwon, dan beberapa Penjaga tersebut langsung ke rumah sakit.

Yang ada di pikiran profesor Ico dan Adam beserta teman-temannya sama. “Teleportasi tanpa bantuan teknologi. Benar-benar kemampuan unik.”

“Semoga saja dengan pengorbanannya itu kita bisa membawa mereka keluar dari sana” kata Rachel, tidak kalah kuatirnya.

“Ingatkan aku agar melarangnya untuk tidak menggunakan kemampuan itu lagi.” kata profesor serius. “Dia bisa mati karenanya.” Sesaat lamanya dia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. “Kau bertaruh dengan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, Cho Kyuhyun.”

* * *

Kemunculan Kevin masa depan di tempat itu membuat baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin, maupun Josh melonjak dari tempat mereka.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Siwon pada akhirnya.

“Aku harus segera masuk ke mimpinya.” jawabnya. Dia menceritakan dengan singkat perihal kedatangannya. Sayangnya, teleportasi dan alat buatan Kyuhyun hanya berfungsi satu arah, sehingga dia tidak bisa membawa mereka keluar dari sana.

“Aku yakin betul inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku dikirim kembali ke masa kini.” katanya. Dia melihat sejenak ke kembaran dirinya yang saat ini masih bermimpi. “Dia tidak boleh sampai bermimpi buruk.” Ia berbalik kepada Josh. “ _Bro_ , biar dia aku yang tangani. Kalian harus segera mencari jalan keluar dari sini.”

Maka dengan berat hati keempatnya meninggalkan kedua Kevin di sana. Namun tak lama kemudian Changmin berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk tinggal menemani Kevin. Siwon dan Kyuhyun ingin tinggal juga, namun Changmin berhasil meyakinkan keduanya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan menyuruh keduanya untuk tetap mengikuti Josh.

* * *

Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun kembali ke lokasi di mana jantung aneh itu berada.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang tampak gusar sementara Josh tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

“Kyuhyun-ah, _gwaenchanha_?”

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang salah, dan itu membuatnya gelisah.

“Aku cuma merasa tidak nyaman.”

Sebenarnya Siwon merasakannya juga, namun dia berusaha menampik perasaan itu. Namun semakin ditampik, perasaan itu justru semakin kuat. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun lalu mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja.” gumamnya berkali-kali di telinga Kyuhyun. Dia sengaja memeluk Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya darinya. Ekspresi kekhawatiran yang sudah tidak bisa dia bendung lagi.

Josh, yang menyadari itu, hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat dan melangkah melewati keduanya. Ada sebuah pipa besi panjang di tangannya.

“Aku tidak bisa menggunakan senjata di tempat seperti ini jadi aku terpaksa menggunakan benda ini.” katanya. “Mundur!”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mundur agak jauh darinya. Sebenarnya mereka ingin mencari tempat berlindung tapi tidak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa digunakan untuk sembunyi sehingga mereka terpaksa berdiri di sana, agak jauh dari Josh.

Melihat keduanya sudah berdiri jauh, Josh memutar-mutar pipa panjang itu beberapa kali di tangannya, merasakan kekuatan dan berat benda itu. Lalu, dengan sepenuh tenaganya dia menghantam jantung batu yang berdenyut-denyut itu dengan pipa itu.

* * *

Pipa di tangan Josh langsung bengkok, dan entah membentuk sudut di bekas tempat di mana benda itu dipukul. Jantung itu sama sakali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda retak atau tergores. Kecewa, Josh kembali ke Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Dia baru saja mencapai ketiganya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya, kunci gerbang waktu dan dimensi. Benda itu berpendar.

“ _What in the_ —”

Kunci gerbang waktu tiba-tiba bereaksi dengan grafitti yang tergambar di jantung batu. Dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan kembali terjadi. Cahaya menyilaukan yang bersinar tiba-tiba membutakan mata ketiganya.

* * *

Changmin setengah berlari setelah melihat cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Kevin masa kini dan Kevin masa depan berada tepat di belakangnya.

“Tadi aku melihat asalnya dari sekitar sini.” katanya terengah-engah. “Apa aku salah?”

Kevin masa kini mendongak dan melihat jantung batu dengan grafiti dari kejauhan. “Apa itu?” tanyanya.

“Kami menemukan benda aneh itu tadi.” jawab Changmin. “Kemungkinan besar mereka akan kemari lagi.”

“ _But...where are they_?” gumam Kevin masa kini. “ _I believe they_...”

“... _are gone_.” Kevin masa kini dan Changmin berbalik menatap  Kevin masa depan.

“ _Mworago_?”

“Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu, itu kemampuan khususku. Dan aku bisa memastikan mereka tidak ada di sini.” Wajahnya seputih kertas sekarang, dan Changmin ataupun Kevin masa kini sendiri pun yakin benar kalau dia tidak sedang main-main. “ _They are not here. They are...gone_.” ulangnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard about this particular Wonkyu day, a special day dedicated to Siwon and Kyuhyun at 13th October. What, because Siwon is the 10th member and Kyuhyun is the 13th member? A nice pick up of a date.
> 
> Karena kebetulan sekali tanggal ini belum lewat, rencana berikutnya ff ini bakal diupdate lagi pada tanggal 13 Oktober 2012. Chapter berikutnya tentang...I'll just stop here. XD 
> 
> Chapter ini kita melihat sedikit dari kemampuan Kevin dan Kyuhyun, seperti yang sudah pernah kutulis sebelumnya. Well, ini seperti chapter peralihan (again) untuk chapter berikutnya.
> 
> Ah, dan lagunya Tomoyo Mitani yang berjudul Gentle Hands itu adalah salah satu OST yang berkesan bagiku.


	17. Parallel Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Di mana kita?” katanya.  
> .  
> .  
> “Kyuhyun-ah, Kona Beans!”   
> .  
> .  
> “Hyung, sebenarnya kita terlempar ke mana lagi sekarang?”  
> “Aku tidak tahu.”   
> .  
> ========================================  
> A little bit teaser. This chapter is a lot more complex than that. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got into an accident on Sunday and I thought I can't keep my promise updating this chapter on Oct 13th. 
> 
> Luckily, nothing gone wrong or broken even though I have to stay at home for a week since it was difficult and painful to sit, or stand, or even walking. And another luck I have a friend who are willingly to look after me. A person I can't thank enough.
> 
> Anyway, here's the chapter. A little earlier than promised but whatever.

Meskipun kota Seoul adalah kota yang bersih, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau dia akan terbangun di bangku taman. Udara pagi yang dingin berhasil membangunkannya tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Pakaiannya yang tipis membuatnya menggigil.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengenali keadaan sekitarnya. Hari masih sangat pagi. Matahari bahkan masih belum menampakkan dirinya di ufuk Timur.

Dengan tubuh yang masih menggigil, dia berusaha mencari sesuatu di badannya. Sesaat kemudian dia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. “Aku kan tidak bawa tas. _Pabboyah_.” Dia menghela napas.

Sesaat kemudian dia mematung. Dia melupakan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

“Siwon…dan Josh.” katanya. Dia merogoh sakunya lalu mencari nomor telepon Siwon.

* * *

Alis Siwon bergerak naik-turun secara acak karena merasa ada sensasi getar di sakunya. Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu karena getaran itu.

“Aduh, telepon siapa sih? Mengganggu banget.”

Siwon membuka paksa sebelah matanya setelah mendengar ada yang berbicara dengan bahasa yang asing bagi telinganya. Alasan lainnya, karena tempat tidurnya terasa sangat keras.

Dia belum benar-benar terbangun ketika sesuatu menghantam punggungnya pelan. Ada lengan yang mengenai punggungnya dan meraba-raba, seakan sedang mencari guling. Siwon melonjak kaget dan melempar pandang ke sang pemilik tangan yang berada di sebelahnya.

“Joshua?” katanya bingung. Dia melihat sekeliling. Pantas saja dia merasa tempat tidurnya begitu keras. Mereka berdua tertidur di atas trotoar!

Josh yang tertidur di sebelahnya ikut terbangun dan agak melonjak ketika tahu kalau dia tidur di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Ingatannya berakhir sewaktu mereka masih berada di dalam Dark Matter dan sebuah cahaya dari kunci waktu dan dimensi menutupi mereka. Apa mereka berhasil keluar dari sana?

“Di mana kita?” katanya.

Namun Siwon lebih memilih untuk menjawab teleponnya terlebih dahulu. “Kyuhyun-ah…”

Dia berhenti sejenak setelah menyebut nama itu. Apa dia baru saja mendengar gema? Atau ada yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun di saat yang bersamaan dengannya? Di ponselnya?

“ _Neo eodiesseo_?” kata Kyuhyun setelah teleponnya diangkat.

“ _Molla_.” Pada saat yang bersamaan mereka mendengar tanggapan yang berbeda namun dengan suara yang sama. “Tentu saja di apartemenku, ada apa?”

Mereka semua diam. Apa-apaan itu tadi?

“Siapa yang bilang di apartemen?”

“Siapa ini?”

Bagi Kyuhyun, Siwon seperti sedang melakukan monolog. Suaranya sama. Bedanya, Siwon yang berada di samping Josh dan sang penerima telepon lain di jalur telepon itu adalah orang yang berbeda.

Josh, yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan itu, melempar pandang ke Siwon. Keduanya terbelalak.

“Apa ini di Seoul?” tanya Josh setengah berbisik. Siwon mengangguk.

Josh lalu berteriak ke ponsel Kyuhyun. “Kyuhyun-ah, Kona Beans!” Dan dia langsung menutup telepon Siwon.

“ _Ah, Hyung_. Kenapa kau menutup teleponnya?” kata Siwon protes.

Josh menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. “ _I got a hunch that we didn’t just get out from Dreadnaught._ ” Dan dia bergegas mencari taksi, kalau-kalau saja masih ada.

“Apa itu Dreadnaught?” tanya Siwon, namun Josh sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun yang hubungan komunikasinya baru saja diputus, tercengang menatap ponselnya. Otak cerdasnya bekerja, merangkai sedikit demi sedikit ingatannya sampai akhirnya dia mencapai satu kesimpulan. Dia bisa menebak kenapa Josh mengatakannya untuk ke Kona Beans, café yang dia belikan sebagai usaha tambahan orang tuanya.

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, dia pun bergegas mencari taksi.

* * *

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar sementara dia masih berada di taksi. Dia melihat nama peneleponnya. “Choi Sajang”. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia memutuskan untuk tetap membiarkannya berbunyi.

Sopir taksi melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun dari kaca spion tengah namun dia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Setelah beberapa saat barulah dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, setelah suara ponsel itu mulai membuatnya—dan Kyuhyun sendiri—menjadi senewen.

“Teleponnya tidak diangkat, Kyuhyun- _ssi_?” Lelaki setengah baya itu ternyata mengenali Kyuhyun.

“ _Ah, aniyo ajeossi_. _Jeosonghamnida._ ”

“ _Gwaenchanhayo_. Pasti dari seseorang yang tidak ingin kau temui, ya?”

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya. Dia merasa cukup beruntung karena tak lama kemudian bunyi yang sangat mengganggu itu pun berhenti. Buru-buru dia mengubah setting ponselnya ke mode getar agak tidak mengganggu.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan itu pikiran Kyuhyun mendadak kosong. Yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu hanya satu; semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan Penjaga, pasti selalu ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan entah petualangan apa lagi yang akan dialaminya kali ini. Dia menatap keluar jendela sambil menerawang tanpa sadar bahwa ada beberapa di antara bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lewati yang berbeda dari bangunan yang ada di kota Seoul yang dia kenal.

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya ke arah bangunan yang ada di hadapannya saat itu. Itu bukan Kona Beans melainkan bangunan lain. Bahkan sinar matahari yang mulai muncul memperlihatkan kalau bangunan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang tergolong masih baru.

Tak sadar sebelah tangannya pindah ke pinggangnya sementara yang lain memijat kepalanya. Dugaannya benar. Sekarang dia yakin benar kalau dia sedang tidak berada di dunianya sendiri.

“Kyuhyun-ah…” Dia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Siwon dan Josh yang baru saja tiba. Keduanya masih berada di dekat taksi dan melambai agar anak itu segera ikut dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali bergegas naik ke taksi dan mereka bertiga berangkat menuju hotel yang ditunjuk oleh Siwon.

Ketiganya benar-benar diam dan sama sekali tidak ada yang berbicara hingga pada akhirnya mereka mencapai resepsionis.

“Kalau bisa, satu kamar saja tapi yang agak besar untuk kita bertiga.” kata Josh menyarankan.

* * *

Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sementara Josh memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar itu dengan penuh kekaguman. Kamar yang disewa Siwon ini sepertinya benar-benar mahal.

“ _Hyung_ , sebenarnya kita terlempar ke mana lagi sekarang?” tanya Siwon setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

“Aku tidak tahu.” jawab Josh, namun matanya tidak beralih sedikit pun dari cermin besar yang ada di kamar itu. Dia hanya menatap Siwon dan memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang seperti anak-anak dari refleksi cermin itu.

“Bagaimana dengan benda yang ada di tanganmu itu?” tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangan Josh.

“Komunikatorku ini, maksudmu?” kata Josh. “Sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Aku sudah mencobanya tadi.”

Siwon gusar, sementara Kyuhyun sekilas tampak tidak peduli meskipun ekspresinya mengkhianatinya.

Josh menghela napas dan mengeluarkan kunci gerbang waktu dan dimensi dari dalam sakunya dan menunjukkannya kepada mereka.

“Dan benda ini seharusnya dapat membawa kita kembali.” kata Josh. Dia berhasil mengundang perhatian keduanya.

“Tapi?” Kyuhyun tahu kalimatnya masih belum berakhir.

Josh mengangkat bahu. “Entah kenapa semenjak tadi tidak ada reaksi. Kunci ini seperti menjadi kunci biasa.”

Mereka bertiga mendesah pada saat yang bersamaan dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

“Jadi yang ditelepon tadi itu…”

“…sepertinya dirimu yang ada di dimensi ini, Siwon.” jawab Josh cepat. “Tidak mungkin ada dua telepon yang berbeda yang menggunakan nomor yang sama.” Dia melangkah menuju kasur dan menjatuhkan diri tepat di samping Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya menghadap ke bawah. “Keluar dari mulut singa, masuk ke mulut macan.” Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. “Lebih baik kita tidur saja dulu, supaya bisa berpikir jernih.”

Siwon masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Dia baru saja hendak melangkah keluar kamar ketika Kyuhyun mencegahnya. “Jangan ke mana-mana. Apa jadinya kalau orang tahu ada dua Choi Siwon dengan paras yang sama berkeliaran di dua tempat yang berbeda?”

Siwon menghela napas dan mengurungkan niatnya. Mereka benar. Lebih baik saat ini dia menenangkan pikiran agar bisa mencari jalan untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Dia menarik bajunya hingga melewati kepalanya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dan ketika dia keluar dari sana, dia mendapati Kyuhyun dan Josh sudah pulas. Kyuhyun mendominasi nyaris 80% bagian kasur dan mendengkur cukup keras. Josh sendiri sudah terdorong hingga ke tepi tempat tidur _king size_ karena aksi dominasi yang dilakukan _magnae_ Super Junior itu.

Bibir Siwon melengkung tersenyum geli ketika melihat alis Josh yang berkerut tiap kali volume dengkuran Kyuhyun meninggi.

Siwon memperbaiki posisi tidur Kyuhyun, menggeser Josh sedikit agak ke dalam, lalu membaringkan diri di sisi tempat tidur yang lain.

* * *

Kira-kira satu jam kemudian Siwon terbangun karena suara dengkuran Kyuhyun terdengar keras sekali di telinganya. Ternyata anak itu telah menggunakannya sebagai ganti guling. Kakinya telah melewati pinggang ramping Siwon hingga lututnya sekarang telah menyentuh perutnya. Siwon menggeser wajahnya agak jauh dari telinganya dan perlahan mendorong kaki anak itu sehingga terlepas dari pinggangnya.

“Ow!” Dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit ketika mendengar jeritan kecil di samping mereka.

Kaki Kyuhyun sekarang berpindah ke Josh dan itu sukses membuatnya terbangun.

Josh mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, matanya masih setengah terbuka dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Dia menatap Kyuhyun sebal, sementara yang bersangkutan masih pulas tak sadarkan diri.

Baik Siwon maupun Josh kembali menghempaskan diri di kasur pada saat yang bersamaan untuk kembali tidur. Namun ternyata mereka sama sekali tidak bisa kembali tidur. Keduanya hanya berbaring dengan kedua mata yang masih terbuka, memikirkan hal yang sama: _dunia apa ini_ dan _bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini_?

Josh menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. Mereka harus mulai bergerak ketika malam tiba. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar dia membalikkan badannya ke sebelah dalam dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun cuma beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Kenapa mulut anak itu dipanjang-panjangkan seperti itu?

“Astaganaga!” Menyadari pemandangan yang ada di depannya, Josh berniat menghindar namun berakhir dengan bokongnya yang mendarat di lantai dan kepala yang terbentur meja samping tempat tidur dengan keras; membuat Siwon, dan juga Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur, melompat kaget.

“ _Omo! Hyung, gwaenchanha_?” Siwon melompat dari sisi tempat tidurnya dan memeriksa keadaan Josh. Saking paniknya hingga ia tidak sadar kalau baru saja berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korea dengan logatnya yang kental. Dia bergegas mendatanginya dan merangkulnya untuk menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri sekarang sedang duduk, memandang bingung ke arah Josh yang sedang menggosok-gosok pantat dan kepalanya dengan kasar.

“Sedang apa kau di sana?” kata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Rambutnya nyaris semuanya berdiri. “Dan kenapa gayamu seperti sedang diserang kutu?”

Josh hanya memberi tatapan sangar kepadanya sambil terus menggosok bokong dan kepalanya. Bisa dipastikan kepalanya akan ada benjol besar.

Sekarang giliran Siwon yang memperlakukan Josh bagaikan adik, menanyakan bagian mana yang sakit. Josh berpikir, mungkin ini reaksi Siwon kalau panik.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun mencibir lalu kembali berbaring.

“ _Yah_! Bangun.” Josh menampar kakinya pelan. “Kita harus bicara.”

Nada suaranya yang serius membuat Siwon melepaskan rangkulannya, melompat naik ke tempat tidur lalu duduk bersila menghadapnya. Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berbisik sesuatu kepadanya agar bangun.

Meski sambil menggerutu, Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk juga, meski dengan mata yang masih sulit dibuka.

“Dengar, kita tidak tahu di mana kita sekarang dan berapa lama kita akan di sini.” kata Josh memulai. “Karena kalian lebih tahu kondisi kota Seoul dariku, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat?”

Alis Siwon terangkat.

“Bukannya tadi kau meminta kami untuk tidak pergi? Kenapa sekarang justru sebaliknya?” Kyuhyun yang bicara, dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Bantalnya dijadikan tempat bersandar bagi dagunya.

Josh menghela napas. “Bukannya itu tadi kau yang mencegahnya agar tidak keluar?” katanya. Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Josh lalu melanjutkan, “Masih ingat telepon tadi?” Tidak ada yang menanggapi. “Aku rasa Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun di dimensi ini juga sama seperti kalian.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bisa saja Choi Siwon dimensi ini sebenarnya jelek.” kata Kyuhyun. Siwon terbelalak, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih mendengarkan dengan mata tertutup. Tanggapannya sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan paparan Josh. Mungkin anak itu memang masih mengantuk.

Josh menghela napas. “Pertama-tama kita harus cari informasi dunia seperti apa ini. Tanpa informasi kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak.” katanya. “Sebelum itu,” Dia mengebaskan bagian depan bajunya. “kurasa kita harus cari pakaian ganti terlebih dahulu.”

Kyuhyun memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata. Dia menatap sejenak ke arah Josh, lalu ke Siwon, lalu nyengir.

“Beli pakai uangmu sendiri, Kyuhyun.” kata Siwon sementara Josh memeriksa sakunya.

“Aduh, dompetku.” keluhnya. Dia menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucat. “Aku lupa membawanya.” Dia berhenti sejenak, berpikir. “Tapi mungkin kita bisa sedikit menarik perhatian agar bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan informasi.” Dia menyeringai, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut; bingung dengan perubahannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

* * *

Pada akhirnya ketiganya pergi berbelanja: pakaian, sepatu, dan juga peralatan make-up buat Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan mereka sebagai artis ternyata sulit sekali dihilangkan. Mereka menggunakan kartu kredit mereka, yang menurut Josh pasti bernomor sama dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di dimensi ini.

Kedatangan mereka ke toko-toko membuat hampir semua pengunjung dan pegawai toko histeris. Di saat yang sama, khalayak juga dibuat bingung dengan kehadiran mereka sementara saat itu Super Junior sedang live show di salah satu stasiun TV. Dari situlah Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Josh tahu kalau ternyata Super Junior pun ada di dimensi ini.

“ _Hyung_ , apa kau ingin kita masuk penjara?” bisik Siwon kepada Josh, meski dia masih sempat mengumbar senyumnya pada fans yang berada di luar. Refleksnya sudah sangat terlatih.

“Tidak, tapi itu mungkin. Setidaknya kita bisa mendapat sedikit perhatian.” kata Josh santai, ikut berbisik. Dia melihat-lihat beberapa pakaian. “Yang mana yang bagus?” Dia mengangkat dua buah baju kemeja dari gantungannya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Siwon; satunya berwarna biru muda, yang satu lagi berwarna kehijauan.

Siwon refleks memilih baju yang berwarna biru. Dia baru sadar telah ikut terlibat dalam permainan Josh dua detik berikutnya. “Bukannya ini justru terlalu banyak?” balasnya kemudian.

“Tidak. Karena yang kuinginkan bukan ini.” kata Josh lagi, bergeser ke rak baju yang berbeda. Siwon yang masih bertanya-tanya mengikutinya dari belakang agak kaget ketika Josh berhenti mendadak dan berbalik menghadapnya sambil menghela napas, merengut. “Kenapa kalau kau mengenakan baju apa pun terlihat bagus?”

Siwon agak kaget dengan pernyataan itu tapi kemudian berkata, “ _Kamsahamnida_.” sambil tersenyum lebar.

“Tunggu. Kenapa reaksiku seperti seorang _ahjumma_ sekarang?” tanya Josh pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Siwon pun tertawa.

Setelah bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, yang tadinya ke bagian pakaian santai, Siwon bercakap-cakap lagi dengannya; menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai ini. Namun jawaban Kyuhyun pun ternyata tidak bisa memuaskan dirinya.

Dia bahkan merasa bodoh ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menunjuk ke bagian atas kepala mereka dan berkata, “Ah, _Hyung_. Kamera. Senyum.” Siwon refleks mendongak dan tersenyum bareng dengan Kyuhyun; menatap ke arah kamera pengawas.

Dia baru sadar telah dikerjai _magnae_ Super Junior itu setelah dia melakukannya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa protes padanya dan menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Semua usaha mereka untuk menarik perhatian di kota itu tampaknya sia-sia di dalam pengamatan Josh. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan banyaknya orang yang datang kepada mereka karena sesungguhnya dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain.

* * *

Setelah lelah seharian berbelanja, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon menghampiri resepsionis untuk mengambil kunci kamar mereka. Petugas hotel kemudian menyerahkan kunci itu kepada mereka beserta sebuah amplop putih.

“Apa ini?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Tadi ada seseorang yang meminta menyerahkan surat ini kepada kamar 503, kamar Anda.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sempat bertukar pandang sejenak lalu kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada petugas hotel itu. Keduanya bergegas menuju lift. Josh yang masih asyik melihat-lihat lobi, mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

Tidak ada yang bicara di dalam lift, dan Josh merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keduanya. Biasanya mereka saling bercanda atau saling menggoda tapi kali itu sungguh sepi.

Siwon baru berbicara setelah mereka menutup pintu kamar. Dia menyerahkan amplop pemberian petugas hotel kepada Josh.

Bingung, Josh mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Keduanya ikut melihat apa yang tertulis di selembar surat yang ada di dalamnya namun langsung menyerah ketika tahu kalau yang tertulis di sana bukan dalam bahasa yang mereka kenali. Hanya saja selain itu terdapat juga sebuah alamat yang ditulis dalam huruf romawi dan nama pengirimnya dalam tulisan Korea.

“Han Wanjin? Nama macam apa itu?” celetuk Kyuhyun.

“ _Nugu_?” kata Siwon bingung. “ _Do you know this person_?”

“Hmph.” Josh menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan mendengus. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada surat itu. Mereka yakin betul kalau dia paham isinya.

“Apa katanya?”

“Besok pagi kita harus berangkat.” katanya. “Di mana itu, Gangnam?”

“Gangnam?” sahut mereka bersamaan.

“Letaknya di sebelah Selatan.” kata Siwon, mencoba menjelaskan tapi disela oleh Kyuhyun.

“Kau masih ingin belanja? Kenapa kita harus ke sana?” katanya. “Di sana barangnya mahal-mahal.”

“Tapi kualitasnya juga bagus.” sela Siwon. Dan mereka berdua pun terlibat debat kusir mengenai banyak hal yang Josh sendiri tidak paham karena begitu cepatnya mereka berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

“Kita ke sana untuk menemui seseorang. Bukan untuk belanja.” Keduanya langsung berhenti berdebat.

Kyuhyun berkata, “ _Mwo? Nugu_?” namun terdengar seperti “Tunggu.” di telinga Josh; walaupun dia paham.

Josh lalu melambaikan surat itu di hadapan mata Kyuhyun. “Ini, adalah ‘perhatian’ yang kuharapkan.”

Kini mereka tahu kalau Han Wanjin-lah orang yang akan mereka temui.

* * *

Maka di sinilah mereka, berada di tengah-tengah pemukiman yang bisa dibilang ‘sederhana’ untuk daerah Gangnam, mencari-cari alamat yang ditulis di surat singkat itu. Siwon mengambil inisiatif untuk menanyakan lokasi rumah ke salah satu pemilik toko kelontong di sana.

Dia mendahului mereka masuk ke sebuah lorong yang bertangga ke sebuah rumah di sana.

“ _Chogiyo_!”

Ada yang menyambut mereka dari dalam rumah. Seorang laki-laki muda berpakaian santai dengan celana selutut. Setelah dia melihat ke arah mereka bertiga, dia langsung mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

“Kalian sudah kutunggu. Maaf jika harus membuat kalian untuk menempuh perjalanan sejauh ini.” katanya. “ _Jeo neun_ Han Wanjin _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun membungkuk memberi hormat, sementara Josh hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh selidik. Wanjin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

“Bagaimana kau tahu kami ada di sini?” kata Josh tanpa basa-basi dengan ekspresi datar.

Wanjin mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di dipan depan rumah.

“ _Jamsimanyo_.” Dia lalu berlari masuk ke rumahnya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang, merasa canggung terhadap perbuatan Josh barusan. Meski mereka tahu Josh bermaksud baik, tidak biasa bagi mereka untuk bertindak kurang sopan terhadap tuan rumah seperti tindakannya barusan.

Tak lama, sang tuan rumah kembali dengan membawa laptop dan beberapa benda lain di tangannya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung.

Sang tuan rumah melempar senyum pada mereka lalu berkata, “Aku tahu kalian sebenarnya tidak punya banyak waktu di sini.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Siwon, menyela Josh.

Lelaki itu menunjukkan sebuah benda panjang yang ada di tangannya kepada mereka. Ketiganya terbelalak.

“Kunci gerbang waktu dan dimensi? Bagaimana mungkin bisa...” Josh kelihatan syok. Buru-buru dia mengeluarkan benda yang sama dari dalam sakunya.

Kyuhyun yang membandingkan kedua benda itu.

“Bagaimana benda ini bisa ada padamu?” tanya Josh.

“Seseorang meminjamkannya kepadaku.” jawabnya. “Berkat benda inilah aku bisa melihat semua yang terjadi di dunia kalian...dan membawa kalian kemari.”

Kata-katanya yang terakhir membuat mereka bertiga terhenyak.

“Jadi kau yang...”

“Ya. Dan aku terpaksa melakukannya.” sela laki-laki itu. “Karena kalau kau memukul simbol itu sekali lagi, Josh, jantung itu akan meledak dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di dalamnya. Termasuk kau.”

“ _MWO_?” Kyuhyun tampak sangat terperanjat.

Siwon melempar pandang sekilas kepada Josh lalu kembali kepada Wanjin. “Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu adalah jebakan?”

“Karena Scelestica telah merencanakan semuanya dari sini. Meski pun dia tidak bisa menggunakan makhluk itu di dimensi ini tapi dia masih punya banyak cara untuk melakukannya KALAU makhluk itu ada di dimensi lain.”

Mereka bertiga melonjak. “Apa katamu? Scelestica ada di dimensi ini?”

“Ya, dia merencanakan dan menjalankan semua rencananya di dunia tanpa Penjaga ini.” kata Wanjin serius. “Ngomong-ngomong, selamat datang di _Parallel Beyond_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is not a cliffhanger, I think. Its a bit more like...a surprise?
> 
> Anyway, more comments please.


	18. The Wizard and The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aku sudah mengenal Scelestica semenjak lama.”   
> .  
> .  
> “It’s obvious, isn’t it?”  
> “What obvious?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Sebenarnya aku kuatir, bingung, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.”  
> .  
> .  
> Leeteuk sendiri rasanya bahagia sekali, meskipun Kyuhyun ini bukanlah Kyuhyun dari dunianya  
> ===========================  
> Again, not much of a spoiler. Just read and review, k? :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini merupakan chapter penting, karena inti dari masalah yang terjadi pada ketiga trilogi ini ada di sini. A simple problem but it brings a lot of disaster.
> 
> Just 8 pages, tapi semoga bisa memberikan klarifikasi terhadap beberapa hal.

“ _Now Justin, would you mind to tell us now_?” kata profesor Ico setelah dia membawa semua Penjaga level atas bersama Justin dan Gilland ke ruang rapat. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan juga berada di sana.

“Mengenai apa?”

“Ada hal yang tidak kau ceritakan pada kami ketika dulu terakhir kali kita rapat seperti ini.”

Justin hanya diam sambil memijit kepalanya. Dia tahu karena masalahnyalah semuanya jadi kacau. Masalah yang tidak bisa dia mengerti apa penyebabnya yang sebenarnya. “Ya, kurasa aku harus menceritakan bagian yang sengaja kulewatkan kemarin.” Dia diam sejenak, menarik napas, sementara yang lain menatapnya dengan serius. Mereka tidak akan berkutik dari posisi mereka sekarang kalau Justin tidak mau menjelaskan semuanya.

“Aku sudah mengenal Scelestica semenjak lama.” katanya memulai. “Kami dulu sempat pacaran. Tapi karena ada hal yang saling bertentangan, aku pun memutuskannya.”

“Mungkin itu masalahnya.” sela Liz. “Apa alasannya?”

Justin merasa persoalan yang dia hadapi adalah masalah pribadi dan sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membicarakannya, namun untuk mengetahui asal-muasal semua bencana ini, mereka perlu tahu semuanya.

“Dia adalah seorang penyihir yang tangguh, namun dia berkeinginan untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya itu dengan…” Justin berhenti sejenak. “…cara-cara terlarang.”

“ _Black magic_?” Profesor menebak, mengatakan hal yang tidak mampu dia katakan. Wanita cantik itu menatapnya dengan sangat serius dan tajam.

“Ya, salah satunya itu.”

“Kenapa dia melakukan itu?” tanya Adam.

“Aku tidak tahu. Tapi setahuku, dia selalu merasa minder kalau berada di sampingku.”

Hampir semua penjaga wanita di sana menghela napas sambil mengangkat bahu. “ _But of course_.” gumam mereka bersamaan. Tampaknya mereka sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Scelestica.

“ _What_?” kata Justin bingung. Namun bukan hanya dia, melainkan juga beberapa Penjaga laki-laki di sana, termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“ _You are the most powerful white wizard that ever exist, right? I mean in your world_.” tanya Mary sambil menatap Justin yang bingung.

“ _That was what they said_.” tanggap Justin merendah.

“ _It’s been PROVEN_.” tegas Sarah.

Rebecca malah tertawa. “ _I just don't understand how come a wizard at this level of ability have zero experience in love. This is just too funny._ ”

“ _I don’t know what's inside a woman’s heart if they never told us_.”

“ _It’s obvious, isn’t it_?”

“ _What obvious_?”

“ _She wants to be a person you can rely on, even though she must take the most perilous and forbidden dark arts. It’s just her simple wish even though the way to do it is terribly wrong._ ”

Justin menganga. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benaknya kalau Scelestica mungkin saja punya pemikiran seperti itu. “Jadi maksud kalian…”

Setelah membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu dalam diam, akhirnya Sarah yang menjawab, “ _She just want to be your wife_.” katanya dengan tenang namun tegas.

Dan itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Justin syok.

* * *

Nyaris semua laki-laki yang ada di sana ternganga. Bagaimana mungkin keinginan sederhana seperti itu dapat membuat bencana sebesar ini? Setidaknya sudah banyak dimensi yang terkena imbasnya, dan kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya sama sekali tidak main-main.

“Karena keinginannya itu, dia merusak segalanya.” Mary melirik Liz dari sudut matanya, merasa iba akan kemalangan yang menimpa dia dan Josh. Dua sejoli itu seharusnya sudah akan menikah kalau saja Scelestica tidak mengacaukan semuanya.

Profesor Ico menghela napas. “ _You must settle this matter once and for all_.”

“Aku tidak bisa apa-apa kalau saat ini dia masih berada di _Parallel Beyond_.”

Sekarang giliran sang profesor yang memijit kepalanya. “Berarti kita sama. Terakhir kali kami mencoba menariknya dari sana dengan menggunakan teknologi harus berakhir dengan munculnya benda besar itu. Itu artinya Dreadnaught adalah jebakan yang disiapkannya.” katanya.

“Apa tidak ada cara lain?” tanya Adam.

“Mungkin satu-satunya cara adalah membawa dia kemari secara fisik.” jawab profesor.

“Maksudmu, kami harus ke sana?” tanya Matt.

“Ya, tapi masalahnya tidak semudah itu.” Profesor cantik itu menatap anak-anak asuhnya itu satu persatu. “Tidak ada seorang pun dari kami yang bisa ke sana.”

Semua tercengang. “Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?”

“Bukannya dia melarikan diri ke sana setelah pertempuran melawan Josh waktu itu?” tanya Sarah.

“Maksudku, dimensi itu tidak dapat dimasuki dengan mudah. Seperti...seperti ada sesuatu yang mencegah siapa pun untuk masuk.”

“Tidak.” sela Sam cepat. “Aku sudah memeriksa beberapa kali data yang ada, tidak mungkin dia bisa ke dimensi itu tanpa bantuan atau ada sesuatu yang memicunya.”

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Rachel bingung.

“Scelestica tidak melarikan diri ke sana. Lebih tepatnya, dia **terlempar** ke sana.” kata Siwon setelah diam semenjak tadi.

“Kami berdua sempat melakukan sedikit percobaan dan menemukan kalau serangan-serangan Joshua waktu itu terlalu kuat untuk bisa ditahannya sehingga menciptakan sesuatu yang memicu sesuatu seperti wormhole kecil. Celah kecil inilah yang menurutku berhasil menyedot Scelestica dan membawanya ke tempat itu.” lanjut Kyuhyun.

“Kenapa kalian menarik kesimpulan itu?” tanya Adam.

“Dia tidak mungkin akan melarikan diri ke sebuah dimensi di mana kekuatannya tidak bisa digunakan, kan?” Siwon yang menjawab. “Tapi itu tidak berarti dia tidak bisa memasang perangkap dan mengontrol semuanya dari sana.”

“Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan.” kata Rebecca sambil mengernyit. “Kalian bilang dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya tapi juga mengatakan kalau dia bisa mengontrol semuanya dari sana. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya?”

“Dengar,” sela Justin. “penyihir dari dimensi kami lahir dengan kemampuan alami. Mereka bisa menggunakan sihir hanya dengan sedikit latihan. Kurasa yang mereka maksudkan adalah kemampuan ini. 

“Memang benar dia tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya, tapi jangan lupa: dia juga belajar _Black Magic_.” Dia berhenti sejenak, memandang wajah-wajah yang sudah memahami penjelasan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. “Aku paham betul kenapa Josh memintaku untuk melepaskan semua kekuatanku waktu itu. Karena sebenarnya banyak penyihir yang ingin menjadi hebat pada akhirnya menggunakan cara apapun untuk mencapainya. Kebanyakan pada akhirnya menggunakan _Black Magic_.

“Scelestica sebenarnya bukan yang pertama berhasil dan juga bukan yang pertama diasingkan dari dimensi tempat tinggal kami.”

Hampir semua orang sekarang memberinya tatapan tidak percaya.

“Kau baru memberi tahu kami soal hal sepenting ini sekarang?”

“Apa kau mengatakan ini pada Josh?”

“Tidak.” kata Justin pelan. “Tapi kurasa dia sudah punya firasat.”

“Apa katanya?”

“ _Black magic and White Magic are still magic. They are the same._ Itu katanya.”

“Kau tidak tahu betapa benarnya kata-katanya itu.” kata Liz sambil memberinya tatapan serius.

* * *

Siwon yang sudah terlalu paham dengan Kyuhyun tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Anak itu cuma diam semenjak keluar dari ruang rapat.

“Kyuhyun-ah, ada yang salah? Apa kondisimu belum pulih total?”

Kyuhyun tetap diam, menggeleng. Perasaannya saat itu sedang campur aduk. Dia berusaha menahannya dengan segenap kemampuannya hingga akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi. Siwon yang berjalan mendampinginya ikut diam, memberinya waktu untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

“Aku kuatir.” kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

“Apa yang kau kuatirkan?”

“Sebenarnya aku kuatir, bingung, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.”

“Tentang apa?”

“Kevin belum memberi sinyal sama sekali. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana sementara menurutku sebentar lagi Dreadnaught akan berbuat sesuatu.”

Siwon menghela napas. “Aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu.” Dia memijit tulang hidung di antara kedua matanya. “Kita seperti berjalan di jalan penuh paku dengan mata ditutup.”

Kyuhyun sangat setuju dengan pendapatnya. “Jika kita salah bertindak, pasti kita akan masuk perangkap.” lanjutnya. “Dan selama masih ada orang di dalam Dark Matter, kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak.”

“Kyuhyun-ah,” kata Siwon tiba-tiba. Perubahan nada bicara Siwon menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. “kau ingin _wine_?”

Bibir Kyuhyun nyaris membentuk lekukan. Namun dia sengaja menahan diri agar tidak terlihat gembira, meskipun sebenarnya dia senang sekali.

“Kita harus mengunjungi _hyung_ yang lain dulu.”

Mata Siwon berbinar-binar, menemukan satu ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

* * *

“Kepalamu sudah tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_.” kata Kyuhyun setelah memeriksa Donghae. Saat itu mereka ada pada bagian rumah sakit di stasiun luar angkasa yang besar itu. Peralatan canggih milik Penjaga telah membantu penyembuhan luka Donghae dengan sangat cepat. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau Donghae sempat masuk rumah sakit kalau mereka melihat kondisinya sekarang ini. “Sudah tidak pusing, kan?”

Donghae mengangguk. Dia memandangi Kyuhyun dengan kagum. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bekerja di bagian rumah sakit.” katanya.

“Dia dapat tiga Ph.D, _Hyung_.” tanggap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Dia duduk santai di salah satu kursi rumah sakit dengan santai, kursi yang letaknya berseberangan dengan posisi Kyuhyun berdiri saat itu, sambil menghirup wine. Tempat yang aneh untuk menikmati minuman bergengsi seperti itu. Teman-temannya yang lain ikut menikmati benda mahal itu bersamanya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu melongo mendengar perkataan Siwon.

“ _Jinjja_?”

“ _Jinjjayo_. Elektronik, bedah, dan mikrobiologi.” lanjut Siwon. Walaupun Kyuhyun yang telah mencapai prestasi setinggi itu, Siwon-lah yang merasa bangga.

Seruan kekaguman terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

“Aku cuma punya lebih banyak waktu untuk belajar semenjak Super Junior tidak lagi aktif.” kata Kyuhyun sambil membereskan beberapa barang. Dia sengaja tidak melihat ke arah Hyungdeul-nya karena merasa agak malu. Namun tiba-tiba dia menatap mereka dengan tajam, memberikan tatapan tersangar yang bisa dia berikan. “Jangan sampai ini keluar di _variety show_ , kalian paham? Dan, Choi Siwon, cukup.”

Leeteuk sendiri rasanya bahagia sekali, meskipun Kyuhyun ini bukanlah Kyuhyun dari dunianya.  “Lalu Siwon sendiri?”

Siwon hanya tersenyum, sekarang giliran Kyuhyun untuk balas dendam. “Dia mendapat Ph.D dalam kimia.”

“Wow, Siwon. Itu bidang yang susah.” kata Eunhyuk.

“Dia juga menjadi artis terkaya...” Kyuhyun menambahkan.

“ _Yah_ , Siwon yang di sini juga yang terkaya di antara kami...” kata Yesung.

“...di dunia.” lanjut Kyuhyun.

Mereka semua melongo. “ _Jinjja_?”

Siwon cuma tersenyum sambil kembali meneguk wine-nya sedikit. “ _Hyung_ , kalian benar-benar percaya padanya?” katanya.

Semua beralih pandang ke Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. “Kau bohong?” tanya mereka.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih ingin menggoda semua _hyung_ -nya namun di saat semua mata memandang ke arahnya hanya satu orang yang tidak melihatnya. Untuk sesaat lamanya Kyuhyun bisa melihat ekspresi Siwon yang tampak gusar dengan mata yang bergerak-gerak tidak menentu dan alisnya yang menyatu; sepertinya itulah tanda baginya untuk berhenti. Meski pun dia tahu betul kalau yang membuatnya menjadi gusar bukanlah kata-katanya. Jelas-jelas ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

“Kami meninggalkan semua itu semenjak menjadi Penjaga.” kata Siwon. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

“ _Waeyo_?” tanya Donghae penasaran.

“Kami tidak ingin tapi kami harus...Itu untuk melindungi mereka.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Kalian masih sering berjumpa dengan mereka, kan?” tanya Yesung.

“Pada awalnya sih iya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kalian pikir apa reaksi mereka melihat seseorang yang sudah berumur 70 tahun datang menjumpai mereka namun tampak masih seperti berusia dua puluh tahun?” kata Kyuhyun.

Semua orang memberikan tanggapan kecewa.

“Terkadang kami menyamar menjadi orang tua sekedar untuk menemui mereka.” jawab Siwon. “Atau berbuat seolah-olah anak orang yang diutus datang untuk menemui mereka.”

Yang lain saling bertukar pandang. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu betapa beratnya menjadi seorang Penjaga.

“ _Gwaenchanhayo, Hyung_. Kami punya keluarga baru sekarang.” kata Siwon menenangkan, setelah melihat ekspresi keruh semua orang.

“Semua Penjaga lain menyambut dan memperlakukan kami dengan baik. Kami semua mengalami nasib yang sama.” tambah Kyuhyun.

Tempat itu berubah sunyi. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

“Katakan padaku, apakah kalian direkrut?” tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

“ _Aniyo_.” jawab Siwon mantap. “Kami yang memilih.”

“Kalau begitu, kenapa?”

“Untuk melindungi orang-orang yang sangat berharga bagi kami.” jawab Kyuhyun. “Bukan hanya keluarga, namun juga teman, kenalan, semuanya. Bahkan fans.”

Kini keluarga besar Super Junior itu tahu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memiliki umur panjang dengan tubuh yang tetap muda seperti yang diimpikan oleh semua orang, namun ada harga yang sangat mahal yang harus mereka bayar. Mereka seakan-akan kehilangan segalanya. Mereka harus putus hubungan dengan keluarga mereka untuk melindungi orang-orang yang mereka kasihi karena jika tidak dilakukan, keluarga mereka akan menjadi target utama musuh-musuh mereka.

“Bagaimana dengan Joshua?” tanya Sungmin kemudian.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, sementara bibir Siwon membentuk lengkukan ke atas; menahan diri agar tidak bersuara. “ _Hyungdeul_ masih ingat bagaimana Siwon memperlakukan diriku?” tanyanya.

Semua serempak mengangguk dengan ekspresi kuatir.

“Dia lebih parah dari itu.”

Siwon sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dan itu berhasil membuat ekspresi semua orang melunak.

“Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur selama tiga hari-tiga malam setelah mendapat perintah untuk segera mengirim aku, Kyu, dan Kevin kemari. Dia memperlakukan kami lebih hati-hati daripada memperlakukan bayi.”

Yang lain tersenyum lega mendengarnya. “Kurasa kalian mendapat tempat khusus di hatinya.”

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa setuju lebih dari itu.

* * *

“Mary, bisa kita bicara sebentar?” Justin mencegat wanita berseragam putih dengan sentuhan berwarna pink itu ketika semua Penjaga membubarkan diri.

Mary menatapnya heran. “Tidak biasa-biasanya kau berbicara langsung denganku. Ada apa?” tanyanya.

“Ini.” Justin meletakkan botol kecil berisi cairan ke tangan Mary.

Ketika botol kecil itu menyentuh tangannya, Mary mendadak limbung. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan mendapatkan begitu banyak informasi dalam pikirannya pada saat itu juga. Mary tiba-tiba seakan dapat melihat banyak sekali hal dan semuanya berfokus pada satu orang. Sebagai _guardian of hearts_ dia ini tahu cairan apa itu.

“Mary? Mary? Kau tidak apa-apa?” panggil Justin. Meski kelihatan kuatir, dia tidak berani menyentuh penjaga wanita itu dengan resiko tangannya akan terbakar.

Mary tersadar dari trans-nya. “Ya, aku tidak apa-apa.” katanya. “Dari mana kau mendapat botol ini?”

“Josh meminta bantuanku untuk menyerahkannya kepadamu.”

Ekspresi Mary saat itu bagaikan perpaduan antara rasa kuatir dan kelegaan. Benar-benar sulit dilukiskan.

“Kau tahu apa isi botol ini?” tanya Justin kemudian.

“Ya. Mungkin sekarang kita bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang itu.” jawab wanita itu sambil melangkah menjauh. Justin mengikutinya dari belakang.

“Kau serius? Bagaimana caranya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan botol ini?”

“Josh pasti mengambilnya tanpa ada yang tahu.” katanya sumringah.

Justin berhenti bergerak dari tempatnya. “Berhentilah berbicara dalam teka-teki. Apa isi botol itu?”

Mary ikut berhenti. Dalam sekali putaran, dia berbalik menghadap Justin. Sebuah senyuman kelegaan terpatri di wajahnya.

“ _The most honest tears of Choi Siwon_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kadang-kadang aku bingung sendiri bagaimana caranya bisa mendapat ide.   
> Ada kalanya kalau lagi buntu, biasanya ketemu caranya namun harus di link-kan ke beberapa chapter sebelumnya, bahkan mungkin dari awal. 
> 
> Ini salah satu alasan kenapa meskipun sudah menulis sampai chapter 22, tapi baru update hingga 18 seperti sekarang. Karena bisa saja ada beberapa poin penting yang nanti muncul belakangan. 
> 
> Daripada harus mengedit yang telah dipublish, kan?


	19. Fantasy and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak biasanya Josh melakukan aegyo. Pasti ada sesuatu.  
> .  
> .  
> “Aku minta kau coba melompat dari sini ke sebelah tempat tidur.”  
> “MWO? Neo micheosseo?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Nappeun neo."  
> ==========================================  
> Aku tidak tahu genre chapter ini. Sepertinya agak menggantung genre-nya. Ah, whatever. :p

“Karena aku sudah tahu cukup banyak mengenai kalian, kurasa kita bisa segera ke inti masalah.” Wanjin menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. “Kurasa ada baiknya jika aku memperlihatkan kondisi di dimensi kalian saat ini terlebih dahulu.”

Dia memutar layar laptopnya untuk memperlihatkan apa yang tampil di sana. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Josh langsung mengerubuti komputer kecil itu.

Ada Dreadnaught di sana, seperti terekam video.

“Benda itu tampaknya masih belum berbuat apa-apa, sementara semua orang yang berada di dalam Dark Matter—begitu kalian menyebutnya—masih terus disedot tenaganya.” kata Wanjin serius. Dia ikut duduk bersama mereka. “Jika ini terus berlanjut, cepat atau lambat mereka semua akan mati.”

“Sebenarnya untuk apa dia membutuhkan tenaga sebanyak itu?” gumam Siwon pelan, namun Wanjin ternyata masih dapat mendengarnya.

“Ini hanya dugaanku, tapi kurasa benda itu tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk melakukan penyerangan.” katanya.

“Pasti karena keberadaan Scelestica di dimensi ini sehingga makhluk aneh itu tidak mendapatkan suplai tenaganya. Tapi apa penyebabnya? Kenapa hanya karena Scelestica berada di sini Dreadnaught tidak punya cukup energi?” tambah Kyuhyun.

“Karena ini.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melompat kaget ketika sadar Josh sedang bermain-main dengan bola-bola putih yang melayang-layang di sekitar tangannya.

“Holy?” kata Siwon. Akhirnya dia paham. “Jadi itu sebabnya dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak di sini. Konsentrasi Holy di dimensi ini pasti jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dimensi asal kami.”

“Ya.” Wanjin menanggapi.

“Pantas saja semuanya kelihatan lebih ‘cerah’.” kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap dagunya. Setelah berpikir sejenak. “Jadi, karena Scelestica tidak punya banyak kekuatan untuk membuat benda itu langsung siap bertempur, maka dia membutuhkan sumber tenaga dari luar.”

“ _Very good_.” Baik Siwon ataupun Kyuhyun agak melonjak ketika mendengar pujian dari Josh.

“Aku yakin profesor dan yang lain tidak tahu informasi ini.” kata Josh kemudian. Dia berbalik kepada Wanjin. Kecurigaannya pada lelaki itu kini sudah lenyap. “Apa kita bisa memberi tahu mereka?”

Wanjin menggeleng. “Sayangnya, ini seperti siaran TV. Hanya satu arah.”

Dan baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun Josh menghela napas pada saat yang bersamaan.

“Jadi, apa yang bisa kami lakukan sekarang?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Temui Scelestica dan kalahkan dia.”

“Tapi bagaimana cara menemukannya?”

“Saat ini aku sedang berusaha melacaknya. Aku yakin dia sedang bersembunyi.” kata Wanjin. “Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu.”

Mereka berempat pada akhirnya terlibat pembicaraan santai, yang sebagian didominasi perbandingan apa pun yang ada pada dimensi itu dengan yang ada pada dimensi asal mereka. Pembicaraan itu berlangsung berlanjut sampai sore, hingga menjelang waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang.

“Aku bingung kenapa kita tidak dapat masuk ke dalam mimpi Kevin.” kata Josh sementara Wanjin mengantar mereka keluar.

“Kurasa itu karena kalian tidak terlalu mengenal dia.”

Jawaban Wanjin membuat ketiganya terdiam. Memang mereka tidak banyak mengenal anak itu, bahkan dibalik ekspresi cerianya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya. Josh sendiri mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa anak itu pun memiliki Eterna yang cukup baik. Tidak hebat, tapi cukup baik, untuk menjadi seorang Penjaga.

Namun fokus Josh benar-benar hanya berpusat pada kedua orang yang sedang berkelana dengan dirinya saat ini sehingga dia melupakan hampir semuanya, termasuk Yunho, Jaejung, Junsu, Yuchun, dan juga Changmin yang sempat tinggal serumah dengannya di sebuah dimensi tak berpenghuni selama sekitar hampir 7 tahun, dimensi yang mempertemukan mereka semua.

Dan kali itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun, Josh merasa tidak berdaya.

“Tidak usah kuatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.” Josh berpikir kalau Wanjin bisa membaca pikirannya. “Kalian pasti bisa mengatasi ini.”

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku?” Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun yang akan bertanya. Ternyata dia pun memiliki pikiran yang sama.

Wanjin tertawa. “Terlihat jelas di wajah kalian.” katanya. “Kalian butuh mandi—dan tidur.” Dia menghela napas lalu tersenyum. “Jangan kuatir, kalau aku sudah menemukan lokasinya kalian pasti kuberi tahu.”

“Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu.” kata Kyuhyun dan Siwon pamit sebelum berjalan menjauh. Josh menatap mereka berdua yang berjalan mendahuluinya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

“Kau mau makan apa, Kyuhyun-ah?”

“ _Ddokbokki_.”

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung. “ _Ddokbokki_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?”

“Tentu saja kau salah dengar. Aku ingin sukiyaki.”

“Makanan Jepang? Bukannya kau tidak suka sayuran?”

Josh tersenyum. Dia baru saja hendak mengikuti keduanya ketika Wanjin memanggilnya dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari itu dia berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa daerah yang dikenal baik oleh Josh.

“Josh.” panggilnya. “Kalian harus segera menyelesaikan ini dan pulang ke dimensi asal.”

Josh hanya memberinya tatapan bingung.

“ _Even though it’s not, this is a place where fantasy and reality meet._ ”

Dengan kata-kata itu, Wanjin kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu gerbang; membiarkan Josh yang berdiri di tempatnya sambil termangu-mangu.

“ _Yah_ , Joshua! _Ppalliwa_!” Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Josh dari transnya, dan bergegas menuju kedua anggota Super Junior yang telah menunggunya di kejauhan.

* * *

Wanjin menghela napas. Dengan berat dia kembali duduk di dipan depan rumah sambil menghela napas. Seorang laki-laki keluar dari dalam rumah dan mendekatinya dari belakang.

Wanjin berbalik, melompat berdiri, dan membungkuk memberi hormat padanya. Lelaki itu berpakaian serba rapi dan mengenakan jas berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek dan berwarna putih keperakan tersisir rapi. Walaupun rambutnya putih, namun wajah dan tubuhnya terlihat masih sangat muda. Wajahnya pun sangat tampan, mengalahkan ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon.

“Jadi kau memberi Josh petunjuk. Dia akan segera tahu apa maksud perkataanmu itu.”

“Kenapa tuan tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka langsung?” tanya Wanjin.

“Kurasa kau sudah tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka melihatku kan?” jawab lelaki itu tenang, suaranya tegas namun lembut. “Mereka tidak bisa menanggung beban yang lebih berat dari pada yang ada pada mereka sekarang. Ini sudah batasnya.”

“Tapi saya rasa Scelestica akan…” kata-kata Wanjin terputus.

“Mereka akan baik-baik saja.”

“Apa yang akan tuan lakukan sekarang?”

“Untuk saat ini, Josh sendiri akan sulit. Ada baiknya Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus bisa sedikit mempertahankan diri.” Lelaki itu menatap langit dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, sangat tertarik dengan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip riang, seakan menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari bawah. Lelaki itu tersenyum. “ _They both will need something more for the next ordeal_.”

Pada saat yang bersamaan, bola-bola Holy dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak berkerumun di sekeliling orang itu, membuatnya tampak bersinar karenanya.

* * *

Josh menelan makanannya dengan tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya. Pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perkataan Wanjin tadi. Kenapa dia mendapat firasat kalau mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi? Sesuatu mengganggunya namun dia tidak tahu apa itu.

“ _Hyung, gwaenchanha_?” tanya Siwon. Dia semenjak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Josh. Lelaki itu seperti telah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ekspresinya pun terlihat begitu serius.

“ _A place between fantasy and reality. Is that mean that this place is a dream world_?” gumam Josh pada dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya berhenti mengunyah.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Siwon bingung. Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kembali asyik dengan makanannya, seakan tidak peduli.

“ _Hyung_ , kalau kau tidak mau makan, biar aku saja—“ Dia nyaris menjepit sepotong daging sapi ketika sumpit Siwon menahan sumpitnya.

“ _Ah, Hyung_ —“ Aksi protes Kyuhyun langsung berhenti ketika melihat tatapan Siwon.

“Biarkan dia makan.” kata Josh, meski matanya tetap terpaku pada makanannya. “Kau juga, Siwon. Siapa tahu kalian butuh untuk nanti.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar pandang, namun Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kemudian kembali menjepit potongan daging sapi dengan sumpitnya, membuat Siwon mendesah sambil menggeleng.

Kyuhyun dan makanan. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sama bagaikan Changmin dengan kulkasnya.

Pada saat yang sama, di dimensi asal mereka, Shim Changmin mendadak bersin keras-keras.

“Bwachoooo!!!”

“Kau kena flu?” tanya Kevin masa depan kuatir.

“ _Aniyo_.” Changmin tak sadar menggosok hidungnya bagaikan anak kecil. “Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku.” Dia berbalik kepada Kevin masa depan dan menunjuk benda mirip seperti gabungan antara gelang dan arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. “Kau bilang itu benda apa tadi?”

“Ah, ini _transmitter_. Kyuhyun masa depan yang membuatnya.” Dia menekan sesuatu di sana dan benda itu mulai berkedip.

“Kau yakin benda ini bisa memberi tanda kepada mereka?” tanya Kevin masa kini.

“ _Molla_. Mungkin tidak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.”

* * *

Setelah menikmati santap malam yang lezat, mereka berniat pulang. Namun atas saran Josh, mereka turun dari taksi agak jauh dari hotel sekedar untuk melihat-lihat keindahan kota Seoul serta pertokoannya.

Sepanjang jalan pulang, Siwon beberapa kali menatap Josh dari ujung matanya. Lelaki itu mendadak tidak mood untuk bicara dan Siwon maupun Kyuhyun merasa mungkin mereka telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah. Beberapa kali Siwon berusaha untuk menghidupkan situasi yang terasa tegang dengan mengajak laki-laki itu untuk bicara, bahkan bergurau namun semua usahanya hanya bertahan selama beberapa saat.

“ _Aish_ , _Hyung_ , kau marah pada kami?” tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, karena merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan ekpresi laki-laki itu.

“Tidak.” Josh menjawab singkat.

“Terus kenapa—?” tanyanya lagi.

“ _Say_ , Cho Kyuhyun—” Entah kenapa nada berbicara Josh langsung membuat Kyuhyun membatu di tempatnya. “— _do you want some ice cream_?” Ekspresinya yang mendadak berubah cerah dan terkesan jenaka, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

Karena Kyuhyun masih berlambat-lambat, Josh menanyainya lagi. “Kau mau tidak?”

“Tapi _Hyung_ , ini sudah malam, kau masih ingin es krim di udara dingin begini?” tanya Siwon bingung.

“Aku belum pernah makan es krim buatan Korea.” katanya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya; melakukan _aegyo_.

Siwon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, mengaku kalah. “Mungkin ada di toko itu. _Kajja_.”

Perjalanan singkat menuju swalayan kecil itu cukup untuk membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpikir. Tidak biasanya Josh melakukan _aegyo_. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Mereka bertiga, tentu saja dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dalam mode menyamar; usaha yang menurut Josh sia-sia karena mereka terlalu terkenal untuk dapat bersembunyi dari fans, masuk ke swalayan kecil itu dan mulai memilih-milih es krim.

“Aku sarankan yang ini.” kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebungkus es krim kepada Josh. Tanpa ada yang mengatur, Siwon secara refleks berdiri di samping kiri Josh sementara Kyuhyun di samping kanannya.

“Kau yakin ini enak?” Josh memandanginya dengan mata terpincing; memberinya tatapan curiga.

“Aku serius.”

Dan mereka kembali memilih-milih es krim dari begitu banyak pilihan merek dan rasa.

Mereka sedang asyik ketika mendengar Josh berbisik, “Jangan menoleh dan tetap mencari es krim. Kita sedang diawasi.” katanya sambil mengaduk lemari es itu untuk mencari es krim yang letaknya paling bawah.

“Aku sudah tahu pasti ada sesuatu.” gumam Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun setuju dengannya.

Di luar memang sudah ada banyak fans yang mengambil gambar mereka. Memang semua fans itu sudah mengikuti mereka semenjak turun dari taksi namun ternyata bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Josh secara sembunyi-sembunyi telah membuat perisai tak terlihat untuk agar semua fans itu tidak dapat mendekati mereka dalam jarak tertentu jadi mereka tidak perlu kuatir mengenai fans. Yang Josh perhatikan adalah ada yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka di antara kumpulan fans.

 _Ada yang mengawasi_ , kata-kata itu berkonotasi negatif dan membuat mereka harus ekstra hati-hati.

Josh mendadak menampar dahinya sendiri, membuat kaget Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. “Aku lupa kalau di dimensi ini juga ada diri kalian yang lain.” katanya. “Ambil es krimnya dan ayo kita segera pergi dari sini.”

“Kau berbicara seolah-olah kaulah yang membayar es krimnya.” gumam Kyuhyun.

“Kau bilang apa, Kyu?” tanya Siwon.

“Oh, tidak apa-apa.” kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Karena yang membiayai semuanya itu adalah Siwon. “Hanya sebuah pemikiran liar saja.”

* * *

Setelah mereka keluar dari toko kecil itu, Josh merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk lari dari penguntit yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Kemampuan indranya yang telah terlatih memberi tahunya bahwa setidaknya ada enam orang yang mengikuti mereka. Ada yang bersembunyi di lorong gelap, ada yang di atas bangunan, ada juga yang menyamar menjadi pegawai toko; atau mungkin itu pegawai toko yang pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai penguntit? Ada juga yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh sebelum mereka melewati tempat itu.

Dia berinisiatif memanggil taksi dan langsung kembali ke hotel bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kedua anak itu hanya patuh mengikuti petunjuknya. Toh dia jauh lebih pengalaman dalam hal ini dibandingkan mereka.

Mereka mendatangi resepsionis hotel dan segera kembali ke kamar ketika mereka mendapatkan kunci kamar.

“Ah, capeknya.” kata Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan diri ke kasur sementara Siwon mengunci pintu kamar. Tubuhnya terhempas sedikit ke udara, kira-kira setengah meter tingginya. Dan itu jelas-jelas bukan karena kasurnya. Hal ini tidak luput dari mata Josh. Dahinya mengernyit.

Tubuh Kyuhyun dapat dibilang cukup berat. Tapi kenapa barusan dia seperti terbuat dari kapas? Atau karet?

Josh mengebaskan tangannya ke arah jendela kamar dan sebuah perisai berwarna biru pucat menutupi seluruh bagian dinding berkaca itu.

“Kyuhyun, boleh aku minta kau berbuat sesuatu untukku?” tanya Josh.

“ _Hyung_ , boleh aku mandi duluan?” tanya Siwon sambil menggantungkan handuk di lehernya.

Josh tidak menjawab namun mencegat lengan kekar Siwon sementara matanya tetap menghadap kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendapatkan kesan yang salah terhadap tingkah lakunya ini dan menganggap ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kyuhyun. Dia melihat sejenak kepada Josh, yang menampakkan ekspresi serius, dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut.

Menyadari Siwon dan Josh tengah menatapnya dengan intens, Kyuhyun menanggapi. “ _Ah, wae_?”

Josh berbalik menatap Siwon. “Coba kau melompat.” katanya.

“ _Mwo_?”

“Coba melompat agak kuat.”

Meski bingung, Siwon mencobanya juga. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia melompat setinggi yang dia bisa. Dalam hitungan milidetik, dia merasakan ada yang menarik kakinya ke bawah.

Kyuhyun langsung melompat duduk melihat itu. Mulutnya ternganga. “ _Maldo andwae_ …”

Siwon bingung. “Ada apa? _Hyung_ kenapa menarik kakiku?”

“Kau nyaris membentur langit-langit kalau saja Josh tidak menarikmu.” kata Kyuhyun.

“ _Mwo_??” Siwon melihat ke atas. Langit-langit itu tingginya sekitar empat meter dari lantai. “Bagaimana bisa?”

“Kyuhyun, apakah kau merasa badanmu ringan?” tanya Josh penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, mencoba merasakan bobot tubuhnya. “Ya, kurasa begitu.” jawabnya.

Josh menarik anak itu dari tempat tidur dan memutar badannya hingga menghadap kasur. “Aku minta kau coba melompat dari sini ke sebelah tempat tidur.”

“ _MWO? Neo micheosseo_? (Apa? Apa kau sudah gila?)” Bahkan Siwon pun ikut berteriak.

“Kalian lihat sendiri aku sudah memasang perisai di jendela jadi kau tidak akan jatuh dari sini. Ayo lakukan.” paksa Josh.

“Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang lakukan? Ini tempat tidur ukuran king-size dan kau memintaku untuk melompat lebar tempat tidur ini?” kata Kyuhyun.

Josh menghela napas. “Akan percuma jika aku yang melakukannya karena aku adalah Penjaga. Hal seperti itu mudah bagiku. Karena di sini kalian berdua adalah manusia normal biasa, makanya aku memintanya. Untuk memastikan kalau dugaanku benar.” jelasnya panjang lebar.

“ _Hyung_ , biar aku saja.” kata Siwon, merasa tidak sampai hati jika Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

“Siwon, kau sudah biasa olahraga jadi mungkin ini mudah bagimu.” kata Josh. “Yang aku butuhkan adalah dia, seorang yang tidak terlalu sering olahraga.” Dia menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun mendecih. “ _Nappeun neo_ (dasar orang jahat).” gerutunya.

“Kyuhyun~~” tegur Josh.

“ _Arraseo…arraseo_ …”

Kyuhyun lalu mengambil ancang-ancang agak jauh dari tempat tidur lalu mulai berlari menuju tempat tidur. Ketika kakinya hampir mencapai tepi tempat tidur, dia melompat sekuatnya.

Apa yang terjadi membuat baik Siwon dan Josh melongo, sedang Kyuhyun sendiri serasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Dia melompati tempat tidur itu dengan sukses tanpa kendala apa pun. Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan kakinya yang terus berlari menuju jendela yang hanya berjarak sekitar satu setengah meter dari tempat tidur.

“Awas!” pekik Siwon, hendak berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengayunkan kakinya ke depan, mencoba menghentikan gerak kinetik itu sebelum dia mencium perisai Josh tapi dia justru terus berlari, memanjat perisai itu hingga kira-kira dua meter, lalu berputar salto ke belakang sebelum akhirnya jatuh di atas tempat tidur dan membuat bunyi per yang sangat keras dari kasur.

Josh dan Siwon nyaris tidak mempercayai mata mereka. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang jarang berolahraga bisa melakukan salto bagaikan di film-film _action_?

Mereka berdua segera menghampiri anak itu dan menanyakan keadaannya. Dia hanya menepis uluran tangan Josh dan Siwon lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua makanan yang telah ditelannya tadi.

Siwon ikut masuk ke kamar mandi dan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Josh sendiri berdiri di kamar, merasa bersalah telah memaksa anak itu untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkannya hanya sekadar untuk membuktikan teorinya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Josh ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi adalah mencoba meminta maaf. “Kyuhyun, _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have forced you to_ …”

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia melewati Josh dan langsung membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidur lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Punggungnya menghadap ke arah mereka.

Siwon sendiri hanya mengerling ke arah Josh sebentar lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tanpa komentar apa-apa.

Sepertinya untuk malam ini Josh harus membiarkan mereka berdua untuk istirahat.

* * *

Josh duduk dalam kegelapan dan menatap lurus ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sudah pulas mendengkur di atas tempat tidur. Dia Memperhatikan mereka bagaikan induk elang yang mengawasi anak-anaknya. Sesekali dia termenung, mencoba menginterpretasikan semuanya.

Untung saja di _suite room_ itu ada sofa yang bisa dipakai Josh untuk tidur. Dia sengaja menjauhkan diri dari kedua anak itu untuk sementara waktu untuk berpikir. Separuh pikirannya mengandung rasa penyesalannya terhadap Kyuhyun. Separuhnya lagi, atau justru mungkin sebagian besarnya, berusaha memahami runtutan kejadian hari itu.

Terlepas dari marah tidaknya Kyuhyun dan Siwon padanya, Josh merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka. Dan menurutnya keselamatan keduanya jauh lebih penting dari apa pun sekarang.

Dia pernah mendapatkan reaksi yang sama dari TVXQ dan JYJ ketika dia memaksa mereka untuk latihan beberapa tahun yang lalu di Corona. Namun dengan melatih mereka ternyata dapat membantu kelima orang itu untuk dapat bertahan hingga dapat keluar dari tempat mengerikan itu.

Tapi sekarang, apakah dia punya cukup waktu untuk melakukannya lagi terhadap Siwon dan Kyuhyun?

Josh bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju jendela. Dia membukanya sedikit dan membiarkan cahaya rembulan masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap. Dia merasakan waktunya sudah hampir tiba. Suasana kamar yang mendadak sepi dari suara dengkuran seakan membuat firasatnya semakin kuat.

Josh menghela napas. “ _At least I know now._ ” katanya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.“ _And at least I can help you go back to your family and friends. To the place where I should ever be known by any of you until the time is right; a place where I’m just like a fantasy and you are the reality._ ”

Josh lalu menutup korden jendela dan menuju sofa untuk istirahat, sama sekali tidak tahu kalau baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun, yang saat itu berbaring dalam posisi saling membelakangi, telah lama terbangun dan cukup sadar untuk mendengarkan semua perkataannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurasa ada yang harus kujelaskan dulu mengenai dimensi-dimensi ini. Tidak semua dimensi yang ada di dalam fic ini memiliki 1 timeline. maksudnya, tidak semuanya berkisar pada tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang sama.
> 
> Semua dimensi yang memiliki Penjaga sifatnya sama seperti dimensi kita, waktu yang sudah lewat tidak dapat diputar balik. 
> 
> Bagi yang menanyakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan yang datang ke dimensi Josh itu merupakan dua orang dari dimensi lain dengan timeline sekitar 50-60 tahun lebih dulu dibandingkan dimensi Josh. Jadi mereka berdua bukanlah Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan dari dunia Josh, melainkan dari dimensi lain.
> 
> Ada yang masih belum paham? Ayo ngacung. :p
> 
> Satu lagi. Ada mysterious old-yet-young-man di chapter ini. Orang ini sebenarnya ingin kutampilkan semenjak part 1, tapi aku ubah sedikit storyline-nya sehingga dia tidak jadi muncul. Orang ini tetap menjadi misteri di ff ini. Nyahahahahahahahah.


	20. A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Karena dia mengambil ini dari anak itu di dalam Dark Matter, secara tidak sadar Siwon telah membangun hubungan dengan tempat itu.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Seingatku, Josh pernah bilang kalau Eterna Siwon termasuk yang paling kuat yang pernah dia lihat selama ini, jadi jika ini bertemu dengan Holy maka—”  
> “Ah,” seru James paham. “benda itu.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Siwon-ssi, apakah menurutmu di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang mirip dengan kalian?”  
> ==============================  
> An update at thursday ;)

Belum pernah terjadi proses imigrasi terbesar di sepanjang sejarah dunia seperti yang terjadi dalam dua hari terakhir. Semua orang berusaha untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari Indonesia dan juga beberapa negara sekitarnya. Namun ke mana pun mereka pergi, tetap tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa takut mereka mengingat ukuran Dreadnaught yang begitu besar.

Negara-negara di benua Amerika, Eropa, dan Timur Tengah menjadi tujuan utama semua pengungsi dari seluruh dunia. Hal ini menyebabkan pemerintah negara tujuan dengan sangat terpaksa menutup daerah perbatasan mengingat jumlah migrasi penduduk yang terlalu banyak akan menghabiskan stok makanan di negara-negara itu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Dapat dikatakan kalau seluruh dunia saat itu sedang mengalami krisis besar.

Kekacauan pun mulai bermunculan, dan para Penjaga yang bermarkas di luar angkasa dibuat sibuk; bukan untuk mengatasi kekacauan yang terjadi di bumi karena ulah manusia sendiri—itu adalah urusan pihak keamanan—melainkan persiapan seandainya Dreadnaught akan melakukan penyerangan sewaktu-waktu.

“Profesor, apa pun rencanamu, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Dreadnaught di atas negara kita. Kau tahu sendiri pertahanan negara—bukan, dunia kita ini terlalu lemah untuk bertahan bahkan dari serangan paling sepele dari makhluk itu.” kata Sarah.

“Aku tahu. Tapi sudah dua hari ini tidak ada aktivitasnya sama sekali.” tanggap sang profesor cantik sambil menggerigiti kukunya. “Dan kita masih belum menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan semua yang masih terperangkap di dalam sana.”

“Mungkin ada.” Mary melangkah masuk dengan langkah yang mantap. Dia membawa botol kecil berisi cairan di dalamnya. “Ini bisa menjadi tiket untuk membawa Josh keluar dari sana.” 

Profesor menatap bolak-balik antara botol kecil yang masih berada di tangan Mary dan kepada anak asuhnya itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang juga berada di sana juga tertarik melihat botol kecil itu.

“Oke, biar kujelaskan.” kata Mary kemudian. “Josh mengambil ini dari Siwon. Dan kau tahu di mana dia mendapatkannya?”

“Di dalam Dark Matter?” tebak Kyuhyun masa depan dengan yakin.

“Tepat.” tanggapnya antusias. “Karena dia mengambil ini dari anak itu di dalam Dark Matter, itu artinya secara tidak sadar Siwon telah membangun hubungan dengan tempat itu.”

“Dan selama ini yang kita butuhkan hanyalah sesuatu yang dapat menciptakan koneksi yang tidak terputus! Mungkin kita bisa mencoba ini!” seru Kyuhyun senang.

“Kau serius?” tanya Siwon bingung sambil menatap Kyuhyun. “Bukannya itu tidak logis?”

“ _Hello_ , Choi Siwon. Di mana saja kau selama ini?” kata Kyuhyun sarkastis sambil memutar bola matanya. Dan dia mulai berbicara panjang lebar mengenai berbagai teori dan pendekatan ilmiah mengenai itu. Siwon bisa memahami garis besarnya meskipun banyak di antara teori-teori itu yang tidak dipahaminya. “…Jadi, secara garis besar, meski pun ini berasal dari dirimu yang ada di dalam sana tapi tetap saja dapat dikatakan cairan ini _lahir_ di sana. Kau paham?”

Siwon cuma menanggapinya dengan “Ah!” walaupun dia tetap tidak paham.

“Mary?” sang profesor berbalik kepada wanita itu sementara Kyuhyun masih asyik memberi kuliah kepada Siwon. Profesor cantik itu meminta konfirmasi darinya.

“Profesor, cairan ini tidak akan berpengaruh padaku kalau ini tidak berasal dari sesuatu yang paling dalam. Kurasa kau tahu itu.” kata Mary.

Profesor menatap botol kecil yang ada di tangan Mary sambil mendekati benda kecil itu dengan langkah pasti. “Ya…ya…aku tahu.” Setelah menatap benda itu dengan lebih dekat, matanya beralih menatap Mary. “ _You are the guardian of hearts. If this liquid affects you then_ …”

Mary cuma mengangkat alisnya dan menatap profesor dalam-dalam.

“Tidak ada salahnya dicoba.”

“Kita dapat mencari jejak mereka dengan melakukan _tracing_ ingatanku.” kata Mary. “Tolong katakan kita punya teknologi untuk itu.”

“Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita punya!” sanggah sang profesor cepat. “Ayo ikut denganku!”

“ _Encephalon_ , kan? Biar kulihat kalau-kalau aku bisa sedikit memperbaiki algoritma program ICO untuk itu.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Kalau begitu kuserahkan masalah _programming_ padamu.”

Profesor Ico bergegas meninggalkan ruang kendali, diikuti Mary dan beberapa Penjaga lain di belakangnya, membiarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mulai mengutak-atik program ICO.

“Okey-dokey, ICO _is already perfect, but a little tweak will make it **much** better_.” Sebuah seringaian khas Cho Kyuhyun tersungging di bibirnya.

“Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, Kyu. Tambahkan yang penting saja. Kita tidak mau ICO _crash_ di saat-saat seperti ini.” kata Siwon mengingatkan.

“ _Arraseo.._.” kata Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Dia sibuk menulis program dengan mata yang terpaku pada layar. Siwon sendiri berdiri di sampingnya, mengawasinya agar tidak berbuat sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Tidak ada yang tahu bisa betapa isengnya Cho Kyuhyun kalau tidak ada yang mengawasi. Mungkin kecuali Siwon yang sudah mengenalnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

* * *

Beberapa jam berikutnya, setelah Mary keluar dari program _encephalon_ —begitu profesor menyebutnya—dia bergegas menemui salah seorang temannya, yang masih dalam lingkaran 16 Penjaga tertinggi.

“James, ini.” Dia menyerahkan botol berisi cairan yang diberikan Josh kepadanya.

“Apa ini?”

“Air mata Choi Siwon.”

Lawan bicaranya terperanjat. “Kenapa kau berikan padaku?”

“Kau tahu, ini air matanya yang paling tulus.” kata Mary. James, Penjaga berkulit sawo matang itu mengambil botol kecil itu dari tangan Mary. “Seingatku, Josh pernah bilang kalau Eterna Siwon termasuk yang paling kuat yang pernah dia lihat selama ini, jadi jika ini bertemu dengan Holy maka—”

“Ah,” seru James paham. “benda itu.”

“Tidak biasanya kau menyebutnya dengan sebutan ‘benda itu’. Bisa kau tangani ini?”

“Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasku, kan?” kata James tenang. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. “Sampai waktunya tiba, benda ini akan aman di tempatku.”

Setelah berpisah dengan Mary, James bergegas menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu penuh dengan kilauan benda-benda kecil yang melayang-layang dan berkilau seperti lampu disko tahun delapan puluhan. Ratusan kristal berbagai ukuran berjejer di seluruh penjuru ruangan, di rak-rak dan dinding, ditempatkan pada wadah cantik dengan sepuhan emas. Di wadah tersebut tertulis nama-nama orang.

James meletakkan botol kecil pemberian Mary di sebuah tempat di tengah ruangan sebelumnya  meninggalkan tempat itu setelah menguncinya dengan rapat.

* * *

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar hotel membuat baik trio Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun melonjak dari tempat mereka tidur. Josh bergegas berlari menuju pintu secepat yang dia bisa, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih melongo di tempat tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Siwon melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Siapa yang datang berkunjung ke kamar mereka pagi-pagi begini? Dia mengintip dari lubang intai, ingin mengetahui siapa tamu yang mengunjungi mereka.

Baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung tahu maksud Josh ketika dia berbalik menatap mereka dengan mata terbelalak. Tangannya yang mengebas ke arah kamar mandi memberi tanda bagi mereka untuk segera bersembunyi di sana.

Tanpa tunggu lama, keduanya langsung melompat (Kyuhyun bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk terpesona mengenai betapa ringan dirinya) dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa aman, Josh lalu membuka pintu kamar setelah terlebih dahulu berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

Beberapa sosok yang berada di hadapannya membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Sebab dua di antara orang-orang yang berpakaian biasa itu yang dia kenal. Dua orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersembunyi. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun dari dimensi ini.

“ _Can I help you_?” tanya Josh dalam bahasa Inggris.

“Boleh kami masuk?” tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Mata Josh beralih kepada Siwon yang berdiri dengan gagah di hadapannya dengan Kyuhyun yang berada agak di belakangnya. “Kalian sudah ada di sini, jadi tentu saja boleh.” Josh membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan orang-orang itu masuk. “Tunggu sebentar.” katanya lalu kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Orang terakhir yang masuk menutup pintu kamar hotel itu. Semua orang yang masuk ke kamar itu hanya melihat-lihat kondisi kamar yang agak berantakan. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang duduk.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian Josh keluar dari kamar mandi, lebih rapi dibandingkan penampilannya beberapa menit sebelumnya. Dia mengangkat semua pakaian yang berceceran dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Tidak ada waktu untuk membereskan.

“ _What can I do for you_?” tanyanya kemudian.

“Dua orang yang bersamamu, di mana mereka?” tanya salah seorang dari kelima orang yang bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“Dua orang?” Josh berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Salah satu dari orang-orang itu mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi sejenak lalu menggeleng kepada yang lain.

“Kami mohon maaf atas ini tapi aku tahu dari sumber yang terpercaya kalau kau sering bepergian dengan dua orang yang mirip dengan kami.” Siwon akhirnya angkat bicara.

 _Brave and polite as always,_ batin Josh. Dia tersenyum lalu duduk di kasur, terkesan agak seenaknya di hadapan tamu. Dia sudah tahu apa maksud mereka namun tetap bersikap santai. “Silahkan duduk di mana pun kalian suka. Maaf tempat duduknya sedikit.” katanya.

Karena kelihatannya mereka tidak berminat untuk duduk, Josh justru bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menuju sofa. Dia duduk di sana dan melipat kakinya. Kedua tangannya berada di lutut kanannya.

“Siwon-ssi, apakah menurutmu di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang mirip dengan kalian?” katanya memulai.

Alis Siwon berkerut, sementara Kyuhyun kelihatannya bosan. Mungkin mereka sudah menduga ini. Josh harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

“Dalam dua hari ini—“

“—kalian kehilangan banyak uang?” sela Josh. Kali ini dia memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis. “Terus terang, aku membelanjakannya untuk kalian. Bahkan kalian sendiri yang memilihnya.”

Meski pun bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan Siwon, namun kata-katanya berhasil membuat mereka semua semakin bingung karena alasan yang sudah jelas. Mereka tidak bersama dengan Josh ketika semua itu terjadi, namun diri mereka yang lainlah yang bersama dengannya saat itu. Josh tidak berbohong, tentu saja, tapi juga dia tidak memberikan penjelasan sepenuhnya.

“Tapi kami tidak pernah—” Kyuhyun memulai, namun Siwon menghentikannya.

“Kau mengatakan kalau dua orang itu adalah kami?” tanya Siwon.

“Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepada kalian, sementara ada orang lain di sini.”

“Mungkin dia ingin mengatakan kalau mereka adalah kita di masa depan. Atau cuma orang yang menyamar menjadi kita supaya bisa mendapat ketenaran.” kata Kyuhyun sarkastis.

Walaupun bahasa Korea Josh masih terbilang belum begitu baik, namun dia dapat menangkap esensi kata-katanya.

“ _What a great analysis, but unfortunately you are completely wrong_.” kata Josh, membuat baik Kyuhyun maupun Siwon melonjak.

“Jadi?”

“Sudah kubilang, tidak bisa kukatakan.” tanggap Josh tenang. Dia menatap mereka berdua dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebuah ekspresi yang aneh di saat yang tidak tepat, menurut mereka.

“ _Geu jasik_ …kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa.”

“ _Oh, I knew who I’m dealing with. Two members of_ Super Junior!” Josh mengayunkan kakinya dengan santai. Dia tampak seperti seorang tuan muda di hadapan semua pelayannya. “… _And a bunch of…thugs._ ”

Kata-kata Josh berhasil memancing kemarahan kelima orang itu.

“ _Jasik_ …” salah seorang dari orang-orang itu naik darah lalu mencoba meninju Josh. Josh dengan santai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan tinju itu meleset jauh dari wajahnya. Dia lalu menyentil sesuatu dan benda apapun itu menghantam perut orang itu hingga terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang.

Kaget dengan apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Josh, empat orang yang lain mencoba menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

Josh hanya tersenyum simpul dan menanggapinya dengan santai. “Hmph.” Dia melompat berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun melonjak sedikit, kaget dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Siwon yang menguasai Taekwondo tahu kalau Josh akan menyerang jadi dia bersiap-siap dengan memasang kuda-kuda dan segera menarik Kyuhyun ke belakang. Namun dia kaget ketika Josh—dengan kecepatan luar biasa—cuma melewatinya dan Kyuhyun dan mendekati empat laki-laki besar lain yang mencoba menyerangnya.

Alih-alih menyerang, Josh hanya menghindar, menepis, meliuk masuk ke sela-sela serangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja, membalik dua orang berbadan besar di sebelah kiri-kanannya, membuat mereka jatuh dengan punggung menghantam lantai. Dia beralih kepada dua orang yang tersisa, menangkis serangan salah satunya, membelokkan lengan itu untuk menahan serangan lain dari temannya sendiri kemudian membanting keduanya ke lantai. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh detik baginya untuk menyelesaikan pertarungan itu.

Sambil merapikan bajunya yang agak berantakan, Josh kembali ke tempat duduknya, membiarkan ekspresi tidak percaya bercampur kagum dari Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak melakukan serangan sama sekali!

“Kau tahu, kita harusnya menyewanya untuk menjadi _bodyguard_.” kata Kyuhyun kepada Siwon yang masih terpana.

Josh hanya tersenyum. “Terima kasih, tapi kurasa pekerjaanku yang sekarang sudah membuatku cukup sibuk.” tolaknya halus.

Kelima lelaki besar yang baru saja dibanting oleh Josh perlahan mencoba berdiri sambil mengerang sakit. Mereka hendak kembali menyerang Josh ketika Kyuhyun mencegah mereka.

“ _Jamsimanyo_!” Dia dan Siwon berusaha menjauhkan orang-orang itu untuk tidak mendekati Josh kemudian meminta maaf padanya. “Kita kemari bukan untuk mencari masalah.”

“ _A wise choice_ , Kyuhyun-ssi. _And you don’t have to apologize_ , Siwon-ssi.” kata Josh sambil tersenyum. Sikapnya kini sekonyong-konyong berubah menjadi sangat berwibawa. “Kalau boleh tanya, siapa orang-orang ini?”

“ _Um_ , mereka—“ Siwon memulai tapi dia tidak dapat melanjutkan.

“Apakah mereka yang kalian bayar untuk mencari tahu mengenai diriku dan orang-orang yang bersamaku?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Ya…” Mereka berdua tidak berusaha untuk mengelak.

Josh menghela napas. “Kuharap kalian paham kalau aku juga tidak ingin mencari masalah.” katanya. “Ada yang harus kukerjakan di Seoul sebelum aku kembali dan itu termasuk semua yang kulakukan. Tapi kurasa kalian datang bukan untuk menanyakan itu. Kalian datang bukan untuk menanyakan soal uang.”

Detik demi detik yang berlalu terasa sangat lama bagi mereka. Josh tetap menanti dengan sabar hingga ada di antara keduanya yang berbicara.

“Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu ada seseorang yang menelepon ke ponselku dan suaranya—”

“—mirip denganmu. Itu sebabnya kau mencurigai dua orang yang bersamaku karena tampangnya mirip dengan kalian.” Josh melirik ke arah Siwon lalu kembali tersenyum. Senyuman itu sebenarnya adalah usaha maksimal yang dapat dilakukannya untuk tidak tertawa. “Aku tidak tahu kalian mendapat ide dari mana kalau dua orang yang bersamaku adalah yang melakukannya.”

“Sebenarnya kami—merasakannya.” Kyuhyun mengakui. Josh mengangkat alis, tampak jelas kalau dia terkejut dengan jawaban mereka.

“Meski pun Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau bisa jadi kedua orang itu adalah orang yang menyamar, namun dari beberapa foto fans dan kami merasa sangat—”

“—familiar?” sela Josh. “Dan rasa penasaran itu membuat kalian bertindak sejauh ini dalam waktu yang begitu singkat? _I'm truly impressed_.”

“Tunggu dulu. Suaramu.” sela Siwon. “Aku pernah mendengar suaramu.” Dia berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Di telepon itu! Kau bilang Kona Beans.”

“Kona Beans? Apa itu?” tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Dia menatap Siwon sejenak dan kembali kepada Josh.

“Kalian tidak perlu tahu.” kata Josh tenang. Namun tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah. “Tunggu.”

Dia bergegas ke kamar mandi, membuat semua orang bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali lagi.

“Kalian tahu, aku sendiri tidak suka kalau seumur hidup diliputi rasa penasaran.” katanya. “Kalau kalian mau tahu, boleh. Tapi dengan syarat: hanya kalian berdua yang boleh tahu.” Dia melihat ke arah kelima laki-laki lain yang berada di kamar itu.

“ _Hyung-deul_ , tolong keluar sebentar.” kata Siwon sambil menghela napas.

“Kau yakin, Siwon-ssi?”

“Aku tidak akan mencelakai mereka, itu janjiku.” Josh yang menjawab. Butuh tanda persetujuan dari Siwon sekali lagi agar kelima laki-laki itu meninggalkan mereka. Dan setelah Josh mengunci kamar, dia kembali beralih kepada keduanya.

“Syarat kedua: kalian tidak boleh menganggap diri kalian gila. Apa pun yang kalian lihat adalah benar dan nyata.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, walaupun tidak paham apa maksudnya.

“Yang ketiga: kalian DILARANG menyentuh untuk membuktikan apakah itu nyata ataukah tidak. Karena sebenarnya yang akan kalian lihat adalah sangat nyata.”

Permintaan ketiga ini membuat keduanya secara tidak sadar saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung. Tapi karena rasa penasaran yang membara, keduanya akhirnya menyetujui ketiga syarat itu.

* * *

Maka inilah mereka. Siwon berhadapan dengan Siwon, dan Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Perbedaan mereka hanyalah salah satunya berpakaian rapi, sementara yang lain masih baru bangun dari tidur. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berasal dari dimensi itu hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan mulut terbuka.

“Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?”

“Semua hal mungkin terjadi.” kata Josh. “Kalian tahu, mereka adalah diri kalian sendiri, tapi berasal dari dunia lain. Dunia dari mana aku berasal.”

“Kami berada di sini karena hal yang tidak disengaja, dan sekarang bisa dikatakan kami sedang mencari jalan untuk pulang.”

“Kami tidak boleh terlalu lama di dunia ini, kalian tahu? Salah satu efeknya adalah seperti yang sedang terjadi pada kalian saat ini.”

Melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun dimensi itu masih diam tak berkedip di tempat mereka berdiri, Kyuhyun pun berteriak, “ _Yah_! Hentikan itu!”

Kedua orang itu seakan tersadar. “Pertanyaanku cuma satu…kenapa tadi mereka tidak bisa ditemukan padahal bersembunyi di kamar mandi?”

“Sebenarnya tidak masalah mereka berada di mana. Itu karena aku yang menyembunyikan mereka.” kata Josh panjang lebar. Dan itu berhasil membuat kedua orang itu kembali ternganga. “Tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua bisa sembunyi di langit-langit seperti itu karena sebenarnya cukup dengan memakai perisai saja kalian tidak akan kelihatan.”

“Oke, kurasa ada baiknya kita—”

Suara telepon kamar yang tiba-tiba berbunyi membuat mereka semua melempar pandang ke benda kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidur itu.

Siwon, yang bergegas mengangkatnya. “ _Yeobseo_?”

“Ada kiriman untuk Anda di resepsionis, tuan.”

Alis Siwon terangkat. “Dari siapa?”

“Han Wanjin.”

Siwon melempar pandang ke arah Josh yang berada di sisi lain ruangan, menutup mikrofon telepon dengan tangannya lalu mengatakan, “Ada kiriman dari Wanjin.”

Alis Josh berkerut, namun kemudian mengangguk.

“Tolong dibawa kemari.” Siwon memberi tahu petugas resepsionis lalu menutup teleponnya.

Dia lalu bertukar pandang dengan yang lain dengan salah satu alis terangkat, membiarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang lain menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

Bahkan Josh sendiri tidak menyangka kalau kiriman yang ditujukan kepada mereka bisa begitu banyak. Tiga buah kotak berukuran besar dan tiga buah kotak berukuran sedang.

Josh, yang terkenal begitu hati-hati dalam hal semacam ini memberi tanda bagi keempat orang lain yang berada di tempat itu untuk mundur dan merapat ke tembok. Tangannya bergerak membuat sesuatu tanpa dapat mereka lihat; membentuk perisai tak terlihat di sana. Dia lalu mendekat ke salah satu kotak berukuran besar, lalu dengan cepat membuka tutup kotaknya.

Dia berharap mendengar bunyi ledakan tapi apa yang dilihatnya saat itu membuat dia kembali bertanya-tanya.

“ _Hyung_ , ada apa?” tanya Siwon.

Josh membuka semua kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah amplop berisi surat di dalamnya. Dia mencabut perisai tak terlihatnya dan menghela napas lega.

“Aku terlalu curiga.” katanya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergegas mendekat dan menemukan bahwa isi keenam kotak itu ternyata hanyalah pakaian dan sepatu. Dan semuanya berwarna putih. Dan bungkus yang lain…Josh bisa menduga kalau isinya adalah senjata.

Josh membuka suratnya dan membaca. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menghela napas dan menyerahkannya kepada Siwon.

Dia beralih kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berasal dari dimensi itu dan berbicara kepada mereka.

“Tadi aku melihat kalian membawa lima orang. Mereka yang memata-matai kami, kan?” Keduanya mengangguk.

“Sebenarnya berapa orang yang kalian sewa?” tanya Josh.

Mereka berdua tampak bingung.

“Kami cuma meminta bantuan lima orang. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah manajer kami.” kata Kyuhyun.

Mata Josh tidak bisa terbuka lebih lebar dari yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

“Kalian berdua harus kembali sekarang.” kata Josh serius. “Bukannya aku ingin mengusir kalian tapi kemungkinan besar tempat ini sudah tidak aman. Dan itu artinya kalian harus meninggalkan tempat ini SEGERA.” Dan dia menggiring keduanya menuju pintu.

“Hei, ada apa ini?”

“Ada yang mengejar kami selain kalian berdua. Dan mereka cukup berbahaya.” jelas Josh singkat. Keduanya tidak perlu menanyakan apakah dia serius ataukah hanya main-main. “Kalau kita berjodoh, pasti kita akan bertemu kembali. Sekarang, selamatkan diri kalian. Cepat pergi dari hotel ini. Dan lari!”

Setelah mendorong keduanya keluar, dia berbalik kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang datang ke dimensi itu bersamanya dan menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

“Kalian berdua, cepat ganti pakaian kalian dengan baju itu.” perintahnya.

“Ada apa ini?”

“Kita bicara nanti.” Namun karena keduanya masih terpaku di tempatnya, Josh pun berteriak. “ _NOW_!” 

Dan itu berhasil membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung berlarian ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju secepat yang mereka bisa.

“Dan sikat gigi kalian selagi bisa!” tambahnya.

* * *

Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi di seluruh penjuru markas. Semua penjaga utama berlarian masuk ke ruang kendali.

“Profesor, sesuatu terjadi pada Dreadnaught!”

Profesor Ico merasa darah di wajahnya mengering. Yang dia takutkan sudah mulai terjadi.

Makhluk raksasa yang tampak seperti patung itu mulai retak-retak, meruntuhkan bebatuan yang menutupinya. Dari dalam patung itu keluarlah wujudnya yang asli, tampak begitu mengerikan dan ganas disertai sebuah raungan yang sangat keras yang terdengar hingga seluruh penjuru dunia. Makhluk itu mengeluarkan puluhan ribu makhluk-makhluk kecil lain dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran.

“Aktifkan perisai penahan!” Dalam sekejap tiang-tiang pancang yang ditanam oleh Penjaga di seluruh dunia mulai bekerja, mengaktifkan perisai besar menutupi sebagian besar permukaan daratan yang berpenduduk. Perisai itu ternyata mampu menahan ribuan makhluk yang keluar dari Dreadnaught agar tidak mencelakai manusia.

Pada saat yang sama, pasukan pemerintah dari seluruh dunia yang telah bersiap di segala penjuru perairan Indonesia pun mulai melepaskan angkatan udara mereka dan memulai penyerangan.

“Profesor, link antara markas dengan Dark Matter berhasil!” seru Kyuhyun.

Sang profesor langsung memberi perintah. “Lakukan apa pun untuk menarik semua orang keluar dari sana. Fokuskan ke tempat-tempat terdekat!”

Hanya dengan beberapa tombol, terjadi proses teleportasi besar-besaran dari dalam Dark Matter. Sebagian besar orang-orang berhasil di teleport ke pulau-pulau kecil di bawah Dark Matter, sementara teman-temannya akan ditarik ke markas besar.

“Bagaimana kita melawan Dreadnaught?” kata Rachel. “Makhluk itu besar sekali.”

“Kita pikirkan nanti. _Hurry to_ the Falcon!” Adam memberi perintah. Dia menunjuk beberapa Penjaga level atas untuk ikut dengannya dan mereka pun berlarian menuju hangar pesawat.

Siwon berniat untuk ikut juga, namun Adam mencegahnya. “Kau tetap di sini.” katanya. “Tempat ini tidak boleh sampai ‘kosong’.”

Siwon mengangguk paham lalu kembali ke Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bekerja menteleportasi semua orang dari dalam Dark Matter. Dia sengaja memilih markas sebagai tempat untuk membawa semua teman-temannya yang selama ini berada di dalam Dark Matter.

“Aku menemukan mereka.” kata Kyuhyun sambil terus bekerja dengan _keyboard_. “Tapi kenapa cuma ada tiga?”

“Apa mereka bisa di bawa ke ruangan ini?” tanya Siwon.

“Biar kucoba.” Dia menekan beberapa tombol lagi lalu berhenti. Dia berbalik ketika sinar teleportasi muncul di belakangnya.

Changmin, Kevin masa depan, dan Kevin masa kini muncul di tengah ruangan. Ketiganya tampak begitu lelah sehingga beberapa penjaga harus membantu mereka untuk berdiri.

“Di mana Josh, dan dua yang lain?” tanya Kyuhyun kepada Kevin masa depan.

“Mereka menghilang entah ke mana tak lama setelah aku masuk ke sana.” jawab Kevin masa depan.

Itu cukup untuk membuat Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun profesor menjadi semakin kuatir.

Setelah mengirim ketiga orang itu langsung ke rumah sakit, Kyuhyun mulai memindai semua tempat yang dapat dijangkau oleh sensor ICO.

Belum lama semenjak dia mulai melakukan pemindaian, sesuatu yang tidak disangka tiba-tiba terjadi. Seseorang berhasil membobol sistem keamanan ICO. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengira ada serangan, seperti yang biasanya terjadi. Namun apa yang muncul di layar besar membuatnya berhenti.

Monitor besar itu memperlihatkan tiga orang yang sedang berlari sambil menghindar dari bola-bola api. Dan ketiga figur itu ternyata sangat mereka  kenal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada beberapa karakter guardian yang awalnya tidak ingin kutampilkan tapi seiring perkembangan cerita pada akhirnya harus kutampilkan. Mereka adalah:
> 
> Mary - the guardian of hearts  
> James - the guardian of Crystal  
> Deborah - the guardian of Judgment.
> 
> Si Debbie masih bakal keluar nanti  
> PS.Aku sudah memperbaiki chapternya. Ga banyak, tapi setidaknya cukuplah agar bisa dimengerti dengan lebih baik.


	21. The Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung, aku belum pernah sekali pun memegang senjata seumur hidupku. Kalau pisau dapur, pernah.”  
> .  
> .  
> “Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan?” kata Kyuhyun.  
> .  
> .  
> “Kenapa di sepanjang jalan tadi tidak ada sirene polisi sama sekali?”   
> .  
> .  
> “Ah, berarti kalau kita pulang kemampuan ini akan hilang?”  
> ===============================================  
> Not much of a spoilers. Just RnR, OK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe I almost forgot to update! So many things to do, especially after I got into an accident. :(
> 
> Eniwei, bagi yang sudah meminta dipanjangin, kali ini saya panjangkan. 17 halaman! Impossible to split so I'll just put it into one chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> PS. Ann, where are youuu? I miss your comments. :(

Beberapa jam sebelum kejadian itu berlangsung, Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun masih berada di kamar hotel. Josh sedang berdiri menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan heran. Kedua artis terkenal ini, walaupun dalam kondisi yang tidak menentu seperti sekarang ini, masih menyempatkan diri untuk memakai _make-up_. Setidaknya mereka—sama seperti dirinya—sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju pemberian Wanjin.

 _Dorks_ , katanya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya mereka tetap santai di situasi genting seperti ini.

“ _Hyung_ , aku belum pernah sekali pun memegang senjata seumur hidupku.” kata Kyuhyun sambil memakai krim wajahnya. “Kalau pisau dapur, pernah.”

Siwon tertawa tanpa suara. Dia merasa sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu namun kata-kata Kyuhyun sungguh membuatnya merasa geli.

Josh membiarkan kedua orang itu berbincang-bincang dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua benda panjang di tepi tempat tidur. Dua senjata itu diberikan Wanjin kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, terlihat jelas dari tulisan pada sarung senjata itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Siwon serius. “Bagaimana aku bisa menggunakan benda itu nanti?” katanya kuatir. “Aku tidak mau dengan tidak sengaja memancung kepala orang.”

Siwon berhenti tertawa. Anak itu benar. Bagaimana dia sendiri bisa menangani benda itu? Walaupun dia sudah biasa dengan Taekwondo, tapi memegang senjata masih hal yang baru baginya.

Siwon yang selalu positif hanya mengatakan, “Selalu ada kata pertama kali untuk semua hal.”

“Jangan gunakan jika kau berada di dekat orang.” Josh mengomentari sambil menghela napas. “Awalnya aku ingin kalian sedikit latihan tapi sepertinya kita tidak punya waktu agar kalian bisa berlatih.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapinya. Josh berpikir mereka masih marah padanya atas tindakannya semalam. Alhasil, dia kembali menghela napas lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca ulang surat yang ditujukan kepada mereka dalam bahasa Inggris.

“ _To Josh, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon._

_Aku menulis surat ini karena saat ini aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian secara langsung karena ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin membawa hadiah ini kepada kalian bersama surat ini namun karena aku terburu-buru, terpaksa kutinggalkan di resepsionis._

_Hal pertama yang ingin kuberitahu adalah: aku sudah menemukan di mana Scelestica berada. Petanya sudah kugambar di belakang surat ini._

_Kedua, aku berikan pakaian ini untuk kalian. Bahannya sama dengan bahan yang digunakan untuk seragam Penjaga. Scelestica yang sekarang bisa membuat kekacauan yang efeknya mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan. Dengan pakaian ini mungkin kalian bisa mendapatkan perlindungan ekstra. Aku juga memberikan senjata ini kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Kedua senjata ini berasal dari orang yang memberiku kunci gerbang waktu dan dimensi. Dia sengaja memesannya untuk kalian dan ya, dia juga telah mengawasi kalian semenjak lama dan memutuskan untuk ikut membantu._

_Ketiga, aku juga menitipkan kunci gerbang waktu dan dimensi yang ada padaku bersama paket ini. Mungkin kalian membutuhkannya untuk kembali karena kunci gerbang waktu milik Josh tidak bisa digunakan. Ambil saja, toh benda ini tidak ada gunanya lagi bagiku. Pemiliknya juga sudah merelakannya._

_Akhir kata, aku ucapkan semoga berhasil. Karena kalian memerlukannya_.

 _Han WanJin_ ”

Josh mengambil kunci gerbang waktu dan dimensi yang ada di dalam kotak pakaian dan memperhatikannya dengan lebih dekat. Kunci ini benar-benar mirip dengan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Apa benar kunci yang ini dapat membantu mereka nanti? Dia memasukan benda itu ke dalam sakunya dan matanya kembali menatap kedua orang itu sambil menerawang. Dia sama tidak menyangka semua yang mereka alami membawa mereka hingga ke titik ini.

“ _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_I'm suddenly standing, at the beginning with you_.”

Entah apa yang mendorong Josh untuk menyanyikannya. Kata-kata lirik pembuka lagu itu membuat kaget Siwon maupun Kyuhyun. Namun detik berikutnya, giliran Josh yang terkejut karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun justru melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

“ _No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_ ”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhenti, sementara Josh tetap melanjutkan bagian refrain-nya.

“ _Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stop turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_.”

Josh tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Memang benar kalau lagu dapat menyatukan banyak perbedaan. Dia menarik napas, bersiap untuk bagian keduanya namun Kyuhyun mendahuluinya, sehingga dia bernyanyi berbalas-balasan dengannya.

“ _We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you._

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stop turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.”_

Josh menyanyikan bagian _bridge_ tanpa kehilangan tempo-nya.

“ _I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_ ”

Di bagian akhir lagu ini, mereka bertiga kembali menyanyikannya bersama.

_“And life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stop turning,_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_.”

Dan, sekarang bagian terakhir. Kyuhyun menyamakan tinggi-rendah nadanya dengan Josh dan Siwon.

“ _Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on…_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna keep standing at the beginning…_

_With you_.”

_Richard Marx and Donna Lewis – In the Beginning (Anastasia OST)_

Josh kembali tersenyum. Dalam hatinya dia tahu mereka berdua sudah memaafkannya.

Sesaat setelah itu, pikirannya akhirnya kembali berkelana ke beberapa menit sebelumnya saat dia baru saja tahu kalau sebenarnya Siwon dari dimensi ini hanya mengirimkan lima orang untuk mengikuti mereka. Itu berarti ada satu orang yang tersisa adalah orang lain. Dia menduga orang itu adalah utusan Scelestica, itu sebabnya dia menyuruh Siwon dan Kyuhyun untuk segera berganti pakaian. Memang mereka melakukannya dengan cepat, namun di situasi mereka saat ini…

Dia kembali menatap kedua anak itu sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak akan tanggung jawab kalau seandainya tiba-tiba ada penyerangan dan Kyuhyun baru saja memoles make-up di separuh wajahnya. Anak itu pasti akan mendapatkan julukan baru, Two-face-Kyu.

 _Josh, you and your big mouth_ …

* * *

Sebuah gelombang suara yang berasal entah dari mana tiba-tiba menghantam kaca jendela kamar dan menghancurkannya, menerbangkan pecahan-pecahan kaca ke dalam kamar. Ketiganya langsung melompat ke balik benda apa pun yang dapat dipakai untuk berlindung.

“Apa itu?” seru Siwon, walaupun instingnya mengatakan kalau mereka sedang diserang.

“Aku tidak tahu!”

Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam posisi bersembunyi di belakang meja rias tidak menanggapi apa-apa lantaran sedang sibuk meraba-raba, mencari beberapa lembar tisu di atas meja. Tisu itu digunakannya untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari _make-up_ setengah jadi yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Josh memutar bola matanya melihat pemandangan ini.

Masih dalam posisi menunduk, Josh bergegas menuju jendela untuk mencari tahu dari mana serangan tadi berasal. Dia mengintip tepi jendela, memeriksa dengan cepat semua yang bisa ditangkap oleh retina matanya.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat dan berwarna terang datang dari kejauhan.

Dengan cepat dia kembali ke Siwon dan Kyuhyun, menarik tangan keduanya menuju jendela dan melompat dari lantai lima, tepat pada saat benda berbentuk bola api besar menghantam kamar mereka dan meledakkan semua yang ada di dalamnya.

“Joshuaaaaaa, _neo micheosseooooo_!!!!” seru Kyuhyun panik.

Siwon tidak kalah paniknya namun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, syok dengan perbuatan tiba-tiba Josh.

Mereka bertiga mendarat dengan selamat tanpa luka setelah melompat dari ketinggian sekitar dua puluh meter.

“Whoa….whoa…” Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak pucat pasi namun ekspresi mereka bercampur dengan rasa heran. Mereka bertiga baru saja melompat dari ketinggian dua puluh meter namun bagaikan seperti melompat dari ketinggian setengah meter. Tubuh mereka terasa ringan.

“ _Both of you,_ _MOVE_!” pekik Josh, membuat keduanya tersadar dan segera berlari mengikutinya. Pecahan-pecahan kayu, besi, dan kaca dari kamar hotel jatuh berhamburan di tempat yang baru saja mereka injak.

Rongsokan yang berasal dari hotel berjatuhan ke jalan, membuat panik semua warga. Terjadi kekacauan di jalan. Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun berlari dengan kecepatan di luar akal sehat manusia (yang tentu saja membuat kedua anak itu semakin heran)

“Siwon!” Josh menyerahkan surat pemberian Wanjin kepadanya, sementara mereka masih berlari.

Ketiganya berhenti sebentar agar Siwon dan Kyuhyun dapat meneliti peta yang berada di belakangnya.

“ _Hyung_ , bukannya ini di—” kata Kyuhyun.

“ _Kajja_.” kata Siwon dan dia memimpin pelarian itu, sementara beberapa bola api mulai menghantam tempat mereka berdiri barusan.

“ _This is just the beginning_.” kata Josh kepada Kyuhyun, setelah melihat ekspresi kengerian yang dia berikan padanya.

* * *

Serangan-serangan berikut diwarnai dengan bola api dan serangan suara. Mereka lari sekencang yang mereka bisa sambil berlindung di balik bangunan dan benda-benda padat lain.

Setelah agak lama, mereka mendengar sesuatu seperti suara kepakan sayap yang banyak sekali. Ribuan laba-laba besi bersayap mulai menyebar ke seluruh bagian kota. “Arachne!”

“Oh, jangan makhluk itu lagi.” keluh Kyuhyun.

“ _Hyung_ —bagaimana kita—” Siwon tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba tiga ekor Arachne terbang mendekat untuk menyerangnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun berteriak.

“ _HYUNG_!” Suara panik Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menoleh namun dia tidak bisa menghindar. Dia hanya bisa menutup mata dan mengangkat lengannya untuk melindungi wajah dan kepalanya terhadap serangan tiba-tiba itu.

Suara besi yang beradu tiga kali membuat Siwon terkesiap. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat Josh berdiri di belakangnya dengan pedang terhunus. Tiga ekor Arachne terkapar di dekatnya dalam kondisi terbelah dua. Pedang di tangannya itu...pedang yang paling ditakuti oleh makhluk apa pun di alam semesta ini. Seven Spirits.

“Siwon-ah!”

“Siwon, kau tidak apa-apa?” Suara Kyuhyun dan Josh menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Dia memeriksa anak itu dari atas hingga ke bawah untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak cedera.

“ _I'm fine, Bro. Thanks._ ” kata Siwon menghela napas lega.

“ _Aish_ , senjata kita tertinggal di kamar hotel.” kata Kyuhyun.

“Ayo, kita pergi dari sini.” Namun Josh mendadak berhenti dan berbalik. Dia berhasil merapal perisai tepat pada waktunya.

Sebuah gelombang suara nyaris mengenai mereka namun perisai itu berhasil menahannya. Dia kembali membukanya ketika merasa sudah tidak ada yang mengancam keselamatan mereka.

“Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan?” kata Kyuhyun.

Josh mengangkat bahu. “Gunakan kemampuan baru kalian.” Dia memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada keduanya lalu menyuruh mereka untuk lari mendahuluinya.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, namun ketiga orang itu masih terus berlari dari kejaran musuh tanpa lelah. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di pelabuhan. Ratusan kontainer ada di mana-mana dan tertata rapi.

Ketiganya sudah berlari selama berjam-jam tapi tidak punya waktu untuk berhenti, apalagi untuk makan.

“ _Baegopha_ ~~(lapar~~)” keluh Kyuhyun sembari bersembunyi di balik salah satu kontainer.

“ _Nadu_ —(aku juga—)” sahut Siwon dan Josh bersamaan.

“Kita bahkan tidak sempat sarapan.” lanjut Josh sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai memperdengarkan suara-suara sumbang sementara Siwon mengintip dari samping kontainer.

“Atau minum.” Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

“Aneh.” kata Siwon. “Kenapa di sepanjang jalan tadi tidak ada sirene polisi sama sekali?” Dia menatap Josh, berharap dia tahu jawabannya. “Tidak ada kebakaran, tidak ada korban; seperti tidak ada yang peduli.”

“Kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan Wanjin.” kata Josh sambil menghela napas. Sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatapnya intens. “ _A world between fantasy and reality._

“Kalau dugaanku benar, kurasa kemampuan kalian yang sekarang adalah salah satu akibatnya.”

Kyuhyun menyeletuk, “Ah, berarti kalau kita pulang kemampuan ini akan hilang?”

Josh memutar pedangnya sehingga dia memegang benda itu dengan terbalik. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan pedang dengan arsitektur elegan dengan lapisan emas itu pun menghilang dari pandangan.

“Sepertinya begitu.“ katanya. “Kemampuan seperti ini tidak mungkin ada di luar orang-orang yang memilih untuk menjadi Penjaga.”

“Berarti sekarang aku bisa teleport?” kata Kyuhyun, sementara Josh melihat-lihat kondisi sekitar dengan waspada. “Aku akan teleport ke Spanyol untuk makan spaghetti, lalu—”

“Kami teleport dengan menggunakan teknologi, Kyuhyun.” kata Josh sebelum Kyuhyun sempat melanjutkan mimpinya di siang bolong. “Dan, tidak semua orang mendapatkan kekuatan sesuai dengan keinginannya.”

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun masa depan memiliki kemampuan ini namun dilarang untuk menggunakannya karena sangat berbahaya, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak; sudah paham dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang menyukai makanan. Dia dengan Changmin memang setali tiga uang; satu jenis. Hanya saja porsi makan Shim Changmin lebih banyak dan lebih sering dibandingkan dia.

* * *

Suara bersin Changmin yang membahana di ruang rawat inap membuat semua orang kaget dan langsung menoleh padanya. Anak itu sedang tertidur pulas ketika tiba-tiba saja hidungnya terasa gatal. Gara-gara itu pula dia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Setelah menyadari di mana dia sekarang, Changmin tanpa malu langsung menggosok hidungnya dengan cuek. Yunho, Jaejung, Yuchun, maupun Junsu segera mengerumuninya.

Marcel memeriksa kondisi anak itu, kalau-kalau dia flu atau demam. Namun hasil diagnosisnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat sehat. Setelah memberikan beberapa pertanyaan dan memeriksa kondisinya dengan lebih teliti, Changmin diijinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Marcel segera mengarahkannya ke ruang kendali karena semua orang ingin tahu ke mana perginya Josh, Siwon, maupun Kyuhyun.

Hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi di luar sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Sebenarnya, tanpa disuruh pun dia berniat akan menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka. Jadi, dengan ditemani seorang Penjaga yang tidak dia kenal, Changmin dan semua _hyung_ -nya bergegas menuju ruang kendali.

Mereka berlima sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruangan itu ketika mereka tiba. Jadi setelah meminta bantuan ICO sebagai penerjemah, Changmin menghampiri profesor cantik itu. Pikirannya terfokus hanya untuk berita penting ini sehingga dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Di saat yang nyaris bersamaan, seakan ada yang mengatur, kedua Kevin masuk ke ruang kendali.

“Profesor, aku ingin memberi tahu tentang Josh...” katanya memulai.

“Aku sudah tahu.” sela sang profesor cepat. Matanya tetap terpaku pada monitor besar yang ada di depannya.

“Apa? Apakah Kevin sudah memberi tahu—”

“Tidak.” Kali ini Yunho yang menyela. Dia menunjuk ke monitor. “Lihat.”

Monitor itu memperlihatkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang berlari secepat yang mereka bisa sementara Josh berada di belakang keduanya dengan Seven Spirits di tangannya. Terlihat sebuah ledakan besar yang membuat dua buah tong terbang enam meter ke udara namun baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhasil menghindar dan luput darinya. Mereka juga mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak histeris.

Semua melongo, bahkan ketika semua anggota Super Junior ikut masuk ke ruang kendali.

“Apakah mereka...”

“Telah dikonfirmasi bahwa ketiga orang itu adalah orang-orang dari dimensi ini.” ICO yang menanggapi.

“Bagaimana komputer ini bisa melakukan konfirmasi seperti itu?” kata Henry bingung. “Tampang mereka semuanya sama!”

“Di mana mereka sekarang?” tanya Leeteuk kuatir dengan bahaya yang sedang dihadapi dua anggota grupnya.

“Di sebuah tempat yang diberi nama Paralel Beyond.”

* * *

“Jadi? Sekarang kalian memaafkan aku?” kata Josh kemudian.

“Tidak.” kata Kyuhyun sambil merengut.

“Aku tidak pernah marah padamu.” kata Siwon pada saat yang bersamaan. “Yaaah, cuma agak jengkel. Itu saja.”

“ _Ah_ , _waeee_? Kyuhyun-ah?” kata Josh, meniru tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkikik geli.

“Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau memberi tahu aku nama aslimu.” katanya kemudian.

Josh melongo, sedangkan Siwon menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. “ _Neo micheosseo_?” bisiknya.

“ _So you guys figured it out, I see_.” kata Josh pada saat yang sama. Dia tersenyum.

“Kevin yang mengatakannya pertama kali.” tanggap Siwon.

“Kevin? Yang saat ini sedang ada di markas? Yang mana?”

“Ya, tapi tidak.” kata Siwon lagi. “Kevin yang sama tapi bukan Kevin yang sama.” Dia memalingkan mukanya frustrasi. “Aish, ini membingungkan.”

“Kevin yang mana?”

“Kevin yang…dari APD955. Dimensi yang—” Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia kembali teringat semua kejadian di dimensi malang itu.

“ _I see_.” kata Josh cepat, setelah melihat ekspresi si bungsu. “Ah, tapi itu hal yang sulit kukabulkan.”

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Josh. “ _Ah, waeeee_?”

Josh harus melepas tawanya kali itu.

“Kyu, aku yakin ada alasannya kenapa Penjaga harus menggunakan nama samaran.” kata Siwon, berusaha memberinya pengertian. Josh membenarkan kata-katanya dengan menunjuknya.

“Bagaimana kalau kutraktir es krim saja?”

“ _Yah_! Kau kira aku anak-anak?” bentak Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon tertawa.

“Tidak. Menurutku, kau cuma orang yang suka dengan es krim. Itu sebabnya aku bermaksud menyogokmu.” jawab Josh enteng. “Mau tidak?”

“ _Sirheo_!”

“Ya sudah. Terserah padamulah.” kata Josh. Perlahan ekspresi seriusnya kembali lagi. “Kalian berdua cepat pergi ke tempat tujuan kita. Ada yang datang.”

Saat itu Josh membentangkan tangannya dan Seven Spirits yang tadi sempat menghilang kini muncul kembali secara ajaib.

Tanpa perlu diperintah lebih lanjut, keduanya langsung bangkit dari duduk dan mulai berlari, tepat ketika sesuatu yang besar jatuh di hadapan Josh yang telah siap bertempur.

* * *

Sepanjang pelarian mereka, pikiran Siwon sesekali berkelana. Dia tadi sempat membaca tulisan yang muncul di Seven Spirits, yang dulunya adalah “ _Light shineth in the dark and the darkness comprehend it not_ ” berubah menjadi “ _He was not that Light but was sent to bear witness to that Light_ ”. Kemampuannya untuk membaca tulisan tidak dapat dibaca oleh orang lain, selain Josh, masih menjadi misteri bagi dirinya hingga saat itu. Dan seingatnya, garis berwarna merah yang ada di pedang itu kini berubah menjadi hijau? Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah tulisan dari garis di pedang itu dapat berubah-ubah sesukanya sama seperti warna garisnya? Dia tahu kalau garis pada pedang itu dapat berubah warna seperti yang dilihatnya di Corona dulu tapi dia tidak tahu kalau tulisannya pun bisa berubah sesuai kebutuhan.

Mereka berlari secepat yang kaki mereka mampu lakukan. Awalnya mereka menyangka tidak ada yang mengejar, hingga saat Kyuhyun menoleh dan langsung berteriak keras. “Bola api!”

Siwon ikut menoleh, dan mendorong pelan Kyuhyun ke samping sementara dia ke sisi yang lain. Bola api menghantam tempat yang baru saja mereka lewati, meninggalkan jejak hitam di sana. Retakan yang dibuatnya menyadarkan keduanya bahwa kekuatan bola api itu tidak main-main.

Keduanya berlari, sambil mencari celah di antara kontainer-kontainer raksasa agak bisa bersembunyi di sela-selanya. Sialnya, mereka tidak beruntung karena tidak ada satu pun celah di antara kontainer-kontainer itu.

Sekarang muncul _arachne_ lain yang mengejar mereka. Kali ini ukurannya lebih besar dari yang dihadapi Josh barusan. Dan _arachne_ ini ternyata dapat melontarkan bola-bola api! Mungkin ini yang menyerang mereka semenjak tadi!

Yang ada di dalam pikiran Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat itu hanya satu. Lari secepat mungkin. Mereka tidak mungkin menghadapi makhluk besar seperti itu tanpa senjata.

Keduanya berbelok di tikungan dalam upaya mencari tempat untuk berlindung. Celakanya, tidak ada yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk bersembunyi di sana, hanya dua buah tong berwarna merah berukuran agak besar. Siwon duduk di balik salah satu tong sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya menghela napas dengan berat, terengah-engah.

“Sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini?” kata Kyuhyun.

“Anggap saja kau sedang olah raga.” tanggap Siwon positif. Dia mengintip di balik tong itu lalu kembali berdiri. “ _Kajja_.”

“Eh? Kita tidak istirahat dulu?” kata si bungsu kaget.

Karena Kyuhyun masih berlambat-lambat, Siwon menariknya hingga berdiri. “ _Balli_! (cepat) Dia datang.”

Keduanya kembali berlari sekuat tenaga.

Mereka baru mencapai beberapa meter, sesuatu menghantam tong tadi hingga meledak, melontarkan api berikut tongnya setinggi mungkin ke udara.

“Di mana Joshua sewaktu kita membutuhkannyaaaaa…” seru Kyuhyun di sepanjang pelarian mereka.

Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Josh justru kini berada di hadapan mereka dengan pedang terhunus di tangannya. Melihat keduanya mendekat, Josh bergerak dengan cepat, melewati keduanya, dan menghadang _arachne_.

Kedua orang itu bahkan tidak berbalik ketika mendengar bunyi benturan keras di belakang mereka dan terus berlari hingga beberapa ratus meter berikutnya. Pertarungan itu cukup sengit, dengan beberapa kali semburan bola api dari _Arachne_ dan serangan-serangan balasan dari Josh. Bola-bola api meninggalkan jejak-jejak hitam yang tebal di permukaan semua benda.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan pertarungan itu dengan lebih teliti.

“ _Hyung_ , di mana tempatnya?” kata Kyuhyun sambil terengah. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas sambil menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara Josh dengan _Arachne_ beberapa ratus meter di belakang. Siwon sendiri sedang sibuk meneliti peta.

“Seharusnya di sini, tapi aku tidak menemukan pintu atau apapun.” Dia melihat sekeliling. Yang ada hanyalah tumpukan kontainer di kejauhan. Daerah di depan mereka hanyalah laut dan tanah kosong yang telah disemen, seperti layaknya sebuah pelabuhan.

Seruan kegirangan Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa Josh baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungan melawan Arachne.

“ _Hyung_ , tidak ada apa-apa di sini.” kata Siwon ketika Josh mendekat.

“Dimensi ini agak unik dibandingkan semua dimensi yang pernah aku kunjungi.” tanggap Josh kagum.

Kedua anggota Super Junior itu berbalik menatapnya. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Lihat.” Dia mengangguk ke arah sisa-sisa pertarungannya barusan.

Alis Siwon langsung melompat bersembunyi di balik poninya, sementara mulut Kyuhyun terbuka begitu lebarnya seakan dagunya telah lepas dari tempatnya.

Bekas-bekas hitam sisa pertempuran itu memudar di depan mata mereka dan menghilang tak berbekas. Berikut halnya dengan retakan-retakan yang terjadi di tanah. Dua tong merah yang peyot dan terlempar setelah kena ledakan tadi perlahan menggelinding kembali ke tempatnya. Semua bagian yang peyot dan bengkok telah kembali semula. Mereka seperti sedang menyaksikan sebuah video yang diputar balik.

“ _Omo omo omo omo_!” Tunjuk Kyuhyun heran. Siwon mengucek matanya untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah lihat.

“ _What the_ —”

“ _A place between fantasy and reality_.” kata Josh. “Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa tidak ada sirene sama sekali.”

“Jadi ini salah satu dari yang dia maksud?”

“Kelihatannya begitu.” Josh memimpin mereka menuju tanah kosong. Dia berusaha memperhatikan apa pun, yang menurutnya agak aneh.

Dia berhenti pada sebuah tiang lampu dan memberi sinyal kepada keduanya untuk mendekat.

“Pantas saja tidak mudah ditemukan.” katanya ketika mereka berdua mendekat. Tangannya bergerak, seakan mencoba meraba sesuatu yang tidak kelihatan di sekitar tiang lampu itu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

“ _As you know, Holy and magic are opposed. And that means there’s got to be something here_ —AHA!”

Jari-jari Josh seakan menekan sebuah tombol yang tidak kelihatan di udara, yang kedengarannya seperti tombol karena ada bunyi sesuatu seperti gerigi mesin yang berputar, bergemuruh di pelabuhan yang sudah sunyi.

Sesuatu muncul di udara, tampaknya seperti atap disusun perlahan dari besi-besi berukuran besar yang beterbangan. Beberapa kontainer yang berada puluhan bahkan ratusan meter dari tempat itu terbuka dan memuntahkan isinya. Semua isi kontainer itu beterbangan dan mulai membentuk sebuah bangunan dari besi dengan ukuran lima ratus kali lima ratus meter. Semua itu terjadi secara ajaib; aneh tapi nyata. Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap kejadian luar biasa yang sulit dinalar itu dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang nyaris tidak berkedip.

“ _Ability in both machinery and magic_.” kata Josh. “ _Now I know who's behind her_. _She's not even try to hide it._ ”

Mereka memperhatikan bangunan itu sudah tersusun nyaris mencapai dasarnya. Bangunan itu mirip sebuah gudang tua yang telah berusia ratusan tahun.

“Pantas saja tidak terlihat. Ternyata ini rahasianya.” Josh secara tak langsung merasa kagum dengan ide aneh ini.

Butuh waktu tiga menit bagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk sadar, setelah Josh menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali di depan mata mereka.

“Hati-hati.“ katanya kemudian. “Di dunia yang penuh dengan Holy saja dia masih bisa menggunakan sihir sampai sehebat ini. _Remember, constant vigilant._ ”

Ketiganya melangkah masuk ke bangunan yang kini sudah jadi dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Ternyata ruangan itu tidak begitu gelap seperti yang mereka duga. Josh melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju tengah ruangan dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada tepat di belakangnya. Keduanya tidak ingin berada terlalu jauh dari Josh karena dalam situasi seperti ini, apa pun bisa terjadi.

Ada sebuah lingkaran sihir di tengah ruangan dengan lilin-lilin di sekitarnya yang berhasil mengundang perhatian Josh sehingga membawa dia dan kedua orang di belakangnya semakin ke tengah ruangan.

Jelas-jelas ada yang melakukan sihir di tempat ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu sihir macam apa yang dilakukan namun mereka yakin ini termasuk sihir yang berbahaya. Josh berniat menghancurkan formasi itu ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hitam dan kental—seperti tar—berbual-bual dari tengah lingkaran dan dengan cepat menutupi seluruh permukaan gudang.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkesiap. Josh pun tampak kaget dan bingung ketika tiba-tiba saja cairan itu seakan menjadi pasir hisap yang menyedot mereka ke dalam tanah. Semua terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Josh bahkan tidak sempat mengayunkan senjatanya. Baik dia, Siwon, maupun Kyuhyun terperosok ke dalam cairan itu.

* * *

Awalnya ketiganya menyangka kalau mereka akan merasa sesak napas karena dihisap masuk ke dalam cairan hitam itu. Namun dugaan mereka salah. Mereka dapat bernapas seperti biasa dan cahaya putih lembut yang keluar dari pakaian mereka membuat mereka bisa saling melihat. Mereka seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang besar yang gelap dan tak berdasar.

Yang terlintas dalam pikiran mereka bertiga adalah hal yang sama. Mereka yakin sekarang kalau Wanjin bukanlah orang biasa seperti yang mereka lihat. Karena tidak mungkin garmen biasa dapat memendarkan cahaya lembut seperti ini.

Josh menggapai-gapai dan berhasil memegang tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

“Jangan tanya kita ada di mana karena aku sendiri tidak tahu.” kata Josh sebelum ada yang bertanya.

“Kami tahu itu!” balas Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Sesuatu di bawah sana tiba-tiba muncul dengan suara yang mampu membuat bulu roma mereka berdiri. Dari wujudnya Josh langsung tahu apa yang mereka hadapi. Seorang wanita yang berwujud sangat mengerikan bagaikan mutan.

“Scelestica.” gumamnya pelan. Ekspresinya kembali serius.

Dia melepas pegangan tangannya, menyelam lebih dulu dari kedua anak itu, dan kembali menghunus pedangnya.

“ _Enough is enough_.” kata Josh.

Sclestica mengebaskan tangannya dan sebuah pedang besi berukuran sangat besar melesat ke arah Josh. josh mengayunkan pedangnya dan pedang besi itu langsung patah menjadi dua bahkan sebelum mengenainya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya berhasil menghindari patahan pedang yang terbang melewati mereka.

“ _Why do you oppose me_?” kata wanita itu dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi, bagaikan suara banshee.

“ _Because you mess with us_.” jawab Josh tenang namun dengan tatapan waspada. “ _You created a world to entrap us, you attacked several other dimensions to get us, and now you are trying to destroy us. What do you want, actually_?”

“ _It's none of your concern_.” desis wanita itu dengan suara yang terdengar sangat mengintimidasi.

Kyuhyun sudah gemetar sekarang, dan Siwon pun tidak bisa dipungkiri, juga sudah gemetar walaupun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Satu hal yang dia pelajari selama hidupnya adalah: jangan menunjukkan kelemahanmu kepada musuh. Dan itu sedang berusaha dilakukannya walaupun wajahnya mengkhianatinya. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sudah seputih kertas sekarang dan itu tidak bisa mereka cegah.

“ _Oh, it actually is_.” jawab Josh tenang, bagaikan sedang berbicara dalam suasana santai. Entah kenapa tanggapannya itu membuat kedua anak itu merasa agak tenang. “ _You wouldn't go for all of this trouble for nothing._ ”

Saat itu baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sedang berdoa dalam hati tanpa berhenti. Kalau saja mereka bisa meminta satu hal saja...

* * *

Jauh di dimensi asal mereka, sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi di ruang penyimpanan Kristal sehingga mengundang perhatian James yang saat itu sedang sibuk membantu Sam mengerjakan sesuatu.

“James? Ada apa?” tanya Sam ketika melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

“Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.” jawab James tanpa menoleh. Detik berikutnya dia melesat meninggalkan Sam sendirian di sana.

“Hei! Kau mau ke mana?”

“Ke ruang penyimpanan Kristal!”

Sam menghela napas, tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti itu. Namun belum lagi lima detik berlalu, kini giliran dia yang merasakan sesuatu.

“Gerbang Antar Dimensi...” gumamnya. Dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan bergegas menuju ruang kendali.

James, yang begitu terburu-buru masuk ke ruang penyimpanan Kristal langsung berdiri mematung di depan pintu ketika melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.

Ada sesuatu yang melayang-layang di depan matanya. Dia melihat kalau botol berisi air mata pecah, dan itu artinya yang sedang melayang di hadapannya saat ini adalah isinya.

Holy melayang-layang di sekelilingnya, dan perlahan-lahan mulai masuk ke dalam cairan bening itu. Proses penyatuan itu membuat sebuah cahaya indah memancar keluar, menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan.

“Jadi ini proses lahirnya Kristal...” kata James. “Baru kali ini aku melihatnya terjadi di luar tubuh.” Dia tertegun. “Josh, kau benar. Anak itu benar-benar unik.”

Proses itu pun dirasakan oleh Siwon masa depan yang saat itu sedang istirahat sambil makan di kantin. Dia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa sehingga tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun masa depan yang berada di atas meja dengan ekspresi kosong.

“ _Hyung, gwenchanha_?” tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Tidak biasanya Siwon bersikap seperti ini.

“Kristal.” katanya tanpa menoleh, membuat alis Kyuhyun masa depan bertaut dalam kebingungan. “Kristal milik Siwon baru saja lahir.”

Dan mata Kyuhyun pun membulat dengan sempurna. “ _Mworago_?!” serunya lantang, mengundang perhatian semua orang di ruangan itu.

* * *

Beberapa saat sebelum semuanya terjadi, Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun masih berhadapan dengan Scelestica, dan dia sedang berusaha mencari tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan wanita itu melakukan semua ini.

“ _You must have an impossible wish to fulfill._ ” Josh merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam sakunya namun dibiarkannya. Perhatiannya saat ini tidak boleh lepas dari Scelestica. Jika dia salah bertindak sedikit saja, nyawa Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya akan menjadi taruhannya.

“ _I SAID, IT'S NOT YOUR CONCERN_!“ Tangan Scelestica membentuk sebilah pedang dan melancarkan serangan pada Josh.

Awalnya Siwon merasa heran kenapa pedang Josh tidak memotong pedang Scelestica. Namun setelah melihatnya dengan lebih teliti, ternyata garis pada pedang itu telah berubah menjadi putih. Dia heran kenapa di saat seperti ini pedang itu kelihatannya tidak bekerja seperti biasanya?

Josh mendorong pedang Scelestica sekuat mungkin sehingga membuat jarak yang tidak terlalu lebar di antara mereka. Dia lalu melakukan salto ke belakang, ke arah Scelestica, untuk menyerangnya. Pada saat yang sama gelembung air berkumpul di belakang Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua yang sudah tahu serangan apa itu perlahan bergerak mundur dan semakin waspada.

Keduanya segera menunduk karena ketika tendangan salto Josh berakhir. Scelestica yang baru saja terkena serangan Josh segera disambut oleh _Rhythm of the Rain_. Sayangnya, wanita itu tiba-tiba menghilang, melarikan diri dari kegelapan tanpa batas itu.

Di saat yang sama, sesuatu terjadi pada Siwon. Dia mendadak seperti kehilangan kesadarannya, walaupun matanya tetap terbuka.

“Siwon-ah! Siwon-ah!” panggil Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badannya. Siwon sebenarnya sadar Kyuhyun memanggilnya, akan tetapi ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya sehingga dia tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu.

Yang dia gumamkan berulang-ulang hanyalah, “Ada yang memanggilku…ada yang memanggilku.”

“Siwon! Kyuhyun! _Are you alright_?” Josh mendekati keduanya.

“ _Hyung_ , ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya.” kata Kyuhyun panik. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya, kuatir dengan kondisi Siwon saat ini.

“Apa katanya?” tanya Josh, tidak paham dengan yang digumamkan Siwon.

“Dia bilang, ada yang memanggilku.” kata Kyuhyun menerjemahkan.

Josh terhenyak. Apa yang memanggil Siwon? Dia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir mengenai itu. Di saat itulah Josh menanggapi getaran hebat di sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan isinya dan mendapati bahwa kedua Kunci Gerbang Waktu dan Dimensi sedang saling beresonansi.

Tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba saja kedua kunci itu menjadi satu; salah satu kunci menyerap yang lain. Dan Siwon merasakan sensasi aneh yang semakin kuat di dalam dadanya. Perasaan itu sepertinya tidak asing, namun juga tidak terlalu familiar. _Something that feels calm and great_.

Dan entah apa itu, yang membuat Kunci Gerbang Waktu berdiri dengan bagian ujung anak kunci menghadap ke bawah dan berputar pada porosnya sekencang gasing. Dalam hitungan detik, kunci antik itu menghilang bersama ketiga orang yang bersamanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning merupakan OST yang sangat berkesan bagiku. Dan ternyata lagu ini sangat cocok dengan situasi semacam di ff ini, jadi kupasangkan. 
> 
> Sori kalau kalian kurang berkenan karena di bagian lagu itu sebenarnya aku ingin menampilkan harmonisasi saja karena fic ini setengah musical. XP
> 
> Ada baiknya kalian mencoba download lagu dan mendengarkannya juga. Bagus, dan rasanya sangat meresap untuk kasus ketiga anak di atas. :p


	22. Battle For Everyone's Lives (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertarungan sengit dimulai. Penjaga selain berusaha membantu, mereka juga harus bertahan menghadapi serangan-serangan dari musuh tidak terkira jumlahnya.
> 
> Apa yang terjadi dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini yang menghilang bersama Josh?
> 
> Apakah Penjaga bisa mengalahkan Dreadnaught yang begitu besar dan berbahaya?
> 
> Lalu bagaimana dengan Scelestica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komen yang memberikan semangat dari reader dan berita gembira mengenai masuknya FF Harry Potter yang kupost di sini dalam nominasi 3 kategori IFA membuatku bisa menulis cerita ini sampai selesai. Well, ceritanya sudah selesai, tapi akan kupost satu-persatu :D Soalnya masih ada banyak bagian yang butuh detil lebih lanjut, dan masih ada scene yang belum sempat kutulis. 
> 
> Idenya ada di kepalaku, namun untuk merangkainya dan menuangkannya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak kaki. (telapak kaki, lho, bukan telapak tangan) XD

Di dunia asal mereka sedang terjadi pertempuran sengit di seluruh penjuru dunia. Semua orang bahu-membahu menghadapi makhluk-makhluk ganjil yang kini jumlahnya sudah mencapai jutaan. Bahkan pihak-pihak yang saling berseteru pun tampak saling membantu. Sebuah pemandangan yang agak mustahil terjadi apabila kondisi dunia sedang terancam seperti sekarang.

Para Penjaga ikut membantu dengan pesawat canggih mereka. Pesawat itu melayang-layang di antara begitu banyak kerumunan musuh dan melepaskan berbagai macam tembakan, dari peluru biasa hingga senjata berteknologi laser. Saking banyaknya peluru yang terlontar dari semua senjata perang sehingga tampak seperti terjadi pertarungan melawan invasi makhluk luar angkasa.

Bagi sebagian besar orang peperangan besar ini bagaikan film yang menjadi nyata. Ada pula yang mengatakannya sebagai hari kiamat, namun hanya sedikit yang tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Para penjaga tahu betul pertempuran pada hari itu hanya seperti pertempuran biasa yang umumnya mereka hadapi. Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja jumlah musuh kali ini sangat banyak.

Saat itu ada satu pesawat tempur penjaga yang berhadapan langsung dengan Dreadnaught, yakni Falcon. Tapi secanggih apapun pesawat itu dan sehebat apa pun kemampuan laser-nya, sama sekali tidak melukai makhluk itu sama sekali. Hal itu semakin dipersulit dengan keberadaan monster-monster kecil dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, sehingga sangat mempersulit gerak mereka.

Elemen-elemen bumi yang juga turut membantu menghalau makhluk-makhluk itu—jelas-jelas perbuatan para penjaga elemen—pun tidak banyak berpengaruh karena saking banyaknya musuh yang harus mereka hadapi. Hal utama yang menghambat tindakan para penjaga elemen ini hanyalah karena mereka harus mempertimbangkan ketidakseimbangan alam jika menggunakan kemampuan elemen bumi terlalu jauh. Efek kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya bisa jauh lebih berbahaya bagi keberlangsungan hidup makhluk hidup yang ada di bawahnya.

* * *

Dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya itu, cahaya menyilaukan lain muncul di ruang penyimpanan Kristal. James, yang masih berada di sana, tahu betul kalau ini bukanlah cahaya dari Kristal. Esensinya terasa berbeda.

Dugaannya benar. Beberapa detik berikutnya, setelah cahaya itu meredup dan semua Kristal hanya memendarkan cahaya lembut, muncul adalah tiga sosok lain di dalam ruangan itu. Salah satunya kini sedang menatap Kristal dengan penuh kekaguman.

Josh dan Kyuhyun sesaat lamanya kebingungan mengenai lokasi mereka sekarang. Namun karena setelah tahu di mana mereka berada, fokus mereka segera berpindah kepada Siwon yang masih terpana melihat sebuah kristal kecil yang melayang-layang di hadapannya saat itu.

“Josh! Kalian kembali!” seru James gembira. “Bagaimana cara kalian kembali dari Parallel Beyond?”

Namun Josh tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi panggilan James setelah beberapa saat melihat Siwon yang tampak masih terpesona dengan kristal yang ada di hadapannya dengan alis bertaur. Dia dapat menduga kalau Kristal yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah milik anak itu.

Siwon tiba-tiba ingin meraih Kristal itu namun Josh segera menahan tangannya.

“Tunggu.” kata Josh. Dan kesadaran Siwon yang tadinya sempat hanya berkutat pada benda yang berkilauan itu seakan kembali padanya. Dia menoleh kepada Josh.

“Ada apa, _Hyung_?” tanyanya bingung. “Benda itu memanggilku.”

Josh berdiri di depan Siwon, menutup pandangannya dari benda itu.

“Aku tahu. Dan aku yakin benda itu pula yang berhasil membawa kita kembali dari Parallel Beyond.” kata Josh tenang. “Tapi aku ingin kau dengar apa yang harus kukatakan padamu sebelum kau memutuskan untuk mengambilnya ataukah tidak. Ini penting.” Perhatian Josh teralih sejenak kepada Kyuhyun yang kini ikut tertarik. “ _Don’t touch anything_.” katanya lantang, sesaat sebelum anak itu menyentuh kristal-kristal lain yang terpampang di sepanjang dinding ruangan.

Bahkan James sendiri kaget. Dia bergegas mendampingi Kyuhyun agar anak itu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, mengingat sifatnya yang agak usil.

Dia kembali beralih kepada Siwon. “Benda ini memang milikmu, tapi setelah kau mengambilnya ada harga yang harus kau bayar untuk itu.” katanya.

“Apa itu?”

“Kau selamanya akan menjadi Penjaga.” kata Josh. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya saat itu. Dia masih belum sanggup untuk mengatakan semuanya padanya. Rasanya terlalu berat untuk dikatakan.

Di sisi lain, Siwon justru kelihatan kecewa. “ _Hyung_ , kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau aku tidak keberatan untuk itu.” katanya.

“Aku tahu, tapi bukankah masih ada yang harus kau kerjakan sekarang?” Josh balik bertanya.

“Tapi Josh, dia juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa benda itu. Itu miliknya sekarang.” kata James menyela, dalam bahasa yang hanya mereka berdua pahami.

“Aku tahu tapi—”

James mendekati Josh dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, membiarkan dua orang yang lain hanya menatap keduanya. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi rasanya ini begitu penting. Terutama bagi Siwon.

“Awalnya aku juga sempat berpikir untuk menyimpan benda ini setidaknya sampai dia siap. Tapi dari pembicaraan kalian barusan aku sadar kalau sebenarnya anak ini sudah memilikinya semenjak kecil. Itu sebabnya kenapa kristal ini bisa membantu kalian keluar dari Parallel Beyond, tempat yang sama sekali tidak bisa kita capai bahkan melalui lorong waktu dan dimensi.

“Kurasa kau juga tahu dia bisa memilikinya semenjak kecil, walaupun tidak dalam bentuk permata seperti ini. kau sudah tahu semua latar belakangnya.” katanya panjang lebar, sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam. “ _Bro_ , kau tahu betul kalau kita tidak memiliki hak untuk mengambil benda ini darinya. Dia tidak akan menjadi Siwon yang semua orang kenal. Dia akan mati tanpa benda ini.”

Josh terdiam, berusaha menenangkan diri dan berpikir jernih. Dia benar-benar bingung. Jikalau Siwon mengambil kristal itu sekarang, secara otomatis dia akan menjadi Penjaga. Dan itu artinya dia harus segera membayar harga yang sangat mahal. Untuk saat ini, Josh tidak ingin itu terjadi karena menurutnya masih banyak yang dapat dilakukan Choi Siwon di luar sana sebagai seorang artis dan aktor; hal-hal yang tidak dapat dilakukannya sebagai seorang Penjaga.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dalam benaknya. Dia seperti mendapat sebuah inspirasi. “Aku ingat sekarang. Tanpa sadar dia sudah menjadi _bodyguard_ bagi saudara-saudaranya di Super Junior. Kurasa itu sudah cukup.” katanya kemudian.

“Benarkah?” kata James bingung. “Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ini?”

“Dan aku baru mendapat ide.” katanya lagi. “Mungkin kalau kita membiarkan Kristal itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan menyegelnya dengan segel kita, dia tidak perlu menjadi Penjaga sampai waktunya tiba.”

Mata James membuka lebar. “Itu ide yang sangat bagus. Tapi apa kau yakin kita bisa melakukannya dengan menggunakan Segel Tiga Penjaga?”

Josh berhenti sejenak. “Aku tidak tahu. Ini seperti sedang berjudi tapi kurasa kita tidak punya cara lain. Walau begitu, aku harus meminta persetujuannya dulu. Biar aku yang bicara padanya.”

“Aku dan kau masing-masing punya satu segel dan kita masih butuh Liz untuk itu…” katanya. “…biar aku yang menghubunginya.”

Josh beralih dan melihat ke arah Siwon. Dia menatap takjub anak itu dengan alis terangkat, setelah melihat ekspresinya saat itu. “ _And tell her to hurry. He’s definitely pouting right now_.”

Bahkan Kyuhyun pun meledak tertawa.

* * *

Raungan keras dari Dreadnaught membuat semua yang mendengarnya jadi waspada. Makhluk itu mengembangkan sayapnya selebar mungkin, lalu dalam sekali kepakan dia melesat ke udara. Kepakan sayap makhluk itu sangat kuat, sehingga melempar semua yang berada di dekatnya. Pesawat milik penjaga yang berukuran besar pun mengalami guncangan yang sangat hebat, nyaris melemparnya dari angkasa.

Semua mata menatap ke arah mana perginya mahkluk itu, termasuk semua orang yang berada di dalam markas Penjaga. Semuanya baru sadar ke mana tujuan mahkluk itu ketika Dreadnaught berhenti beberapa puluh mil dari markas para Penjaga. Mereka bergidik ngeri; tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya.

“Alihkan semua tenaga kita ke perisai, termasuk dari _stealth_. Dia sudah tahu kita ada di sini jadi percuma saja menyembunyikan diri.” perintah profesor Ico. “Adam, Dreadnaught mengincar markas!”

“Kami tahu!” terdengar seruan kompak dari semua Penjaga yang berada di dalam pesawat itu.

“Kami sedang dalam perjalanan.” Begitu kata Adam sebelum memutuskan hubungan komunikasi.

Markas besar itu perlahan-lahan membuka perisai tak kasat matanya. Bahkan NASA dan semua kelompok pemantau antariksa yang memiliki teleskop yang minimum mampu mencapai  ionosfer kaget dengan kemunculan sebuah stasiun raksasa di angkasa.

Dreadnaught membuka mulutnya, mengumpulkan energi konsentrasi tinggi di sana.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam markas menahan napas, termasuk Kyuhyun. Bagi Siwon, inilah saatnya dia bertindak atau semuanya akan berakhir di sini.

Sesuatu berwarna biru menyelubungi Siwon masa depan dan meledak keluar, membuat kaget semua orang di ruangan itu, termasuk Kyuhyun. Pada saat yang sama, Dreadnaught melepaskan energi intensitas tinggi bagai laser berukuran raksasa yang diyakini dapat melubangi bumi seandainya energi itu mengenai permukaan planet mereka.

Sesuatu berwarna biru dan berlapis dua menudungi stasiun luar angkasa itu dan menahan pukulan langsung yang mengenainya. Terjadi guncangan hebat di dalam markas. Beberapa peralatan langsung mengalami kerusakan dan meletus, memercikkan bunga-bunga api ke segala arah.

Untung saja tembakan energi itu hanya berlangsung sekitar beberapa detik. Seandainya lebih, tentunya kerusakan markas akan lebih parah dari ini.

“ _Shield's down by 67_ %.”

“ICO, _status report_.”

“ _Minor damage to the station._ ”

“Kelihatannya perisai ganda berhasil mengurangi tenaganya.” kata profesor Ico. Wanita itu tahu kalau Dreadnaught mampu menghasilkan serangan kira-kira sebesar 167% dan sekitar 100%-nya berhasil ditahan oleh perisai yang dibuat Siwon, yang kini jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan.

Semburan tenaga itu secara tidak langsung telah mencederai anak itu karena dialah yang menciptakan pelindung lapisan pertama.

Sementara ICO memperlihatkan bagian-bagian markas yang mengalami kerusakan kepada sang profesor, Kyuhyun dan semua teman-temannya berusaha membantu Siwon berdiri. Mereka begitu pucat dengan semua kejadian ini. Selama ini mereka berpikir kalau markas penjaga adalah tempat yang paling aman dari serangan. Tapi ternyata dugaan mereka salah.

“ _Hyung, gwaenchanha_?” tanyanya kuatir.

“ _Gwaenchanha yo_.” kata Siwon, walaupun sambil meringis menahan sakit. Biar bagaimana pun, dia telah merasakan efek dari serangan mematikan itu. “Tapi aku tidak yakin kita bisa menahan satu serangan lagi. Kemampuan perisaiku masih belum sempurna.” Dia menoleh ke arah anggota Super Junior, TVXQ, dan juga JYJ yang tetap berusaha untuk diam walaupun dengan wajah panik. “Kita harus membawa mereka pergi dari sini.”

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke terminalnya dan mengaktifkan proses teleportasi. “Untung saja alat teleportasi kita tidak rusak. Kita bisa mengirim mereka kembali.” katanya. Dia menatap semua teman-temannya. “Semuanya, dengarkan aku. Kunci semua pintu dan jendela dan bersembunyilah. Jangan keluar ataupun ikut membantu dalam perang.”

“Kyuhyun-ah...”

“Untuk kali ini saja, tolong kabulkan permintaanku ini. _Jebal_.” Dia menatap mereka semua dengan kuatir bercampur takut. “Aku tidak mau Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali dan tidak mendapati kalian di sana.”

Dia menekan beberapa tombol di sana dan berbalik, menatap terakhir kali ke arah mereka semua sebelum teleportasi membawa ke-15 orang itu kembali ke dorm Super Junior.

Di luar dugaan semua orang, termasuk Kyuhyun, kalau penggunaan teleportasi ternyata justru semakin memperparah kondisi markas. Terjadi percikan api di mana-mana dan markas kehilangan hampir 70% sumber tenaganya.

“ _Power surge_!” kata Siwon horor. “ICO, bagaimana dengan semua _hyung_ -ku?” Dia kuatir semua anggota Super Junior menghilang di suatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui ataupun kehilangan anggota tubuh mereka karena proses teleportasi yang tidak sempurna.

“Mereka telah sampai dengan selamat sebelum terjadi fluktuasi listrik.” Konfirmasi dari ICO cukup membuat Siwon maupun Kyuhyun bernapas lega. Namun krisis di tempat itu masih belum berlalu.

* * *

Semua anggota TVXQ, JYJ, maupun Super Junior tetap saja merasa diliputi ketakutan walaupun mereka telah dikirim balik ke dorm. Masalahnya, meski pun tampaknya sekarang mereka telah lepas dari ancaman Dreadnaught, tapi kini mereka harus berhadapan dengan kaki tangan makhluk itu yang jumlahnya jutaan.

Seluruh kota Seoul, dan juga kota-kota lain di seluruh dunia, dalam kondisi darurat.

Walaupun Penjaga tampaknya telah memasang alat untuk menciptakan tudung pelindung, namun tampaknya ada yang cukup nakal untuk memindahkan alat-alat itu. Tindakan ceroboh ini menyebabkan perisai tidak dapat terbentuk dengan sempurna, sehingga perisai menjadi tidak stabil. Dan akibat ayng ditimbulkannya tidak bisa dikatakan.

Pertahanan yang telah dibentuk dengan susah payah oleh Penjaga satu-persatu mulai runtuh dan makhluk-makhluk kecil yang dikeluarkan Dreadnaught dengan bebas beterbangan ke mana-mana, menyerang siapa pun yang mereka lewati.

Terjadi perang besar di seluruh dunia, dan umat manusia cukup kesulitan bahkan untuk bertahan. Untungnya, para Penjaga dari tiap-tiap kota juga ikut bertarung melawan makhluk-makhluk itu sehingga pihak militer dapat sedikit keringanan.

Dalam situasi genting itu, sempat terjadi perang mulut di dorm Super Junior untuk menentukan apakah mereka harus pergi dari sana ataukah tidak. Pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sana dengan menutup semua jendela dan pintu lalu mematikan semua lampu.

“Kyuhyun mengirim kita langsung ke tengah-tengah medan perang.” gumam Donghae sambil gemetar. Dia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia ditemani Yesung dan Shindong. Ketiganya duduk rapat-rapat tanpa membiarkan ada sedikit ruang pun.

“Dia tidak punya pilihan lain.” kata Yunho. “Kalau dia membiarkan kita di sana, kita bisa jadi manusia bakar.”

Mereka semua diam cukup lama. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara desingan peluru dan ledakan di luar sana. Kali itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka, mereka merasa akan membenci kembang api di sepanjang sisa hidup mereka.

Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang menangis dalam diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

“Aku tahu negara kita dalam keadaan bahaya, tapi biarlah…kali ini saja…kita tetap tinggal di sini.” kata Leeteuk.

* * *

Falcon yang baru saja tiba langsung menghadang Dreadnaught, setidaknya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari stasiun luar angkasa. Walau demikian, pertarungan itu begitu intens karena bukan hanya melibatkan Dreadnaught melainkan juga kaki tangannya yang sangat merepotkan.

Sementara itu, setelah menyadari datangnya bantuan, profesor tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Siwon.

“Ada sebuah planet yang tidak begitu jauh dari tata surya ini yang mungkin bisa kita—oh, astaga!”

Mulut Dreadnaught kembali terbuka dan semua orang di markas menahan napas.

Energi dengan intensitas tinggi mulai berkumpul dengan begitu cepat. Siwon, meski masih terluka karena menggunakan perisainya untuk menahan serangan pertama, berusaha menghimpun tenaganya sekali lagi.

“Semua tenaga, alihkan ke perisai!” seru profesor Ico panik.

“Tidak bisa. Energi Core sudah hampir _overload_!” salah satu operator berteriak.

“Matikan semua fungsi yang tidak penting dan alihkan untuk perisai.”

“Kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membangun perisai lain!”

Kyuhyun sudah pucat sekarang. Dia ingin meminta Siwon untuk tidak menggunakan kemampuannya sekali lagi. Namun di sisi lain mereka juga berada di dalam bahaya besar. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Siwon sendiri sudah sempat mengumpulkan semua tenaganya, bahkan sekedar untuk berdiri dari tempatnya sekarang.

Segala upaya Falcon untuk mengalihkan perhatian Dreadnaught tidak berhasil. Makhluk itu terus mengumpulkan tenaganya dan dalam hitungan detik dia kembali menyemburkan tenaga dahsyat itu ke arah markas besar Penjaga itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Bahkan semua Penjaga yang berada di Falcon pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kengerian mereka.

* * *

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya tampaknya hanya mereka dapat disaksikan dengan jelas semua yang berada di luar markas besar.

Ada bayangan pedang raksasa yang tembus cahaya, tembus keluar dari stasiun luar angkasa, membelah serangan Dreadnaught menjadi dua. Ujung pedang itu semakin lama semakin panjang hingga akhirnya mengenai tubuh makhluk raksasa itu. Lebar pedang itu ternyata begitu besar sehingga menembus kepala hingga ke bagian dadanya.

Bahkan makhluk raksasa itu tidak berkutik melawan serangan telak itu.

Kengerian lain kembali melingkupi semua orang. Semua penjaga tahu betul bentuk pedang yang baru saja menghabisi Dreadnaught. Itu Seven Spirits, yang berhasil membelah Dreadnaught menjadi dua bagian. Hingga saat ini belum pernah ada yang melihat kekuatannya dalam skala seperti itu. Pantas saja semua musuh mereka begitu takut akan keberadaan pedang dahsyat itu.

“Josh ada di sini! Dia sudah kembali!” terdengar seruan di dalam ruang kendali Falcon. Dan itu membuat mereka semua bersorak gembira.

 _Benarkah dia sudah kembali? Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasa ada yang melewati lorong antar dimensi?_ gumam Sam dalam hati.

Sementara itu semua orang yang berada di markas menyangka mereka semua sudah mati. Namun setelah menunggu cukup lama dan tampaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, mereka kemudian sadar kalau mereka sebenarnya masih hidup.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka saat itu adalah Dreadnaught yang perlahan jatuh ke bumi dengan bagian dada hingga kepala yang terbelah dua. Tidak ada bekas luka penuh darah di sana, tetapi sesuatu seperti kunang-kunang berwarna biru dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak sekali, keluar dari bekas luka makhluk itu. Jumlahnya kian lama kian banyak, hingga akhirnya menutupi seluruh tubuh makhluk itu.

Sebuah ledakan besar pada tubuh Dreadnaught membuat kaget semua orang di seluruh dunia. Ledakan itu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang menyapu ke seluruh permukaan bumi. Semua kaki tangan Dreadnaught hancur ketika cincin itu melewati mereka, menyelamatkan banyak sekali orang yang berada dalam bayang-bayang kematian karena serangan makhluk-makhluk bersayap itu.

“Dreadnaught hancur? Bagaimana mungkin?” kata profesor bingung bercampur takjub. Semua orang yang berada di sana pun merasakan hal yang sama. “Apa yang membunuh makhluk sebesar itu dalam sekali serang? Bahkan Falcon pun tidak dapat melukainya.”

Josh, Siwon, Kyuhyun, James, dan Liz datang sambil berlari-lari masuk ke ruang kendali dengan wajah pucat pasi. Kelimanya terlambat karena masalah kristal Siwon.

“Profesor, kami minta ijin untuk mendarat.” Mereka mendengar suara Adam dari pengeras suara. 

* * *

Hiruk pikuk kemenangan terdengar begitu heboh di seluruh kota Seoul. Begitu hebohnya sorak-sorai itu hingga suaranya terdengar sampai ke lantai sebelas apartemen tempat tinggal Super Junior.

Mendengar itu semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mematung. Sebagian bergegas berlari menuju televisi untuk mencari tahu lewat berita sementara yang lain menuju jendela dan membuka gorden.

Apa yang tampak di luar sana bagaikan sebuah perayaan. Jutaan sisa-sisa makhluk ganjil dalam kondisi terbakar jatuh ke bumi. Tidak. Makhluk-makhluk itu tidak terbakar melainkan terurai, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kebiruan di sekeliling tubuh mereka. Di atas sana juga terlihat sisa-sisa ledakan Dreadnaught yang membentang hingga ke seluruh dunia.

Siaran langsung di televisi-televisi Nasional maupun Internasional memberitakan mengenai kehancuran Dreadnaught, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu melompat-lompat gembira. Rasa haru memenuhi ruangan itu terutama ketika mereka semua saling berpelukan.

Dalam kondisi yang mengharu-biru, Shindong menyuruh yang lain diam karena tayangan berita yang tak lama berselang mengabarkan dengan detail apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di angkasa, lengkap dengan rekaman videonya.

Entah siapa yang melaporkan berita ini namun video itu membuat mereka, dan juga semua orang di seluruh dunia, ikut bergembira.

* * *

Semua orang memberi ucapan terima kasih kepada Josh yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kendali, terutama semua penjaga yang tadinya berada di dalam Falcon.

Josh dan semua orang yang sedari tadi bersamanya ataupun yang berada di ruang kendali hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung tanpa tahu sedikit pun apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Ada apa ini?” katanya dengan suara lantang, menghentikan semua kegiatan sorak-sorai yang terjadi.

“Jangan pura-pura.” kata Matt. “Kami melihat semua yang terjadi.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?” tanya Josh bingung. Dia menatap James, Liz, kemudian, Kyuhyun lalu Siwon dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka pun sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

“Periksa rekaman Falcon.”

Setelah memutar kembali rekaman kejadian yang dilihat dari Falcon, semua orang di ruangan itu ternganga, demikian halnya dengan Josh.

“ _What on earth was that_?” kata Josh, masih bingung. “Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Seven Spirits bisa seperti itu.”

“Bukannya itu perbuatanmu?” tanya Adam. Dan semua orang kembali bersorak, meninggalkan Josh, Liz, James, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon dalam kebingungan mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua Siwon dan kedua Kyuhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi dan malah ikut-ikutan bersorak gembira sambil meloncat-loncat. Air mata kegembiraan mewarnai sorak-sorai mereka.

“Hei, hei, tunggu.” Tidak ada yang menanggapi. “STOOOOOOOP!”

Dan seruan keras yang membuat serak suara Josh itu pun berhasil menghentikan sorak-sorai di dalam ruangan itu.

“Aku tidak melakukannya.” katanya kemudian, sambil memegangi lehernya yang agak sakit.

“Apa?” tanya Adam heran.

“Aku sedang bersama James dan Liz di ruang penyimpanan kristal. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa.”

Baik James dan Liz mengkonfirmasi pernyataannya itu, demikian halnya dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini. Keheningan langsung memenuhi ruangan itu.

“Lalu siapa yang menggunakan Seven Spirits?”

“Aku tidak tahu. Tapi bukannya aku selalu bilang pada kalian kalau pedang itu punya pikirannya sendiri?”

Dalam kebingungan itu ada yang menyeletuk. “ _Ah, who cares. Dreadnaught is gone. We won_!”

Dan ruangan itu kembali riuh dengan sorak-sorai dan tawa.

“ _Not quite yet_.”

Suasana kembali sepi. Josh menatap semua orang tatapan serius. “Kita masih belum menemukan Scelestica.” katanya. “Aku sempat menyerangnya tapi dia melarikan diri.”

Profesor tertegun. “Selama dia masih ada, masalah kita tidak akan selesai.” Dia berhenti. “Dimana Justin dan Gilland?”

“Aku tidak melihat mereka berdua semenjak semua ini mulai terjadi.”

Josh berpikir cepat.

“Mereka tidak ada di sini.” kata Kevin masa depan.

“Apa? Lalu di mana?” tanya Kyuhyun masa depan.

“Pasti sedang berurusan dengan wanita itu.” kata Josh, membuat teman-temannya terhenyak. “Tapi di mana?”

“ _Oh, goodness’s sake, GUYS_!” pekik profesor Ico, membuat semua orang berbalik melihat ke arahnya. “ _We have the most advanced technology and facility in the whole world_! _Use it_!”

“ _Well, we have to fix it first_.” kata Kyuhyun masa depan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi ruang kendali yang benar-benar hancur berantakan. Dia menghela napas dengan kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya.

/em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke, sedikit gambaran mengenai serangan Dreadnaught ke markas, mungkin kalian agak sulit membayangkannya. Untuk itu, kurasa ada baiknya kalian lihat video ini. Anggap saja serangan yang ditujukan ke bumi itu adalah yang ditujukan ke markas luar angkasa. 
> 
> Aku ga bisa membayangkan kalau serangan itu benar-benar kena ke bumi. Separo penduduk bumi bisa langsung musnah. 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQWRAEVPVcc
> 
> BTW, aku menjanjikan asal ide video pertarungan Josh dan yang lain-lain. Sebenarnya ide-ide aneh ini berasal dari seri Final Fantasy. Dan link yang mungkin dapat dijadikan referensi adalah link berikut ini. Terutama untuk chapter berikutnya.
> 
> Ini adalah video opening dan 2 battle awal Final Fantasy XIII-2 yang berdurasi 20 menit. Cobalah ke warnet yang agak cepat kalau koneksi internet kalian lelet. Video ini salah satu referensi utamaku untuk battle mereka.
> 
> Kusarankan kalian untuk menontonnya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke chapter berikut. Ini link-nya.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klMlYOlAKlQ


	23. Battle For Everyone's Lives (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pertarungan masih belum selesai. 
> 
> Justin dan Gilland harus ditemukan. 
> 
> Scelestica masih harus dihadapi.
> 
> Nyawa semua orang, termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang masih terjebak di markas besar, harus diselamatkan.
> 
> Apa yang akan para Penjaga lakukan sekarang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah catatan kecil yang tidak penting :D
> 
> Selama berada di chapter ini, cobalah memutar lagu-lagu berikut ini; semuanya adalah battle theme untuk chapter ini:
> 
> \- Masashi Hamauzu - Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII OST) => Main Battle Theme;  
> \- Yuki Kajiura - Fatal Fight (Jin & Margulis) (Xenosaga episode 2 OST)  
> \- Naoshi Mizuta - Heart of Chaos (Final Fantasy XIII-2 OST) => cocok untuk battle vs Scelestica  
> Liriknya: "Dea Mortis Iuravi Carrisimam Servaturum" (Goddess of Death, I swore the one close to me would be protected.)  
> \- L'Oscurità dell'Ignoto (Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance OST) = bisa cari yang extended di youtube. a cool battle theme and sounds so gothic (bagus pas mereka lari-lari)
> 
> \- Shoji Meguro - Reach Out to the Truth - First Battle (Persona 4 OST) => rap battle theme dari Persona 4, pas banget battle si Kyu-Kyu dan si Won-won YANG PERTAMA XD. The lyrics doesn't make any sense though ^ ^;;  
> \- Meguro Masashi - Mass Destruction (Persona 3 OST) => rap battle theme dari Persona 3; once again, the lyrics doesn't make any sense. ~____~;;;

“Dimana kedua orang itu?” gumam Josh pada dirinya sendiri sembari sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di terminal. Beberapa operator tampak ikut membantunya—diantaranya Kyuhyun dan Siwon masa depan—sementara yang sebagian lagi sibuk membenahi kabel-kabel yang bergelantungan dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang rusak. Di sisi lain, Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini sama sekali tidak ingin berada jauh-jauh dari Josh.

Kedua anak itu hanya berdiri dalam diam dan memperhatikan Josh melakukan pekerjaannya dari dekat. Sesekali mereka juga terlibat pembicaraan seru sekedar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Di balik suasana yang kelihatannya santai itu mereka semua tahu; jikalau mereka tidak berhadapan dengan Scelestica sekarang, masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini akan semakin rumit dan akan sangat mungkin kalau mereka justru akan mendapat masalah yang lebih besar nantinya.

 

Beberapa Penjaga level atas Masuk ke ruang kendali. Dan itu berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Josh. Dia jadi ingat apa yang harus dia kerjakan sekarang.

“Adam, aku akan mengantar Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali ke dorm dengan Falcon. Aku sedang mencoba mencari Justin dan Gilland, semoga tidak butuh waktu yang lama.”

Adam tahu benar Scelestica tidak bisa dianggap remeh, bahkan mungkin kali ini semua penjaga level atas harus turun tangan menghadapinya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk, mengijinkan Josh untuk meninggalkan markas.

“Tapi semua di antara ‘kita’ masih dibutuhkan di sini.“ kata Adam.

“Tidak masalah. Kalian berdua, ikut aku.” perintah Josh kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan sebelum melangkah keluar ruang kendali diikuti kedua Siwon dan kedua Kyuhyun.

 

“Adam...”

Adam berbalik dan mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan seorang Penjaga level atas. Wanita itu berambut keriting sebahu yang diikat di belakang kepalanya. Adam merasa sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya.

“...aku bisa merasakannya...”

Adam mengernyitkan dahinya. Firasatnya benar. “... _don't tell me that the judgment is coming_.” katanya.

“ _But it is_.”

Adam terdiam cukup lama, berpikir. “Debbie, apa tidak ada cara mencegahnya? Banyak hal yang akan hilang kalau itu terjadi.”

Wanita itu menggeleng. “Kau lihat sendiri kerusakan dan bumi kita dan juga manusia alami sudah terlampau parah. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya kejadian ini keberadaan kita jadi tersingkap. Akan lain ceritanya kalau semua ini terjadi di dimensi lain tapi pada kenyatannya ini dunia kita.” katanya. Dia menghela napas pasrah. “Ini tidak terhindarkan, Adam. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa menahannya.”

Adam menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Benar-benar tidak ada cara?”

“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kita tidak berdaya untuk hal semacam ini.” kata wanita itu. “ _It's happening, whether we like it or not_.”

“Tapi anak-anak itu...dan Josh...”

“ _I know...and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ ”

Adam kembali terdiam. “Kapan?”

“Segera. Kurasa hanya tinggal menunggu hingga semuanya selesai.”

* * *

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa ini menatap pesawat besar di hadapan mereka sambil melongo. Belum pernah mereka melihat pesawat dengan bentuk seperti ini. Yah, mungkin hanya dari film-film superhero yang biasanya diminati anak-anak.

“Sedang apa kalian berada di situ? Ayo naik!” ajak Josh.

Kyuhyun yang paling pertama dan sangat antusias untuk segera naik. Dia mendekati hangar Falcon dengan setengah berlari, sementara Siwon hanya mengikutinya dengan melangkah cepat-cepat dengan matanya yang masih menatap ke arah pesawat megah itu.

Ketika mereka sampai di atas, yang pertama dilakukan Josh adalah mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mereka.

“ _Welcome to the Falcon_.” katanya sambil nyengir melihat antusias keduanya. “Pesawat megah ini pernah dinaiki oleh Harry Potter yang terkenal itu bersama teman-temannya untuk menjelajahi beberapa daerah yang tersembunyi di dunia…maksudku, dunia mereka.”

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengernyit. “Kau bercanda, kan? Harry Potter cuma ada di novel dan film.”

Josh nyengir. “Itu kan menurut kalian.” katanya. “Ah, kurasa semua orang di dunia juga menganggapnya demikian.”

“ _Jinjjayo_?” tanya Siwon, masih tidak percaya.

“Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?” Dia menatap Siwon dalam-dalam. Dan Siwon pun bertukar pandang dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa detik mereka lalui dalam kesunyian, Josh berbalik lalu memimpin mereka melalui lorong-lorong panjang menuju ruang kendali. Namun dia berhenti di salah satu pintu dengan lambang kaos oblong dan gambar logo laki-laki di sampingnya.

“Kalian bisa mengganti baju kalian di ruangan ini.” katanya. “Pakaian seperti itu terlihat terlalu mencolok untuk kondisi sekarang. Lagipula, kurasa kalian sudah kehilangan kemampuan yang kalian dapatkan selama di Parallel Beyond.”

Dia masuk ke ruangan itu terlebih dahulu. Ada banyak sekali pakaian di dalam lemari dinding. Baju, celana, dan sepatu beserta aksesoris diletakkan di tempat yang berbeda. Josh sengaja membuka beberapa lemari untuk mereka lihat.

“Pilih dan ambil yang kalian suka. Setelah itu segera ke ruang kendali, oke?” Josh lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

“Ruang kendali ada di mana?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Tanyakan saja pada ICO.”

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi keduanya untuk memahami kata-katanya.

“Tunggu. ICO ada di sini juga?” tanya Siwon.

“Apa maksudmu, ada di sini juga? Tentu saja ada! Beberapa fungsi pentingnya di _copy_ -kan ke sini.” tukas Josh. “Nah, ganti baju kalian. Masukkan pakaian itu ke lubang dekat cermin. Aku harus ke ruang kendali sekarang.”

* * *

Suasana ruang kendali tidak kalah menariknya bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bagaikan sedang berada di film sci-fi yang mengagumkan.

Sebuah kokpit pesawat yang diisi dengan beberapa terminal dan sebuah podium di tengah untuk kapten pesawat.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan duduk di terminal depan, sibuk bekerja dengan semua perangkat rumit itu. Keduanya tampak sudah cukup ahli dalam menangani hal semacam ini karena pesawat itu ternyata sudah tinggal landas semenjak tadi—hanya dengan menggunakan dua operator, sementara perjalanan mereka tampak sangat mulus.

“ICO, bagaimana dengan hasil pencariannya?” tanya Josh, ketika Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa depan memilih tempat untuk berdiri di sampingnya dan melihat-lihat keadaan di sekitar mereka.

“Masih belum ditemukan.” balas ICO dari pengeras suara. “Namun aku mendeteksi adanya konsentrasi energi yang besar beberapa menit sebelum Dreadnaught dihancurkan.”

“Di mana?” tanya Josh lagi.

“Di sekitar laut lepas dekat Antartika.”

“Lebih baik kita segera menyelidikinya. Tapi kita harus mengantar mereka berdua pulang terlebih dahulu.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini hanya diam. Mereka tahu Penjaga akan segera berhadapan dengan Scelestica, dan itu artinya kondisi akan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Pilihan yang sulit. Karena di mana pun mereka berada, tidak ada tempat yang benar-benar aman. Masih hidup saja, bagi mereka, sudah sangat beruntung.

* * *

Falcon melayang-layang di dekat dorm Super Junior dengan kondisi _stealth_ sehingga tak tampak secara kasat mata. Kemampuan teleportasi Falcon tidak sama seperti yang dimiliki markas karena teleportasi membutuhkan energi yang sangat besar. Itu sebabnya Siwon dan Kyuhyun masa kini harus diantar hingga berada dekat sekali dengan dorm agar proses itu dapat berjalan dengan sukses.

Josh mengantarkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai ke ruang teleportasi. Mereka tidak dapat menurunkan kedua orang itu di sana. Selain karena landasan yang kecil—karena ukuran Falcon kira-kira sebesar hampir tiga kali ukuran lebar apartemen itu—juga karena tidak ingin menarik perhatian terlalu banyak orang.

Tatapan mata Josh saat itu membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergidik. Bukan karena akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya pada mereka, namun tatapannya saat itu lebih seperti ucapan selamat tinggal.

“Kalian tahu kalau kalian selama ini bekerja di tempat gelap, kan?” kata Josh sebelum ada yang sempat bicara. Sesaat kemudian dia meralat perkataannya. “Ah, bodohnya aku. Semenjak dulu dunia memang sudah tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

“Maksudku, jangan terpesona dengan kegelapan di tempat kalian bekerja. Jagalah cahaya yang ada di dalam diri kalian agar tidak pudar atau bahkan mati.

“ _That light is your only hope to be able to struggle_ ; _to keep pressing on in this dark world without breaking down. Don't ever lose the sight of it._ ”

Kyuhyun menghela napas. “Kenapa kau selalu bicara dengan menggunakan teka-teki?” katanya. “Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?”

“Kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa maksudku.” kata Josh serius.

Detik-detik berikutnya berlalu dalam keheningan.

“Aku...kurasa setelah ini semua petualangan kita yang gila akan berakhir.” kata Josh kemudian. “Sejalan dengan berlalunya waktu mungkin kalian juga akan melupakanku. Tapi itu tidak mengapa. Karena memori sesungguhnya tetap ada walaupun kalian lupa.”

“Bicara apa kau ini, _Hyung_.” kata Siwon. “Datanglah ke dorm meski pun hanya untuk bersenang-senang.”

Josh hanya tersenyum. “Akan kuusahakan, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi.”

Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun menatapnya serius namun mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

“Hanya saja, ingat pesanku: _The light will shine the brightest when everything is dark_.” Dia menatap kedua orang itu untuk terakhir kali. “Pergilah sekarang. Saudara-saudara dan keluarga kalian pasti sudah menunggu.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun dengan berat melangkah masuk ke alat teleportasi.

“ _Hyung_ , datanglah ke dorm sekali-sekali. Kami akan menunggumu.” kata Kyuhyun mengulangi kata-kata Siwon, pada akhirnya mengeluarkan sepotong isi hatinya.

Josh hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. “ _Annyeong_ , Siwonnie. _Annyeong_ , Kyuhyun-ah.” Dia melambai kepada mereka, dan mereka membalasnya.

Sinar dari alat teleportasi memenuhi alat itu dan detik berikutnya kedua orang itu pun menghilang dari ruangan itu.

“Kalau pun aku ke sana, kita hanya akan menjadi orang asing, Cho Kyuhyun.” kata Josh sambil melangkah keluar ruangan, mencoba memendam rasa sedihnya. “ _Because I can feel that the Judgment is coming_ …”

* * *

“ _Seeing course to_ Antarctic.” kata Kyuhyun masa depan dengan fasih.

“ _How long will it take_?”

“ _Ten minutes tops_.” Kali ini Siwon yang menjawab. “Untuk ukuran abad 21, pesawat ini sangat luar biasa. Beberapa kali aku membaca file-nya aku selalu terpesona. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bisa mengendarai benda ini.” Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman lebar dan matanya berbinar-binar bagaikan anak kecil.

“Pesawat ini tidak ada di zaman kalian?” tanya Josh.

“Banyak pesawat lain yang lebih canggih, tapi pesawat ini adalah legenda.” Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

“ _Ah, I see_.” Josh tidak berniat untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut. Biarlah apa yang terjadi di masa depan akan menjadi kejutan baginya.

 

“ _Hyungnim_ , apa itu Judgment?” Pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terkesan polos menyadarkan Josh dari alam bawah sadarnya.

“ _What? How do you know about that_?”

“Um...tadi tidak sengaja mikrofon di ruang teleportasi menyala.”

Alis Josh naik. “Kalian tidak tahu apa itu?”

“ _Ani_.” jawab Siwon dan Kyuhyun refleks.

Josh menutup mata sambil menghembus pelan. “Judgment adalah proses restorasi.”

Siwon mengangkat alisnya sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Josh dengan bingung. “Restorasi apa?”

“Hampir semuanya. Bangunan, lokasi, dan macam-macam lagi sampai ke hal-hal yang bersifat traumatik.”

“Berarti bagus kalau begitu. Tidak ada yang perlu merasa trauma dengan semua kejadian ini.” Keduanya saling bertukar pandang sambil tertawa senang.

“Tapi ada efek sampingnya.” Kalau saja leher kedua anak itu dapat berputar 180 derajat, mungkin sekali hal itu akan terjadi. Keduanya menoleh ke arah Josh dengan begitu cepat sehingga membuat Josh melonjak sedikit dari tempatnya.

“Maksudmu?”

“Judgment tidak dapat merestorasi semuanya.” Kata-katanya cukup untuk membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menahan napas. “Selain itu masih ada efek yang lain—”

* * *

“Profesor, menurutku Gilland dan Justin tidak ada di bumi.”

Profesor Ico berbalik menatap Kevin, yang saat itu menyibukkan diri untuk mencari kedua orang yang dia sebutkan dengan memanfaatkan fasilitas yang di miliki markas, dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. “Kau yakin? Apa mungkin mereka telah berpindah dimensi?”

“Kurasa tidak.” kata Sam cepat. “Tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk ke lorong antar dimensi.”

“Kalau begitu, di mana mereka?” kata profesor bingung.

“Apa mungkin planet lain?” Penjaga dengan kostum merah menyeletuk.

“Jangan ngawur, Dave.” tukas Becca.

“Itu mungkin saja.” kata profesor Ico setelah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. “Sayangnya, sensor ICO tidak bisa mendeteksi sampai ke planet lain.”

“Kalau begitu kita harus mencari cara lain.” kata Adam sambil menghela napas.

* * *

Memang benar perkiraan Siwon. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit bagi Falcon dari Seoul ke laut Antartika. Kecepatan pesawat itu memang sungguh luar biasa.

“ICO, di mana koordinat terakhir mereka?”

“Seharusnya di sekitar sini...” Kyuhyun yang menjawab. Dia mencoba memperhatikan monitor yang ada di hadapannya dengan lebih teliti. “...apa mereka ke dimensi lain?”

“ _The guardian of dimension has confirmed that it’s not likely so_.”

Sesuatu terjadi beberapa puluh kilometer dari lokasi pesawat itu sekarang berada. Sebuah lingkaran raksasa muncul di udara, lengkap dengan lekukan-lekukan, bentuk-bentuk pola, beserta tulisan-tulisannya. Lingkaran sihir itu sangat besar, terbentang di langit Antartika.

“Itu dia. Itu jalan masuknya. _Justin left it for us_.” kata Josh. “Ayo, kita harus masuk.”

“Tapi _Hyungnim_ , bukannya kita tidak bisa masuk ke lingkaran sihir?” tanya Siwon. “Holy dan sihir berlawanan, kan?”

“Kita memang tidak bisa, tapi pesawat ini bisa.” Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

Siwon menatapnya heran. “Jadi menurutmu kita akan masuk dengan Falcon?”

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari markas menghentikan sementara diskusi mereka. Tampaknya yang lain sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ketiga orang itu lakukan.

“Josh, tunggu. Jangan menghadapi Scelestica sendirian.” kata Adam.

“Cepatlah kembali.” tambah profesor Ico. “Kalau ingin menghadapi Scelestica, hadapi dia bersama. Dia terlalu berbahaya untuk dihadapi sendirian.”

“Aku ikut.” kata Siwon tanpa ragu.

“Aku juga.” tambah Kyuhyun hampir secepat Siwon berbicara.

“Josh, cepat kembali.” kata profesor. “Kita diskusikan dulu.”

“ _I can’t_.” kata Josh cepat dan tegas. “Kita tidak punya waktu untuk diskusi lagi.”

“Josh, kau tahu dia sangat berbahaya. Aku yakin sekali dia akan mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk pertarungan ini.”

“ _So do I_.” Josh menanggapinya dengan santai. “ICO, ubah mode penerbangan ke otomatis dan jemput yang lain.”

Perintah yang diberikannya kepada ICO memberi tahu mereka mengenai rencananya. Dia lalu menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun. “Kalian berdua siap?”

Kedua anak itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum walaupun tatapan mata mereka terlihat serius.

“Diri kami yang berasal dari dimensi ini belum dapat bertarung jadi biar kami yang menggantikan mereka. Ini masalah kami juga.”

Josh tersenyum kecil. “Kalau begitu, ayo. ICO, bawa kami masuk ke sana.” Dia melangkah meninggalkan ruang kendali dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di belakangnya, membiarkan saluran komunikasi dengan markas masih terhubung. Profesor Ico terlihat memijat dahinya sendiri sesaat sebelum memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dengan Falcon.

Pesawat itu, yang kini dikendalikan dengan pilot otomatis, melaju tanpa ragu menuju lingkaran sihir raksasa dan menerobosnya tanpa kesulitan apa pun.

* * *

Kengerian meliputi ketiga penjaga itu ketika Falcon berhasil dipindahkan ke lokasi yang—menurut Kyuhyun maupun Siwon—sangat menyeramkan. Walaupun tempat itu warna merah gelap karena minimnya cahaya tapi di bawah sana terdapat makhluk-makhluk dalam jumlah yang nyaris tidak terhitung banyaknya. Melihat adanya obyek asing, ratusan naga terbang mendekat dari kejauhan, mencoba menghadang perjalanan mereka.

Walaupun saat itu mereka bertiga berada di ruang teleportasi, mereka dapat melihat semuanya dari layar monitor di ruangan itu.

“ICO, apa kau bisa mendeteksi komunikator Gilland?

“Dia berada sekitar sepuluh kilometer dari tempat kita berada sekarang.”

“ _Upload_ lokasinya ke komunikatorku.” perintah Josh cepat. “Turunkan kami di sini lalu jemput yang lain.”

“ _Mwo? Hyungnim, neo micheosseo_? Kita harus menerobos hingga sejauh sepuluh kilometer??”

“ _Affirmative_...” Mereka mendengar tanggapan ICO.

Josh menghunus pedangnya bahkan sebelum mereka di teleportasi. “ _Yes, we are._ ”

 

Ketika mereka sudah berada di bawah, Josh mendadak memperhatikan sesuatu di pedangnya, dan itu membuatnya berbalik menatap Siwon yang kelihatannya agak gugup. Kyuhyun tidak kalah gugupnya dengan Siwon.

“Siwon...”

Butuh tiga kali jentikan jari darinya untuk menyadarkan Siwon. Josh membentangkan perisainya agar monster-monster yang kini mulai mengerubuti mereka tidak dapat mendekat.

“ _N-ne, hyungnim_?” katanya terbata.

Siwon tidak menyangka kalau Josh justru memperlihatkan sisi pedangnya kepadanya. “Kau bisa baca tulisan apa di sini?”

Walau bingung, Siwon membacanya juga.

“ _That was the true Light, which lighteth every man that cometh into the world_.”

Baik Josh maupun Siwon sendiri menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Anak itu baru saja membaca tulisan itu pada yang saat yang sama.

Tatapan yang diberikan Josh dan Siwon membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

“Cho Kyuhyun, kau bisa membacanya juga?” tanya Josh.

“Tentu saja.” kata Kyuhyun mantap, sudah melupakan seratus persen ratusan monster yang mencoba menerobos perisai Josh.

Kedua anak itu tidak menyangka kalau Josh justru sumringah. “Bagus sekali. Ayo.” Dia mengangkat pedangnya dengan ujung pedangnya menghadap ke atas. Kemudian dia meletakkan tangan kanan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di atas tangannya.

Kedua anak itu kaget dengan tindakannya itu dan mencoba menarik tangan mereka tapi Josh mencegahnya. “Kalian tahu? Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku baru sadar kalau sebenarnya orang yang dapat membaca tulisan ini adalah orang-orang yang berhak memegang Seven Spirits.”

Kedua anak itu terbelalak. “Jadi, maksudmu...”

“Ya, kalian berdua berhak memegangnya.” katanya.

“Tapi pedang ini cuma ada satu.”

Josh tersenyum.

“Seven Spirits yang sebenarnya tidak berbentuk, Choi Siwon. Kurasa kau sudah tahu itu.” kata Josh. “Pedang yang kalian pegang ini adalah salah satu bentuknya saja. Dan itu tidak berarti pedang ini cuma punya satu manifestasi.”

“ _Mworago_?” tanya kedua anak itu serempak, bingung dengan kata-katanya.

Tiba-tiba garis di Seven Spirits berubah menjadi warna emas berkilauan. Dan, masih dengan posisi tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun di sana, Josh mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi.

Warna keemasan terpancar dari pedang menembus langit. Siwon dan Kyuhyun secara refleks menarik tangan mereka. Dan ketika mereka sadar, pedang dengan bentuk yang berbeda sudah berada di tangan keduanya.

“ _Ige mwoya_?” Kyuhyun terlihat bingung sekaligus takjub.

Siwon, di sisi lain, justru tampak senang. Dia memperhatikan detil pedang itu, yang mirip seperti ukiran pada pedang Josh. “ _Hyungnim_ , ini...”

“Ya. Seven Spirits itu satu tapi banyak. Kelihatannya banyak namun cuma satu.” Dia berbalik kepada Kyuhyun, menatap Seven Spirits yang ada di tangannya saat itu. Bentuk mata pedangnya kecil namun tampak ringan, berbeda dengan milik Siwon yang ciri-cirinya mendekati sebuah pedang biasa, mirip pedang Josh dengan desain yang agak berbeda. “ _A_ _rapier. What a nice looking sword_.”

Sebelum tenggelam dalam kekagumannya akan bentuk pedang yang dimiliki Siwon dan Kyuhyun saat itu, Josh memutuskan untuk melirik komunikatornya. “Gill berada setidaknya di arah sana. Ayo kita cari dia. Kalian siap?”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak ragu lagi sekarang. Dengan pedang paling hebat berada di tangan mereka, keduanya berdiri dengan mantap di sisi kiri dan kanan Josh.

“Kita terobos saja.” katanya. “ _Remember_...”

“... _cut the ones that matter, right_?” sela Kyuhyun. Cengiran nakal kini sudah dapat muncul di wajahnya. “Aku merasa kita seperti Three Musketeers. Apa perlu kita menyilangkan pedang?”

“ _I can't believe you said that! But you are correct, don't bother going after all of them_.”

Josh melepas perisainya, dan detik berikutnya ribuan monster langsung menerjang mereka. Josh berputar di tempatnya dan menghantam pedangnya ke tanah, membuat ledakan hingga seratus meter di depan mereka, membuka jalan bagi ketiganya untuk lewat. “COME ON!”

Ketiganya berlari sekencang mungkin lalu mulai menerjang ratusan monster yang menghadang perjalanan mereka.

Siwon menyabetkan pedangnya ke atas, melontarkan beberapa monster berbentuk serigala ke udara. Pedang itu ternyata langsung mengurai tubuh monster-monster itu menjadi abu.

Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, kelihatannya hanya menghindar, berputar, seperti sedang menari di tempatnya. Anak itu, walaupun kelihatannya seperti sedang bermain-main tapi setiap serangannya berakibat fatal.

Josh, di sisi lain, berusaha membuka jalan sebisa mungkin sambil menutupi celah-celah serangan yang dibuat Siwon maupun Kyuhyun.

Ketika kerumunan monster mulai melonggar, ketiganya kembali berlari, sambil sesekali menebas monster yang mencoba mendekat.

 

Entah berapa lama pertarungan itu berlangsung karena jumlah monster yang mereka hadapi bukannya tampak semakin sedikit namun semakin banyak. Jarak sepuluh kilometer terasa semakin jauh bagi mereka.

Josh menggunakan Maelstrom untuk membasmi ratusan monster yang mengelilingi mereka namun setelah jurus itu berakhir, mereka kembali dikerubuti ratusan monster lain.

Mereka bertiga berdiri saling berpunggungan sekarang. “ _Hyungnim, this is sooo not good._ ” kata Siwon mengomentari. Aneh rasanya dia masih bisa menguasai nada suaranya di kondisi segenting itu. Padahal tadi dia tampak begitu gugup.

“ _Indeed_.” kata Josh setuju. “Kalau begini caranya, kita akan kehabisan tenaga sebelum berhadapan dengan Scelestica.”

“Aku lebih suka kalau dikelilingi fans.” Seakan mencoba mencemooh situasi, Siwon dan Kyuhyun melambai dengan santai ke arah monster-monster itu dengan ekspresi lucu, seakan-akan makhluk-makhluk ganjil itu adalah fans mereka.

 _Dorks_ , batin Josh sambil memutar bola matanya. Tingkah kedua anak itu, baik diri mereka yang masa kini maupun yang masa depan, tidak henti-hentinya membuatnya tergelak. Mereka semua sama-sama konyolnya.

“Kurasa memang itu tujuannya.” kata Kyuhyun kemudian, ketika Siwon maju untuk menebas salah satu monster yang mencoba mendekatinya dan kembali ke posisinya membelakangi Josh dan Kyuhyun.

“Kyu, bagaimana taktikmu untuk menghadapi musuh seperti ini?” tanya Siwon kemudian.

“Biasanya dengan kondisi seperti ini kita cuma bisa menyerah. Tapi, karena kita punya Seven Spirits, itu tidak masuk hitungan.” jawab Kyuhyun.

Puluhan sinar laser berwarna biru dari belakang mereka membuat ketiganya melonjak. Ratusan monster terbang yang terkena laser itu pun berguguran ke tanah dan menimpa monster-monster lain yang tidak sempat menghindar. Banyak di antaranya adalah yang mengerumuni mereka bertiga.

“ _Need some help_?” Mereka mendengar suara dari pengeras suara.

Puluhan penjaga terlihat melompat turun dari Falcon dan mulai berhadapan dengan monster-monster itu.

Josh menurunkan pedangnya, tampak sedikit lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

“ _Another colossal battle_.” Josh mengomentari kondisi itu tanpa sadar ketika beberapa teman Penjaga-nya mendekati mereka bertiga. Daniel juga ada di sana.

“Kami akan membantu membuka jalan. Kalian pergilah.” kata Adam.

Josh hanya mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Daniel.

“Hei! Maksudku, gunakan Falcon untuk ke sana! Astaga!” Adam berteriak namun keempatnya sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan Penjaga dan monster. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat keunikan keempat orang itu.

* * *

“ _It seems like your life's getting more interesting during my absence, Brother_.” kata Daniel sementara mereka berempat berusaha menerobos kepungan musuh.

“ _Interesting_?!” pekik Josh dengan nada tinggi. “ _You called this interesting_?”

Ketiga orang yang bersamanya pasti sudah akan tertawa lepas seandainya saja mereka tidak berada di medan perang.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa nyengir, walaupun Josh tidak melihatnya, sementara menghantamkan pedangnya ke kepala monster lalu berputar dan melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi ke arah monster yang lain. Siwon, yang bertarung agak jauh dari mereka tidak bisa santai karena ada dua monster yang menerjangnya sekaligus. Dia membalikkan badannya, menendang salah satu monster dengan kakinya dan menebas yang lainnya dengan pedangnya.

Keempat orang itu kembali diam, sibuk melakukan penyerangan dengan menebas, menendang, dalam usaha mereka untuk menerobos barikade musuh.

Sebuah cahaya vertikal kecil dari langit di hadapan mereka mengagetkan ketiganya tepat pada waktunya.

Sebuah sinar besar jatuh menghantam tanah dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Tanah mulai merekah, membentuk patahan-patahan besar bagaikan pulau-pulau kecil di seluruh bagian medan pertempuran. Patahan-patahan itu mulai memisahkan diri, melayang ke udara.

Keempat orang itu bergegas memanjat tebing salah satu patahan itu dengan kemampuan mereka dalam melakukan lompat tinggi. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk mencapai bagian atasnya.

“Apa yang terjadi?” kata mereka.

“Justin.” jawab Josh singkat dengan mata terpicing. “Ini masih belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya.”

Ketiga orang yang sedang bersamanya bagaikan terkena paralisis. Bahkan Daniel sendiri belum pernah menyaksikan kemampuan Justin yang sebenarnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan yang diketahuinya selama ini, Justin Appleby memang layak dikatakan sebagai penyihir yang hebat.

“Ini bukan bumi.” kata Josh, menyadarkan mereka semua. Laki-laki itu sedang berbuat sesuatu dengan komunikatornya.  “Gravitasinya jauh di bawah gravitasi bumi.”

“Itu artinya...”

“Kita bisa melompat hingga ke platform itu.” katanya sambil menunjuk patahan besar di bawah mereka.

“Kita sudah capek-capek naik, sekarang harus turun lagi?” Kyuhyun nyaris saja melayangkan protes yang sama tapi didahului oleh Daniel.

“ _Hyungnim_ , itu dua puluh meter jauhnya!” kata Siwon panik. “Dan tingginya sekitar seratus meter!”

“Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus bergerak.” Josh maju dan menebas salah satu monster yang terbang melintas dekat mereka. “ _If magic have to deal with magic, they will ended up destroying each other_.”

Ketiga anak itu sudah tidak punya alasan untuk membantah. Dalam hati mereka hanya bisa mengeluh sekaligus kagum kalau Josh selalu melakukan aksi-aksi yang kelihatannya mustahil dilakukan dan hampir selalu berhasil, walaupun itu bagi ukuran Penjaga.

“ _Falling down won't kill you. You have the capabilities to overcome it and eternal life on top of that._ ” kata Josh. “ _Even if you are heavily wounded_.”

Daniel langsung bersungut-sungut. “ _That's not helping at all_!” Sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dalam kengerian. “ _And what do you mean with eternal life? The other guardians in the other dimension are died_.”

“ _That's because of they were fighting against Scelestica and caught off guard, not by falling down_.” kata Josh membela diri. “Ayo! Dong Bang Shin Ki saja bisa melakukannya, apalagi kalian!” Dengan itu dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari sekencang mungkin dan melompat di tebing.

“Mereka tidak melompat sampai sejauh dua puluh meter!” seru Daniel ketika Josh mendarat dengan selamat.

“ _Aish, this guy is impossible_.” gumam Siwon lalu mengikuti jejak Josh melompat. Daniel dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

“GERONIMOOOOO!”

“KIM TAE WOOOOONN!!!”

Siwon merasa dia harus memeriksa kupingnya setelah semua pertempuran ini berakhir. Sepertinya dia salah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun barusan.

* * *

Rasanya puluhan jam telah berlalu semenjak Daniel bergabung dengan Josh, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Keempatnya kini sama sekali tidak tahu akan nasib Penjaga yang lain.

Yang menjadi fokus mereka saat ini hanyalah Scelestica, yang kini berada di hadapan mereka.

Gilland, yang semenjak tadi bertarung dengan wanita itu tampak sudah mulai kelelahan, namun tidak halnya dengan Justin.

Wanita itu telah mengambil wujud mutan wanita raksasa, dengan perpaduan antara monster, manusia, dan juga mesin. Wujudnya saat itu tampak sangat mengerikan.

Herannya, Josh justru merasa iba. “ _Look at you. This is the most horrible sight I ever seen in my life. How could you steep so low_?”

Tapi mereka tidak punya waktu untuk merasa kasihan karena Scelestica menyerang mereka dengan tangan besarnya.

“ _I think she lost it_.” kata Gilland setelah mereka menghindar dan mendarat di tempat yang aman.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Josh.

“Dia sudah mengambil tiga wujud selama ini, dan ini wujud yang keempat.” Justin yang menjelaskan. “Setiap kali dia berubah, kemampuannya meningkat drastis tapi dia semakin kehilangan kesadaran. Aku rasa dia sudah mencapai batasnya.”

Josh menatap kedua kembarannya itu dengan ngeri tapi dia tidak sempat memberi tanggapan karena Scelestica kembali menyerang mereka sehingga Josh harus melompat lagi; kali ini dia mendarat berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

“Kita harus bagaimana?” tanya anak itu.

“Kita tidak punya cara lain selain menggunakan Seven Spirits. Awas!” Keduanya menghindar di saat yang tepat karena tangan Scelestica yang lain menyapu tempat mereka berdiri.

Tangan wanita itu berada di udara, mengumpulkan sesuatu seperti energi yang sangat besar.

“ _EVERYONE, MOVE_!” Semua melompat, untung saja, ketika kedua tangan itu menghantam tanah. Bola energi membentur permukaan dan efek ledakannya melempar mereka semua dari posisi mereka di udara. Keenamnya terhempas ke hamparan patahan tanah yang berbeda. Patahan-patahan platform yang melayang-layang itu, di luar kesadaran mereka, ternyata membentuk lingkaran tidak beraturan di sekeliling Scelestica.

Semua orang merasa beruntung tidak terkena pukulan langsung yang dilancarkan Scelestica barusan. Karena bekas pukulannya tadi ternyata membuat tanah di sekelilingnya semakin banyak yang retak, dan tempat di mana tangannya tadi menyentuh permukaan tanah terlihat sebuah lubang besar sedalam lima puluh meter.

“ _Maldo andwae_...” komentar Kyuhyun ngeri. Siwon yang berada di patahan lain bergegas melompat untuk mendekatinya.

“Kyuhyun-ah, _gwaenchanha_?”

“ _Gwaenchanhayo_.”

Setelah memastikan bahwa anak itu memang baik-baik saja, dia lalu melanjutkan. “Bagaimana cara kita mengalahkannya?”

“Josh bilang kita terpaksa harus menggunakan Seven Spirits.”

“Tapi itu...”

“Ya, aku juga tahu, _Hyung_.” selanya. “Tapi kurasa itu memang satu-satunya cara agar _rebound_ -nya tidak semakin mengerikan.”

Mereka bepemrdua menatap Josh dan yang lain, yang sedang membuat sibuk Scelestica. Sebuah pukulan telak dari Rhythm of the Rain mengenai wanita itu namun tampaknya hanya menggoresnya sedikit.

Scelestica hendak membalas serangan itu dengan serangan yang lain. Kali ini tampaknya jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang pertama karena udara di sekitar mereka perlahan mulai tertarik menuju tangan wanita itu.

Siwon berpikir cepat. “Kyuhyun-ah, kita harus menyerangnya dari dua sisi. Kau tetap di sini.” Siwon melompat menjauh, menuju platform yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengangkat pedangnya dan menempelkan gagangnya pada dahinya. “ _Please...please...please...help us_.”

Secerca harapan muncul ketika pada saat yang bersamaan garis pada ketiga Seven Spirits berubah menjadi hijau. Bersamaan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menusuk Scelestica dari kejauhan. Seven Sprits yang ada di tangan keduanya membuat bayangan pedang yang besar dan menancap di tubuh wanita itu di bagian pinggang sebelah kanan dan punggung sebelah kiri.

Lolongan kesakitan terdengar di seluruh penjuru medan perang. Scelestica mencoba melawan, dan ingin menghajar Siwon ketika sebuah tusukan lain dari Josh mengenai bahu kirinya, tepat pada jantungnya. Daniel, Gilland, dan Justin hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

Tubuh wanita itu bagaikan terkena cairan asam, dan bergelembung-gelembung ketika aura ketiga pedang Seven Spirits menghilang.

 

Keenam orang itu mengira semuanya telah berakhir ketika muncul sinar dari dalam lubang besar yang telah dibuat Scelestica beberapa saat sebelumnya.

“Oh, tidak.” kata Gilland sambil menghela napas kelelahan. “Dia berubah lagi.”

“Biar kutangani ini.” kata Justin.

“Stop. Jangan.” Josh mencegahnya sebelum dia sempat melompat turun dari platform. “Kau sedang marah, dan kurasa itu secara tidak langsung memberi kalian energi negatif. _Let me handle this_.”

“Apa kau punya cara lain untuk mengatasi ini?” kata Justin. Dari nada suaranya dia memang sedang naik darah. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi padanya.

“Apa saja yang bisa kulakukan. Hanya untuk tidak menghadapinya dengan kemarahan.” kata Josh. “ _Believe me, I’ve learnt about it the hard way._ ”

Dengan itu, dia melompat turun. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu pun ikut turun dari platform tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Ledakan tenaga yang kuat di sekeliling Scelestica menghancurkan sekelilingnya, menciptakan sebuah dimensi sihir, seakan mereka sedang berdiri di luar angkasa.

Gilland menatap Justin dengan pasrah. “Kurasa lebih baik kita mendengarkannya.” katanya, lalu ikut melompat turun.

 

Keenam lelaki dewasa itu hampir tidak dapat mempercayai mata mereka sendiri kalau ukuran Scelestica lima kali lebih besar dari manusia biasa.

“ _Everything shall perish now. A painful death is most suitable for humans_.”

“ _WHAT_?”

“Tidak usah pedulikan. Sudah kubilang, dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.” kata Gilland. “Awalnya tadi dia berbicara lain...”

Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk bicara ataupun berpikir karena di bawah kaki mereka kini muncul lingkaran sihir besar, tanda kalau Scelestica akan menyerang.

Josh menghela napas. “Sudah kubilang sihir tidak bisa berpengaruh bagiku.” katanya. Dia menghentakkan sol sepatunya dan lingkaran sihir itu langsung pecah. Sihirnya apa pun yang hendak dilancarkan Scelestica langsung batal.

“Tapi untuk kami, ya!” pekik Justin dan Gilland bersamaan.

“Kalian tidak mempan sihir tapi efek sampingnya tetap mempengaruhi kalian, kan?” tambah Gilland.

“Oh, _stop_ _gawking_.” kata Josh. “ _It comes_.”

Baik Daniel, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun sudah melompat menghindar dari tadi ketika pukulan benda-benda besar menyebar dan menghujam ketiga orang lain dengan keras.

Hanya butuh satu detik bagi ketiga orang itu untuk keluar dari tumpukan benda-benda besar itu, dengan sekali tebas dari Seven Spirits milik Josh.

“Kau tahu, awalnya aku merasa tidak enak enam laki-laki mengeroyok seorang wanita, tapi kurasa sekarang aku berubah pikiran.” kata Gilland, berkomentar lagi.

Scelestica mengangkat tangannya, dan puluhan monster muncul mengelilingi Daniel, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun.

 

Kaget dengan aksi Scelestica yang begitu tiba-tiba, Josh pun menoleh ke belakang, ke arah ketiga anak itu.

“Kami akan baik-baik saja!” seru Siwon.

“Kau fokus saja kepadanya, biar ini kami yang tangani.” seru Kyuhyun pada saat yang sama.

Walaupun tidak dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang mereka berdua katakan, Josh memutuskan untuk mempercayai keduanya, jadi dia kembali memfokuskan diri kepada apa yang ada di depannya saat ini.

“ _I couldn't agree more_.” kata Justin, menanggapi pernyataan Gilland. “Dan kurasa aku harus berhenti main-main juga.” Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke Scelestica dan apa yang terjadi berikutnya membuat semua orang bingung karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi.

 

Wanita berukuran raksasa itu dikurung dalam sebuah bola sihir, ditarik dengan kecepatan tinggi ke luar angkasa, ke arah kumpulan asteroid. Dengan kemampuan sihir Justin puluhan asteroid itu melewati Scelestica dan menghantamnya dari berbagai arah sebelum menghempaskannya kembali ke lokasi pertempuran. Serangan Justin belum berakhir di sana karena dua buah lingkaran besar berada di atas dan di bawah kaki wanita itu dan menghantamnya dengan energi berkekuatan besar, menciptakan kerusakan maksimum.

“ _Fancy_.” komentar Josh, sementara Gilland masih terpana. Dia menoleh sedikit dan memperhatikan kalau Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Daniel yang masih bertempur.

* * *

Walaupun sekejap sempat menyaksikan demonstrasi kemampuan Justin, baik Siwon, Kyuhyun, maupun Daniel tidak dapat terus diam karena puluhan monster yang menyerang mereka tampaknya begitu haus darah.

Siwon melompat, menginjak beberapa monster terbang lalu menebas yang lain, berbalik menendang yang sedang lewat, salto ke atas dan menancapkan pedang itu ke punggung salah satu monster.

Kyuhyun pun melakukan yang tidak kalah hebatnya, terutama ketika ada yang berusaha menyerangnya dari segala sisi sewaktu dia berada di udara, anak itu lalu berputar pada tempatnya sambil mengayunkan pedang yang dipegangnya. Serangan itu berhasil melukai semua monster, tentu saja, selain membuat mereka terlempar jauh-jauh darinya.

Daniel, di sisi lain, berusaha untuk menangani sebanyak mungkin monster yang berada di bawah. Dia menyambar, meliuk masuk di antara sela-sela monster, menyarangkan pukulan sekali lagi, kembali menghindar, dan begitu seterusnya.

Mereka semua bertempur dengan serius karena kehilangan fokus pada saat seperti ini bisa berakibat fatal bagi mereka.

Siwon maupun Kyuhyun merasa sangat terbantu ketika pedang mereka satu-persatu memberi tanda merah. Dengan ini pertarungan mereka yang sangat merepotkan dapat segera berakhir.

Pertarungan mereka itu sempat terhenti sejenak ketika tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana datangnya, muncul gelombang air yang sangat besar.

Walau kaget dan panik, mereka tidak dapat menghindar. Dan ketiganya membelalak kaget ketika gelombang itu justru melewati mereka begitu saja bagaikan ilusi, dengan menyapu semua monster yang sedang saat itu sedang mereka hadapi.

 

Di bawah sana, sesuatu membuat Josh sadar.

“KAU....kau bukan Scelestica!” katanya kepada wanita yang mereka kenali bernama Scelestica itu.

“Tubuh ini hanyalah medium. Dan dia menyerahkannya dengan sukarela.” kata wanita itu. “Manusia...tipuan kalian tidak akan berpengaruh bagiku. Kalian sudah cukup menggangguku. Pertunjukkan ini sudah selesai!”

Dia mengumpulkan sesuatu, entah apa itu, tapi menurut mereka itu pasti sangat berbahaya.

Seakan tahu akan ada bahaya besar, jutaan bola Holy muncul entah dari mana, beterbangan dan menghantam wanita itu, mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Josh tampak tidak terkejut sama sekali. “Jadi itu benar kalau Scelestica cuma alatmu untuk mencapai tujuanmu. Kau kira kami ini mainan?” Josh merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih namun dia berusaha untuk tetap menguasai diri.

“Ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui mengenai manusia, Doom.” Dia membentangkan pedangnya. Garis pada senjata itu pun seketika berubah menjadi kuning. Pedang itu kembali memancarkan aura-nya, yang kali ini terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. “ _We do not exist for your pleasure._ ”

Dengan itu, dia menerjang wanita itu dan menusukkan Seven Spirits padanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun pedang itu semakin lama semakin banyak mengeluarkan cahaya, menunjukkan kalau kekuatannya semakin bertambah.

Kekuatan wanita itu seakan berbalik menyerangnya sendiri. Tubuhnya pun meledak-ledak, seakan ada yang menanamkan bom di dalamnya, diikuti dengan ledakan besar bagaikan ada yang melempar bom nuklir. Alih-alih potongan daging dan percikan darah, yang keluar justru semburan energi intensitas tinggi yang berhasil melempar keenam lelaki itu dari tempat mereka berdiri. Gelombang energi yang luar biasa menyapu sudut medan pertempuran, menghapus eksistensi semua monster yang dilewatinya.

 

Jauh dari lokasi di mana Scelestica berada, dua orang Penjaga kelas atas yang berdiri bersebelahan merasakan sesuatu. Holy dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak berkumpul di sekitar keduanya.

“ _It's time_.”

Deborah itu mengeluarkan tongkatnya, sementara Penjaga lelaki yang berada di sampingnya itu mengangkat pedangnya. Mereka berdua berseru lantang. “ _Ec Tisia_!”

Pilar cahaya raksasa berwarna terang turun dari langit, pada saat yang sama dengan pilar dengan warna dan besar yang sama naik dari bawah, dari kedua Penjaga itu. kedua ujung pilar bertemu di udara, dan melontarkan energi ke seluruh tempat, menembus ruang dan waktu, mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala. Bangunan dan fasilitas yang rusak, orang-orang yang terluka dan tewas karena ulah Scelestica dan semua kaki tangannya, segalanya perlahan kembali seperti sediakala.

pp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keterangan:  
> Kim Tae Won adalah penyanyi rocker Korea tahun 70-an yang mendirikan grup band rock bernama BooHwal yang masih eksis hingga sekarang.
> 
>  
> 
> OK, this is it, guys. It's coming to the end. Setelah lebih dari setahun aku menulis trilogi, akhirnya semuanya mendekati penyelesaian. Tapi, penyelesaian ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Selama waktu masih berjalan, masalah pasti akan tetap ada. 
> 
> Aku masih belum begitu puas dengan pertempuran melawan Scelestica yang terakhir, tapi biarlah. Mungkin kalian juga kecewa karena dari semua masalah yang terjadi begitu kompleks, pertarungan ini terasa terlalu cepat. Tapi inti dari semuanya bukanlah dari pertarungan terakhir ini, melainkan semua yang terjadi di sepanjang cerita trilogi ini.
> 
> Trilogi ini merupakan lanjutan dari trilogi Harry Potter yang part 3-nya belum kutamatkan. Tapi dari part 2 saja kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebak kenapa Josh begitu benci dengan sihir. He was a average guardian, but become so strong after he got Seven Spirits, fetched by Liz at the top of Mountain of Trials. 
> 
> Terakhir, "Ec Tisia" merupakan bahasa Hymnos, sebuah bahasa yang diciptakan untuk kompilasi game yang berjudul Ar Tonelico. "Ec Tisia" sendiri berarti "Let's Forgive Everything". Aku menggunakan kata ini karena menurutku cocok untuk bagian ini, daripada cuma sekedar Judgment.
> 
> Jika ada yang tidak dipahami, silahkan tanya :D
> 
> Terakhir: Ending Theme ada banyak, tapi yang berkesan padaku saat ini adalah:
> 
> \- Super Junior - Someday  
> \- BoA - Mamoritai (Tales of Graces f OST)
> 
> Siapkan lagu ini sebelum membaca endingnya yang ada di chapter berikut. OK? XD


	24. Let the Time Decides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is goodbye, then."  
> .  
> .  
> Forgotten memories are not truly forgotten.  
> .  
> .  
> ==============================  
> The last chapter. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter of this Trilogy. Enjoy :)
> 
> Don't forget to listen to: Super Junior - Someday and BoA - Mamoritai for the ending.

Walaupun Choi Siwon masa kini sibuk menekuni ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi satu-persatu kerabatnya untuk menanyakan kondisi mereka, dia hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang di dunia yang melakukan itu. Sebagian dari anggota Super Junior yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, memisahkan diri ke dalam kamar-kamar sekedar untuk dapat berbicara secara pribadi dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Siwon sedang berada di samping jendela ketika menyaksikan kejadian yang mengherankan; semua bangunan, orang-orang, bahkan hewan dan tanaman yang patah akibat serangan brutal para monster perlahan-lahan kembali pada posisinya yang semula. Dia menyaksikan semuanya itu dengan mulut terbuka, takjub dan setengah percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

“Siwon-ah?” kata Kyuhyun ketika dia keluar kamar dan mendapati Siwon berdiri terpaku menatap keluar jendela.

Donghae, Henry, beserta kelima anggota TVXQ yang tadinya tidak tahu-menahu pun juga ikut melihat keluar setelah melihat Siwon yang seakan tanpa reaksi. Kyuhyun pun ikut mendekat. Tidak ada Kevin U-Kiss di sana karena dia telah pamit dari sana, beberapa menit setelah pertempuran besar selesai.

Dan reaksi mereka pun sama dengannya, terpaku melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat mustahil saat itu sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

Sebuah energi berbentuk cincin yang berasal dari kejauhan membuat mereka melonjak kaget. Secara refleks mereka menudungi mata mereka dengan lengan karena cahaya yang begitu silau untuk dapat dilihat oleh mata mereka. Sebagian bahkan mengira bahwa kiamat sudah datang namun tidak ada diantara mereka yang dapat melarikan diri dari cincin cahaya yang menyapu seluruh dunia dengan begitu cepat.

Ketika cahaya itu meredup, Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang benar-benar asing.

* * *

Dia seperti berada di dalam sebuah dunia yang permata, dengan puluhan benda kecil seperti potongan-potongan intan yang berkilau memantulkan cahaya. Di bawah kakinya tidak ada tempat untuk berpijak namun dia tidak jatuh. Dia benar-benar sedang melayang sekarang, di sebuah tempat asing.

Dia benar-benar terpukau melihat dunia aneh itu. Sebuah tempat yang kelihatannya sangat sederhana namun sekaligus sangat indah.

Kyuhyun melayangkan matanya ke segala arah dan melihat kelima anggota TVXQ bersama Siwon terbang melayang ke arahnya. Kevin anggota U-Kiss yang berada tak jauh dari mereka pun tak luput dari pantauannya.

“Tempat apa ini?” tanya Yuchun sementara Siwon terbang berputar menyamping dengan ringannya. Dia tampak senang sekali, bagaikan anak kecil. Yang lain pun sama dengannya.

“Aku juga tidak tahu.” kata Kyuhyun. “Pasti karena cahaya tadi.”

“Semoga kita tidak terjebak di tempat aneh lagi.” kata Junsu sambil menghela napas.

Kedelapan orang itu lalu melayang pelan bersama-sama, mencari-cari sesuatu di dimensi yang seakan tanpa batas itu. Namun tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan sesuatu.

“Lihat!” Jaejung menunjuk ke salah satu arah. Semua mata langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Mereka semua mengenali sosok yang berdiri di sana, walaupun dia sedang berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan memandang keadaan sekelilingnya dengan terkesima.

“Jo- _hyung_!”

Kedelapan orang itu bergegas mendekati laki-laki itu.

Josh, yang menyadari namanya dipanggil, berbalik dan menatap ke arah mereka. Ekspresinya berubah. “Kalian ada di sini?”

“ _Hyung_ , tempat apa ini?” tanya Changmin membiarkan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya asyik bercanda dengan Kevin dan Siwon berada di antara mereka. Yunho pun tampak terlibat perbincangan ringan dengan Junsu dan Yuchun. “Ini indah sekali.”

Josh tidak menjawab. Dia menatap wajah-wajah itu satu-persatu sebelum beralih ke keadaan di sekeliling mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Kevin pun berhenti bercanda. Mereka menatapnya, berharap kalau dia tahu dimana lagi mereka sekarang.

Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Josh akan menunduk, tersenyum lebar sambil mendengus. Senyuman ringan nan melegakan yang jarang dia berikan beberapa waktu belakangan ini tersungging jelas di wajahnya.

“ _I see. So this is the soul space_.” gumamnya pelan, namun suaranya ternyata dapat didengar oleh semua orang.

“ _Soul space_?” tanya Kevin dengan alis bertaut.

“ _A place between our hearts, connected by the crystal_.” katanya menjelaskan. “Tempat ini bagaikan sebuah mitos bagi kami para Penjaga.”

“ _A place between hearts, using crystal as the medium_ …?” gumam Kevin. Mendadak dia seperti mendapat inspirasi. “Apakah ini karena—“

“Aku yakin begitu.” sela Josh sambil tersenyum lebar. “Aku yakin karena kalian sudah menyentuh kristalku, makanya kalian bisa berada di sini. Kalian tidak melihat anggota Super Junior yang lain, kan?”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang lalu menggeleng.

“ _That proves it_.” kata Josh sambil tertawa. “Selama ini hanya kalian yang menyentuh kristalku.”

“Daniel tidak?” tanya Siwon. Dia sedikit tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi antara Josh dan Daniel di masa lalu.

 “Dia tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Aku hanya menitipkannya padanya untuk sementara waktu.”

“Tapi bagaimana kita bisa berada di tempat ini?” tanya Yunho.

“Itu mungkin karena Judgment.”

Kedelapan orang itu mengerutkan alis mereka. “Judgment?”

“Katakan padaku, apa tadi kalian melihat semua yang ada di sekitar kalian kembali seperti semula?” kata Josh.

“ _Ne_.”

“Lalu ada sesuatu seperti cincin cahaya yang mengenai semua orang.” Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

“ _That’s judgment_ , _the power that_ _restores everything_ …Mirip seperti Seven Spirits dengan garis emas. Hanya saja ini…agak berbeda.” jelas Josh.

“ _And by the time it finishes its job, we will_ …” kata Yunchun.

“ _…we will back to our world_.” kata Josh menenangkan. Dia menatap kedelapan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman. “ _And I think it’s happening now_.”

Perlahan, seakan ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang menarik ke delapan anak itu dengan sangat pelan ke atas.

“ _This is goodbye, then_.” kata Josh kemudian. “ _For most of you._ ”

Junsu mengerutkan alisnya. “Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya.

“ _Scelestica has been defeated. You don't require our help anymore_.” kata Josh. “ _You can live without fear now_.”

Mereka terdiam sejenak, menduga kalau wanita itu sudah tewas. “Apa dia...tewas?” Changmin yang memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

“ _No. It seems like...she has been given the second chance._ ” jawab Josh tenang. Namun ketika melihat ekspresi mereka, dia menambahkan. “ _Don't worry. She has lost all of her capabilities. She's no longer a witch, just merely a human without magical powers_.

“ _Justin took her home, and they must had arrived right now._ ”

“ _Yah_ , Joshua! Datang dan kunjungi kami sekali-sekali.” tukas Kyuhyun, merasa ada yang mengganjal dengan cara Josh mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Selama ini Josh selalu mengucapkan sampai berjumpa kembali, dan belum pernah sekalipun mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Josh menanggapinya dengan menggeleng pelan. “ _In all worlds, we guardians are never exist_.”

Sebagian dari mereka langsung paham apa maksud salam perpisahannya barusan. Mereka semua tampak begitu kecewa dan melontarkan berbagai pendapat mereka namun hanya ditanggapi Josh dengan senyuman; sementara kekuatan yang tak terlihat terus menarik mereka ke atas. Ada beberapa yang mencoba untuk turun kembali namun tidak berhasil. Kekuatan itu terlalu besar untuk menarik mereka.

 

Di luar dugaan, Josh ikut melayang ke atas dan menarik tangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun agar mereka mendekat padanya. Semua orang langsung diam. Kedua anak itu kaget, tentu saja, namun ekspresi kegembiraan dan kelegaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya membuat mereka penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

“Mitos mengatakan bahwa _soul space_ merupakan tempat paling aman untuk memberi tahu rahasia. Jadi kurasa aku bisa membagi sedikit rahasiaku kepada kalian.” Dia menarik leher keduanya sehingga telinga mereka berada dekat sekali dengan mulutnya. “Nama asliku adalah…”

* * *

Saat itu di tempat lain yang jauh, dua sosok laki-laki berdiri di sebuah tebing yang tinggi, menatap ke arah pegunungan yang masih diliputi kabut. Udara pagi yang dingin bertiup sepoi-sepoi namun tidak membuat keduanya kedinginan meskipun baju yang mereka kenakan bukanlah baju yang tertutup rapat dan tebal.

“Jadi kita mendapatkan kedua anak itu.” kata laki-laki yang berambut putih.

“Tapi, tuan…Cho Kyuhyun masih…”

“Kemampuannya akan terbangun tidak lama lagi.” tanggap sang lelaki tua. “Walaupun butuh waktu bagi dia dan Siwon untuk benar-benar siap.”

“Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, tuan?” tanya laki-laki lain. Matanya mengarah ke tanah, tak berani menatap sosok yang berada di depannya saat ini.

“Doom mencoba melemahkan kita dengan melakukan sabotase tapi tampaknya rencananya itu justru menyerang balik.” jawab laki-laki berambut putih. Lelaki tua itu diam sejenak sementara yang lainnya tidak berani angkat bicara. “Kita harus bergegas dan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin Penjaga. Pergilah dan lakukan tugasmu.”

“Baik.”

Angin lembut yang membawa kabut bertiup pelan dan menutupi lelaki berambut hitam dari pandangan. Ketika kabut menipis, lelaki itu sudah tidak ada di sana; meninggalkan si lelaki berambut putih sendirian di sana.

“Waktunya sudah hampir habis.” gumam lelaki tua itu. “Joshua, waktu pertempuran akhir akan terjadi jauh lebih cepat dari yang kau duga.”

* * *

Siwon mengerjap-ngerjap. Cahaya barusan seakan telah membutakan indra penglihatannya. Setelah matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi sekitar, dia memperhatikan semua orang yang berada di sampingnya berada pada posisi terakhir mereka seperti yang dia ingat. Mereka sama sekali tidak bergerak selama beberapa waktu, seakan sedang berada dalam keadaan terhipnotis.

Di luar sana semua sudah kembali normal seperti semula dan suasana sudah ramai, seakan tidak pernah terjadi pertempuran  dahsyat.

Sekitar dua detik kemudian semua orang lain yang bersamanya mengerjap-ngerjap, dan yang paling pertama menyadari keberadaan mereka sekarang adalah Jaejung, Yuchun, dan Junsu, dan ketiganya langsung mengambil langkah seribu dan pergi dari sana tanpa pamit ketika sadar kalau saat itu mereka berada di dorm Super Junior.

Siwon memandang kepergian ketiga orang itu dengan bingung. Dia lebih bingung lagi ketika semua orang di sana mendadak seakan tidak peduli dan kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Yunho dan Changmin, yang mungkin paling terakhir tersadar, tampak bingung dengan lokasi mereka sekarang dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa berada di tempat itu. Tidak mau terlalu pusing dengan hal yang menurut mereka kurang penting, keduanya pun akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu setelah Changmin menyapa Kyuhyun yang hanya menanggapi sapaannya dengan sebuah lambaian singkat. Kyuhyun sedang menguap lebar-lebar ketika melakukan itu dan pergi menuju kamar.

Siwon berputar di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Apa yang terjadi pada semua orang? Dia merasa bagaikan berada di tengah kumpulan orang asing.

“Siwon-ah, kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?” tanya Leeteuk, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Siwon semakin bingung, namun berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri. “Ah, _hyung_ , bagaimana mungkin aku bisa ada jadwal kalau ada kejadian besar seperti tadi?” katanya.

Leeteuk memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Siwon. “Ada kejadian besar apa?”

Siwon melongo. Ini tidak mungkin. Apa Leeteuk sama sekali tidak ingat kalau baru saja terjadi pertempuran besar di luar sana? Secara refleks dia menunjuk ke luar dengan mulut terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun batal dia lakukan.

“Tidak. Aku tidak punya jadwal.” katanya kemudian, menelan kembali semua kata-kata yang sudah ingin diucapkannya kepada pemimpin Super Junior itu.

Leeteuk mengangkat bahu lalu berlalu dan duduk di sofa, mencoba santai sambil menonton televisi. Siwon hanya memandang ke arah Leeteuk lalu ke TV, yang terus menerus berganti saluran. Bahkan semua acaranya tidak ada yang memuat tentang pertempuran barusan. Bahkan menyebutkan tentang Penjaga pun tidak.

 

Butuh waktu sekitar beberapa puluh detik bagi Siwon untuk dapat bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang. Dan baru saja dia memutuskan untuk ikut duduk ketika Kyuhyun kembali keluar dari kamar menuju kamar mandi. Anak itu tampak seperti kurang tidur karena terus-menerus menguap lebar-lebar.

“Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingat yang dikatakan Jo- _hyung_?” pancingnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. “Jo- _hyung_?” katanya. “Siapa itu?”

Siwon menganga. “Joshua.”

“Joshua?” Kyuhyun sudah setengah menguap ketika Siwon menyebut nama itu, sehingga pada akhirnya dia batal menguap. “Ah, itu nama barat Hanggeng _hyung_ , kan? Memangnya apa yang dia katakan padaku?”

Mulut Siwon seakan lepas dari tempatnya. “Bukan. Maksudku Joshua Waterby. Kau ingat dia, kan?”

Kyuhyun merasa Siwon pasti salah ingat. “Aku tidak ingat siapa itu.” katanya.

Namun Siwon tidak mendengarkan. Dia mendadak seakan terpaku karena melihat sebuah pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya syok. Sesuatu tampaknya terjadi pada _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

“ _Wae_?” Tampaknya Kyuhyun sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Siwon hanya menunjuk pipi anak itu.

“Eh?” Kyuhyun mengusap pipinya, merasa bingung kenapa bisa ada air di sana. Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa, tapi dari matanya mengalir setetes air. “Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya.” Dia tampak bingung dengan dirinya sendiri tapi memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih jauh tentang itu. “Sudah, ah. Aku mau ke kamar mandi.”

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apakah hanya dia satu-satunya yang ingat semuanya? Dia kenal betul Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin anak itu bercanda hal semacam itu dengannya.

Dia hanya bisa duduk di sofa. Hatinya mencelos. Kedua kakinya lemas, seakan sudah tidak mampu menopang dirinya lagi.

Sangat jarang bagi seorang Choi Siwon untuk sedih, namun kali itu hatinya terasa sedih sekali.

Leeteuk yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa panik karena tidak biasanya _dongsaeng_ -nya yang terkenal ceria itu bersikap sentimental. Dia berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi tapi Siwon hanya menggeleng dan menerima pelukan dari leader mereka.

Jadi inilah arti dari salam perpisahan itu.

* * *

Di atap bangunan yang tak jauh dari gedung itu berdirilah tiga orang laki-laki yang menatap ke arah bangunan di mana semua hampir semua anggota Super Junior saat ini berada.

Kyuhyun masa depan menunjuk lokasi apartemen mereka kepada Josh. “Ada di sekitar sana.” katanya. Sementara Siwon masa depan hanya berdiri dalam diam, menikmati sekelumit kedamaian yang saat ini dia rasakan.

“Ah.” tanggap Josh paham.

“ _Hyungnim_ , kau yakin judgment menghapus ingatan semua orang?” tanya Siwon dengan alis bertaut.

Josh menoleh ke arah lelaki itu. “Ya, kenapa?” katanya balik bertanya.

“Karena dia sedih sekali.” jawab Siwon masa depan. “Aku bisa merasakannya.”

“Kalau Kyuhyun campur-aduk. Sedih, bingung, dan bermacam-macam lagi.” kata Kyuhyun masa depan. “Aku tidak tahu perasaanku sendiri bisa begitu kompleks.”

Josh kembali melempar pandang ke arah gedung tempat apartemen Super Junior berada.

“Salah satu tujuan utama dari Judgment adalah menghapus semua keberadaan Penjaga dari catatan apapun: tulisan di kertas, di komputer, rekaman video...”

Kedua orang yang berada di sampingnya menunduk lesu.

“ _…and bring about the most painful disaster for us: being forgotten_.” lanjut Siwon.

“ _True_.” kata Josh singkat. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menambahkan. “ _We guardians have been granted with speed, power, intelligence, inhuman capabilities, eternal youth, and even everlasting life. It looks like everything that human seek in their life but it came with terrible prices: one, watching our families to die of old age while we are not even a minute older; and two, being completely wiped out from history_.”

 

Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benak Siwon masa depan. “Tapi kenapa kita sendiri tidak saling melupakan?” tanyanya.

Josh menggeleng. “Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa selama dia adalah Penjaga, dia tidak akan lupa.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga kita?”

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mungkin bisa terjadi, tapi...mereka juga tidak melupakan kita. Tapi, status kita sebagai Penjaga, ya.” jawab Josh. “ _Weird, isn't it_?”

Keduanya mengangguk setuju namun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Ketiganya diam, bukan karena tidak ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan, hanya saja untuk saat ini mereka hanya ingin melepas lelah sejenak sambil menikmati suasana damai di siang menjelang sore hari.

Tidak ada di antara mereka yang sadar kalau ternyata Siwon masa kini ingat akan keberadaan mereka.

 

“ _Hyungnim_ , boleh aku bertanya?” tanya Siwon kemudian.

“Aku bingung kenapa selama ini semua orang bisa mengira aku tahu segalanya dan menanyakanku berbagai hal.” tanggap Josh. “Baik, tanyakan saja. Akan kujawab sebisaku.”

“Menurutmu kenapa Seven Spirits tidak menghabisi nyawa Scelestica?” katanya.

“Aaaa...aku tidak tahu.” Sunyi lama. “Menurutku, Scelestica hanya diberikan kesempatan sekali lagi.”

“Setelah semua yang dia lakukan pada kita semua? Dan padamu?” kata Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

“Ya.” Josh menjawab ringan. Dia menutup matanya sejenak. “Scelestica hanya manusia. Tidak gunanya kita membencinya dengan resiko akan kehilangan apa yang kita miliki. Di sini.”

Dia menunjuk dadanya. Kedua anak itu diam mendengarkan tanpa bersuara. “Kurasa itu sebabnya aku mendapat hukuman serius ketika berhadapan dengannya dulu. Waktu itu aku begitu marah dan secara tidak sadar ternyata kemarahan itu justru menggerogotiku dari dalam. Orang yang marah dengan cara seperti ini tidak dianggap layak untuk menyandang Seven Spirits.

“Selain itu musuh kita yang sebenarnya adalah Doom, bukan Scelestica.”

“Jadi intinya, kau berusaha untuk melupakannya?” tanya Kyuhyun.

“Bukan melupakan, tapi melepaskan. Itu inti dari memaafkan.” kata Josh mengoreksi. “Semuanya sudah terjadi. Marah dan benci tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu lagi, walaupun kita menggunakan Judgment.”

 _“I see_.” gumam Siwon paham. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam tanpa tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Mereka kembali terdiam, kali ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama, hingga matahari sore sudah mulai berwarna merah dan bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

 

“ _Hyungnim_ , kenapa penjaga elemen dari Indonesia begitu kuat?” tanya Kyuhyun sekenanya, sekedar untuk memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Josh paham maksud Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, tentu saja, namun dia memilih untuk meladeni pertanyaannya itu. Senyumnya merekah. Dia menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sangat menikmati matahari sore sambil menutup mata. “ _Indonesia is the home of the most powerful forces of nature. Of course we are strong._ ”

“Ah.” Siwon menanggapi pernyataan Josh dengan sebuah seruan kecil. Dia dan Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk dalam diam tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

“ _It's late. Let’s go back._ ” ajak Josh beberapa saat kemudian.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. “ _Are you sure_?”

“ _They don’t require our help anymore. At least for now._ ” kata Josh. Dia berhenti sejenak. “ _I hope I can keep protect these little lights they have._

 _“But now I realize that this job is not for me to do, but their own, with support from everybody_. _They have their fans and families_. _And also us._ ” Dia jeda sejenak. “Selain itu, tugasku untuk beberapa waktu nanti sepertinya tidak ada habisnya. Profesor sudah memberi sinyal sebelumnya.

“Gilland dan Justin sekarang sudah tidak bisa membantu karena mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia asal masing-masing dan hidup dengan tenang.”

Baru saja dia mengatakan itu, komunikatornya berbunyi. “Ckckckckck… _Speak of the devil_.”

Siwon dan Kyuhyun melepas tawa sekarang.

Suara profesor Ico terdengar lewat alat kecil berbentuk arloji itu. “Di mana kau? Cepat kemari.”

Josh mengeluh. “Profesor, bisakah aku cuti sejenak? Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pertempuran berat. Aku bahkan belum sempat istirahat.”

“ _No complaining. Just hurry up!_ ”

Josh menekan kasar tombol komunikasinya dan menatap kedua anak yang sedang berusaha meredam tawa mereka.

“Kalau mau tertawa, tertawalah. Selama tertawa itu tidak dilarang.” katanya sarkastis. “Setelah ini kurasa aku butuh liburan yang benar-benar panjang.”

Kedua orang itu kembali tertawa, namun kali ini tanpa suara. “ _Good luck, Hyungnim_.” kata mereka bersamaan.

Bunyi ‘bip' kecil menandakan ada pesan yang masuk di ponselnya. Josh menatap tulisan pesan singkat pada ponsel itu dengan alis bertaut dan mata yang sedikit juling.

“Apa isinya?” tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Reaksi Siwon pun sama sepertinya.

Josh menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. “Kurasa aku memang harus menangani masalah ini.”

“Masalah apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanya Siwon, semakin penasaran.

“Memangnya apa lagi? _It's about darkness_.”

Kedua anak itu saling bertukar pandang, menelan ludah. “ _What kind of darkness_?”

Josh menghela napas lagi. “Jenis yang pernah kau katakan dulu ke seluruh dunia dan yang sering kukatakan berulang-ulang, Cho Kyuhyun.” Josh menghela napas lagi. “ _The darkness of a human heart._ ”

Ekspresi kedua anak itu langsung muram. Mereka kembali bertukar pandang dalam diam.

“Kita tahu betapa gelapnya kegelapan itu jadinya kalau asalnya dari sana.” kata Josh. “Gelap, dan sangat berbahaya.”

Suasana kembali sunyi. Namun berbeda dengan apa yang mereka rasakan beberapa menit sebelumnya, kesunyian ini terasa begitu mengerikan bahkan bagi Penjaga seperti mereka.

“Aku akan membantumu. Aku ke markas sebentar untuk memeriksa perlengkapan.” kata Siwon setelah beberapa saat mereka berdiri dalam diam.

“Aku ikut.” kata Kyuhyun cepat.

Dengan itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun teleport terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan Josh di sana.

Josh melempar pandangannya sekali lagi ke gedung tinggi tempat tinggal Super Junior dan menatapnya dengan tenang. “ _Be well, brothers. Stay in the Light and you’ll be fine._ ”

Dia menekan tombol pada komunikatornya, dan detik berikutnya dia pun ikut menghilang dari atap gedung.

* * *

Sehari menjelang konser SS4 selama tiga hari di Indonesia, semua anggota Super Junior terlihat sangat bersemangat terutama Siwon. Meskipun cuaca di Indonesia sangat panas, namun semangat mereka untuk bertemu dengan fans mereka di negara ini sangat besar. Hari itu adalah hari pertama bagi Siwon secara ‘resmi’ datang di Indonesia, walaupun tidak untuk Kyuhyun ataupun anggota Super Junior yang lain.

“Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai melupakan dompetmu di atas pesawat?” tegur Yesung ketika mereka duduk di bis yang menjemput mereka.

“Kurasa aku terlalu gembira.” Siwon menjawab dengan ekspresi konyolnya, sama sekali tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang baru saja kehilangan dompet.

“Kenapa kau begitu senang hanya dengan datang kemari?” tanya Sungmin.

“Salah satu _fanbase_ -nya yang paling besar di sini.” tanggap Eunhyuk. “Kurasa itu wajar saja.”

“Katanya cewek Indonesia cantik-cantik?” kata Siwon, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Leeteuk sang pemimpin langsung mengambil alih situasi. “Benar! Kau harus melihat sendiri.” katanya semangat. “Warna kulit mereka sangat eksotis.”

Dan mereka pun terlibat perbincangan seru mengenai fans-fans mereka dan kecantikan wanita Indonesia. Perbincangan itu pasti dapat berlangsung selama berjam-jam seandainya saja Yesung tidak melerai mereka.

“Leeteuk- _hyung_ , itu di luar masalah. Siwon-ah, bagaimana kalau ada yang menggunakan kartu kreditmu?” tambah Yesung lagi.

“Biarkan saja, _Hyung_. Pasti dompetnya akan dikembalikan.” sela Donghae. “Dia tidak terlalu kuatir soal uang. Toh penghasilannya yang paling besar di antara kita.”

“Ah, kau benar juga.” Yesung menyesak duduk di kursinya. “Tapi terus terang saja, negara ini panas sekali.”

Siwon memandang keluar jendela dengan senyuman lebar. Ketika dia berbalik, dia mendapati semua penghuni bis itu sudah berada pada posisi nyaman mereka masing-masing.

Tak sengaja matanya mengarah kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Anak itu nyaris tidak bicara apa pun semenjak turun dari pesawat dan tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam bus. Kini dia hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan earphone putih yang tertancap pada kedua lubang telinganya.

Jika Cho Kyuhyun sudah mulai bersikap seperti sekarang, tidak boleh ada yang mengganggunya untuk hal yang menurutnya kurang penting. Karena emosi anak itu cepat sekali meledak, bisa-bisa siapa pun yang mengganggunya akan dimarahi olehnya.

Siwon kembali menoleh keluar jendela, menyaksikan langit Jakarta yang agak berawan. Pikirannya menerawang, berkelana keluar. Bukan masalah dompet yang dia pikirkan, melainkan masalah lain. _Apa kau akan datang ke konser besok_?

Setelah membawa barang-barang mereka ke hotel, semua anggota Super Junior pun langsung menuju lokasi pelaksanaan konser. Siwon pun sudah tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir apa-apa lagi selain memfokuskan diri untuk konser SS4 yang akan mulai dilaksanakan besok harinya.

* * *

“ _The Evil-mind CK has been proven guilty by the South Korea high Council in his past doing. CK, a famous member of international boy group from Korea has been charged by torturing vegetables while laughing maniacally alongside his colleague member while recording a variety show…_ ” Alis Kyuhyun menyatu. “ _Geu Mwoya_ (apa-apaan ini)?”

Dan dengan itu, dia pun terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah penuh keringat. Untuk sesaat lamanya dia tergopoh-gopoh, mencoba mengingat di mana dia berada. Ruangan yang asing namun dengan orang yang tidak asing sedang tidur di sampingnya dengan wajah yang juga berkeringat.

Ah, dia ingat sekarang. Mereka saat itu berada di Indonesia untuk konser SS4. Dan mimpi barusan itu…pasti karena cuaca yang panas, yang mampu mengalahkan dinginnya AC di ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka harus bersiap ke lokasi konser. Dengan gaya lambat dan agak berat, dia mengguncangkan tubuh Siwon yang masih terlelap.

“Siwon-ah, _ireona_.”

“Huuuhhh…” Siwon hanya menggerutu namun tidak bangun dari tidurnya.

Aneh. Tidak biasanya Siwon seperti ini.

Dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Siwon untuk merasakan suhu badannya. Sepertinya dia agak demam. Padahal aktivitas Siwon masih akan terus berlanjut bahkan setelah konser tiga hari ini selesai.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh dahinya, Siwon pun terbangun, membuka matanya dengan berat. “Oh, Kyuhyun, sudah hampir waktunya, ya?”

“ _Gwaenchanha_?” tanya Kyuhyun kuatir.

“ _Gwaenchanhayo_.” Tapi lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata yang tebal mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Siwon bangkit dari posisi tidur dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menemui manager mereka untuk minta obat.

Pada hari konser, kondisi Siwon agak menurun. Perubahan cuaca yang terlalu drastis ditambah dengan kelelahan fisik membuatnya agak kurang enak badan. Meski pun demikian, dia berusaha untuk tetap semangat dan berharap kalau dengan berada di atas panggung dapat membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Di luar dugaannya, Kyuhyun yang paling memperhatikan kondisinya. Oh, betapa sayangnya dirinya kepada anggota termuda di kelompoknya itu.

Kyuhyun akan datang membantu Siwon ketika kondisi Siwon kurang baik, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Awalnya Siwon melakukannya secara tidak sadar, namun lama-kelamaan dia jadi terbiasa. Apa karena dia sebenarnya ingin punya adik laki-laki? Atau karena Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin punya kakak laki-laki? Mungkin hanya mereka yang bisa menjawabnya.

 

Musik yang membahana menandakan bahwa acara sudah dimulai. Di tengah gemerlapnya lampu-lampu ribuan watt malam ini, Siwon berharap satu hal. Namun yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berbisik di dalam hatinya.

_Hyung, are you watching? We are right here, in your beloved country. Even we are not in the city you are staying, but I wish I could see you. I remember it all, everything that we've been through. Even though Kyuhyun doesn't seem to remember, I'm still hoping that one day we will meet again. As brothers that care to one another...as friends that share our hardships together..._

Siwon menutup mata sejenak, teringat akan kata-kata terakhir Josh setelah dia mengucapkan namanya, seakan lelaki itu kembali berbisik di telinganya: _Ojenganeun uri dasi manari_. (Suatu saat kita pasti berjumpa kembali).

Sebuah senyuman secara tidak sadar tersungging di bibirnya. Dia terlalu percaya itu. Mungkin satu bulan, satu tahun, atau mungkin saja lebih. Tapi dia yakin mereka pasti bertemu lagi. Dan semoga saja bukan karena urusan Penjaga ataupun semacamnya.

 

Walaupun Choi Siwon tidak melihat ataupun menyadarinya, tapi Josh—dengan caranya sendiri—memperhatikan semuanya. Dia memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

_I'm watching you, guys. I believe that one day, all of you who I treasured so much inside my heart, will be back here, to this country._

_And I'm waiting for you to remember me once again. Because a forgotten memory are not truly forgotten._

_But for now, while waiting for that day to come, let us just say goodbye. Until we meet again._

_And we shall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaa....!!! *menghela napas lega*
> 
> Aku mulai menciptakan trilogi kisah ini mulai di bulan September 2011 Dan baru berakhir sekitar November 2012. 
> 
> Setelah cerita ini kubaca lagi, terutama dari part 2, ternyata....what the...?? Kok ada yang kayak gini? Harus diperbaiki!  
> Tapi itu nantilah.
> 
> BTW, aku sudah menegaskan ini di fandom Harry Potter bahwa kisah ini merupakan lanjutan dari yang terjadi di fandom itu. Everything revolves around the guardians. 
> 
> Di akhir kisah ini kita jadi tahu apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi Penjaga. Bukan hanya mengenai melindungi orang-orang namun juga persiapan menghadapi pertarungan dahsyat yang kelihatannya tak lama lagi akan berlangsung. Yang jelas, banyak pihak akan terlibat di dalamnya. 
> 
> Seperti dalam kisah ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Mereka salah satu kunci utama dari kisah-kisah berikut (yang mungkin saja tidak akan kutulis kalau waktunya ga ada tapi malas. hehehe)
> 
> Aku menyisipkan sedikit kejadian sewaktu SS4 kemarin disini. XD  
> Not real tapi kubuat agar tampak seperti real. :p  
> Dan, mengingat sifat Siwon (dan sebenarnya juga Josh) yang hopeless romantic, endingnya kubuat seperti itu. XD Ada yang bisa menebak gimana cara Josh mengawasi mereka?
> 
> Aku sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan satu plot khusus buat Kyuhyun diluar kisah ini. Karena kita lihat sendiri Siwon sudah mendapatkan kristalnya sementara Kyuhyun belum. Bisa jadi cerita itu bakal menjadi one-shot atau two-shots atau mungkin three-shots. Entahlah.
> 
> Singkat cerita, kisah trilogi ini berakhir dengan setengah menggantung. XP  
> The end of a journey is the start of another one, right?  
> Aku suka quote-nya Josh di ending cerita ini: The forgotten memory are not truly forgotten.  
> Entah dimana aku dulu pernah mendengarnya.
> 
> Setelah ini aku mungkin akan kembali hiatus untuk waktu yang entah berapa lama.  
> My twitter account: danny_waz_here
> 
> The last, but not least. Your comments, please? XD


End file.
